


Sins of the Past

by SwanQueenEverAfter



Series: The Swan-Mills Saga [4]
Category: Merlin - freeform - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 87,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenEverAfter/pseuds/SwanQueenEverAfter
Summary: As Regina and Emma contemplate an early retirement to spend more time with their daughter, a shadow from Camelot’s past emerges from the forest. After a ten year absence, what will Morgana Pendragon’s return mean for Guinevere’s reign and for the United Realms?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Henry Mills & Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Henry Mills & Emma Swan & Original Character(s), Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Gabrielle/Xena, Henry Mills/Ella, Mulan/Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Will Scarlet/Queen Tiana
Series: The Swan-Mills Saga [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411807
Comments: 163
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Swan-Mills Saga returns!

**Storybrooke. Present. Night.**  
_(Working as a cab driver, a weary Henry Swan-Mills glances at his rear-view mirror at the kissing couple in his back seat. With the realms of story united, Henry’s clientele is large and varied. From drunken Musketeers to sight-seeing visitors from the Land Without Colour, the former Author has driven them all in his cab.)_

**Swan-Mills House. Morning.**  
_(Descending the stairs, Regina is distressed by the various boxes that are strewn across the floor. Just as she is about to raise her voice however, Zelena walks into the hall, carrying baby Maria.)_  
**Zelena:** “And here’s your other Mama looking ready for business.”  
**Regina:** _(Smiling:)_ “How is she doing?”  
**Zelena:** “Just fine, now that her Aunty Zelena’s here, isn’t that right, Poppet?”  
**Regina:** _(As her sister continues cooing at the baby:)_ “Thanks for coming, Zelena. My meeting this morning shouldn’t take long.”  
**Zelena:** “Oh don’t worry about that, Maria and I are going to have a wonderful time, isn’t that right?”  
_(Shaking her head at her sister’s infatuation, Regina turns to see Emma walking into the room looking slightly frazzled.)_  
**Emma:** _(Followed by Ella:)_ “Just give me five minutes to put on a new shirt and find my keys and we’ll be outta here.”  
_(Stopping only to give her wife a quick kiss, Emma runs upstairs to go change.)_  
**Ella:** _(Calling after her:)_ “Thank you! _(To Regina:)_ I’m sorry to put you guys out like this, I’d take the bus but-”  
**Regina:** _(Cutting in:)_ “You can’t risk being late for work again. _(Smiles:)_ We know and it’s absolutely fine. I’d drop you off myself but I’m headed in completely the other direction. _(Glancing at her watch:)_ Speaking of which, I’d better go. _(To Zelena:)_ You’re sure you’ll be all right?”  
**Zelena:** “Yes, now go! Maria and I have the whole day planned.”

**The Woods, Just Outside Storybrooke.**  
_(Will Scarlett travels quickly through the woods, clutching a stitch at his side but continuing to run at top speed.)  
_ ****

**Dun Broch.**  
_(Regina stands over the slain body of a unicorn, Queen Merida by her side.)_  
**Regina:** “What were you thinking? Even in my darkest days, I could never kill a unicorn.”  
**Merida:** “Me? This is not my doing. Unicorns are rare and mystical creatures. There is a legend that says bad fortune will come to anyone who slays one. Neither I or any of the men I command would be stupid enough to kill such a sacred animal.”  
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “You have too much faith in a man’s intelligence.So, what do you expect me to do about it?”  
**Merida:** _(Nods:)_ “I thought you could speak to him.”  
_(Confused, Regina turns to see a cloaked figure standing a short distance away.)  
_**Anhora:** “Are you looking for me? I am Anhora, Keeper of the Unicorns.”  
**Merida:** “Is it you who’s responsible for turning our water into sand?”  
**Regina:** “What?”  
**Anhora:** “You alone are responsible for the misfortune that has befallen Dun Broch.”  
**Merida:** “Me?! You think I’d bring drought upon my own people?”  
**Anhora:** “When the unicorn was killed on your lands, a curse was unleashed. For this, Dun Broch will suffer greatly.”  
**Regina:** _(Stepping forward:)_ “Now wait a minute, I’m an expert on curses and I know they rarely, if ever, solve anything. Why don’t you just lift the curse and we can all talk about this rationally for a moment.”  
**Anhora:** “The curse was not my doing.”  
**Merida:** _(Drawing her sword:)_ “Undo the curse or you will pay with your life.”  
**Regina:** _(Chiding:)_ “Merida!”  
**Anhora:** “Only you can do that. You will be tested.”  
**Merida:** “Me?”  
**Regina:** “You’re the Queen, blame comes with the job.”  
**Anhora:** “Until you have proven yourself, and made amends for killing the unicorn, the curse will not be lifted. If you fail any of these tests, Dun Broch will be damned for all eternity.”

**Storybrooke. Outside The Sheriff’s Station.**  
_(Sitting in a squad car, Lily turns to her father who is joining her for a ride-along.)_  
**Lily:** “Okay, are you ready for this?”  
**Hook:** “I was born ready.”  
**Lily:** “Dad, I’m serious, this isn’t going to be like your pirate adventures. Most days this job is about keeping the peace.”  
**Hook:** _(Smirks:)_ “Trust me, love, things might have been a bit quieter around here recently, but when magic’s around, there’s always going to be trouble sooner or later.”  
  
**Main Street.**  
_(Ella sprints down main street, trying to get to work on time as Emma looks on from outside the Dark Star Pharmacy. Hoping her future daughter-in-law makes it, Emma turns and is knocked down by a still speeding Will Scarlett.)_  
**Emma:** “Ahh! _(Landing hard on the ground, she looks up to see Will barely give her a backwards glance before disappearing around the corner:)_ Yeah, you better run!”

_(Wiping her hands, Emma hardly notices when her parents arrive beside her, rushing her her aid.)_  
**Snow White:** “Emma, are you okay?”  
**Emma:** _(Wincing:)_ “Yeah, I’m fine.”  
**David:** “Here, let me help you. _(Helping his daughter to her feet, concerned:)_ Are you sure you’re all right.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, just a bruised ego is all. _(Starts to walk:)_ Ow. And a bruised butt, I think.”  
**Snow White:** “That really was quite the fall you took. We saw you as we were coming out of Granny’s.”  
**Emma:** “Well, that’s what I’m here for. To protect, serve and amuse.”  
**David:** “Emma-”  
**Emma:** _(Sighs:)_ “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to unload on you guys. It’s… it’s just been a stressful morning.”  
**David:** “You know we’re here to help anytime.”  
**Emma:** _(Nods:)_ “I know, thank you. _(She hugs them both in turn. Pulling a piece of paper from her pocket:)_ Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve gotta get everything on this list and get home before Zelena paints Maria’s bedroom green.”  
****

**Storybrooke Library.**  
_(Will stands expectantly as Belle looks over the book he’s just returned.)_  
**Alice:** _(Pulling ten dollars from her pocket:)_ “You still don’t get this until I’m satisfied.”  
**Will:** _(Grins:)_ “I know.”  
**Alice:** _(To Belle:)_ “So?”  
**Belle:** _(Turning over a few pages:)_ “Well it hasn’t exactly been returned in mint condition.”  
**Will:** _(Laughs:)_ “No offense ladies, but I’d challenge you to find one book in this entire building that’d fit that description.”  
**Belle:** “Hm. And did you enjoy the book?”  
**Will:** “Oh, yes. Very much.”  
**Alice:** _(Sceptically:)_ “What was your favourite part?”  
**Will:** “Well, there was the beginning, the middle and the end.”  
**Alice:** “What about the octopus, didn’t you find that part scary?”  
**Will:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Octopuses aren’t scary - Kraken’s are scary.”  
**Belle:** _(Smiles:)_ “There isn’t an octopus in this book, Will.”  
**Alice:** _(Taking the ten dollars off the table:)_ “Ha!”  
**Will:** “Oh, come on! I still got the book back in time, so what if I didn’t read it?”  
**Alice:** “Reading books is the whole point! I want you to broaden your horizons, lose yourself in an adventure.”  
**Will:** “But we’ve both lived real adventures! Look, reading books is fine if you’re locked up in a tower with no chance of escape, but there’s no replacement for living life. In fact if you ask me, it’s you two who should be broadening your horizons. _(Backing out of the library:)_ Put the books down, girls. Let your hair down once in awhile, you’ll thank me for it.”  
_(Belle and Alice smile at each other as Will leaves the Library.)  
_****

**Mr. Cluck’s Chicken Shack.**  
_(Sneaking in through the back door, Ella grabs her apron and ties it around her waist, attempting to start work without her boss realising how late she is. Taking a fresh pair of gloves from the box, Ella turns to find her boss standing in front of her.)_  
**Louis:** “You’re late. Again.”  
**Ella:** “I ran here as fast as I could, but my-”  
**Louis:** “I don’t give a crap! I’m paying you for 39 hours. _(Another employee - Carl, drops a tray load of chicken on the floor:)_ Really, Carl? That’s coming out of your paycheck.”  
**Ella:** “Hey, Louis, lay off. It’s just chicken. You don’t need to be a jerk about it.”  
**Louis:** _(Puts down the cooking tongs:)_ “Apologize. Now! Or get out.”  
**Ella:** “I can’t, because it’s true. You’re a jerk.”  
**Louis:** “You think you know me so well, huh? I know you. Former princess living with her prince boyfriend in his mother’s mansion. No real skills other than that temper. You need this job. This is the best you can do, and you know it. So, yeah, you’re gonna apologize. Right?”  
**Ella:** “Never.”  
_(Ella takes off her apron and storms out.)_

**Elsewhere In Storybrooke.**  
_(Placing a tray of dirty dishes down, Henry takes a moment to catch his breath.)_  
**Tiana:** _(Walking over to him:)_ "Henry, are you feeling okay? You look exhausted.”  
**Henry:** _(Forces a smile:)_ “I’m fine, just needed a second.”  
**Tiana:** “I don’t know, between your working two jobs and Ella working at the shack most nights-”  
**Henry:** “It’ll be worth it when we’ve got our own place.”  
_(Henry picks up the tray and walks to the kitchen.)  
_**Tiana:** _(Following:)_ “Is there a rush on that? Emma and Regina can’t be hurting for space. I’ve been to the Mayor’s mansion and there’s like thirty-seven rooms.”  
**Henry:** “Ha-ha. There’s not quite that many, but that’s not even the point. My moms don’t want me to leave but they’ve got Maria to look after now and… well there are other reasons.”  
**Tiana:** “Such as?”  
**Henry:** _(Begins placing dishes in the dishwasher:)_ “Such as wanting to carry Ella over the threshold of our own home? Such as being able to afford the wedding and honeymoon of her dreams?”  
**Tiana:** “Henry, you know Ella’s not interested in those extravagant things.”  
**Henry:** “But that doesn’t mean she shouldn’t be able to have them if she did.”  
**Tiana:** “I’m impressed.”  
**Henry:** “Thank you.”  
**Tiana:** “I meant how you stacked the dishwasher. _(She smiles and walks away, over her shoulder:)_ Very impressive.”  
****

**Dark Star Pharmacy.**  
_(Having gathered everything on her list, Emma is attempting to casually ask for Mr. Clark’s professional opinion.)_  
**Emma:** “What’s your best cream for cuts and bruises?”  
**Mr. Clark:** _(Scanning the items from Emma’s basket:)_ “Depends on the type of injury and how bad it is.”  
**Emma:** “Well I won’t know how bad it is until I get home.”  
**Mr. Clark:** “Then I can’t help you.”  
**Emma:** “Look, I’m not going to sue you for bad advice if that’s what you’re worried about. All I’m looking for is a good, effective cream.”  
**Mr. Clark:** _(Takes a sharp intake of breath:)_ “Again, I’d have to see the injury in question, just to be sure.”  
**Emma:** “Trust me, that’s not happening.”  
**Regina:** _(Entering the store:)_ “What injury? Is it Maria? Did Zelena call, is she hurt?”  
**Emma:** “No! No, it’s nothing like that it’s just… _(Looks to Mr. Clark then back to Regina:)_ Delicate.”

**Mr. Clark:** “If the injury is in a delicate area, I give you my word as a professional I would be happy to-”  
**Emma:** _(Grabbing Sneezy by the shirt:)_ “I’m not pulling my ass out here in this store for you or anyone else, you got that? _(Emma releases the man only to notice that he hasn’t moved. Looking to Regina she sees that the brunette is using her magic to turn the store sign to ‘closed’ and drawing the steel blinds down:)_ Er, what are you doing?”  
**Regina:** “You’re hurt. Show me.”  
**Emma:** “Regina, it’s nothing, I’m fine.”  
**Regina:** “Show. Me.”  
**Emma:** _(Looking at a now frozen Mr. Clark:)_ “What about him?”  
**Regina:** _(Considers:)_ “Let him be 'Sleepy’ for awhile.”  
_(With a wave of her hand, Sneezy collapses behind the counter, fast asleep.)_  
**Emma:** _(Shaking her head, begins lifting her skirt and turns towards the counter:)_ “You’ll take any excuse, won’t you?”  
**Regina:** _(Innocently:)_ “To care for my wife? Of course I will. _(Hisses as the injured area is exposed:)_ Oh, Emma.”  
**Emma:** “That bad, huh?”  
**Regina:** “It’s definitely going to bruise.”  
**Emma:** _(Shrugs:)_ “I’ve had worse. _(Stiffens when she feels Regina’s hands on her hips:)_ So what now?”  
**Regina:** “Well I’ll need to clean the affected area before treatment.”  
**Emma:** _(As her breath quickens:)_ “J-just make sure you do a thorough job.”  
**Regina:** _(Sliding to her knees, bringing Emma’s skirt and underwear with her:)_ “Don’t I always?”  
_(Unable to answer, Emma merely closes her eyes and gasps as Regina gives her the due care and attention only she can provide.)  
_****

**Will & Tiana’s Apartment. Storybrooke.**  
_(While cooking in the kitchen, Tiana smiles as she hears the door open.)_  
**Tiana:** “Hey, sexy. Dinner’s at- _(Sees Ella standing there:)_ Whoa, whoa! What’re you doing out of work so early?”  
**Ella:** _(Simply:)_ “I quit.”  
**Tiana:** “What?”  
**Ella:** _(Jumps up to sit on the counter:)_ “You know, Louis, he’s-”  
**Tiana:** “Yeah, I know what Louis is. He’s what you grin and bear so that the singles in your savings jar don’t get lonely.”  
**Ella:** “I’ll figure something out.”  
**Tiana:** “What’s Henry gonna say? You know, he’s already out there working two jobs. So now-”  
**Ella:** “I know, I know, but hey, who’s side are you on? You think I should work for that bully all my life?”  
**Tiana:** “Of course not. I just see how hard Henry’s working and-”  
**Ella:** “Oh, way to make me feel so much better.”  
**Tiana:** “You’re right, I’m sorry. Wanna stay for dinner?”  
**Ella:** “No, that’s okay.”  
**Tiana:** “Drinks?”  
**Ella:** “Oh god, yes.”  
**Tiana:** _(Laughs:)_ “Then get your butt off my counter and pour the wine.”  
**Ella:** _(Salutes:)_ “Yes, Ma'am.”  
****

**Swan-Mills House. Night Time.**  
_(Emma lays on her stomach on the bed, Maria gurgling contentedly beside her. Regina enters from the bathroom, a tub of cream in her hand.)_  
**Regina:** “There they are, my two favourite girls.”  
**Emma:** “This is so embarrassing.”  
**Regina:** _(Smiling:)_ “Oh hush, you don’t hear Maria complaining.”  
_(Emma turns her attention to her daughter while Regina applies the cream to her exposed backside.)_  
**Emma:** “Isn’t there a spell that can heal this sort of thing?”  
**Regina:** “Do you know of one?”  
**Emma:** “No. Do you? _(Silence:)_ Regina?”  
**Regina:** _(A long pause:)_ “Now where would be the fun in that?”  
**Emma:** “I knew it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying the story? Let me know! I've just spent the last 300 days on this latest adventure and the only thing I ask in return is for you to comment! Tell me what you enjoyed, what your thoughts are, where the story is going. Interact with me, and I promise I won't bite... hard. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fields of Dun Broch.  
** _(Merida stands in a field alongside David and Kristoff.)  
_ **Merida:** “Look at this. _(Hands Kristoff a dead wheat stalk:)_ Every single ear has died. We’ve received reports that it’s the same throughout our lands. I rode through this valley only yesterday. The crop looked healthy enough then. Our farmers can’t explain it.”  
 **Kristoff:** _(Examining the stalk:)_ “No disease could have done this overnight.”  
 **Merida:** “What could kill all the plants other than a disease?”  
 **David:** _(Looks around:)_ “It is not killing all the plants. The trees and hedges around the crop fields are unharmed. Unfortunately, you can’t eat trees and hedges.”  
 **Merida:** “It’s only killing plants we can eat?”  
 **David:** “It appears so.”  
 **Merida:** “So if it’s not a disease, it must be magic. It seems we truly are cursed.”  
 ****

 **Storybrooke. Mayor’s Office.**  
 _(While Emma stands rocking Maria in her arms, Regina has called Will Scarlett into her office.)_  
 **Will:** “I already said I was sorry, it’s not like I meant to do it.”  
 **Emma:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Well first of all, you never apologised and second-”  
 **Regina:** “Knocking my wife over in the street while running to win a bet is not something I’m prepared to take lying down.”  
 **Emma:** _(Sensing Will is about to make a joke:)_ “Don’t. Trust me, just don’t.”  
 **Regina:** _(As Will promptly closes his mouth:)_ “I swear, if my niece wasn’t in love with your sister, you’d be nothing but a pile of ashes on the floor by now.”  
 **Will:** _(Straightening his jacket, casually:)_ “But since that practically makes us family, you can’t be doing that.”  
 **Regina:** “No. No I can’t. But what I _can_ do is have you make amends for your actions.”  
 **Will:** “Well hey, _(Turns to Emma:)_ if you want me to kiss it better for you, I’m more than willing to-”  
 **Emma:** _(Cutting in:)_ “That’s not what we had in mind.”  
 **Will:** _(Smiles:)_ “Pity. _(Sighs, turning back to Regina:)_ All right then, what do you want me to do?”  
 **Regina:** “We’d like you to accompany Ella on her journey to Wonderland.”  
 **Will:** _(Relieved:)_ “Is that all? No problem.”  
 **Emma:** “Across all areas of Wonderland. Parts that didn’t make it into the story books.”  
 **Will:** _(Eyes widening:)_ “Y-you want me to take her to… No, no I’m still a wanted man down there. You’d be signing my death warrant. _(To Regina:)_ I’ll take the pile of ash option before I go there again.”  
 **Ella:** _(Entering the room:)_ “Please, Will. _(Will turns to face her:)_ Henry and I, we’ve looked for my mother all over the realms with no sign of her. I know she’s out there somewhere. _(Moving closer to him:)_ I know how long it took you to find your way back to Alice. All I’m asking for is the chance to be reunited with someone that I love. Won’t you help me?”  
 **Will:** “You don’t realise what you’re asking, none of you. _(Looking around the room, sighs:)_ All right, I’ll do it. If your mother’s out there then of course I’ll help you find her. _(Ella pulls Will into a huge hug, which Will returns until he sees the looks on the faces of Ella’s would-be mother in laws. Pulling away, clears his throat:)_ Of course, I’m gonna have to ask Tiana before I can go anywhere.”  
 **Ella:** “Oh, I already asked her, actually it was her idea.”  
 **Will:** _(Flatly:)_ “Oh, good.”

**Regina:** “Then it’s settled. No time like the present.”  
 **Will:** “N-now?”  
 **Emma:** “Unless you’ve changed your mind about option A?”  
 _(Will shakes his head.)_  
 **Ella:** _(Smiling:)_ “Oh this is going to be so great. I’m so excited.”  
 _(Will allows himself to be pulled from the room as Emma watches them go with amusement.)_  
 **Emma:** “You know, _(Turning back to Regina:)_ you’re still pretty hot when you go all ‘Madam Mayor’ on people.”  
 **Regina:** “Why thank you 'Miss Swan’.”  
 **Emma:** _(Bites her lip:)_ “Don’t start.”  
 _(At that moment the phone rings and, after giving her wife a flirtatious smile, Regina answers the call.)_  
 **Regina:** “Hello, Mayor Swan-Mills speaking. What? Where? Oh for god’s sake. I’ll be right there.”  
 **Emma:** _(As Regina hangs up:)_ “Problem?”  
 **Regina:** “Of the Charming variety. Come on, I’ll explain on the way.”  
 ****

 **Kingdom of Valencia. Marketplace.**  
 _(Chef Vincenzo and Gwynne the maidservant are buying supplies in the marketplace.)_  
 **Chef:** “Look, I know a hook-up from your boss isn’t the smoothest thing, but… I don’t care. Because, truthfully, I think we could be great together.”  
 **Gwynne:** "But love isn’t meant for people like us.”  
 **Chef:** “Oh, I beg to differ.”  
 _(Taking Gwynne’s hand, the pair proceed to dance together through the marketplace.)_  
 **Chef:** ♪ If I could share my life with you ♪  
♪ Just think how happy we’d be ♪  
♪ We’d share our hovel built for two ♪  
♪ Complete with vermin for three ♪ _(Gwynne chuckles.)_  
♪ We could while away each hopeless day ♪  
♪ Comparing open sores ♪  
♪ Yes, life would blow, but much less, though ♪  
♪ If I could share mine with yours ♪  
 **Gwynne:** “No, I can’t. It’s impossible! _(Chef moves to turn away, disheartened when Gwynne pulls him back.)_ ♪ If I could share my life with you ♪  
 **Chef:** ♪ Admit it, it would be nice ♪  
 **Gwynne:** ♪ We’d share one cot, one chamber pot ♪  
 **Chef:** ♪ Plus trench mouth, tapeworms, and lice ♪  
♪ We would have a dozen kids ♪  
 **Gwynne:** ♪ And maybe one won’t die ♪  
 **Chef:** ♪ And the plague ♪  
 **Gwynne:** ♪ The runs ♪  
 **Chef:** ♪ Invading huns ♪  
 **Both:** ♪ Just think how time would fly ♪  
♪ If you could share your life with me ♪  
♪ I’ll Cherish every foul breath ♪  
 **Gwynne:** ♪ The filth ♪  
 **Chef:** ♪ The rot ♪  
 **Gwynne:** ♪ The leprosy ♪  
 **Both:** ♪ The painful, lingering death ♪  
♪ Thank the Lord our life expectancy ♪  
♪ Is merely thirty two ♪  
 **Gwynne:** ♪ Yeah, it might be sweet misery ♪  
 **Both:** ♪ To share what’s left with yo-o-o-u ♪  
 **Chef:** “So, me, you, dinner tonight, my place. You bring that pretty little smile of yours, and I’ll supply the rest. _(Gwynne nods and hurries away. To himself:)_ Yes!”  
 _(Turning, Chef bumps into a creepy looking man.)_  
 **Jonas:** “Please, we seek King Richard. Where can he be found?”  
 **Chef:** “I…” _(Jonas presses a seal into Vincenzo’s hand.)  
_ **Jonas:** “We have urgent business with the King.”  
 **Chef:** “I’m sorry, any business you have with the King will have to be pursued through the usual channels. _(Chef looks at the seal:)_ But this is the seal of the House of Tregor. Where did you get this?”  
 **Jonas:** “It does not belong to me.”  
 _(Jonas turns to a woman, who pulls back her hood.)  
_ **Catrina:** “It belongs to me.”  
 **Chef:** “My Lady.” _(Vincenzo bows.)_

**Storybrooke. Granny’s Diner.**  
 _(Ella and Henry talk about heading back to Wonderland.)_  
 **Ella:** “I just know my mother is still out there. Now with Will as our guide through Wonderland I can’t wait to resume the search.”  
 **Henry:** _(Hesitant:)_ “Well, if anyone knows the secrets of Wonderland, it’s definitely Will… or Alice for that matter.”  
 **Ella:** “Why do I sense a 'but’ coming?”  
 **Henry:** _(Takes a deep breath:)_ “Do you really think this is the right time for us to drop everything and continue looking for your mother? I mean we were barely saving any money with three jobs between us and now-”  
 **Ella:** _(Nods:)_ “I know, I know. But this is my family we’re talking about, how can you ask me to-”  
 **Henry:** “Woah, wait. I would never ask you to stop searching for your mom. I just think that maybe the time isn’t right for 'us’ to start the search again.”  
 **Ella:** “What are you saying?”  
 **Henry:** _(Taking her hand:)_ “I’m saying I love you and I think you should absolutely go with Will to Wonderland.”  
 **Ella:** _(Frowning:)_ “Without you?”  
 **Henry:** “Ella, I can’t quit working right now. I’m trying to build a future for the both of us. To put a deposit down on a house of our own.”  
 **Ella:** “You know I don’t care about those things.”  
 **Henry:** “But I do. I want to be able to provide for you, for our family, both future and absent.”  
 **Ella:** “Are you sure about this?”  
 **Henry:** _(Nods:)_ “Go find your mom, I’ll be right here when you get back.”  
 ****

 **Elsewhere in Storybrooke.**  
 _(The Charmings, Robin Hood and other volunteers are working to help the people of Dun Broch.)_  
 **David:** “We’ve set up tents in the woods and surrounding areas.”  
 **Emma:** _(Handing Maria to Snow:)_ “Exactly how many people is this?”  
 **David:** “Around half. Queen Guinevere and Lancelot have offered to shelter the rest, but given Dun Broch and Camelot’s history…”  
 **Snow White:** “Not everyone was receptive to the idea.”  
 **Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “So Storybrooke has the lion’s share.”  
 _(Running a hand through her hair, Regina walks away from the table, a concerned look on her face.)_  
 **Emma:** _(Following:)_ “Hey, 'Gina, wait up. This is not the end of the world. So it might be a little cosy around here for a little while.”  
 **Regina:** “It might be a long while unless Merida can lift the curse on her land.”  
 **Emma:** “Well, she is a queen, it’s not like she hasn’t faced challenges before.”  
 **Regina:** “Yes, but no-one as far as I know has ever been stupid enough to kill a unicorn. Who knows what challenges Merida may have to face.”  
 **Emma:** _(Shrugs:)_ “Sucks to be her, I guess.”

**Regina:** “Excuse me?”  
 **Emma:** “Oh come on, you can’t tell me you’re not just a little excited by all this.”  
 **Regina:** “By what, Storybrooke being inundated with refugees?”  
 **Emma:** “No, think about it. Henry and Ella are headed to Wonderland, so we finally have the house to ourselves for awhile and, on top of that, there’s a new curse.”  
 **Regina:** “So?”  
 **Emma:** “So? Regina, for once we have nothing to do with what’s going on. We can just sit back and watch how things work out.”  
 **Regina:** _(Thinks:)_ “You want us to do nothing and let someone else lift the curse? _(Emma nods:)_ So you want us to become your parents?”  
 **Emma:** _(Raises an eyebrow:)_ “I want to use this opportunity to show people that they don’t have to come to us all the time to solve their problems. That they can do things for themselves. Ever since we united the realms of story, people have been coming to us to defeat the latest snow monster, gorgon or wayward god that threatens them.”  
 **Regina:** “Because our magic is the most powerful in all the realms.”  
 **Emma:** “Yes, but if Merida succeeds, it just might mean that our time as heroes can finally come to an end.”  
 **Regina:** _(Finally catching on, smiling:)_ “You’re talking about retirement?”  
 **Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “I think we’ve earned it, don’t you?”  
 **Regina:** “Well I can’t say I haven’t thought about it.”  
 **Emma:** _(Knowingly:)_ “Mmhmm. Although, if you’re worried about us turning into my parents, you could always join me behind those trees over there. _(As Regina glances back over her shoulder:)_ I’m pretty sure they wouldn’t approve of what I have in mind.”  
 _(With a sultry smirk, Emma walks past Regina deeper into the forest. Running a hand through her hair once more, Regina spares the gathered mass of people one last look before following her wife into the forest and out of sight.)  
_ ****

 **Storybrooke Heritage Park.**  
 _(Mulan and Xena are sparring with Ruby and Gabrielle watching on.)_  
 **Mulan:** “You’re mine now, Warrior Princess.”  
 **Xena:** “You know what, Sweetie? You talk too much.”  
 _(The sounds of swords clashing and various battle cries travel up to the hill on which Ruby and Gabrielle are sitting.)_  
 **Ruby:** _(Wincing:)_ “They do know this is supposed to be for fun, right?”  
 **Gabrielle:** “Oh, Xena likes her fun to be on the rough side of things. She says it gets her juices flowing.”  
 **Ruby:** “Not just hers though I’ll bet.”  
 **Gabrielle:** _(Her cheeks reddening:)_ “No comment.”  
 **Ruby:** _(Laughs:)_ “Are you blushing?”  
 **Gabrielle:** “No, I… I just don’t usually talk about my private life with anyone but Xena is all.”  
 **Ruby:** “Mm I can understand that. There couldn’t have been many chances to talk with other women on the road, huh?”  
 **Gabrielle:** “Not unless you count barmaids or psychotic blonde warriors trying to kill either of us, no.”  
 **Ruby:** “I bet you’re glad those days are over now.”  
 **Gabrielle:** _(Inclines her head, considering:)_ “For the most part. Xena and I have never really been homebodies, although I think Xena’s finally showing signs of wanting to slow down a little. _(As she says this, Xena performs a perfect triple mid-air somersault, knocking Mulan to the ground with two feet to the chest before landing with a flawless back flip:)_ Or maybe not.”

_(Riding on horseback, Merida arrives calling for Mulan.)_  
 **Merida:** “Mulan! I need your help.”  
 **Xena:** _(Steps forward as Mulan picks herself up off the ground:)_ “Anything we can do?”  
 **Merida:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “No, I need someone I can trust.”  
 **Gabrielle:** _(Walking alongside Ruby:)_ “No offense taken.”  
 **Merida:** “Sorry, I… I need the help of my former mentor.”  
 **Mulan:** “Why, what’s happened?”  
 **Merida:** “Dun Broch is cursed and as Queen I need to make amends before it can be lifted.”  
 **Xena:** “Sounds like quite the problem.”  
 **Ruby:** “There must be something we can do?”  
 **Merida:** “Aye, there are refugee camps set up at both Storybrooke and Camelot, they need volunteers to look after the sick and the elderly while I do my damnedest to lift this curse. _(Offers her hand:)_ Please, Mulan, there’s no time to lose.”  
 **Mulan:** _(To Ruby:)_ “Go on, help the villagers, if we need you, we’ll know where to come find you.”  
 _(With that, Mulan takes Merida’s hand and allows herself to be pulled up onto the horse before riding off into the distance. Twirling her sword a few times in frustration, Xena sighs, then walks past Ruby and Gabrielle to take a seat on a nearby tree stump. Exchanging looks, they follow Xena with Gabrielle taking a seat beside her.)_  
 **Gabrielle:** “So, should we go see if your medical skills can be put to good use?”  
 **Xena:** _(Casually checking her sword for signs of damage:)_ “Hm? Oh, sure. I mean it’s not like I’m doing anything else important now am I?”  
 **Ruby:** “Well, helping those in need _is_ kind of your thing, right?”  
 **Xena:** _(Looking to her briefly:)_ “Of course.”  
 **Gabrielle:** “Are you all right?”  
 **Xena:** “Never better. Who wants adventure in their lives anyway, right? Certainly not us anymore.”  
 _(Watching Xena walk away, Gabrielle smirks up at Ruby before standing.)_  
 **Gabrielle:** “The tougher the warrior, the more they pout when they aren’t invited to play.”  
 **Xena:** _(From a short distance away:)_ “I heard that!”

**Kingdom of Valencia.**  
 _(After dropping a customer off in his cab, Henry takes a moment to stretch his legs and decides to walk around Valencia feeling a little down.)_  
 **Henry:** _(To himself:)_ “Once upon a time I was the Author, now I’m not even a decent writer. I have no magic, no real discernible skills. I can sword fight but I’m not the best. So what then? Am I destined to be a cab driver all my life? _(Sighs:)_ Honestly, I have no idea what I am. _(Notices something:)_ Oh!  
 _(Stands watching a blacksmith at work.)  
_ ♪ If I were a jolly blacksmith ♪  
♪ What a happy guy I’d be ♪  
♪ I would do all kinds of blacksmith stuff ♪  
♪ In my blacksmithery ♪  
♪ I would hit the thing with the other thing ♪  
♪ Till I made a different thing ♪  
♪ If I were a jolly blacksmith ♪  
No, I’m not feeling it. Besides, I’d get filthy. There must be something better. Ooh! _(Henry walks over to a market stall:)_  
♪ If I were a friendly farmer ♪  
♪ Wouldn’t that be, oh, so sweet? ♪  
♪ I’d be planting greens and lots of beans ♪  
♪ And other things to eat ♪  
♪ Then I’d plant some eggs, then a couple pigs ♪  
♪ Then a yummy chocolate cake ♪  
No, that’s not right. Besides, any moron can plant a cake. I want to be special, needed, liked. I’ve got it! _(Arrives at the beer stall:)_  
♪ If I were a merry brewer ♪  
♪ That would be a grand career ♪  
♪ I would pick the grapes and peel the grapes ♪  
♪ And stomp them into beer ♪  
Damn it! _(Sighs:)_ I don’t know how to do anything.  
♪ If I’m just a jolly nothing ♪  
♪ What am I supposed to do? ♪  
♪ Don’t know where to go ♪  
♪ Don’t know how to fit ♪  
♪ Don’t know who to even be ♪  
♪ If I were a jolly ♪  
♪ Tailor ♪  
♪ Juggler ♪  
♪ Barber ♪  
♪ Wet nurse ♪  
♪ Cesspool worker ♪ Ugh, what difference does it make?  
♪ I would still be me ♪

**Meanwhile In Storybrooke…**   
_(At the exact moment of her son’s existential crisis, Regina Swan-Mills can be found against a tree thoroughly enjoying herself. Cradling her wife’s head and balancing with one leg over Emma’s shoulder, it is all the mayor can do to keep her cries of ecstasy as quiet as possible. That is until both women hear a branch snap somewhere nearby. Scrambling to their feet and trying desperately not to fall over each other, both women stand ready for whomever or whatever is coming their way. Staring at the place where they’d heard movement, they watch astonished as a strikingly beautiful yet haunted looking woman staggers out from behind a tall oak tree.)_   
****

**Storybrooke Campsite.**  
 _(Having joined Snow, David and others distributing food to the refugees, Queen Guinevere turns at the sound of a commotion coming from the tree line. When first seeing Emma and Regina emerge in a disheveled state, most people’s attention returned to their own business as this sight was a common one in and around Storybrooke. Upon seeing the woman following behind them however, Guinevere’s reaction causes everyone to stop what they’re doing and take notice.)_  
 **Guinevere:** "Morgana!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Camelot. Past. Main Square.**  
 _(A young Morgana watches on as Uther Pendragon addresses a crowd from the balcony while a convicted man is brought into the Square.)_  
 **Uther:** “Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is judged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery there is but one sentence I can pass. _(Uther gives the signal and the man is beheaded, much to the horror of Morgana:)_ When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people’s help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin.”  
 ****

 **Storybrooke General Hospital. Present.  
** _(A small group has gathered outside the hospital room where Morgana is being examined. Having learned from Guinevere exactly who the woman is, only Hook seems to recognise the name.)_  
 **Hook:** “The daughter of Uther Pendragon? The architect behind the Great Purge of Camelot?”  
 **Emma:** “Great purge?”  
 **Hook:** _(Nods:)_ “King Uther was notoriously against magic and sorcery of any kind. I remember hearing some of the stories during my piracy days. Uther made even the royal navy’s methods of dealing with pirates seem civilised. _(At Guinevere’s stern look:)_ Of course, these were just rumours, I myself never stepped foot in Camelot as I knew it’d be the last place I’d find the Dark One.”  
 **Guinevere:** “Uther’s reign ended a long time ago. It was a dark time filled with bloodshed. Not everyone agreed with the King’s actions, least of all Morgana.”

_(Doctor Whale exits Morgana’s room.)_  
 **Guinevere:** “Doctor, how is she?”  
 **Whale:** “She needs rest, but she’ll be fine.”  
 **David:** “There’s nothing wrong with her?”  
 **Whale:** “Well, certainly nothing physical.”  
 **Snow White:** “May we see her? Perhaps we can find out-”  
 **Whale:** _(Raising his hand:)_ “I’m sure all your questions can wait until morning.”  
 **Snow White:** “Oh, yes, of course.”  
 **Guinevere:** “I’ll stay with her.”  
 **Whale:** _(Nods:)_ “Call me when she wakes.”  
 ****

 **Camelot. Past. King’s Palace. Evening.**  
 _(Morgana looks out the window from the top of the large staircase as Uther approaches.)_  
 **Uther:** “Morgana.”  
 **Morgana:** “Yes?”  
 **Uther:** “What is it? Why are you not joining us at the feast?”  
 **Morgana:** “I just don’t think chopping someone’s head off is cause for celebration. That poor mother.”  
 **Uther:** “It was simple justice for what he’d done.”  
 **Morgana:** “To whom? He practiced some magic, he didn’t hurt anyone.”  
 **Uther:** “You were not around twenty years ago, you have no idea what it was like.”  
 **Morgana:** “How long are you going to keep punishing people for what happened then?”  
 **Uther:** “Until they realise there is no room for magic in my kingdom! You will be with me when I formally greet our guests.”  
 **Morgana:** “I told you! I want no part in these celebrations!”  
 **Uther:** “I’m your father! I expect you to do as I ask. If you show me no respect at least do it privately. I will not be embarrassed by your lack of support in public.”  
 **Morgana:** _(As the King walks away:)_ “You know, the more brutal you are, the more enemies you will create!” 

**Kingdom of Valencia. Present. Council Chamber.**  
 _(King Richard and Queen Roberta stand ready to receive Lady Catrina as she enters.)_  
 **King Richard:** “Lady Catrina, is it really you?”  
 **Catrina:** “I can hardly believe it myself.”  
 **King Richard:** “We had tidings from the north that the House of Tregor had fallen to invaders.”  
 **Catrina:** “All that you heard was true, My Lord, and worse.”  
 **King Richard:** “Your father, the King?”  
 **Catrina:** “Gone, Sire. The enemy attacked without warning. We were outnumbered five to one. He could not endure. I would never have survived had it not been for my faithful servant Jonas. But we did survive, and we have made it this far… _(Catrina swoons and Gareth steps forward to catch her:)_ Oh! Thank you, kind sir. _(To Richard:)_ Forgive me, My Lord. I fear my trials have taken a toll.”  
 **King Richard:** “Your sufferings are beyond imagining, My Lady. It would be an honour to help you in any way we can.”  
 **Catrina:** “A bed for the night would be most welcome.”  
 **King Richard:** “And consider yourselves our esteemed guests. It’s the least we can do.”  
 **Catrina:** “Thank you.”  
 ****

 **Catrina’s Guest Chambers.  
** _(Gareth shows Catrina and Jonas her guest quarters.)  
_ **Gareth:** “I’m sorry it’s not quite what you’re used to.”  
 **Catrina:** “Forgive me, but I didn’t get your name.”  
 **Gareth:** “Gareth.”  
 **Catrina:** “Well, Gareth, considering we spend last night in a cave, this will do very nicely. Thank you.”  
 **Gareth:** “Well, if you need anything, just ask.”  
 **Jonas:** “My mistress and I could not be more grateful for the kindness you’ve shown us.”  
 **Gareth:** “You’re welcome.”  
 _(Gareth leaves.)  
_ **Catrina:** _(Immediately slouches and drops any pretense of nobility. Her voice scratchy and rough:)_ “Well I can’t sleep here. This whole place stinks of cleanliness.”  
 **Jonas:** “Do not worry, Mistress. I will find you somewhere more suitable.”  
 _(Catrina takes a seat at the table. When she breathes onto the fruit bowl, she causes its contents to rot before her very eyes.)_

**Outside Storybrooke General Hospital.**  
 _(Emma and Regina stand waiting outside discussing the events of the day.)_  
 **Emma:** "Did you ever have any dealings with Uther?”  
 **Regina:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “I think I remember Leopold used to visit Camelot quite a lot. Of course, the King never considered it necessary to take me along with him so I never met the man.”  
 **Emma:** “By the sounds of it, you wouldn’t exactly have been welcome anyway.”  
 **Regina:** “Had I known how nice the castle was, I might’ve considered invading.”  
 **Emma:** “You think Uther would’ve been so easy to conquer?”  
 **Regina:** “Oh please. Those toy soldiers? I could’ve killed them all with a wave of my hand.”  
 **Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “So, mom said she arranged a car to come pick us up for our date tonight.”  
 **Regina:** “Mm well the driver is late. I’m not sure I like the idea of your mother arranging dates for us.”  
 **Emma:** “Oh relax, it’s just her way of getting her hands on Maria for the evening.”  
 **Regina:** “Even so…”  
 **Emma:** “Well it’s not like Zelena’s any better.”  
 **Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “That’s true.”  
 **Emma:** “And, with Henry, Ella and Maria gone, we have the house to ourselves.”  
 **Regina:** _(Eyes sparkling:)_ “Yes indeed. _(The car arrives:)_ Finally.”  
 _(Just as she’s about to give the driver a piece of her mind, Regina’s eyes widen when Henry steps out of the cab.)_  
 **Henry:** “Moms.”  
 **Regina:** “You’re our driver?”  
 **Henry:** “Seems that way.”  
 **Emma:** “What about Ella? We thought you’d be halfway to Wonderland by now.”  
 **Henry:** _(Awkwardly:)_ “Yeah… well there was a slight change of plans. Can we talk about this in the car? I have like eight more customers booked after you.”  
 **Emma:** “Oh you can bet your butt we’re going to talk about this. I wanna hear just what’s more important than going with your fiancée to the dark side of Wonderland.”  
 _(Henry sighs as his mothers take their seats inside the cab, knowing that this ride could be the longest few minutes of his life.)  
_ ****

 **Kingdom of Valencia. Dining Chamber. Evening.  
** _(Richard, Roberta, Gareth and Catrina are having dinner.)  
_ **Catrina:** “Well, this is wonderful. Thank you.”  
 **King Richard:** “It’s an honour. The House of Tregor have been allies of my family for as…well, as long as anyone can remember.”  
 **Catrina:** “Our fathers spoke often, My Lord.”  
 **Queen Roberta:** “I’m sorry we didn’t get the chance to meet him.”  
 **Catrina:** “I’m sorry too. For the House of Tregor is no more.”  
 _(Catrina pushes her plate away.)  
_ **Gareth:** _(Speaking up:)_ “Well, no, My Lady, it lives on in you.”  
 **Catrina:** “Oh you are kind. I only wish that were true.”  
 **Gareth:** “It is, My Lady. Your courage, your modesty. And your beauty.”  
 _(At this, Richard and Roberta exchange knowing looks.)  
_ **King Richard:** _(Fake yawn:)_ “I’m sorry, it’s been a long day. If you’ll excuse us?” **  
Catrina:** “Of course.”  
 **Queen Roberta:** “It was a pleasure to meet you.”  
 **Catrina:** “And you, my Queen.”  
 _(The King and Queen leave.)  
_ **Gareth:** “Can I get you anything else? You’ve hardly touched your food.”  
 **Catrina:** “I’m sorry, I find I have little appetite ever since that day.”  
 **Gareth:** “I wish I’d been there for you.”  
 **Catrina:** “Oh, but you’re helping me now. _(Placing her hand on his:)_ Your kindness, your companionship. _(Staring longingly into his eyes, catches herself and makes to leave. Standing:)_ I must also bid you goodnight. It’s been a long day.”  
 **Gareth:** “Of course. Goodnight, My Lady.”  
 **Catrina:** _(Taking his hand and kissing it:)_ “Goodnight, Gareth.”  
 _(Catrina leaves the room, an unseen smile upon her face.)_

**Wonderland. The Tulgey Woods.**  
 _(Ella and Will stand at the entrance to Tulgey Woods.)_  
 **Will:** “Ella, I didn’t exactly leave this place on good terms. Are you sure you want me as your guide?”  
 **Ella:** “Would you prefer it if I had asked Alice to help me?”  
 **Will:** “No. Look, I left this part of Wonderland behind me because I did a lot of bad things here. A lot of people wanna see me dead. They have their reasons, and to be honest, they’re good reasons. I left this place for a future I’m quite keen to see through.”  
 **Ella:** “Just get me as far as the Mad Hatter’s old place.”  
 **Will:** “That’s why we’re here? It’s abandoned. The Hatter hasn’t been in Wonderland for quite some time. And he ain’t never coming back. He’s found himself a nice little life back in a place where the dragonflies aren’t actually dragons.”  
 **Ella:** “I know, but he’s the closest link to my mother there is. _(At Will’s look:)_ It’s a start at least! Now, the Hatter’s place is on the other side of these woods. If there’s even the slightest chance of finding a clue as to where my mother might’ve gone, I have to take it. Let’s go.”  
 _(Ella walks into the woods as Will reads the sign before him.)_

##  **TULGEY WOODS.** _  
Generously secured for passage and residence by her Majesty._ **  
THE RED QUEEN.** _  
By Her Excellency’s Command._

**Will:** “Why do I get the feeling this sign won’t be the only thing wrong with this place? Anastasia hasn’t been Queen for years now.”  
 _(Sighing, Will follows Ella as they walk deeper into the woods.)_  
 **Ella:** “The Hatter told you that he modeled the dream version of Wonderland to be as close to the original as possible, right?”  
 **Will:** “Yeah, to seamlessly blend everyone’s dreams together during the tea parties.”  
 **Ella:** “So it stands to reason that when we reach his house, it should at least be familiar to you.”  
 **Will:** “I suppose so, yes. _(Notices something nailed to a tree:)_ Oh, bloody hell.”  
 _(Will walks over to the tree and Ella reads the poster over his shoulder.)_  
 **Ella:** “Wanted. With or without his head. The Knave of Hearts. What exactly did you do, Will?”  
 **Will:** “Don’t ask. _(Tears down the poster:)_ Now, which way?”  
 **Ella:** “Up. We’ll never see anything under these tall trees. We need a different point of view.”  
 **Will:** “What do you mean?”  
 **Ella:** “If I get high enough, I can see the Hatter’s house.”  
 _(Without another word, Ella turns and begins to climb the tree, much to Will’s amazement.)_

**Kingdom of Valencia. Catrina’s Guest Chambers. Night.**  
 _(Lady Catrina enters her guest room and slumps down into her hunch once more.)_  
 **Catrina:** _(Her voice hoarse and scratchy again:)_ “What’s that?”  
 _(She sits down by tray full of fruit.)_  
 **Jonas:** “Compliments of Sir Gareth.”  
 **Catrina:** “Revolting. _(Catrina rots the fruit by breathing on it and begins to eat:)_ Gareth’s so stupid, so blinded by pretty things. Already he falls for me. I can see it in his eyes. It’s only a matter of time before he is completely under my control.”  
 **Jonas:** “Excellent.”  
 _(Chef Vincenzo knocks on the door and enters while Catrina quickly wipes her face of rotten fruit.)_  
 **Catrina:** “Jonas, you must take these back to the kitchens, it’s, er, it’s perfectly rotten.”  
 **Chef:** “I–I’m sorry. I did not mean to intrude.”  
 **Catrina:** “That’s, er, that’s quite alright. At least I wasn’t undressing.”  
 **Chef:** _(Blushes:)_ “Er, I came for the tray.”  
 _(Smiling nervously, Vincenzo takes the tray of rotten food and leaves the room as Catrina and Jonas glare after him.)_

**Storybrooke Heritage Park. Night.**  
 _(Taking a leisurely stroll through the park, Regina and Emma walk arm in arm in high spirits.)_  
 **Regina:** _(Laughing:)_ "I think Henry will definitely think twice about driving us anywhere from now on.”  
 **Emma:** “I don’t know what he was thinking. How could he just let Ella go by herself?”  
 **Regina:** “Oh it’s worse than that, she’s alone with Will.”  
 **Emma:** “You don’t think he’ll try anything do you?”  
 **Regina:** “Of course not. Aside from Ella being her best friend, Tiana is not someone I would’ve liked to get on the wrong side of, even in my Evil Queen days.” _(They share a laugh and walk in silence for a few moments.)_  
 **Emma:** “I know he’s working hard, but I just think Henry’s concentrating on the wrong things. Relationships take just as much work, especially given how little time they’re spending together recently and now will spend apart.”  
 **Regina:** “Mm, speaking of work… I have a little confession to make.”  
 **Emma:** “Ooh, go on…”  
 **Regina:** “Well, retirement isn’t the only thing I’ve had running through my mind lately. I’ve also been thinking about you and how wonderful you’ve been since Maria came into our lives.”  
 **Emma:** _(Smirks:)_ “I think you mean _extra_ wonderful, right?”  
 **Regina:** “I’m serious. _(They stop walking:)_ Watching you making trips to the grocery store at all hours, changing diapers and making meals-”  
 **Emma:** “I told you I could cook.”  
 **Regina:** “It’s made me so happy to see you really doing all the things you missed out on with Henry.”  
 _(They kiss.)_  
 **Emma:** “Yeah, it’s been pretty great. I never want to miss a moment of Maria growing up you know? Learning to walk, to talk, teaching her how to ride a bike - all of it. And I have you to thank for it.”  
 **Regina:** “Well hey, we’re in this together right? But I mean it, watching you… all maternal… it’s very attractive.”  
 **Emma:** _(Smiling:)_ “Is that so?”  
 **Regina:** “Oh god yes.”  
 **Emma:** _(Chuckling:)_ “I always knew you had Mommy issues.”  
 **Regina:** “My biggest issue has been seeing you in my apron preparing Maria’s food and being unable to ravish you where you stand.”  
 **Emma:** “Mm, well, I don’t have the apron with me… but there’s a perfectly good looking bench over there that we can get to at least second base on?”  
 **Regina:** “We could.. if we were a pair of horny teenagers. I’m looking to run home.”  
 **Emma:** _(Laughs:)_ “I think you mean you’re looking for a home run.”  
 **Regina:** “I mean take me home. _(Pulling her close:)_ Right now.”  
 _(As Regina lays a searingly hot kiss on her, Emma waves her hand and they disappear in a cloud of smoke.)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Kingdom of Valencia. Main Square. Present.**  
 _(Gareth and Catrina prepare for a ride.)_  
 **Catrina:** “What a charming idea this is, Gareth.”  
 **Gareth:** “Yes. A ride before breakfast always gives me a healthy appetite. I’ve had the kitchens prepare something special.”  
 _(Catrina looks revolted when she sees the display of food, but puts on a smile.)_  
 **Catrina:** “Oh, how sweet of you.”  
 _(Chef Vincenzo watches Catrina suspiciously as she and Gareth leave.)  
_ ****

 **Dun Broch. Forest.  
** _(Merida and Mulan arrive to confront Anhora.)  
_ **Merida:** “Here. This is where the unicorn was slain.”  
 **Mulan:** “So how do we contact this ‘keeper of the unicorns’?”  
 **Merida:** “I don’t know, he just appeared. _(Calling out:)_ Anhora! Show yourself! Anhora!”  
 **Anhora:** _(Appearing behind them:)_ “You wanted to talk with me?”  
 **Merida:** “I’ve come to accept your challenge. My people are starving.”  
 **Anhora:** “You must believe me when I say it gives me no pleasure to see your people suffering.”  
 **Mulan:** “If it pains you, put an end to it.”  
 **Anhora:** “It is not in my power to lift the curse.”  
 **Merida:** “Then tell me what I must do. As Queen it is my responsibility, and I will prove myself worthy and lift the curse.”  
 **Anhora:** “You must go to the Labyrinth of Gedref. There, you will face a final test. If you fail, there is no hope. The curse will destroy Dun Broch.”  
 _(Anhora begins to disappear.)  
_ **Mulan:** “Wait! What kind of test will she face?”  
 **Anhora:** _(Fading out of sight:)_ “That is for Merida alone to discover.”

**Storybrooke. Granny’s Diner.**  
 _(Regina and Emma are finishing up breakfast at the diner when the Charmings arrive with baby Maria.)_  
 **Snow White:** _(To Maria:)_ “And there they are, there are your mommies.”  
 _(Emma smiles as Regina rolls her eyes.)_  
 **Granny:** _(Walking towards Snow:)_ “It’s about time you got here. _(Holding out her arms:)_ Let me at her. _(Everyone looks on bemusedly while Granny takes Maria into her arms and takes a deep breath:)_ Ah! That’s the stuff. The fountain of youth. I just can’t get enough of that newborn smell.”  
 **Emma:** “Kinda makes you wonder when we’ll get a chance to hold her again, huh?”  
 **Regina:** “Indeed. Still, it beats the alternative I suppose. Back when it was just Henry and I, there were times when I would’ve given anything for someone to take him for a few hours.”  
 **Emma:** “Now you’ve got more friends and family than you know what to do with.”  
 **Snow White:** “So, you guys ready to see some houses? You know if I had realised Henry would need a place of his own so soon, we could’ve kept the apartment for him.”  
 **Regina:** “Well thankfully for Alice and Robin, you didn’t.”  
 **Emma:** “Yeah, besides I don’t think Henry would want to go from his parents house to his grandparents house.”  
 **David:** “That’s a fair point.”  
 **Emma:** “So, where to first? Mom, I’m sure you have some- _(Sees Snow pull out a ring binder:)_ suggestions.”  
 **Snow White:** “Oh, just one or two.”  
 **Regina:** “Of course she’d bring a binder.”  
 **Emma:** “Just relax and think of Henry and Ella’s happiness.”  
 **Snow White:** “And don’t forget, it’s the second Thursday of the month so you know what that means.”  
 **Regina:** “Oh no.”  
 **Zelena:** _(Bursting through the diner door, proclaiming loudly:)_ “Game night!”  
 **Regina:** _(To Emma:)_ “Remind me again why I stopped being evil?”  
 ****

 **Camelot. Past. Lower Town, Market.  
** _(A young boy, Mordred, walks through the market with his father, Cerdan.)  
_ **Cerdan:** _(To a vendor:)_ “Do you have my supplies ready? We must leave the city without delay.”  
 **Vendor:** _(Handing him a pouch:)_ “Everything you asked for, it’s all here. I’m sorry.” _(Cerdan tenses and looks up at the vendor, as Mordred sees guards approach. Mordred and his father duck under the merchant’s table to run through the market.)_  
 **Guard:** “Seize him! Stop there!”

_(Mordred and Cerdan are forced to run into the palace grounds. A guard jumps at them and slashes Mordred. The boy lets out a scream and Cerdan uses his magic on the guard. The spell throws the guard into the rampart wall. Mordred can’t run far, so he and his father are stuck on the drawbridge.)_  
 **Cerdan:** “Abannan átí. _(The spell shuts the drawbridge gates:)_ Run! Run, run!” _(Mordred runs through the gates before they close while Cerdan allows himself to be caught. Holding his wounded arm, Mordred continues running, into the castle and up the large stairway.)_  
 **Guard:** “In there. Quick, down there. We’ve got ‘im.”  
 ****

 **Morgana’s Chambers.**  
 _(The boy bursts in while Morgana and Guinevere stand talking.)_  
 **Guinevere:** “You can’t be in here.”  
 **Mordred:** _(Telepathically to Morgana:)_ “Please. You have to help me. They’re going to kill me.”  
 **Morgana:** _(Shocked at being able to hear him:)_ “It’s alright Guin, he’s scared.”  
 **Guard:** _(Knocks:)_ “My Lady? _(Knocks:)_ My Lady?”  
 **Morgana:** “Take him in there.”  
 _(Morgana waits until Guin and Mordred are behind the curtain to open the door.)_  
 **Guard:** “I’m sorry to disturb you, My Lady.”  
 _(Mordred collapses into Guinevere’s arms.)_  
 **Guard:** “We’re searching for a young Druid boy. We believe he came this way.”  
 **Morgana:** “I haven’t seen anyone. It’s just me and my maid.”  
 **Guard:** “Best keep the door locked till we find him.”  
 **Morgana:** “Of course. Thank you.”  
 _(Morgana closes the door and runs to check on the boy. Guinevere’s hand is covered in Mordred’s blood.)_

**Wonderland. Present.**  
 _(Having climbed the tree, Ella walks carefully along one of the large branches.)_  
 **Ella:** _(Spotting the house in the distance:)_ “I can see it! The Hatter’s place, it’s not that far! Will? _(Ella turns at the sound of purring and watches as the Cheshire cat materialises before her eyes:)_ Oh, you scared me.”  
 **Cheshire Cat:** “Yes, scary… and strange. Seems to sum this place up well doesn’t it? Wonderland has grown stranger. I’m stranger, you’re stranger. Together we are strangers.”  
 **Ella:** “Well, then how do you do? My name is Ella. Now that we’re friends, you wouldn’t want to eat a friend. Would you?”  
 **Cheshire Cat:** “Mmm, certainly not without pepper. The pickings are slimmer these days. These woods used to be full of food, but now the only thing it’s full of, is you. _(The cat lunges at Ella who leaps out of the way, reaching for another branch but falling from the tree. Getting to her feet quickly as the cat lands beside her on the ground, Ella backs away. Taking a swipe at her with his claws:)_ You look like you’re going to be the sweetest meat I’ve ever tasted. Let’s see shall we?”  
 _(Before the cat can lunge at Ella again, Will appears and stamps on the Cheshire Cat’s tail.)  
_ **Will:** _(Breaking off a piece of nearby mushroom:)_ “Oi! _(Will hurls the mushroom at the cat just as he roars causing him to swallow it. Immediately the Cheshire Cat begins to shrink:)_ Now then, go pick on somebody your own size.”  
 _(The Cheshire Cat gives a meek meow before running away into the bushes.)_

**Ella:** _(Getting to her feet:)_ “Where were you?”  
 **Will:** “Oh Will, thank you for being so brave! So daring! _(Ella folds her arms:)_ Look can we focus on the part where I came back and saved your life?”  
 **Ella:** “This place really freaks you out, doesn’t it?”  
 **Will:** “I happen to be the consort to the Queen of Wonderland.”  
 **Ella:** “But no one out here knows that, do they? The people around these parts still think that… what was it… the Red Queen is their ruler?”  
 **Will:** “Wonderland is large and expansive, far larger than most people realise. So naturally there are areas where Tiana’s messages of peace and prosperity have yet to reach. It pays to keep on your toes out here so that’s where I was, checking our perimeter for any surprise attacks. It’s not my fault you got yourself into trouble without me. Now, did you find the Hatter’s place?”  
 **Ella:** _(Not believing a word of it:)_ “Yes.”  
 **Will:** “Good, then let’s get going.”  
 ****

 **Labyrinth of Gedref.**  
 _(Merida and Mulan arrive at the entrance to the labyrinth.)_  
 **Mulan:** “Let me come with you. You don’t know what form of test will take. I might be able to help.”  
 **Merida:** “No, I can’t ask you to do that. Thank you for getting me this far, but this curse upon Dun Broch is my responsibility. I’m gonna be the one to lift it, or die trying.”  
 **Mulan:** “Alright, how does you dying help anyone?”  
 **Merida:** “I’ll die knowing I did everything I can.”  
 _(Merida enters the labyrinth. After waiting only a few moments, Mulan enters, taking a different path.)_  
 ****

 **Storybrooke. Past. Granny’s Diner.**  
 _(On a dark, stormy night, the diner appears closed as Regina sits alone in one of the booths. It is a few days after Cora’s death and Mayor Mills has been keeping a low profile. When the door behind her opens and closes, Regina doesn’t need to turn around to know who’s standing there.)_  
 **Regina:** “I reserved the diner for my mother’s wake, Sheriff Swan. The very least you can do is respect my wishes.”  
 **Emma:** “That’s what I came to do. Pay my respects, I mean.”  
 **Regina:** _(Scoffs bitterly:)_ “Well I’d invite you in but as you can see, there’s no room.”  
 _(Glancing around the empty diner, Emma walks further inside, towards the seated woman.)_

**Emma:** “I mean it, Regina, I’m sorry for your loss and I’m sorry things had to end the way they did.”  
 **Regina:** “Thank you. Now would you please let me grieve in peace?”  
 **Emma:** “Actually I thought we could talk?”  
 **Regina:** “Well, Miss Swan, as I’ve come to expect from the Sheriff’s department these days, you thought wrong.”  
 **Emma:** “I’m not leaving until you talk to me.”  
 **Regina:** “Then you’re in for a long wait.”  
 **Emma:** “That’s fine, I’ve got time. _(Swinging her arms around awkwardly for a moment, she heads towards the counter:)_ Do you like pie? _(Silence:)_ Of course you do, you’re always baking. Well I love pie. I’ve never made one myself but, I love all kinds. _(Moves behind the counter:)_ Sometimes when I can’t sleep, I take out a slice of pie from the fridge, warm it up in the microwave. That and a cold glass of milk? Beats counting sheep every time. _(Regina continues her silence:)_ Now let’s see, we’ve got apple pie. _(Smirks:)_ Of course. Then there’s strawberry rhubarb. Then, ooh, lemon chiffon, very nice. Ah, here we are, my favourite _(Pulls out a plate:)_ cherry berry berry.”  
 _(A thunderclap rumbles overheard and causes Regina to jump out of her chair.)_  
 **Regina:** “God dammit!”  
 **Emma:** “Regina, relax, it’s just a thunderstorm.”  
 **Regina:** “No, you relax! Lightning scares the hell out of me, alright?”  
 **Emma:** _(Standing, mouth agape:)_ “You’re kidding?”  
 **Regina:** “No. I mean yes, obviously it doesn’t scare me… the storm’s just another reminder of…”  
 **Emma:** “Cora?”  
 _(Regina nods, then slowly moves over to the counter and takes a seat.)  
_ **Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “Growing up, my mother was never the warmest of people, but whenever there was a storm, she’d always let me cuddle up with her until it had passed.”  
 **Emma:** “That’s sweet. _(Moves to place her hand on Regina’s but the Mayor pulls her hand away:)_ Well, I’ve never been afraid of lightning.”  
 **Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Does anything scare you?”  
 **Emma:** _(Walks around the counter:)_ “When I was little, sure, growing up there were plenty of things. _(Takes a seat beside Regina:)_ Then I got older and the fear just sort of went away. But now that I have people in my life, a family, friends, people I care about? The thought of losing them scares me more than anything.”

**Regina:** “I’m not going to kill Mary Margaret if that’s what you’re worried about.”  
 **Emma:** “It’s not.”  
 _(They stare at each other for a long moment.)_  
 **Regina:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “You know I was expecting you? Back when I first adopted Henry, I knew who his mother was and what that meant. That somehow you’d find your way here to Storybrooke, find a way to break my curse. I just didn’t expect you to be so beautiful. But I knew, if I waited, that one day you’d show up in my life. Now here you are, the woman fated to end my evil schemes. _(Reaches for Emma’s hand and holds it:)_ Turns out she’s the woman of my dreams.” _(Ever so slowly, the two women close the distance between them and share a soft, lingering kiss.)_  
 **Emma:** _(Softly:)_ “So what now?”  
 **Regina:** “Maybe you could keep me company, at least until the storm passes?”  
 **Emma:** _(Nods:)_ “Until the storm passes.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Camelot. Past. Night.  
**_(An agitated Uther dines with Morgana.)  
_**Uther:** “You seem troubled, Morgana. Is something wrong?”  
**Morgana:** “No, father. I’m sorry I’m not better company.”  
**Uther:** “I’m merely concerned for your welfare, that’s all.”  
**Morgana:** “Thank you, My Lord. All is well.”  
_(Arthur enters.)  
_**Uther:** “What news of the hunt for the Druid boy?”  
**Arthur:** “We have conducted an extensive search. The boy is nowhere to be found.”  
**Uther:** “You mean you failed to find him?”  
**Arthur:** “Perhaps he’s already left the city.”  
**Uther:** “You’re telling me that a wounded boy is able to evade the guards and escape the city? Nonsense, someone’s hiding him. I want him found.”  
**Arthur:** “He’s just a boy. What harm can he do?”  
**Uther:** “He is a Druid, and that makes him dangerous.”  
**Morgana:** “The Druids would see my father’s kingdom destroyed.”  
**Uther:** “Morgana is right. Double your efforts.”  
**Arthur:** “Yes, My Lord.”  
**Uther:** “Keep searching until you find him.”  
****

**Morgana’s Chambers.** _  
(With Mordred looking on, Morgana stands wearing Guinevere’s clothes.)_  
**Morgana:** _(Sighs:)_ “It’ll have to do. _(Turns to Mordred:)_ We’re going to get you out of Camelot. I won’t let anything bad happen to you. I promise. _(Guinevere enters the room:)_ Did you get the keys?”  
**Guinevere:** “Yes. _(Holds them up:)_ The door is behind the shield at the far end of the armoury. I’ll prepare you some food and water for the journey.”  
**Morgana:** “Thank you. I feel I’ve put you in danger without ever stopping to ask how you feel about it. I’m sorry.”  
**Guinevere:** “I know how it feels to face the threat of execution. And I wouldn’t wish that on anyone. Just be careful.”

**Storybrooke. Present. The Dragon’s Lair.**  
_(Henry stops by the former ‘Roni’s’.)_  
**Henry:** _(Leaning against the bar:)_ “Wow, I’ve never seen this place so busy.”  
**Robin:** _(Proudly:)_ “Yep, ever since we changed to a bar and restaurant - complete with theme nights - profits have been through the roof.”  
**Henry:** “Maleficent must be thrilled.”  
**Robin:** “Well you’d think so, but when Remy asked her to change the name to _'Le repaire du Dragon’_ , the look she gave him…”  
**Henry:** “She’s not a big fan of change, huh?”  
**Robin:** “No, but she can’t argue with the results. I mean, no one was coming to this place when it was some sort of kinky sex dungeon anyway. Except your parents of course. _(Henry winces:)_ Sorry.”  
**Henry:** “Yeah. Can I get a refill please, I’ve got to get back out there.”  
**Robin:** “Sure thing. _(Takes Henry’s coffee mug:)_ So, how was game night?”  
**Henry:** “Oh I told them I had to work. It just wouldn’t have been the same without Ella there anyway.”  
**Robin:** “Tell me about it. Between Emma and Regina, Snow and David and Robin Hood and my mom, I was kinda glad Mal wouldn’t let me take the night off. I mean all that mushy love stuff can get a little…”  
**Henry:** “I know what you mean. _(Taking his coffee:)_ Thanks, I’ll see you later.”  
**Robin:** “Cya.”  
****

**Dragon’s Lair. Recent Past. 50’s Night.**  
_(The bar has been turned into a retro 50’s diner for the evening with the jukebox playing and people dancing. Sitting at the bar, Regina and Emma, dressed as 'Sandy and Danny’ are in deep discussion.)_  
**Emma:** “I don’t know what to tell ya, we flipped a coin and I won.”  
**Regina:** “But you’re a natural blonde! It just makes more sense for you to be Sandy. Roni had just the right leather jacket for this.”  
**Emma:** “Seriously, you want to talk to me about leather jackets? Besides, _(Playing with 'Sandy’s’ scarf:)_ I kinda like you as a blonde.”  
**Regina:** “Oh you do, do you?”  
**Maleficent:** _(Standing behind the bar:)_ “Oh please.”  
**Emma:** “Hey, can we get some shots?”  
**Regina:** “Shots? Are you trying to get me drunk?”  
**Emma:** “Haven’t you seen the movie? It’s my job to turn the good girl, bad.”  
**Maleficent:** “Ugh. I’ll be in my office.”  
_(Maleficent turns and walks down the hall and out of sight.)_  
**Emma:** _(Calling after her:)_ “What about our shots?”  
**Regina:** “Shh, I’ll get them. _(Regina stands and walks around the bar, picking up some glasses:)_ I did used to own the place after all.”

**Emma:** “What’s up with Maleficent?”  
**Regina:** “Oh don’t worry about her, it’s probably a full moon.”  
**Emma:** “That’s Werewolves, not Dragons.”  
**Regina:** _(Pouring the shots:)_ “Look who knows so much all of a sudden. _(They clink glasses and knock the shots back. With a grimace:)_ So, in this movie Sandy meets up with this Danny person and he’s a bad influence?”  
**Emma:** “Well yeah, sorta. I mean how bad can anyone who bursts into song every five minutes really be?”  
**Regina:** “Oh, well there goes that idea.”  
**Emma:** “What idea?”  
**Regina:** “I was just thinking we could watch it sometime, but you know how I feel about musicals.”  
**Emma:** _(Watching Regina pour another shot:)_ “You know we could go home, put it on and then _not_ watch it together.”  
**Regina:** “What would be the point in- _(Sees the look on Emma’s face:)_ Ah, I understand. _(Picks up her shot:)_ Well then take me home, Big Bird.”  
**Emma:** “I think you mean T-Bird. _(They down their shots. Slamming the glass down on the bar:)_ Let’s go, Sandra Dee.”  
****

**Camelot. Past. Morgana’s Chambers.  
**_(Morgana prepares to take the boy to safety when she sees the look on Guinevere’s face.)  
_**Morgana:** “What is it? What’s wrong?”  
**Guinevere:** “You’re risking so much for this boy. Let me take him out of the castle.”  
**Morgana:** “No. It’s too dangerous. I’ll do it. If you are caught, Uther will execute you. The boy’s my responsibility.”  
**Guinevere:** “You don’t know anything about him.”  
**Morgana:** “There’s a bond between us.”  
**Guinevere:** “Stronger than the bond you have with Uther?”  
**Morgana:** “It’s like nothing I’ve ever felt before. Perhaps I was always meant to help him.”  
**Guinevere:** “How can that be?”  
**Morgana:** “I don’t know. I can’t explain it. _(Guinevere sighs and shakes her head:)_ I must go.”  
**Guinevere:** “Good luck.”  
_(Guards march through the castle as Morgana peeks over the edge of the curved stairs and descends with Mordred. A serving girl sees them sneaking off through the corridor at the bottom of the spiral stairway. They sneak out through the door behind the shield in the armoury. Arthur enters the armoury with a guard.)  
_**Guard:** “A servant saw someone entering. They had a boy with them.”  
_(Arthur sees the revealed door and checks his key ring, but the key is missing.)  
_**Arthur:** “Sound the warning bell.”  
****

**Guinevere’s House. Night.**  
_(Guinevere looks out the window while the warning bells sound. Morgana and Mordred enter.)  
_**Guinevere:** “There’s enough food for three days. Your horse is fed and watered. I’ll take you to it.”  
**Morgana:** “No. There’s no point in all of us risking our lives.”  
**Guinevere:** “What about you?”  
**Morgana:** “I’m the King’s daughter. I’ll take my chances.”  
**Guinevere:** “Morgana!”  
**Morgana:** “I couldn’t live with myself if anything happened to you. We must go.” 

**Lower Town.**  
_(Morgana and Mordred try to run, but Arthur and the guards approach through their exit. Morgana and Mordred hide in a nearby building. Arthur enters.)_  
**Arthur:** “Fan out. _(Morgana and Mordred make a break for it, but they run across a guard and Arthur blocks the other side of the path. Arthur draws his sword and places it at Morgana’s back:)_ Halt, or I’ll run you through. Show yourself.” _(Morgana turns around. Arthur is shocked.)  
_**Morgana:** “Let him go. I beg you. He’s just a child.”  
_(Arthur considers his options, looking at the guards around him.)  
_**Arthur:** _(To the guards:)_ “Restrain them.” 

**Wonderland. Present.**  
_(Ella and Will continue walking towards the Mad Hatter’s house.)_  
**Ella:** _(Spotting it:)_ “Will. Over there! The Hatter’s house. _(Begins running:)_ Hurry!”  
****

**Mad Hatter’s House.**  
_(Ella opens the door and enters.)_  
**Ella:** “Mother! _(Dozens and dozens of hats are all that greet them:)_ I’m here!”  
**Will:** “Ella.”  
**Ella:** “She must be here. It’s too dark to tell, or maybe she’s sleeping or something.”  
**Will:** “Your Mother ain’t here.”  
**Ella:** “No, she must be here.”  
**Will:** “Ella. _(Ella starts looking through all the hats, desperately:)_ Ella. I’m sorry. But she’s not. And as far as I can tell, she never was. If she were, wouldn’t she have shown herself by now?”  
**Ella:** “But she _was_ here, I can sense it.”  
**Will:** _(As Ella leaves the house:)_ “Ella.”  
_(Walking outside, Ella closes her eyes for a moment, dejected. Opening her eyes again, she feels something.)_  
**Ella:** “Will, come quickly! _(Will exits the house:)_ My necklace. The one my parents each kept a piece of, look!”  
**Will:** _(Stares at the necklace:)_ “It’s glowing.”  
**Ella:** “It’s a sign! We were meant to come here. My mother was here, I knew it!”  
**Will:** “But she’s not anymore. You said it yourself, this was your best chance at finding a clue as to where she went and there’s nothing here.”  
**Ella:** _(Smiling:)_ “This isn’t the time to be stubborn, Will. Look!”  
_(Ella holds up the still glowing necklace.)_  
**Will:** _(Gently pushes it away:)_ “I’m not being stubborn.”  
**Ella:** “Yes, you are. If you want to leave, leave. But I’m staying.”  
**Will:** “Because of a necklace?”  
**Ella:** “Because she’s here.”  
**Will:** “But you have no proof.”  
**Ella:** “When you really love someone, you don’t need proof. You can feel it. She’s here. I’m gonna find her. Now the only question is, are you coming with me?”  
**Will:** “I was afraid you were going to ask me that.”  
**Ella:** “Is that a 'yes’?”  
**Will:** _(Smiles, despite himself:)_ “Bloody hell. Come on then.”  
_(Replacing the glowing necklace, Ella wipes away her tears as she and Will continue their search, together.)  
_****

**Kingdom of Valencia. Catrina’s Guest Chambers.**  
_(Kneeling on the floor of her room with Jonas, Catrina enchants a necklace with her blood.)_  
**Catrina:** “Ic nemne þá grædige, yfele, formolsnung. mé getryme. Nu meaht þú begalan. Nu meaht þú begalan. _(To Jonas:)_ Dinner time.” _  
(She cackles.) _

**Gareth’s Chamber.  
**_(Gareth and Catrina have dinner together.)  
_**Catrina:** “Isn’t this perfect? You and me together. A toast. A toast to us.”  
**Gareth:** “To us.”  
**Catrina:** “There’s something I want to give you. It belonged to my father, and his father before him.”  
**Gareth:** “Oh, My Lady, I couldn’t possibly…”  
**Catrina:** “No, no, no, I want you to have it. Perhaps when you look at it, it will remind you of me.” _(She puts the enchanted necklace around Gareth’s neck.)_  
**Gareth:** “I shall wear it always.”  
**Catrina:** “That is as well, for am I not beautiful, Gareth?”  
**Gareth:** “Oh, you are beautiful, My Lady.”  
**Catrina:** “Am I not your heart’s desire?”  
**Gareth:** “You are my heart’s desire.”  
**Catrina:** “Then seal it, Gareth. Seal it with a kiss.”  
**Gareth:** “Yes. A kiss.”  
_(When they kiss, the enchantment is complete.)  
_****

**Camelot. Past. Council Chamber.  
**_(Morgana stands before Uther while Arthur watches on.)  
_**Uther:** “All this time, you’ve been hiding the boy in my own palace. How could you betray me like this?”  
**Morgana:** “I would not see him executed. I did what I thought was right.”  
**Uther:** “You think it’s right to conspire with my enemies against me?”  
**Morgana:** “How can this child be your enemy? He’s just a boy.”  
**Uther:** “He is a Druid.”  
**Morgana:** “Is that such a crime?”  
**Uther:** “His kind would see me dead and this kingdom returned to anarchy and you would help them.”  
**Morgana:** “Then punish me… but spare the boy. I beg you.”  
**Uther:** _(To Arthur:)_ “Make arrangements for the boy to be executed tomorrow morning.”  
**Morgana:** “No! Please. He’s done nothing.”  
**Uther:** “Let this be a lesson to you.”  
**Morgana:** “You don’t have to do this.”  
**Uther:** _(To Arthur:)_ “Do you hear me? I want him executed at dawn.”  
**Arthur:** “Yes, My Lord.”  
**Morgana:** “What have these people done to you? Why are you so full of hate?”  
_(Morgana marches towards Uther and grabs his arm. Uther grabs her throat and presses her against a chair back.)  
_**Uther:** “Enough! I will not hear another word! Do not speak to me until you are ready to apologise for what you’ve done.”  
_(Uther leaves, Arthur follows him.)_

**That Night. Morgana’s Chambers.  
**_(A thunderstorm rages. Morgana stirs restlessly in her sleep and magically lights a candle by her bed.)_  
**Guinevere:** _(Entering the room:)_ “I brought you some extra blankets, I thought you might be cold… _(Guinevere sees the lighted candle and blows it out, taking it over to the window. Morgana eyes flicker and magically she lights candle in her sleep again. Guinevere gasps, waking Morgana who’s eyes glow golden which causes the flame to burn higher, burning her curtains:)_ Morgana! Morgana, stop!” _(Morgana screams, shattering the glass from her windows.)  
_****

**Storybrooke. Swan-Mills House. Present.**  
_(Regina sits reading in the living room when she hears Emma call out to her.)_  
**Emma:** “Regina?”  
**Regina:** “In here. Did Maria go down okay?”  
**Emma:** “Of course, I’m the law in this town, so what Mama wants, Mama gets.”  
_(Glancing up from her book, Regina looks to see Emma stood leaning against the door frame. Wearing only a white bathrobe and with her hair done in a familiar fashion, Emma enjoys the smile that crosses her wife’s face.)_  
**Regina:** “Ooh, Mama like.”  
**Emma:** _(Smiles, walks further into the room:)_ “I thought a little role-reversal was called for. _(Twirls the bathrobe tie in her hand:)_ So can Roni come out and play?”  
**Regina:** _(Slamming the book closed:)_ “I think that can be arranged.”  
**Emma:** _(Winks:)_ “Then follow me.”  
_(Regina promptly stands and follows her wife. When Emma doesn’t head for the stairs however, Regina stops.)_  
**Regina:** “Where are you going?”  
**Emma:** _(Continues walking:)_ “Well it’s not quite Greased Lightning, but I think your Mercedes will be cosy enough. _(Emma reaches the door to the garage across the hall. Looks over her shoulder:)_ Coming?”

**Regina:** _(Smirks:)_ “Do you want me to fetch my leather jacket?”  
**Emma:** “Oh no, I don’t think that’ll be necessary. After all… _(Emma unties her robe and lets it drop to the floor at her feet:)_ You’re already wearing far too much.” _(Without another word, Emma opens the door and enters the garage. Not needing to be asked twice, Regina kicks off her shoes and follows Emma into the garage, discarding her clothes as quickly as possible.)  
_****

**Camelot. Past. Morgana’s Chambers.**  
_(Guinevere sits with Morgana, rocking her in her arms.)_  
**Morgana:** “I’m scared, Guin. I don’t understand anything anymore.”  
**Guinevere:** “You can trust me, Morgana. You know you can.” **  
Morgana:** “It’s magic, Guin.”  
**Guinevere:** “Shh. You need your rest.”  
**Morgana:** “You think it’s magic too. _(Pulling away to look at her:)_ Please, Guin, I just need to hear you say it.”   
**Guinevere:** _(Strokes Morgana’s face:)_ “I understand. I realise how frightening all this must be for you. Especially for you.”  
**Morgana:** “Why especially for me?”  
**Guinevere:** “You’re the King’s daughter. You know his hatred of magic better than anyone.”  
**Morgana:** “So you do think it was magic?”  
**Guinevere:** “I’m not saying that.”  
**Morgana:** “But it could be, couldn’t it?”  
**Guinevere:** “I really wouldn’t know, but there are people who do.”  
**Morgana:** “Who?”  
**Guinevere:** “What about the Druids? They help people like you.”  
**Morgana:** “None of their kind would dare show their face in Camelot.”  
**Guinevere:** “No. But I know where you can find them. You must go tonight with Arthur when he takes the druid boy out of the castle.”  
**Morgana:** “Arthur? He’s the one who turned me in.”  
**Guinevere:** “Yes and he regrets it. Arthur doesn’t wish to see the boy executed any more than we do.”  
**Morgana:** “And you trust him?”  
**Guinevere:** “Yes, I do.”  
**Morgana:** “But how would I leave the castle? My father-”  
**Guinevere:** “We must use what happened here tonight to our advantage. For the boy’s sake, and yours.”  
****

**Labyrinth of Gedref. Present.**  
_(While Merida continues to navigate the labyrinth, Mulan meets Anhora.)_  
**Mulan:** “You said Merida would face a test. And here you are, preparing a trap for her.”  
**Anhora:** “The trap isn’t for Merida. It is for you. Gehæftan.” _(As a result of Anhora’s spell, Mulan is wrapped in vines from the labyrinth walls.)  
_****

**Labyrinth of Gedref. Exit.  
**_(Merida runs through the labyrinth and finds the exit leading to the sea. Mulan is sitting at a table on the shore, Anhora standing nearby.)  
_**Merida:** “Mulan?”  
**Mulan:** “I’m sorry.”  
**Merida:** “Let her go. I’ll take your test, but not till she’s released.”  
**Anhora:** “That is not possible. Mulan is part of the test. Please sit. _(Merida doesn’t move:)_ If you refuse the test, you will have failed and Dun Broch will be destroyed.”  
**Merida:** _(Sighs, taking a seat opposite Mulan:)_ “I thought I told you to stay away. _(To Anhora:)_ Let’s get on with it.”  
**Anhora:** “There are two goblets before you. One of the goblets contains a deadly poison, the other goblet, a harmless liquid. All the liquid from both goblets must be drunk, but each of you may only drink from a single goblet.”  
**Merida:** “What kind of ridiculous test is that? What does that prove?”  
**Anhora:** “What it proves is for you to decide. If you pass the test, the curse will be lifted.”  
**Mulan:** “Let’s think about this. What if I drink from my goblet first?”  
**Merida** “If it’s poisoned, you’ll die.”  
**Mulan:** “And if it’s not, then you’ll have to drink from yours, and you’ll die. There must be a way around it.”  
**Merida:** “Well obviously one of us has to die. We have to find a way to determine which goblet has the poison. And then I’ll drink it.”  
**Mulan:** “I will be the one to drink it.”  
**Merida:** “This is my responsibility. I’m drinking it.”  
**Mulan:** “It is more important that you live. You’re the Queen.”  
**Merida:** “You’re already a hero, Mulan. There’s no need for you to be a martyr.”  
**Mulan:** _(Sigh:)_ “What if I drink from mine first, and if that’s not poisoned, I will then drink yours?”  
**Merida:** “He said each of us is only allowed to drink from a single goblet. I had no idea you were so keen to die for me.”  
**Mulan:** “Trust me, I can hardly believe it myself.”  
**Merida:** _(Snort:)_ “I’m glad you are here, Mulan.”  
**Mulan:** “I’ve got it. Right, we pour all the liquid into one goblet and then we can be sure it is poisoned. Then all the liquid can be drunk, and it will be from a single goblet.”  
**Merida:** “Brilliant. Look out!” _(Merida points and Mulan looks. Merida takes the two goblets and pours all of the liquid into one of them, holding it to drink.)  
_**Mulan:** “No! I will drink it!”  
**Merida:** “As if I’d let you.”  
**Mulan:** “You can’t die. This isn’t your destiny.”  
_(Merida toasts Mulan then drinks it.)  
_**Mulan:** “No! What have you done? _(Merida falls off the chair, unconscious:)_ Merida! No! _(Mulan tries to shake Merida awake:)_ Merida. Merida. Come on! Merida, come on. Come on. Come on! _(Mulan turns to Anhora:)_ Please. Please! Just… let me take her place!”  
**Anhora:** “This was Merida’s test, not yours.”  
**Mulan:** “You’ve killed her!“  
**Anhora:** “She is not dead. She’s merely consumed a sleeping draught.”  
**Mulan:** “What?”  
**Anhora:** “I believe you have some experience with the poppy flower? _(Mulan nods:)_ She will come round shortly.”  
**Mulan:** “I don’t understand?”  
**Anhora:** “A unicorn is pure of heart. If you kill one, you must make amends by proving that you also are pure of heart. Merida was willing to sacrifice her life to save yours. She has proven what is truly in her heart. The curse will be lifted.”  
_(Mulan kneels down to check on Merida to find her breathing laboured. Concerned, Mulan picks up the goblet and inspects it.)_  
**Mulan:** “This was not made with the poppy flower!”  
_(Mulan reaches into the goblet and pulls out a petal.)_  
**Anhora:** “That’s not possible, I poured the goblets myself earlier today.”  
**Mulan:** “Did you leave them unattended? _(Anhora considers, then nods:)_ Then your test was sabotaged and that means that Merida really has been poisoned!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying the story? Let me know! I've just spent the last 300 days on this latest adventure and the only thing I ask in return is for you to comment! Tell me what you enjoyed, what your thoughts are, where the story is going. Interact with me, and I promise I won't bite... hard. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Camelot. Past. Forest. Night.**  
 _(With the help of Arthur, Morgana and Mordred have successfully escaped the castle grounds. After riding a short distance, they meet the Druids in the woods.)_  
 **Iseldir:** “We are forever indebted to you, Morgana Pendragon, for returning the boy to us.”  
 **Morgana:** “You must not let it be known that it was I who brought him to you.”  
 **Iseldir:** “We will tell no one. You have my word.”  
 _(The Druids turn to leave.)_  
 **Morgana:** “Wait, please! I need your help. There have been incidents… I fear I may have…“ _(Morgana is unable to say the words.)_  
 **Mordred:** _(Telepathically to Iseldir:)_ “She is like us. She holds great power.”  
 **Morgana:** “Did you hear that? _(To Mordred:)_ How did you do that?”  
 **Iseldir:** “We don’t always need words to speak to one another.”  
 **Mordred:** _(Looks to Iseldir, who nods. Holds out his hand to Morgana:)_ “Now I can take care of you, like you did me.”  
 _(Taking the boy’s hand, Morgana allows herself to be lead deeper into the woods, towards the Druid’s camp.)  
_ ****

 **Storybrooke. Swan-Mills House. Present.**  
 _(Emma prepares breakfast in the kitchen when her phone rings.)_  
 **Emma:** _(Answering:)_ “Hey, Lily. What? Seriously? No, of course I’ll cover you. _(Disappointed:)_ Yeah, I’m coming in. Bye. _(Hangs up:)_ Dammit.”  
 ****

 **Bedroom.**  
 _(Placing the food-laden tray on the bed, Emma walks over to the bathroom and opens the door.)_  
 **Emma:** _(Calling out:)_ “Gina, I’ve got to go in to work. Lily’s been called to Arendelle.”  
 **Regina:** _(From the shower:)_ “What?! _(Turns off the water:)_ Today’s your day off.”  
 **Emma:** “I know, but Lily’s covered plenty for me since the baby and- _(Regina pulls back the glass partition to glare at Emma in all her naked, wet glory:)_ Oh, Jesus.”  
 **Regina:** “Get Hook to cover you. God knows he likes playing cops and robbers lately.”  
 **Emma:** _(Averting her gaze:)_ “They can’t find him. Lily thinks he went on some drunken bender with Rumple.”  
 **Regina:** _(Muttering:)_ “I knew those two becoming best pals would bite me in the ass someday.”  
 **Emma:** _(Glancing at her wife then quickly closing her eyes:)_ “I’m sorry. _(Backing out of the room:)_ I’ll try to be back as soon as I can.”  
 **Regina:** _(In a softer tone:)_ “Emma, look at me.”  
 **Emma:** _(Opening one eye slowly:)_ “Oh, you don’t play fair.”  
 **Regina:** _(Pressing herself up against the glass:)_ “Are you sure you have to go?”  
 **Emma:** _(Her mouth suddenly extremely dry:)_ “Yes. _(Closing her eyes tightly shut again:)_ Yes. I’ve got to, I’m sorry. _(Emma turns and leaves the bathroom, immediately stubbing her toe on the armoire, which causes the sheriff to hop on one foot. Losing her balance, Emma falls backwards, making just enough contact with the bed before hitting the floor to send the food tray toppling over on top of her:)_ Great. Just great.”

**Storybrooke Free Public Library.**  
 _(Mulan gently deposits Merida on a makeshift cot at the back of the library.)_  
 **Belle:** "Wouldn’t the hospital be a better place to take her?”  
 **Mulan:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “You know how delicate the political landscape in Dun Broch is. If anyone gets word that Merida is sick, there’ll be a power struggle.”  
 **Belle:** “So you brought her here?”  
 **Mulan:** _(Holding up the petal:)_ “This was in the goblet she drank from. Anhora claims to have no knowledge of how it got there, but I know you’ll have a better idea than Whale of what flower this came from.”  
 **Alice:** _(Feeling Merida’s forehead:)_ “She’s burning up.”  
 **Belle:** _(Taking the petal from Mulan:)_ “Fetch Alice some water and a towel.”  
 _(Mulan nods and does as she’s told while Belle pulls out a book.)_  
 **Alice:** “Is she going to be alright?”  
 **Belle:** “I won’t know until I can identify the poison.”  
 **Alice:** “Her brow’s on fire.”  
 **Mulan:** _(Returning:)_ “Here. Keep her cool; it’ll help control her fever.”  
 ****

 **Wonderland. Morning.**  
 _(Will is asleep against a tree as the sounds of chopping can be heard.)  
_ **Will:** _(Jumping awake as a branch lands on him:)_ “What the bloody hell!”  
 **Ella:** “Oh good, you’re up.”  
 **Will:** “What are you doing?”  
 **Ella:** _(Continues practicing her swordplay on a defenseless tree:)_ “I’m getting ready. I’m a bit rusty.”  
 **Will:** _(As another tree limb goes flying:)_ “There. Now you’ve gone and hurt the tree. Happy?”  
 **Ella:** “I’ll be happy once we find my mother. We need to get moving. We’ve been in Wonderland for too long. Our enemies know we’re here.”  
 **Will:** “ _Our_ enemies? Who would they be?”  
 **Ella:** “Excellent question. _(Holds out her hand:)_ Come on. _(Pulls Will to his feet:)_  
I have a plan, Will.”  
 **Will:** “Of course you do.”  
 **Ella:** “Our biggest problem is we don’t know where my mother is. She could be trapped somewhere, or captured.”  
 **Will:** “Look, is there any chance of a coffee? I can’t really think until-”  
 **Ella:** _(Continues:)_ “But then I realized we don’t need to know where she is.”  
 **Will:** “Oh, we don’t?”  
 **Ella:** “Because we know something. Something nobody else does.”  
 **Will:** “I’m not sure you’re clear on what the word ‘we’ means.”  
 **Ella:** “Come on, Will. Time to get going.”  
 ****

**Storybrooke. Dragon’s Lair.**   
_(While Xena sits picking the olives off her pizza, Henry sits talking with Gabrielle about writing.)_

**Gabrielle:** “The best advice I can give you is to write what you know.”  
 **Henry:** “But that’s just it. I’ve already written everything I know. I was ‘The Author’. I’ve written three storybooks. I even wrote my own happy ending and still…”  
 **Gabrielle:** _(Nods:)_ “Retirement not turning out to be all it’s cracked up to be huh?”  
 **Henry:** _(Scoffs:)_ “I’m working more now than I ever have.”  
 **Gabrielle:** “Some would argue that’s not a bad thing. For the longest time traveling with Xena, all I wanted was for her to find a sense of peace. For us to settle down somewhere and grow old together. But now, since coming to this land where everyone seems to have found their place in the world… I don’t know how to put it into words. It’s like-”  
 **Xena:** “It’s god-damn irritating is what it is.”  
 **Henry:** _(Turning towards her:)_ “Thank you! _(Xena nods before devouring her pizza:)_ Everyone around here seems so settled and happy. Meanwhile Ella and I are still struggling. I mean, don’t get me wrong, it’s great that everyone’s together and at peace but-”  
 **Gabrielle:** “You feel like you’re playing catch up to everyone else’s happiness?”  
 **Henry:** “Honestly, sometimes? Yeah.”  
 ****

 **Wonderland.**  
 _(Ella and Will travel through the forest. Ella uses her sword to cut through the tree branches as Will follows a short distance behind.)  
_ **Ella:** “Keep up, would you? We’re making good time.”  
 **Will:** “You’re thinking about what happens if we find her?”  
 **Ella:** “When. When we find her.”  
 **Will:** “What if it’s nothing like you thought?”  
 **Ella:** “Meaning?”  
 **Will:** “Well I just think to protect yourself, you should consider the possibility that things may be different. You’ve been apart a long time.”  
 **Ella:** “My mother is waiting for me. She needs me.”  
 **Will:** “Then why hasn’t she contacted you?”  
 **Ella:** “The only reason she hasn’t contacted me is because she must be in trouble. That’s why we need to pick up the pace.”  
 **Will:** “Or she’s moved on.”  
 **Ella:** “Not a chance. Nothing will get in the way of us being together. _(They finally come to the end of the tree line:)_ Except possibly this. _(A large lake sits before them:)_ I suppose we could swim across.”  
 **Will:** “No, we can’t.”  
 **Ella:** “If you’re afraid of dangers lurking beneath the surface, I can handle-”  
 **Will:** “I can’t swim.”  
 **Ella:** “How have you lived your whole life and never -”  
 **Will:** “I was doing other things.”  
 **Ella:** “Like what?”  
 **Will:** “Like being afraid of water. When Alice almost drowned in that frozen lake, it was the last time I got anywhere near the water.”  
 **Ella:** “Fine. We’ll just have to wait for the ferry.”  
 **Will:** “How do you know about the ferry?”  
 **Ella:** “Alice told me.”  
 **Will:** “Hm. Or better idea, we walk around it.”  
 **Ella:** “Walk around the entire thing? That would take two days at least. We’re taking the ferry.”  
 _(Ella walks onto the beach and begins to clap.)  
_ **Will:** _(When Ella glares back at him:)_ “Oh, for…”  
 _(Will joins her on the beach and together they begin clapping. In no time at all, Ella spots something in the distance and waves.)  
_ **Ella:** “There she is. Over here, Fairy.”  
 **Silvermist:** _(Landing before them:)_ “I am the fairy Silvermist. Where may I… I.” **  
Will:** “Heya, Silv. _(She slaps him:)_ How’s it going? _(She slaps him again:)_ There it is.”  
 **Ella:** “I take it you two know each other?”

**Silvermist:** _(To Will:)_ “Awfully bold of you to show your face in this part of Wonderland. Do you know how many people are looking for you?”  
 **Will:** “Might be easier to figure out how many aren’t.”  
 **Silvermist:** “You think you’re funny?”  
 **Will:** “I think I’m buggered no matter what I say right now.”  
 **Ella:** “Perhaps you two might continue reminiscing while we make our way across the lake.”  
 **Will:** _(Whispers:)_ “I think we have to walk.”  
 **Silvermist:** _(Composing herself, to Ella:)_ “Not at all. I’m happy to take you.”  
 **Ella:** “The both of us? Are you sure?”  
 **Silvermist:** “Of course. It’s my job, and I’m a professional. I don’t let feelings get in the way of my work, especially old feelings that I’ve completely moved on from.”  
 **Ella:** “Okay. Thank you very much.”  
 _(Ella nudges Will in the side.)  
_ **Will:** “Yeah, thank you very much.”  
 **Ella:** “Excellent.”  
 **Silvermist:** “Don’t worry. You can trust me. I’m here to help.”  
 _(Waving her wand and showering them both with fairy dust, Silvermist turns and heads over the water, Will and Ella flying through the sky behind her.)  
_ ****

 **Camelot. Past. Morgana’s Chambers. Day.  
** _(Servants clean up the burnt fragments and glass scattered across Morgana’s floor.)  
_ **Guinevere:** “I came back in with some extra blankets. There was a candle, but I put it out.”  
 **Uther:** “Are you sure?” _  
_ **Guinevere:** “I blew it out, I swear.”  
 **Uther:** “She could’ve been burnt alive.”  
 **Arthur:** “Lightning struck the castle roof last night, that could’ve started the fire.”  
 **Uther:** “No, this was no accident.”  
 **Arthur:** “What other explanation is there, My Lord?”  
 **Uther:** “Last night my daughter attempted to return the druid boy to his people and this morning I find her window broken and the curtains torched. The answer is simple. The Druids saw Morgana as easy prey. They used their powers to break into the castle, retrieve the boy and take my daughter hostage. _(To Arthur:)_ We’ve long suspected that the Druids are hiding in the forest of Essetir. Take no prisoners. It’s time we rid ourselves of these Druids once and for all.” _(Uther leaves. Guinevere starts to protest when Arthur stops her.)  
_ **Arthur:** “Listen to me. You must leave, find Morgana and warn the Druids. I cannot go against Uther’s orders. I’ve done all that I can. It’s now down to you to save them, Guinevere.”  
 ****

 **Druid Camp, Morgana’s Tent.  
** _(The Druid leader Aglain enters.)  
_ **Aglain:** “I trust you slept well?”  
 **Morgana:** “Better than I’ve done in days.”  
 **Aglain:** “Here, this might make you feel more at home.”  
 _(Aglain hands her a druid cloak.)  
  
_ **Forest.**  
 _(Leading the King’s soldiers, Arthur pursues Morgana’s trail with dogs.)  
_ ****

 **Druid Camp.  
** _(Aglain walks with Morgana.)  
_ **Aglain:** “They are surprised to see you here, if not a little afraid. Your father would have us killed.”  
 **Morgana:** “They have nothing to fear from me. I do not share Uther’s hatred of magic.”  
 **Aglain:** “No. I imagine you wouldn’t. These forests are dangerous. What brings you so far from Camelot?”  
 **Morgana:** “I’m searching for answers. I hope the Druids might be able to give them to me.”  
 **Aglain:** “Come.”  
 _(Aglain ushers her into his tent.)_

**Aglain’s Tent.  
** _(Guinevere sneaks into the Druid camp and listens in on Aglain’s conversation with Morgana.)_  
 **Aglain:** “What would you like to know?”  
 **Morgana:** “Why I can see the future in my dreams. Why I’m able to start fires with my mind.”  
 **Aglain:** “People who are able to do this are few and far between. You have a gift.”  
 **Morgana:** “Is it magic?”  
 **Aglain:** “Of a kind, yes. But it will be many years before you’re able to understand it fully, let alone use it. This isn’t something to be afraid of.”  
 **Morgana:** “It is if you have Uther as your father. If he found out, lord only knows what he’d do.”  
 **Aglain:** “He won’t.”  
 **Morgana:** “But if he did…”  
 **Aglain:** “We won’t let that happen. You’re safe here. You shouldn’t be scared of Uther. You should pity him.”  
 **Morgana:** “Pity? Why?”  
 **Aglain:** “Because he’s a broken man, consumed by fear. His hatred of magic has driven goodness from his heart.”  
 **Morgana:** “I’ve always been taught that magic is evil, that it corrupts your soul.”  
 **Aglain:** “Uther told you this. Just because he decrees it, doesn’t make it so. In time you will learn that magic isn’t a dark art that must be shrouded in secrecy. It can be a force for good.”  
 ****

 **Storybrooke. Present.**  
 _(Emma pulls into a seemingly abandoned alleyway in a police cruiser. Getting out of the car, she looks around before reaching through the window for the radio.)_  
 **Emma:** "Sheriff Swan calling base, there’s nobody here, are you sure this is the right place.”  
 **Regina:** _(Stepping out from around the corner:)_ “Oh, I’m sure, Sheriff.”  
 **Emma:** “Nevermind. _(Replaces radio:)_ We got an anonymous tip there was a ‘street walker’ down this alley. I’m guessing that was you?”  
 **Regina:** _(Smirks:)_ “You didn’t think there would be an actual street walker in my town, did you, Sheriff?”  
 **Emma:** “Well, now that you mention it… where’s Maria?”  
 **Regina:** _(Leaning against a chain-link fence:)_ “I got a call moments after you ran out of the house this morning from Anna of all people. She apologised for messing up our plans and offered to take Maria for a few hours.”  
 **Emma:** “And you let her?”  
 **Regina:** “She said I would be doing her a favour. It seems her ice-farming husband needs a little warming up to the idea of having kids of their own.”  
 **Emma:** “Speaking of warming up. _(Stares at Regina:)_ You look incredible.”  
 **Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “Seeing as you were so eager to go to work, I’d thought I’d stop by and make sure you do your job.”  
 **Emma:** “Do my job? _(Regina nods:)_ Well as far as I know, there’s no law against looking sexy in a public place, Madam Mayor.”  
 **Regina:** “No? _(Running her hands down her sides, slowly draws up the bottom of her dress to reveal her black stocking tops before drawing a familiar pair of red panties down over her thighs and stepping out of them, much to the Sheriff’s delight. Holding them up:)_ How about now?”  
 **Emma:** “Is that my underwear?”  
 **Regina:** “Mmhmm. By my count that’s theft and indecent exposure.”  
 **Emma:** “Oh I see nothing indecent here and since we’re married, what’s mine is yours anyway.”  
 **Regina:** “Is that right? Hm, well I guess… _(Begins to climb on to the hood of the car:)_ I’ll just have to get more creative.”  
 **Emma:** “So you want me to arrest you, is that it?”  
 **Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “Mmhmm.”  
 _(Regina turns her body so that she is now sitting on the hood of the car, allowing Emma to stand between her legs.)_  
 **Emma:** “In that case, you have the right to remain silent. _(Regina wraps her legs around her waist:)_ Although I really wouldn’t object to you screaming just a little bit. _(They begin to make out:)_ Anything you say, _(Kiss:)_ can be held against you.”  
 **Regina:** “Mm you promise?”  
 _(Regina’s hands travel to Emma’s jeans and unbuckles them, lowering them to her knees.)_  
 **Emma:** _(Feeling Regina’s hands running over her body:)_ “Oh God, we can’t do this here. Hold on to me.”  
 **Regina:** _(Now sucking Emma’s neck:)_ “Not a problem, Sheriff.”  
 _(With some difficulty, Emma lifts Regina into her arms and walks, or rather waddles, towards the back of the car. Somehow opening the door, she manages to gently deposit Regina in the back seat and close the door. Pulling up her jeans as she hurries around to the front of the car. Emma gets behind the wheel and turns on the engine.)_  
 **Emma:** “I’ll radio ahead and tell everyone at the station to take an early lunch. _(Looking to see Regina perform a few more public indecencies in the back seat:)_ Good God woman, control yourself! Better let people know to get out of my way. _(Flicks on the siren:)_ We’re coming in hot!”

**Storybrooke Free Public Library.  
** _(With Ruby having now joined them, Alice & Mulan continue to care for Merida while Belle searches for a cure.)_ **  
Belle:** _(Finding something:)_ “Ah. The petal comes from the Mortaeus flower. It says here that someone poisoned by the Mortaeus can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower. It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the Forest of Balor. The flower grows on the roots of the Mortaeus tree.”  
 **Alice:** _(Pointing to a picture of something:)_ “That’s not particularly friendly.”  
 **Belle:** “A Cockatrice. It guards the forest. Its venom is potent. A single drop would mean certain death. Few who have crossed the Mountains of Isgaard in search of the Mortaeus flower have made it back alive.”  
 **Mulan:** _(Intrigued:)_ “Sounds like fun.”  
 **Ruby:** “Mulan, it’s too dangerous.”  
 **Mulan:** _(To Belle:)_ “If I don’t get the antidote, what happens to Merida?”  
 **Belle:** _(Reading:)_ “The Mortaeus induces a slow and painful death. She may hold out for four, maybe five days, but not for much longer. Eventually she will die.”  
 **Mulan:** “I won’t fail, I promise you.”  
 **Ruby:** “Well you’re not going alone no matter what you think. Look what happens when I let you have all the fun.”  
 **Mulan:** _(Smiles, to Belle:)_ “We’ll find the antidote and bring it back.”  
 ****

 **Camelot. Past. Forest.  
** _(Arthur and the guards reach the woods near the Druid camp and see the smoke from their fires.)  
_ **Arthur:** “Remember the King’s orders! _(Hesitantly:)_ No prisoners!”  
 ****

 **Druid Camp. Morgana’s Tent.  
** _(Guinevere enters.)  
_ **Morgana:** “Guin! What are you doing here?”  
 **Guinevere:** “I’ve come to take you back to Camelot.”  
 **Morgana:** “Then I’m afraid you’ve had a wasted journey. I’m never going back.”  
 **Guinevere:** “I’m sorry, but you have to.”  
 **Morgana:** “Why? You’re the one who said I should seek out the Druids.”  
 **Guinevere:** “I never realised what the repercussions would be.”  
 **Morgana:** “What repercussions?”  
 **Guinevere:** “The King thinks you’ve been kidnapped. He won’t stop until you’re found. He’s arrested dozens of people. He’s gonna execute them all.”  
 **Morgana:** “If I return, the same fate awaits me.”  
 **Guinevere:** “Uther doesn’t need to know about this. I won’t tell a soul.”  
 _(Arthur and guards approach the camp.)  
_ **Morgana:** “I’m sorry. I’m never going back. These are my people. They’re like me. I don’t feel so alone here. Do you understand?”  
 **Aglain:** _(Enters:)_ “Morgana, we must go. Who are you?”  
 **Morgana:** “I–it’s alright, she’s a friend. What’s wrong?”  
 **Aglain:** “Arthur and his men are coming. Your friend has led him straight to us.”

_(The Druids run, trying to escape Arthur and the guards. Arthur sees Mordred and Aglain helping Morgana run away.)_  
 **Arthur:** “This way!”  
 _(Guinevere runs with Mordred, Morgana, and Aglain through a rock valley.)_  
 **Aglain:** “We’ve got to keep moving!”  
 **Morgana:** “My ankle, I think it’s twisted. It’s too painful!”  
 **Guinevere:** “I’ll try to create a diversion.”  
 **Morgana:** “No, Guin, you can’t!”  
 **Guinevere:** “You carry on! It’s my fault they’re here! Go! Go!”  
 **Morgana:** “I’ll never forget this.”  
 _(Guinevere picks up a large tree branch and uses it to dislodge some precariously positioned rocks, causing a blockage in the path. Pulling up her hood, Guinevere runs.)  
_ **Arthur:** “There!”  
 _(Arthur pursues the hooded figure. Guinevere jumps and hides under a protruding rock. Arthur and his men jump right over her. Guinevere runs back. Guards spot Morgana’s party anyway.)_  
 **Guard:** “Over there!”  
 _(Morgana slumps to the ground.)  
_ **Morgana:** “I can’t go on.”  
 **Aglain:** “We’re not leaving you behind.”  
 **Morgana:** “Please.” _(Morgana faints.)_  
 **Mordred:** “They’re coming!”  
 _(Aglain is shot with a crossbow. Mordred runs.)  
_ **Guard:** “Arthur! We have the Lady Morgana!”  
 _(Mordred runs, but is surrounded by guards. Guinevere stops running and watches Mordred use his powers to throw three guards backwards then run off into the distance.)_  
 ****

 **Storybrooke. Present. Sheriff’s Station.**  
 _(Anna, with baby Maria in her arms, enters the station.)_  
 **Anna:** “We’re back, Emma. You can call Regina now and tell her you’re coming-”  
 **Lily:** _(Entering the room:)_ “I think she already knows.”  
 _(Directing her attention towards the cells, Lily smirks as Anna gasps and covers the baby’s eyes.)_  
 **Anna:** “-Home.”  
 **Emma:** _(Emerging from a jail cell, sheepishly:)_ “Hey. Did you guys have any luck?”  
 **Lily:** _(Peeking around Emma to get a look at her cell mate:)_ “Not as much as you it seems.”  
 **Emma:** _(Standing to block her view:)_ “I meant did you manage to find a singer for Elsa’s party?”  
 **Lily:** “Yep, and by mutual agreement, which is rare for us.”  
 **Anna:** “Not that rare. I mean okay we don’t agree on everything, but neither do me and Elsa and she’s been my sister a lot longer than you have.”  
 **Emma:** “Not officially.”  
 **Lily:** “Cool it, Emma.”  
 **Regina:** _(Stepping out of the cell with a handcuff dangling from one wrist:)_ “We’re glad we could help.”  
 **Anna:** _(Staring at Regina’s bare legs, catches herself:)_ “Ah, yeah. Well this is yours. _(Awkwardly hands Maria to Emma:)_ And we should be going.”  
 **Emma:** “Oh no, you guys stay, we’ll go. _(Over her shoulder to Regina:)_ You got everything?”  
 **Regina:** “And then some. _(Smiling to Lily and Anna:)_ Feel free to call us, anytime.”  
 _(With a wave of her hand, Regina poofs herself, Emma and Maria out of the station, leaving a blushing Anna and a very amused Lily in their wake.)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Camelot. Present. Morgana’s Chambers.**  
 _(Guinevere stands watching from the doorway as the physician finishes his examination of Morgana.)_  
 **Physician:** “Everything’s going to be all right. You’re safe now.”  
 _(He leaves. Guinevere begins to follow him.)_  
 **Morgana:** “Guin. Please, I want to speak to you. _(Guinevere walks further into the room:)_ I want you to know that I don’t blame you for what happened.”  
 **Guinevere:** “Morgana, I’m sorry but after all this time, I still don’t know for sure… what did happen? Arthur never told me.” _  
_ **Morgana:** “He tried to poison me.”  
 **Guinevere:** _(Shocked, moves closer to Morgana:)_ “I blame myself. I never believed he could do such a thing.”  
 **Morgana:** “It’s alright, Guin. I understand. You were in love with him.”  
 **Guinevere:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “I thought I was. For years he kept me under his spell. I was complicit in his lies and treachery. Can you ever forgive me?”  
 **Morgana:** “Only if you can forgive me in return?”  
 _(Morgana reaches out her hand.)  
_ **Guinevere:** “Of course, My Lady.” _(Guinevere rushes over and hugs Morgana, taking a seat beside her on the bed.)  
_ **Morgana:** “I was so naïve, Guin. I don’t think I really understood what I was doing. But, believe me, I have seen firsthand the evils in this world. You don’t know how much I regret everything that I’ve done. I just… I hoped so much that you would forgive me.”  
 **Guinevere:** “I’m so sorry for everything you’ve been through. I never thought I’d see you again. It’s so good to have you back.” _(They hug once more.)_

 **Camelot. Past. Council Chamber.**  
 _(Uther stands with his arms open wide, relieved to see his daughter until she storms towards him.)_  
 **Morgana:** "You have blood on your hands, Uther Pendragon! Blood that will never wash off!”  
 **Uther:** “Morgana, what-”  
 **Morgana:** “Those were my people you slaughtered!”  
 **Uther:** “The Druids? What is this madness you speak?”  
 **Morgana:** “I know now who I really am. And it isn’t something to be scared of.”  
 **Uther:** “Morgana you’re raving. Clearly they’ve bewitched you, you’re not yourself.”  
 **Morgana:** “I’m more myself than I have ever been, father. Maybe once you’re dead and gone the people of Camelot will come to see magic as a force for good in this world again.”  
 **Uther:** “May I remind you that you’re speaking to your father and your King.”  
 **Morgana:** “May I remind you that a king is wise and just. You are neither. You rule only with the sword.”  
 **Uther:** “You know nothing of what it means to be King. The fate of Camelot rests in my hands. It’s my responsibility to protect the people of this land from its enemies.”  
 **Morgana:** “Then the kingdom is doomed! For one by one you make enemies of us all!”  
 **Uther:** “You speak treason, Morgana.”  
 **Morgana:** “Only a mad man hears the truth as treason.”  
 **Uther:** “Take care, child, or I’ll have you restrained.”  
 **Morgana:** “You just try.”  
 ****

 **Dungeons.  
** _(Morgana is dragged into a large prison cell by some guards and chained to the wall.)  
_ **Uther:** “And you will remain here until you learn your lesson.”  
 **Morgana:** “Then release me because I’ve learned it already! That you care not for me, or anyone but yourself! That you’re driven mad with power! That you’re a tyrant!” _(Uther walks away, the guard slamming the door shut behind him.)_  
 ****

 **Enchanted Fortress. Past.  
** _(A young woman watches Morgana through a magic crystal and smiles.)  
_ **Morgause:** “Hider eft funde. On þisse ne middangeard. Morgana Pendragon, a great destiny awaits you. The battle for your soul is about to begin.” 

**Storybrooke. Present. Swan-Mills House.**  
 _(The Swan-Mills’ are having dinner. While Regina feeds Maria, Emma and Henry are talking.)_  
 **Henry:** “So Gabrielle said I should write what I know, and obviously I told her that I’ve already done that.”  
 **Emma:** “Right, and tell me again why you can’t just take the storybook to a publisher and see what they think?”  
 **Henry:** “Because I think there’s got to be some Author’s law about trying to make money off these stories. Just look at Isaac.”  
 **Emma:** “You’re comparing yourself to that creep? Isaac abused his power as the Author and wrote his own happy ending at the expense of everyone else’s pain and suffering.”  
 **Henry:** “And I wrote my happy ending by joining the Dream Realm to the other realms of story.”  
 **Emma:** “Which means you’re no longer the Author.”  
 **Henry:** “Right.”  
 **Regina:** “So what’s the worst that can happen? Henry, if you’re worried that someone’s going to come along and trap you inside the storybook, the Apprentice is long dead.”  
 **Emma:** “And the Sorcerer? He’s not going to be able to do anything to you from where he is.”  
 **Henry:** “It’s not that. I just… I didn’t realise how hard being an adult was going to be.” _(Regina and Emma exchange looks.)  
_ **Regina:** “You didn’t just make Ella’s world real. You became the man of her dreams.”  
 **Henry:** “And how can I live up to that when I can’t even put a roof over her head?”  
 **Emma:** “By being there for her. Henry, why the hell didn’t you go with Ella to Wonderland?”  
 **Henry:** “We’ve been through this. I’m being responsible, I have to earn money to-”  
 **Emma:** “You know damn well your mother and I have no problem with the two of you living here. This is your home.”  
 **Regina:** “And it’ll be here waiting for the both of you when you return.”  
 _(Henry looks from Regina to Emma and back before throwing up his hands and leaving the table.)_  
 **Henry:** “You guys don’t get it.”  
 **Emma:** _(Standing:)_ “No, Henry, it’s you who doesn’t get it! _(Pointing:)_ Ella is out there right now looking for her mother. You more than anyone know what that’s like and instead of going with her, you’re what, working day and night saving money for the future? Don’t you see? Every moment that you’re not out there is a moment you’re allowing to slip through your fingers.”  
 **Henry:** _(Shaking his head:)_ “It’s just not that simple.”  
 _(He leaves.)_  
 **Emma:** “He needed to hear it.”  
 **Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “I agree one hundred percent, but I’m glad you’re the one who said it.”  
 **Emma:** “Yeah, I know you hate to play the bad cop with him.”  
 **Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “But I do so love when you play it with me.”  
 _(Emma smiles despite herself and begins clearing the plates from the table.)_

**Wonderland.**  
 _(Lead by Silvermist, Ella and Will continue to fly over the lake.)_  
 **Will:** “I must admit, I do enjoy the flying.”  
 **Silvermist:** “You always did.”  
 **Will:** “For what it’s worth, Sil, I enjoyed some of the other bits as well.”  
 **Silvermist:** _(Turns in mid air:)_ “Not nearly as much as I’m going to enjoy this.”  
 _(Silvermist points her wand at Will and he immediately starts falling.)  
_ **Will:** “Whoa!”  
 **Ella:** “Will!”  
 **Silvermist:** “I can’t tell you how long I’ve been waiting for that.”  
 **Ella:** “How could you!”  
 **Silvermist:** “Trust me. He deserved it.”  
 **Ella:** “But we have to get him! He can’t swim!”  
 **Silvermist:** “Sorry. No detours.”  
 **Ella:** “Oh, for goodness sake!”  
 **Silvermist:** “Ooh!”  
 _(Ella purposefully takes a dive towards the water. Landing beside Will, Ella grabs him and pulls them to safety. Climbing to the top of a small island, they stop to catch their breath.)  
_ **Ella:** “What did you do to that fairy?”  
 **Will:** “What did I do to her? She just tossed me into the bloody lake!”  
 **Ella:** “Which you clearly deserved. Now we’re stuck in the middle of nowhere, all because you broke a fairy’s heart.”  
 **Will:** “Well, she shouldn’t have given it away in the first place.”  
 **Ella:** “People can’t help falling in love, Will.”  
 **Will:** “Sure, they can. You just sneak out in the middle of the night, grab your trousers, your keys, and don’t ever look back.”  
 **Ella:** “Is that what you do? Should I warn Tiana about her future?”  
 **Will:** “This isn’t about me, Ella. If it were, I’d be sat back at home, with Tiana, happily watching the telly. Look, all I’m trying to tell you is, you’ve got this picture of your mum in your mind, these perfect little memories of how things were. But maybe that’s just how they were for you.”  
 **Ella:** “It wasn’t like that. And if you really believe that, what are we doing here?”  
 **Will:** “This is your quest, Ella, not mine.”  
 _(Frustrated, Ella turns away from Will, staring longingly at the shore.)  
_ **Ella:** “We’re never gonna make it there. It’s miles and miles away.”  
 **Will:** “True. This is a bit of a setback, I’ll give you that. But I’m sure we’ll find another way.”  
 **Ella:** “How?”  
 **Will:** “Give me a minute. _(Ella turns back to face him:)_ Two minutes.”  
 **Ella:** “We don’t have two minutes, Will. _(Stands:)_ We need to get there today!”  
 _(Ella stamps her foot causing their little island to move violently, shaking them off back into the water.)  
_ **Will:** _(Clinging to the island:)_ “What the bloody hell was that then?”  
 **Ella:** “I don’t know.”  
 **Will:** “What kind of an island is this?”  
 _(They climb to the top again.)  
_ **Ella:** “This isn’t an island.”  
 **Will:** “What?”  
 **Ella:** _(Draws her sword:)_ “Hold on tight.”  
 **Will:** “Tight? To what?”  
 **Ella:** “Anything.”  
 _(Ella turns and leaps from the island.)  
_ **Will:** “Ella!”  
 _(After a long moment, Ella rises into the sky sitting astride the back of an enormous creature’s head.)  
_ **Ella:** _(To the sea turtle:)_ “I’m sorry, did that tickle?”  
 **Will:** _(Amazed:)_ “A turtle?”  
 **Ella:** “I wonder if you would be so kind as to give us both a lift to shore? _(The turtle lazily nods its head:)_ Good boy. Now go!” _(Will makes himself comfortable as they ride the enormous turtle across the lake.)  
_ ****

 **Camelot. Past. Hall of Ceremonies. Night.  
** _(Uther is knighting new soldiers.)_ **  
Uther:** “Arise Sir Vidor, Knight of Camelot. Arise Sir Caradoc, Knight of Camelot. You have been accorded a great honour. But with that honour comes great responsibility. _(While Uther speaks, an armoured figure approaches the main gates and dispatches two guards:)_ From this day forth, you are sworn to live by the knights’ code. You have pledged to conduct yourselves with nobility, honour, and respect. Your word is your sacred bond.”

_(Outside, another guard is easily dealt with and the figure continues into the castle. The entire court turns to face the door at the sound of sword fighting outside. The armoured figure enters. The newly made knights of Camelot draw their swords as Arthur steps forward. The armoured knight drops their gauntlet in front of Arthur, who picks it up.)  
_ **Arthur:** “I accept your challenge. If I’m to face you in combat, do me the courtesy of revealing your identity.”  
 _(The knight removes their helmet to reveal a wealth of long blonde tresses.)_ **  
Morgause:** “My name is Morgause. I am here to fight for the freedom of the Lady Morgana who as we speak is being held captive in the dungeons of this castle by order of her father, King Uther.”  
 _(The court erupts into appalled murmurs at this revelation as Uther glares at Morgause.)  
_ ****

 **Morgana’s Chambers. Later That Night.**  
 _(Freshly released from the dungeons, Morgana stands at her window, watching Morgause while she practices with her sword in the main square.)  
_ **Guinevere:** “Who is she? Why would she challenge Arthur? It seems no one’s ever heard of her.”  
 **Morgana:** “I feel as if I’ve met her somewhere before.”  
 **Guinevere:** “Really? Where could you know her from?”  
 **Morgana:** “I don’t know.”  
 **Guinevere:** _(As Morgana continues to watch:)_ “She killed five guards.”  
 **Morgana:** “Then Arthur should not underestimate her.”

**Storybrooke. Present. Swan-Mills House.**  
 _(After putting it off for months, Emma and Regina finally sit down to sort through some of the gifts they received after Maria was born.)_  
 **Emma:** “I think we might just have got something from everyone in the united realms.”  
 **Regina:** “If not, I’d definitely say it was close.”  
 **Emma:** “Clothes, toys, rattles. Half this stuff Maria’s already grown too big for.”  
 **Regina:** “Which is why we’re finally doing this. We have to bag up everything that’s too small, too dangerous _, (Throws a toy catapult into the ‘reject’ pile:)_ or just plain hideous.”  
 _(Regina holds up a lime green baby-grow which Emma frowns and shakes her head at and it too finds itself sailing across the room into the pile.)_  
 **Emma:** “Please don’t tell me we have to write and thank each person for their 'lovely, thoughtful gift’?”  
 **Regina:** “Well, that would be the responsible thing to do.”  
 **Emma:** “So what does that mean we’re going to do?”  
 **Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Relax. I already sent the thank you cards.”  
 **Emma:** “You did?”  
 **Regina:** “Yes. I used a modified tracking spell to find out who sent us what and then enchanted each card to go to the right person. I sent them at night so people wouldn’t be overcome by the sight of hundreds of letters flying through the air. I got the idea from those ridiculous Harry Potter movies you make us watch.”  
 **Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “I love magic. And you, of course. Just the thought of writing that many cards… _(Shivers:)_ The only person who would possibly enjoy that is-”  
 **Snow White:** _(Entering with Maria in her arms:)_ “There’s nothing wrong with being polite, Emma. As a member of the royal family, I was taught manners and etiquette by my mother at a very young age.”  
 **Emma:** _(To Regina:)_ “Have I thanked you lately for casting that curse? _(Regina laughs. At Snow’s stony expression:_ ) Oh come on, Mom, it was a joke.”  
 **Snow White:** “Hm. Well it’s just as well I’m here to teach Maria about her royal duties.”

**Regina:** “Snow’s right. _(At Emma’s look:)_ Oh, not about whatever she just said, I’d stopped listening by then. No, what I meant is that it seems a little ungrateful to accept all these gifts without giving something in return.”  
 **Emma:** “I know what you mean. The people of Dun Broch have just gone through hell and yet they’re still out there, laughing and singing together. It’s a very festive atmosphere down by their camps, despite everything.”  
 **Snow White:** “That’s it!”  
 **Regina:** “What’s 'it’?”  
 **Snow White:** “A festival! Guinevere and I were talking only yesterday about how to take everyone’s minds off their troubles. A festival is just what we need! There’ll be games and competitions and food and wine and oh, this will be so much fun!”  
 _(Watching Snow take Maria upstairs, then returning her attention to the reject pile, Emma grimaces.)_  
 **Emma:** _(Turning to Regina, giving an exaggerated yawn.)_ “Do you think we can finish this some other time?”  
 **Regina:** “No need. _(Regina waves her hand and the messy reject pile is replaced by several trash bags marked 'donate’:)_ There. Now do you think you can fit all those in your car?”  
 **Emma:** _(Beams, holding her arms wide:)_ “My brilliant wife.”  
 **Regina:** _(As Emma wraps her arms around her:)_ “Just make sure they’re all cleared out by tomorrow morning.”  
 **Emma:** “Your wish is my command.”  
 _(Lifting Regina off her feet, Emma spins them in a circle, delighted that their task is over.)_  
 **Regina:** “Careful, Emma, there’s not enough- _(Catching her foot on the leg of the sofa, Emma stumbles backwards, Regina in her arms, onto the pile of trash bags:)_ …room.”  
 **Emma:** _(Smiling up innocently:)_ "At least I landed on something soft.”  
 **Regina:** _(Chuckles, then leans down to kiss her wife:)_ “Mm, so did I.”  
 ****

 **Camelot. Past. Tournament Grounds.**  
 _(Uther enters with Morgana by his side. At the earliest possible moment, Morgana takes her hand away from his and shares a smile with Guinevere. Arthur stands waiting while Morgause enters the arena.)  
_ **Uther:** “The fight is by the Knights’ Rules. And to the death.”  
 _(Uther takes his seat.)_

**Arthur:** “I’m offering you a final chance to withdraw. I suggest you take it. _(Morgause merely stares at him:)_ Then you leave me no choice.”  
 _(Confidently forgoing his helmet, Arthur twirls his sword a few times and the fight begins. Arthur quickly catches Morgause on the arm, but allows her to pick up her sword to the cheers of the crowd. Retrieving her sword, Morgause attacks with renewed vigor, blocking Arthur’s strikes and knocking him to the ground. Standing over him, Morgause presses her sword to Arthur’s chest.)_  
 **Morgause:** _(Removing her helmet:)_ “Do you yield, or shall I run you through? _(Breathing heavily, Arthur glances toward the dais:)_ You would rather fight on to keep the Lady Morgana in chains than to see her free?”  
 **Arthur:** “But Morgana is already free.”  
 **Morgause:** “Not yet she isn’t. So I ask again, do you yield?”  
 **Arthur:** _(Nods:)_ “I so yield.”  
 _(Morgause lowers her sword and extends her hand. Taking it, Arthur allows himself to be pulled to his feet. Walking over to the dais, Morgause gives a curt bow to Uther as he stands.)_  
 **Morgause:** “Morgana goes free.”  
 _(Morgana watches with interest as Morgause leaves the grounds. Uther glares at Arthur before making his exit.)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Camelot. Past. Morgause’s Guest Chambers.  
** _(Morgana knocks on the door and enters.)  
_ **Morgana:** “I didn’t mean to intrude. I wanted to introduce myself. I’m the Lady Morgana.”  
 **Morgause:** _(Smiles, walking towards her:)_ “I know who you are.”  
 **Morgana:** _(Suddenly nervous:)_ “How is your arm? You were wounded.”  
 **Morgause:** “It’ll heal soon enough. Forgive me but… you look tired.”  
 **Morgana:** “I haven’t been sleeping.”  
 **Morgause:** “I know for myself how troubling that can be.”  
 **Morgana:** “Could it be that we’ve met somewhere before?”  
 **Morgause:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “I’m glad we have met now.”  
 **Morgana:** “That’s a beautiful bracelet.”  
 **Morgause:** “It was a gift. From my mother. _(Removes it from her arm:)_ Please, I would like you to have it. It’s a healing bracelet. _(Offers it to Morgana:)_ It will help you sleep.”  
 **Morgana:** “I couldn’t. You must be tired. I will leave you to rest.”  
 **Morgause:** _(As Morgana reaches the door:)_ “I hope you will remember me fondly.” _(Morgana nods before leaving the room.)  
_ ****

 **Morgana’s Chambers. Night.  
** _(Morgana stirs restlessly in her sleep. Standing at the foot of the bed, Morgause watches her and holds up the bracelet.)  
_ **Morgause:** “Gefultuma híe þæt heo onslæpe.”  
 _(Morgause places the bracelet at the end of Morgana’s bed and leaves. Morgana stops twitching and falls into a deep, peaceful sleep.)_

**Wonderland. Present.**  
 _(Having reached the shore, Ella waves farewell to the sea turtle.)_  
 **Ella:** “Well, what are we waiting for?”  
 **Will:** “I nearly drowned and was eaten by a mock turtle. Can I have a moment, please?”  
 **Silvermist:** _(Shimmering into view beside them:)_ “Nope.”  
 **Will:** “You again?”  
 **Silvermist:** “I’m actually glad to see you alive, Will.”  
 **Will:** “That’s strange, since you’re the one that tried to kill me.”  
 **Silvermist:** “That was before I heard about the bounty on your head. Turns out you’re in pretty deep to the Caterpillar.”  
 **Will:** “Okay, look. I made a horrible mistake. The thing is, you were right about everything. I felt bloody awful after what happened between us.”  
 **Silvermist:** “If you ever had a heart, I don’t know what happened to it.”  
 **Will:** “You’re right. I don’t feel terrible. Not even a little bit. So why don’t we both agree that I’m a right bastard and go our separate ways? We don’t need to bring the Caterpillar into this.”  
 **Silvermist:** “Why should I care about your fate?”  
 **Will:** “You shouldn’t. _(Points to Ella:)_ But care about hers. She’s a decent person. Don’t make the good guys pay for the bad guys’ mistakes. I am sorry, Silvermist. For everything.”  
 **Silvermist:** _(Turns away:)_ “Be on with you, then.”  
 **Will:** “Really?”  
 **Silvermist:** “Get out of here. Go.”  
 _(Silvermist shimmers down to normal size and flies away.)_  
 **Ella:** _(Teasing:)_ “Was that you apologizing?”  
 **Will:** “It happens. Don’t dwell on it. Come on.”  
 **Ella:** “Well, in any case, thank you.”  
 ****

**Storybrooke. Festival.**   
_(There’s a cheerful atmosphere in the town as the festival is in full swing. From fire-breathers to jugglers, hay rides to carnival games, everyone has come to have a good time. When an expression of joy and wonder crosses over her husband’s face, Queen Roberta manages to deftly maneuver King Richard away from the sword-swallower in favour of the much less deadly ice-cream stand. Meanwhile Xena entertains herself as Gabrielle attempts to recite one of their epic tales to a group of enraptured children.)_

**Tiana’s Rollin’ Bayou Food Truck.**  
 _(Alice, Tiana and Robin prepare to start serving beignets.)_  
 **Alice:** _(Looking down at one of her creations:)_ "I think my beignets are getting better.”  
 **Tiana:** “Yeah, well, at least they’re not heart-shaped this time.”  
 **Robin:** “I thought those were cute.”  
 **Tiana:** “Trust me girls, we want them to be more beignet-shaped. So, ready to provide beignets to the masses?”  
 **Robin:** “We sure are.”  
 **Alice:** “Selling comes natural to me. _(Picking up a tray laden with beignets:)_ I could sell land to a fish.”  
 **Tiana:** “Well we’re not charging for these today but as always I love your spirit.”  
 ****

 **Elsewhere…**  
 _(The Jester searches high and low, asking whomever he passes the same question.)_  
 **Jester:** “Hello, sorry to bother you but you haven’t seen Prince Neal by any chance? I’ve been playing hide and seek with him and he is really good. No? Okay, thank you.”  
 _(Strolling along the park together, Jasmine and Snow White take in the festivities.)_  
 **Jasmine:** “I’ve got to hand it to you, Snow, this festival seems to be just what the people needed.”  
 **Snow White:** “Thanks, isn’t it wonderful? Originally Storybrooke was to co-host the event with Camelot but I thought it better if everything was centered here and Camelot provided the entertainment.”  
 **David:** _(To the crowd:)_ “Attention, good people! _(Raises a silver chalice:)_ In my hand you see the Chalice of Victory. A priceless heirloom that shall be presented to the winner of the jousting competition we’re hoping to have later on today. All those who are interested, sign up now for your chance at glory!”  
 **Jasmine:** _(To Snow:)_ “Priceless heirloom?”  
 **Aladdin:** _(Joining them:)_ “It’s just a souvenir from Doc’s birthday party. I looked at it earlier, it even says ‘Doctoberfest’ on it.”  
 **Jasmine:** “Ah.”  
 **Snow White:** “That doesn’t make the tournament any less prestigious.”  
 **Jasmine:** _(As Snow moves to stand by David:)_ “Actually I think it does a bit.”  
 **Snow White:** _(To the crowd:)_ “Those of you competing in the tournament should know that in the final round you will be facing perhaps the greatest hero of our entire kingdom. A man who slays dragons. _(Murmurs from the crowd:)_ Oh yes. To win this tournament you must first defeat the lord of the sword, my husband, Prince Charming!”  
 _(There are groans mixed amongst polite applause at this announcement.)_  
 **Aladdin:** “Oh pull the other one, that one’s got bells on! You expect people to take part in a tournament while David walks into the final on merit?”  
 **Snow White:** “I think he’s earned that right.”  
 **Aladdin:** “I bet you do. Well I’m not having it. David, I hereby challenge you to a joust.”  
 **Jasmine:** “Er, Aladdin, have you ever actually jousted before?”  
 **Aladdin:** “No, but how hard can it be?”  
 **David:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Well I could use a warm-up match. Alright, Aladdin, you’re on.” _(The two men clasp forearms and the challenge is accepted.)_

**Forest.**  
 _(Sitting in a secluded part of the forest, Emma and Regina take time out to feed Maria while the sounds of the festival can be heard in the distance.)_  
 **Emma:** “I don’t know where she puts it all.”  
 **Regina:** _(Smiling:)_ “Henry was the same. So was I, if you had asked my mother.”  
 **Emma:** “Yeah?”  
 **Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “Nothing was ever good enough for that woman. Which is why Daddy would spoil me. We’d have this secret spot where he and I would go and just eat as much candy and chocolate as we could.”  
 **Emma:** _(Laughs:)_ “Your Dad sounds great.”  
 **Regina:** “Yeah. Goodness knows what size I would’ve ballooned to if I hadn’t discovered my love of horse riding.”  
 **Emma:** _(Teasing:)_ “And stable boys.”  
 **Regina:** _(Smirks:)_ “Indeed.”  
 **Emma:** “So are you going to enter the race?”  
 **Regina:** “If Snow had entered, maybe. I’d love nothing more than to show her what she could do with all those rosettes she has.”  
 **Emma:** “But you’re above all that petty jealousy stuff now, right?”  
 **Regina:** “Me? Of course I am. As far as that goes, there’s only one Mills sister who-”  
 **Zelena:** _(Entering the clearing:)_ “Here you are! I’ve been looking bloody everywhere for you.”  
 _(Before either of them can say anything, Zelena lifts Maria into her arms.)_  
 **Regina:** “Zelena! I thought I told you that Maria would be spending the day with us.”  
 **Emma:** “You know, her parents.”  
 **Zelena:** “Oh you say a lot of things I don’t listen to. Anyway your race is due to start in half an hour.”  
 **Regina:** “Race? What race? I never put my name down for-”  
 **Zelena:** “Both of your names are down for the horse race. You, Emma and some other riders I didn’t bother remembering.”  
 _(Regina and Emma look to each other and then realise.)_  
 **Regina &Emma:** “Snow.”  
 **Zelena:** _(Already walking away with Maria:)_ “Come to think of it, it did look like her handwriting.”  
 **Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “I’m going to kill her.”  
 **Emma:** “Oh come on, it won’t be that bad. You might even win.”  
 **Regina:** “Well of course I’ll win, I just would’ve preferred to have been invited.”  
 **Emma:** _(Scoffs:)_ “You’re that confident you’ll win?”  
 **Regina:** “It’s the only logical outcome.”  
 **Emma:** “What about me?”  
 **Regina:** “You? I taught you how to ride.”  
 **Emma:** “Exactly, so I learned from the best.”  
 **Regina:** _(Laughs:)_ “I may have taught you everything you know about riding, but I didn’t teach you everything _I_ know.”  
 **Emma:** “Oh it’s not that complicated. You climb on the horse’s back and try not to fall off. I think I can take you too.”  
 **Regina:** _(Tilts her head:)_ “That’s sweet.”  
 **Emma:** _(Pursing her lips:)_ “All right, if you’re that confident, how about a wager?”  
 **Regina:** “You’re on. What are the stakes?”  
 **Emma:** “If I win, you have to ride naked on a horse. _(At Regina’s look:)_ Just the length of the stables, with no one else around.”  
 **Regina:** _(Laughs:)_ “Wow. You’ve been sitting on that particular fantasy for awhile haven’t you? All right, seeing as it’s never going to happen, I accept. But if I win… let’s see… Oh, I’ve got it. Since I now think you and your mother are in this together, if I win, you have to wear that gaudy monstrosity Snow bought me for Christmas.”  
 **Emma:** _(Thinks:)_ “You mean that big gold necklace?”  
 **Regina:** “That’s the one.”  
 **Emma:** “Now that’s just mean.”  
 **Regina:** _(Extends her hand:)_ “May the best woman win.”  
 **Emma:** _(Shakes it:)_ “Thanks, I intend to.”

**Forest of Balor.**  
 _(Ruby and Mulan arrive at the mouth of a cave.)_  
 **Ruby:** “Well this doesn’t seem ominous at all.”  
 **Mulan:** “Stay alert. The Cockatrice could be anywhere.”  
 **Ruby:** “What does a Cockatrice look like, anyway?”  
 _(The Cockatrice roars behind them.)  
_ **Mulan:** _(Draws her sword:)_ “I think we’re about to find out.”  
 _(Mulan twirls her sword as the Cockatrice paws at the ground. The beast lets out another roar and lunges. Mulan stands her ground slashing the air with her sword. Standing on its hind legs, the Cockatrice screams before leaping towards her. Mulan rolls under it when it jumps, then as the beast sets its sights on Ruby, throws her sword, impaling the creature’s back and killing it. Ruby grimaces.)  
_ **Ruby:** “So… let’s find that flower huh?”  
 _(Mulan nods and they head into the cave together.)_

**Somewhere In Dun Broch.**  
 _(Lord Macintosh speaks with an unknown figure.)_  
 **Shadowy Figure:** “I have done everything I can to make your dream of becoming King of Dun Broch a reality. However, there are still those who seek to rob you of your destiny. Go forth to the Forest of Balor, and stop them.”  
 _(Lord Macintosh nods and leaves with a group of his men.)  
_ ****

 **Storybrooke. Tournament Grounds.**  
 _(The joust between Aladdin and David is about to begin.)_  
 **Joustmaster:** "Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please! _(Cheers and applause from the crowd:)_ Our first contestant, Aladdin! _(Cheers and applause:)_ And introducing Mr. Cheekbones himself, David!”  
 _(Jasmine walks over to check on Aladdin.)_  
 **Jasmine:** “So, you’ve never jousted before?”  
 **Aladdin:** “Nope.”  
 **Jasmine:** “Never been on a horse before?”  
 **Aladdin:** “Nope and I’m completely terrified of falling off and dying.”  
 **Jasmine:** “Can you even see through that helmet?”  
 **Aladdin:** “Not a sausage.”  
 **Jasmine:** “Great, well, good luck!”  
 _(At the other end of the field, Snow attempts to hype up David.)  
_ **Snow White:** “We’ve trained for this. You’re ready for this. You’re a hero, and heroes always win.”  
 **David:** “These are all inspiring and valid points. Just one minor problem.”  
 **Snow White:** “What’s that?”  
 **David:** “I can’t move.”  
 **Snow White:** “Come again?”  
 **David:** “I literally… I can’t move my arms or legs. I think we trained too hard.”  
 **Snow White:** “You’re not serious.”  
 **David:** “No? Watch this. _(Wincing, David attempts and fails to lift his arms. Panting:)_ That’s my full range of motion.”  
 **Snow White:** “Well, that’s not good.”  
 **David:** “I know it’s not good!”  
 _(The Joustmaster blows his horn and the joust is on. The crowd cheer as the two men begin their approach. Unfortunately for all spectators, with David unable to move and Aladdin unwilling to go faster than trotting speed, the result is less than thrilling. The cheers and applause stop as everyone watches on in astonishment at the two-would be knights. Upon finally making contact with each other, each man slowly and painfully topple off their horses onto the ground. As if embarrassed to be there, the two horses canter away.)  
_ **Joustmaster:** _(Kneeling over both men:)_ “Okay. Well… First one to his feet is the winner?”  
 **Aladdin:** “Are you serious?”  
 **David:** “I think my ribs are broken.”  
 _(Both men grunt and groan, turning onto their stomachs in an attempt to reach their feet first.)  
_ **Jasmine:** _(When Aladdin looks to her for encouragement, coldly:)_ “Get. Up.”  
 **Aladdin:** “Aah!”  
 _(In a truly valiant, albeit pathetic display, both men struggle to their feet. David actually managing to stand a fraction of a second ahead of Aladdin before falling backwards with a thud.)  
_ **Joustmaster:** “Aladdin wins!”  
 **Snow White:** “What? Hey, no!”  
 **Aladdin:** _(Sees Jasmine running towards him:)_ “No!”  
 _(Overjoyed, Jasmine jumps into his arms, knocking them both onto the ground.)  
_ **Jasmine:** “Are you okay?”  
 **Aladdin:** “I won.”  
 **Jasmine:** _(Beaming:)_ “I know.” _(They kiss passionately as Snow attempts to pick David up from the ground.)_

**Race Track.**  
 _(Now dressed in their riding gear, Regina and Emma stand beside their horses, waiting for the race to begin.)_  
 **Emma:** "Hey. _(Regina looks up:)_ Good luck.”  
 **Regina:** “Why don’t you come over here and wish me luck properly? _(Smiling, Emma does just that and they share a kiss:)_ Oh, I almost forgot. _(Reaches into her saddlebag:)_ I wanted to show you what you’ll be wearing to dinner tonight.”  
 **Emma:** _(As Regina holds out the gaudy gold necklace:)_ “It’s lovely.”  
 **Regina:** _(Dryly:)_ “Uh huh.”  
 **Emma:** “Well wait. Don’t you also want to show me what you’ll be wearing… or not wearing when you lose?”  
 **Regina:** _(Biting her lip:)_ “Behave.”  
 _(The horn sounds in the distance.)_  
 **Emma:** “It’s show time.”  
 _(Both women mount their horses and make their way to the starting line. Joined by half a dozen other riders, Emma only has eyes for Regina. Watching the excitement and anticipation wash over her wife’s face, Emma is slow to react to the second blow of the horn. Losing precious seconds from the very start, it is all Emma can do to try and catch up to the rest of the pack. Despite this, Emma finds herself distracted once again, this time by her wife’s rhythmic riding motion. Catching herself staring, Emma muses that even if she does lose the race, at least she’s got one hell of a view.)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Camelot. Present. Morgana’s Chambers.**  
_(Morgana hurriedly returns to her chambers through a back passageway.)_  
**Guinevere:** _(Calling from outside the door:)_ “My Lady?”  
_(Morgana looks down at her muddy cloak and tosses it behind her bed just as Guinevere enters.)_  
**Guinevere:** “I saw the light, wanted to make sure you were alright.”  
**Morgana:** “I’m fine.”  
**Guinevere:** “You were missed at the festival today, the people of Camelot are eager to welcome you back.”  
**Morgana:** “They have already waited ten years, I’m sure they can manage without me for a little while longer.”  
**Guinevere:** _(Smiles:)_ “Of course. Will you be joining us for dinner in Storybrooke?”  
**Morgana:** _(Hesitates:)_ “I think not. After a day re-familiarizing myself with the castle, I’m really quite tired.”  
**Guinevere:** “I’ll leave you to rest then. Would you like-”  
**Morgana:** _(Steps back:)_ “Guin, you are queen now. You helping me undress would just be embarrassing for both of us.”  
**Guinevere:** “I really don’t mind, it wouldn’t be any trouble.”  
**Morgana:** _(A sharper tone:)_ “I’ll prepare myself for bed. _(Making her tone light again:)_ Goodnight, Guin.”  
**Morgana:** “Goodnight, My Lady.”  
_(Guinevere leaves.)_

 **Camelot. Past. Forest.** _  
(Morgana sneaks out of the castle at night to meet Morgause in the woods.)  
_**Morgause:** “You look well.”  
**Morgana:** “Thanks to you. _(Morgana touches the enchanted bracelet Morgause gave her:)_ I wear it all the time. I can’t remember when I last had a bad dream.”  
**Morgause:** “But you do not seem happy. Why is that?”  
**Morgana:** “I would be if I didn’t have to pretend.”  
**Morgause:** “Pretend?”  
**Morgana:** “That I’m Uther’s loving daughter when I hate him.”  
**Morgause:** “Have you ever imagined a new world, Morgana? One where Uther was no more?”  
**Morgana:** “Sometimes.”  
**Morgause:** “And is that what you’d like?”  
**Morgana:** “I once had the chance to be his assassin.”  
**Morgause:** “And what stopped you?”  
**Morgana:** “I don’t know. I believe he cared for me. But not anymore. He cares for no one.”  
**Morgause:** “So, you want Uther destroyed and his reign to end?”  
**Morgana:** “More than anything. But it doesn’t matter what I want. The future’s not of my making.”  
**Morgause:** “You are wrong, Morgana. You underestimate your importance. The decisions you make now will change the shape of everything that is to come.”  
**Morgana:** “What do you mean?”  
**Morgause:** “Whose side are you on, Morgana? Are you with Uther? Or are you with me? Are you prepared to help me bring about his downfall?”  
**Morgana:** “I am.”  
**Morgause:** _(Reaching out to stroke Morgana’s face:)_ “I can’t tell you how much it means to hear you say that.” 

**Storybrooke. Present. Swan-Mills House.**  
_(Tired, sore and covered in mud, Mrs & Mrs Swan-Mills arrive home victorious, carrying their trophy between them.)_  
**Regina:** “Well, that worked out nicely.”  
**Emma:** _(Closing the front door:)_ “It did, didn’t it?”  
**Regina:** “Although technically I still think I won. It was my horse who crossed the finish line first.”  
**Emma:** “Hey, tell it to the judges, their decision is final.”  
**Regina:** “Hm.”  
**Emma:** “You heard them, it was a dead heat. Too close to call! Take the win, Regina. Anyway, I should be the one that’s upset. I don’t get to see your Lady Godiva moment now.”  
**Regina:** “No, but I do still want to see you wearing that necklace tonight. So how about a compromise?”  
**Emma:** _(Gasps in mock surprise:)_ “You? Mayor Mills, compromise? The hell you say.”  
**Regina:** “It’s Swan-Mills, and yes. Interested?”  
**Emma:** “I don’t know… it’s a pretty ugly necklace. Your compromise had better be good.”  
**Regina:** “What if, instead of heading back to the stables, I take off all my clothes right now, jump on your back and ride you around every room of this house?”  
**Emma:** _(Laughing:)_ “The image I have in my head right now is so ridiculous. _(Tries to control her giggles when seeing the slightly hurt look on Regina’s face:)_ I’m sorry, it’s just…”  
**Regina:** “Forget I said anything.”  
**Emma:** _(Reaching out and taking her hand:)_ “Wait. Please wait. _(Composing herself:)_ Now, it’s not the craziest idea I’ve heard.”  
**Regina:** “Only the funniest, evidently.”  
**Emma:** “Well, yeah, and I know you meant it to be sexy but, maybe with a couple of tweaks, it could be very, very hot.”  
**Regina:** _(Still annoyed:)_ “I’m open to suggestions.”  
**Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “Okay, well, I have zero problem with the you getting naked part. That part I love. But how about instead of my back, you jump into my arms and, _(Waving her hand, Emma envelops herself in a cloud of smoke. When it clears, Emma stands naked but for a few hefty straps at her waist. Smirking as Regina’s eyes are immediately drawn to the appendage now bobbing between her legs:)_ I give you the ride of your life?”  
**Regina:** _(Still transfixed:)_ “Well, there’s only one thing I can think to say. _(Using her own magic to shed her clothes:)_ Giddy up!”  
****

**A Short While Later.**  
_(Reclined in each others arms in the bath tub, Regina and Emma discuss the night’s plans.)_  
**Emma:** “Do I really have to wear that thing to dinner?”  
**Regina:** “Not if we don’t go.” **  
Emma:** “Mom wants us there.”  
**Regina:** “Then yes, you have to wear it.”  
**Emma:** “What if she asks why I’m wearing it and not you?”  
**Regina:** “You tell her the truth. You lost a bet.”  
**Emma:** _(Smiling up at her:)_ “If you call this losing, I can’t imagine what winning feels like.”  
**Regina:** “Well don’t ask your father, he wouldn’t know what winning felt like either.”  
**Emma:** _(Chuckles:)_ “All right, you asked for this.”  
_(With much splashing and screams of delight, Regina and Emma take turns dunking each other under the surface, causing huge waves of water to spill over the edge of the tub and onto the tiled floor below.)_

**Storybrooke. Main Street.**  
_(While the festivities of the day begin to wind down and the crowds slowly disperse, Henry takes a break from driving to stretch his legs. When passing by someone clearly from Wonderland, Henry feels compelled to reach into his pocket and pull out his phone. However, as he’s about to dial Ella’s number, he stops himself, remembering that there are no cell towers in Wonderland. Looking up from his phone, he spots a familiar face sitting alone on a bench.)_  
**Henry:** “Drizella?”  
**Drizella:** _(Sniffles, wiping her eyes:)_ “Oh. I’m sorry. I don’t remember calling a taxi.”  
**Henry:** “Funny. You’re here for the festival?”  
**Drizella:** _(Nods:)_ “If I had known it was going to be a celebration of the Charmings and the Swan-Mills’ I might not have bothered.”  
**Henry:** “Try living with them.”  
**Drizella:** “Ooh, trouble in paradise?”  
**Henry:** _(Taking a seat beside her:)_ “Alright, that was a little unfair, but sometimes it can get a little annoying - living in their shadow I mean.”  
**Drizella:** “Tell me about it. At least you weren’t overshadowed by your sister all your life. _(Thinks:)_ Oh wait, don’t you have a little sister now?”  
**Henry:** “I think you know I do. Judging by the amount of gifts my moms received, I doubt there’s one person in all the united realms who doesn’t know about my sister.”  
**Drizella:** “And so it begins.”  
**Henry:** “It’s not like that at all. I love Maria and I’m thrilled to be a big brother.”  
**Drizella:** “Just give it time.”  
**Henry:** _(Shaking his head:)_ “Speaking of which, where’s your sister, Anastasia?”  
**Drizella:** “Oh, probably off somewhere moping. Torturing herself over her past as the Red Queen. I mean, it’s not like it happened recently, it was for a very brief period thirty years ago. I wish she’d just get over it already.”  
**Henry:** “Well to be fair to Anastasia, it was very recent to her mind.”  
**Drizella:** “Oh please, not the resurrection again. You know people always talk about that but they never seem to remember that I was encased in stone for roughly the same amount of time.”  
**Henry:** “That had to be a _hard_ time for you.”  
**Drizella:** _(Smiles, despite herself:)_ “Ha. Ha. _(Sighs:)_ Look at us, sat in the middle of a festival throwing our own little pity party.”  
**Henry:** “Yeah, Ella would’ve loved this.”  
**Drizella:** “Is that your little dream girl?”  
**Henry:** “She came from the Dream Realm, yes.”  
**Drizella:** “So where is she now?”  
**Henry:** “Searching for her mother.”  
**Drizella:** _(Scoffs:)_ “If she’s also looking for her mother’s approval, she’ll be gone a long time. Trust me, I speak from experience.”  
**Henry:** “Well the good thing is you haven’t let it effect you. I mean it’s not like you released an ancient immortal creature and a dust cloud filled with hate over the land just to prove yourself to your dead mother.”  
**Drizella:** _(Pursing her lips:)_ “Exactly.”  
**Henry:** “Cause that would’ve been crazy.”  
**Drizella:** “This from the son of the woman who conjured the Dark Curse?”  
**Henry:** “Touche. At least you’re not the only one on this bench with baggage.”  
**Drizella:** “Okay, then. So, how do we get rid of it. The baggage.”  
**Henry:** “Take a chance? Do the scary thing? Hope it all works out.”  
**Drizella:** “Is that what you call what you’re doing with Ella? The ‘scary thing’?”  
**Henry:** “I don’t know. I’m just figuring it out, same as you.”  
**Drizella:** “Well, I for one need a drink.”  
**Henry:** “Good idea.”  
**Drizella:** “So, come on.”  
**Henry:** “What?”  
**Drizella:** _(Squints:)_ “You are legally allowed to drink now, aren’t you?”  
**Henry:** “Yeah.”  
**Drizella:** “Well, let’s go!”  
_(Hesitating for a moment, Henry looks down at his phone, then puts it in his pocket. Standing, he and Drizella walk together in search of the nearest bar. From a short distance away, Tiana watches them leave, with a troubled look upon her face.)  
_****

**Wonderland. Night. Will and Ella’s Campsite.**  
_(Will lays on the floor with his arms crossed attempting to sleep while Ella stands, turning the necklace over and over in her hand.)  
_**Will:** “Please go to sleep.”  
**Ella:** “I can’t. You sleep.”  
**Will:** “How can I sleep if you insist on thinking so loudly?”  
**Ella:** “What you said before… maybe you were right. Maybe she’s moved on.”

**Will:** _(Sitting up:)_ “I’m sorry, Ella. I put that terrible idea in your head. Don’t listen to me, I don’t know nothing about it. Do you believe that she truly loves you?”  
**Ella:** “I did.”  
**Will:** “Well, that’s good then. Because when somebody truly loves you, they can never move on. It’s like you said, you don’t need any proof.”  
**Ella:** “That’s true, but it’s still nice to have.”  
**Will:** _(Sighs:)_ “As much as I’m going to regret this, as your guide on this little journey, it is my duty to help you in any way I can. So, if you want proof, proof you shall have.”  
**Ella:** “What are you talking about?”  
**Will:** “I’m talking about finding a way to prove your mother is still out there somewhere.”  
**Ella:** “And how do you propose we do that?”  
**Will:** “That’s for me to know and you to find out. Tomorrow. After a good solid night’s sleep. Deal?”  
**Ella:** _(Smiling:)_ “Deal.”  
****

**Forest of Balor. Caves.**  
_(Mulan and Ruby walk through the caves carrying torches.)_  
**Ruby:** “There they are.”  
_(The flowers they seek are across a large gap with a narrow ledge and long drop. Mulan looks down.)_  
**Mulan:** “Keep back from the edge. Don’t worry. We’ll be out of here soon.”  
_(Walking carefully over the ledge, Mulan heads toward the Mortaeus flower growing on the cave wall. The cave begins to rumble, but seemingly nothing comes of it. Reaching the flower, Mulan grabs it and puts it in a pouch on her belt, then makes her way back to Ruby.)_  
**Ruby:** “Well that was easy.”  
**Mulan:** “A little too easy.”  
**Lord Macintosh:** “You’re right. _(Ruby and Mulan turn to face him:)_ I’m afraid I can’t allow you to leave here with that.”  
**Mulan:** “Macintosh. So it was you who poisoned the goblet!”  
**Lord Macintosh:** “I don’t know what you mean, Lassie. All I know is with Merida gone, that makes me the rightful ruler of all Dun Broch.”  
**Mulan:** “Over my dead body.”  
**Lord Macintosh:** “Aye, I thought you might say something like that.”  
_(Turning, Macintosh motions towards the darkness where several of his men emerge. Mulan draws her sword.)_  
**Ruby:** “Mulan, no. We don’t have time for this.”  
**Mulan:** “I don’t think they’re going to give us much choice.”  
**Lord Macintosh:** “Surrender the flower and no harm will come to you.”  
**Mulan:** “So I give up the flower and you’ll let us go?”  
**Lord Macintosh:** “As the new King of Dun Broch, I give you my word.”  
**Mulan:** “You aren’t King yet. Quick, Ruby, hand me your cloak.”  
**Ruby:** “What?”  
**Mulan:** “You’re right, we don’t have much time. _(As Ruby removes her cloak, Mulan places the flower carefully inside:)_ I need you to transform.”  
**Ruby:** _(Realising the plan:)_ “Oh no, I’m not leaving you.”  
**Mulan:** _(Folding the cloak:)_ “You have to. You have to get the flower back to Storybrooke before it’s too late. _(Reluctantly, Ruby does as she’s told and transforms into the wolf. Macintosh and his men recoil at the sight. Placing Ruby’s cloak into the wolf’s mouth:)_ Take it and go!”  
_(With a low growl, the wolf paws at the ground and leaps toward Macintosh’s men. Desperately clinging to the walls to get out of the wolf’s path, Macintosh looks on helplessly as it runs from the cave and out of sight.)_

**Storybrooke. The Dragon’s Lair.**  
_(Sitting down to dinner, Emma looks around the restaurant, clearly agitated.)_  
**Emma:** "Great, now everyone’s staring.”  
**Regina:** “Well who could blame them? I often find myself staring at my beautiful wife.”  
**Emma:** “They’re starting at this ridiculous thing around my neck! _(Regina promptly hides her face behind her menu. Narrowing her eyes:)_ You know if I had won, there’s no way I would’ve had you embarrass yourself in public.”  
**Regina:** _(Lowering her menu:)_ “Do you think I’d have anything to be embarrassed about if you did?”  
_(Knowing she’s been out maneuvered, Emma quickly changes the subject.)_  
**Emma:** _(Picking up her own menu:)_ “There’s just so much good stuff to choose from. _(Still feeling Regina’s eyes on her, Emma looks around for a distraction. As Maleficent walks by their table:)_ Mal, what would you recommend?”  
**Maleficent:** _(Without missing a beat:)_ “A stylist.”  
_(At this, Regina bursts out laughing while Emma glares at Maleficent’s back.)_  
**Emma:** _(As Regina continues to laugh:)_ “Oh, shut up. _(Looking over Regina’s shoulder:)_ Wait a minute. Is that Henry?”  
**Regina:** _(Turns in her seat:)_ “Yes it is.”  
**Emma:** “Who’s that he’s with?”  
****

**Henry’s Table.  
**_(Drizella returns to the table with a bottle.)  
_**Henry:** “What’s this?”  
**Drizella:** “Something better than the cheap antifreeze you’re used to drinking.”  
****

**Regina & Emma’s Table.**  
_(Emma’s eyes widen in recognition.)_  
**Emma:** “Drizella? What the hell’s going on?”  
_(Regina puts a hand on Emma’s arm to stop her making a scene.)  
_**Regina:** “Calm down, we don’t know what the situation is.”  
**Emma:** “The situation is that Henry let Ella go to Wonderland alone so he could go on a date with Drizella!”  
**Regina:** “Would you keep your voice down! I’m sure it’s not as bad as it looks.”  
**Emma:** “Since when did you start giving people the benefit of the doubt?”  
**Regina:** “Since you did the same for me all those years ago. Need I remind you that’s our son you’re accusing? Now sit down and let me handle this.”  
**Emma:** _(When Regina returns to her menu:)_ “Well?!”  
**Regina:** “I’ll go over there after we’ve ordered. I seem to have worked up quite the appetite.”  
**Emma:** _(Looking over Regina’s shoulder again:)_ “Yeah well if you don’t get over there soon, I’m going to lose mine.”  
**Regina:** _(Under her breath:)_ “And your mind.”  
**Emma:** “What?”  
**Regina:** _(Smiling sweetly:)_ “Nothing.”

**Camelot. Past. Council Chamber.**  
_(Uther dines as Morgana enters with tear stained cheeks.)_  
**Morgana:** “I have come to apologise, My Lord. You have been generous and kind and fair. And I owe you everything. I truly don’t know what came over me.”  
_(Uther stands and rushes to meet Morgana. He embraces her with tears of joy.)_  
**Uther:** “I am so glad you’ve seen sense. Come, dine with me. Let’s put this unfortunate incident behind us.”  
**Morgana:** “No, no. I am on my way to the chapel, to pray forgiveness for my sins.”  
**Uther:** “Of course.”  
**Morgana:** _(She wipes his tears away with a handkerchief:)_ “I don’t know why you put up with me. But I promise, in the future I will show you the love and respect that you deserve.” _(Morgana walks away, smirking.)  
_****

**Forest. Night.**  
_(Morgana leaves the castle and rides to a cave guarded by the Bloodguard.)  
_**Morgause:** “My sister. How have you fared?”  
**Morgana:** “Uther has welcomed back his daughter with open arms.”  
**Morgause:** “Uther does not suspect?”  
**Morgana:** “He laps up my lies like the snivelling dog that he is. He believes I’ve changed. And he’s right. Soon he will see exactly how much.”  
**Morgause:** “You’ve done well. The tears of Uther Pendragon have only begun to fall.” _(Morgause drops the handkerchief with Uther’s tears into a giant cauldron filled with boiling liquid and adds a large root. The root screams and Morgana flinches:)_ The mandrake root is very special. Only those with magic can hear its cries. But for those without magic, the mandrake pierces the very recesses of the soul, twisting the unconscious into the very image of fear and dread. Uther Pendragon will find that his great kingdom counts for nothing, when he has lost his mind. _(She begins an incantation:)_ Mid þæm wundorcræft þæs ealdan æwþ ic þe hate nime Utheres wopdropan ond þa gemengan mid his blod. Sy he under wittig ond deofol seocnes his heorte afylþ.”  
_(Morgause’s eye glow. She pulls out the muddy root and hands it to Morgana.)_

**Storybrooke. Present. The Dragon’s Lair.**  
_(Guinevere sits alone at the bar deep in thought when Snow White joins her.)_  
**Snow White:** “Guinevere. You look troubled.”  
**Guinevere:** _(Smiles weakly:)_ “Just thinking about Morgana.”  
**Snow White:** “Where is she? I thought we might see her today?”  
**Guinevere:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “She didn’t feel up to it. And I can hardly blame her, after all she’s been through.”  
**Snow White:** “Has she managed to tell you where she’s been all these years?”  
**Guinevere:** “No, but I can only imagine the horrors she’s seen.”  
****

**Henry & Drizella’s Table.**  
_(Drizella pours Henry another drink.)_  
**Drizella:** “Thanks for listening to me earlier, no one ever does that.”  
**Henry:** “No problem. I know finding where you belong in this world can be hard.”  
**Drizella:** “So what happened with you and Ella? Why didn’t you go with her? Couldn’t take a chance and do the scary thing after all, huh?”  
**Henry:** “It’s complicated.”  
**Drizella:** “Hm. _(Picks up her glass:)_ Well, to keeping things uncomplicated.”  
_(They clink glasses. Having seen enough, Regina is about to break things up when there is a commotion outside.)_  
****

**Main Street.**  
_(David and Emma exit the restaurant first to find people running for their lives. Heading towards the source of the chaos they find a wolf growling and charging at the doors to the library.)_  
**David:** _(Noticing the familiar cloak laying in the moonlight:)_ “It’s Ruby!”  
_(Picking up the cloak, David moves carefully over to the animal and drapes the cloak over it. Transforming almost instantly, Ruby lifts her hood and grabs hold of David.)_  
**Ruby:** “You have to help me, they’ve got Mulan!”  
_(Emma and David look to each other in surprise while a crowd begins to gather around them.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying the story? Let me know! I've just spent the last 300 days on this latest adventure and the only thing I ask in return is for you to comment! Tell me what you enjoyed, what your thoughts are, where the story is going. Interact with me, and I promise I won't bite... hard. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Camelot. Past. Hall of Ceremonies.  
** _(A great feast is being held in the name of unity and forgiveness. Uther stands to give a speech.)  
_ **Uther:** “Standing here, seeing so many happy faces, seems almost like a dream. I can tell you, I have not felt like this in a long time.”  
 **Morgana:** “What, drunk?”  
 **Uther:** _(Swats her playfully with his napkin:)_ “Drunk with happiness. I would give the entire world, the seas, the skies, the stars, for that smile. Morgana, there are no words. You mean more to me that you will ever know. _(Raising his goblet:)_ To Lady Morgana.”  
 **All:** “To Lady Morgana.”  
 _(Uther and Morgana embrace, Morgana’s forced smile faltering.)  
_ **Uther:** _(Unbalanced momentarily:)_ “Oops. I need some air.”  
 _(Morgana watches him leave the room, a malevolent smirk upon her face.)  
_ ****

 **Castle Courtyard.  
** _(Uther staggers outside on wobbly legs.)  
_ **Uther:** _(Hearing something:)_ “Who’s that?”  
 _(Uther walks to the well and looks inside. Suddenly a vision of Ygraine, Uther’s long dead wife and Morgana’s mother, grabs his arm and screams.)_  
 **Ygraine:** “Please. Please!”  
 **Uther:** “AHHHH!”  
 _(Uther continues screaming, curls up in the fetal position and rocks back and forth as guards run to check on him.)_

 **Uther’s Chambers.  
** _(Arthur and two other guards set Uther down on the bed.)  
_ **Morgana:** “Careful. Is he going to be alright?”  
 **Guinevere:** “He should sleep ’til morning.”  
 _(Guinevere motions for the others to leave. She watches Morgana dote over her father before she too leaves the room. Now alone with Uther, Morgana drops her father’s hand and smiles. The mandrake beneath Uther’s bed is having the desired effect.)  
_ ****

 **Morgause’s Cave.  
Morgana: **“Already the rumours are spreading.”  
 **Morgause:** “The mandrake’s poison does its work well.”  
 **Morgana:** “Soon all of Camelot will believe that their king is going mad.”  
 **Morgause:** “And a kingdom without a king is ripe for the picking.”  
 **Morgana:** “When do you go to Cenred?”  
 **Morgause:** “Tomorrow.”  
 **Morgana:** “And he will do as we wish?”  
 **Morgause:** “Cenred wishes only to please me.”  
 **Morgana:** “Then your time with him has been well spent.”  
 _(Morgause adds another mandrake to the cauldron much to Morgana’s delight.)_

__

**Storybrooke. Present. Regina’s Vault.**  
 _(A large group has gathered inside the vault as Lancelot speaks.)_  
 **Lancelot:** "My men and I covered the entire forest, the tracks lead back to Dun Broch.”  
 **David:** “And? Did you find Mulan?”  
 **Lancelot:** _(Glancing at Guinevere before answering:)_ “Camelot has a treaty with Dun Broch, no soldier can cross into their lands without prior consent. It would be akin to starting a war.”  
 **Xena:** “You fool! Macintosh started the war the moment he poisoned Dun Broch’s recognised leader. In the event of a coup d'état all treaties are invalidated. We have to get Mulan out of there!”  
 **Zelena:** “Hey! Everyone calm down. Now thanks to Ruby, I have something of Mulan’s bubbling in this cauldron that will allow me to make a potion which will show us Mulan’s exact location. As soon as my sisters finish their potion to revive Merida, she’ll be able to tell us where Mulan is being held. Now those of you who aren’t doing anything useful, please give us some space to work.”  
 ****

 **Antechamber.**  
 _(Sitting with Belle and Snow, Ruby continues to worry about Mulan.)_  
 **Belle:** “Hey, listen. You and I both know just how tough Mulan is, right? I mean Merida can kick all those men’s arses and Mulan trained her so really, there’s nothing to worry about?”  
 **Ruby:** _(Smiles, through her tears:)_ “Right.”  
 **Snow White:** “Ruby, you’re my best friend. I know you and I can see how worried you are, but we will find her.”  
 **Ruby:** _(Nods:)_ “You’re right. It’s just… I’ve never been so scared about anything before.”

**The Vault.**  
 _(Regina is mixing ingredients with the crushed up Mortaeus flower.)_  
 **Emma:** “Will it work?”  
 **Regina:** _(Shrugs:)_ “One thing I know for sure is this poison was created using magic.”  
 **Emma:** “So that means Macintosh wasn’t acting alone?”  
 **Regina:** “Unless he has magic, he can’t have been. _(Adding the last ingredient, Regina motions for Emma to step back. The potion sizzles and foams for a moment. Ladling the potion into a small cup, Regina walks over to Merida:)_ Hold her nose.”  
 _(Emma pinches Merida’s nose while Regina pours the potion into her mouth.)_  
 **Regina:** “Swallow, Merida. Swallow it.”  
 **Emma:** “She’s stopped breathing. What’s happening? Regina?”  
 **Regina:** _(Putting her head on Merida’s chest:)_ “Her heart has stopped.”  
 **Ruby:** _(Entering:)_ “She’s dead? She can’t be! It’s my fault. If I’d have got here sooner. If I’d have ran faster…” _(Ruby turns and cries in Snow’s arms.)  
_ **Snow White:** “No, no. This wasn’t your fault.”  
 **Merida:** _(Her voice croaky:)_ “Careful, Snow. You don’t want to make Mulan jealous.” _(Everyone looks down at Merida who slowly opens her eyes.)_  
 **Ruby:** “Merida! You’re alive.”  
 **Merida:** “No. I’m a ghost come back to haunt you. _(Moves to sit up:)_ What happened? The last thing I remember is drinking from the goblet.”  
 _(Everyone gathered looks to each other before Ruby begins bringing Merida up to speed.)  
_ ****

 **Camelot. Past. Council Chamber.  
** _(Uther and Morgana are seated side by side while Arthur gives his report.)  
_ **Arthur:** “We’ve had reports that mercenaries are streaming into Cenred’s kingdom.”  
 **Uther:** “Do we know why?”  
 **Arthur:** “There is rumour that Cenred is amassing an army. I think we should send a patrol out to assess the situation. _(Uther stares past Arthur:)_ My Lord?  
 _(Arthur turns to see what the king is staring at. The court looks back at Uther. Uther sees a small drowned boy standing in the council room, dripping water all over the floor. Uther stands up and points at the boy.)  
_ **Uther:** “Leave me alone. Get out of here.”  
 **Arthur:** “My Lord, will you…”  
 **Uther:** “I said get out! Get out! I’ll have you hanged!”  
 _(Arthur and another knight restrain Uther and drag him from the room.)  
_ **Uther:** “You hanged! You…! You…!”  
 _(While the court members are aghast, Morgana lets a smile cross her face.)  
_ ****

 **Storybrooke. Present. Regina’s Vault.**  
 _(Merida sits beside the cauldron.)_  
 **Zelena:** "Ready?”  
 **Merida:** “Aye.”  
 _(Zelena adds the final ingredient and the potion bubbles up. Images begin to form inside the billowing smoke.)_  
 **Zelena:** “Do you know where that is?”  
 **Merida:** “I do. The Southern Moor. Macintosh, the bastard.”

**Guinevere:** “Merida, my army is at your disposal. Do you give us permission to enter your lands?”  
 **Merida:** “Ordinarily, your Majesty, if I allowed Camelot soldiers entry into Dun Broch I’d face a rebellion. But seeing as one of my own has already betrayed me, I say desperate times call for desperate measures.”  
 ****

 **Cenred’s Castle. Past. Throne Room.  
** _(Morgause rides alone towards Cenred’s castle. Surrounded by Cenred’s men, she enters the throne room where the regent of the land is waiting for her.)_  
 **Cenred:** “To what do I owe this pleasure?”  
 **Morgause:** “If you will not leave your castle, then I must come to you.”  
 **Cenred:** “I see that you’ve lost none of your audacity.”  
 **Morgause:** “I wish I could say the same. But I find the great King Cenred cowering in his chambers when he should’ve met me at the border. Perhaps he has lost his nerve. Perhaps he is a coward.”  
 _(One of Cenred’s men draws his sword. Morgause magically throws him backwards with a look. Cenred’s other men draw their swords. Cenred holds up a hand to stop them.)_  
 **Cenred:** “You are very beautiful when you’re angry.”  
 **Morgause:** “Is that why you continue to defy me?”  
 **Cenred:** “Well, you wouldn’t like it if I made it easy for you.”  
 _(Morgause laughs.)  
_ ****

 **A Short Time Later.**  
 _(Now alone, Cenred pours Morgause a drink and sits across from her.)  
_ **Cenred:** “I’m certain you’ve not come all this way just to drink, Morgause.”  
 **Morgause:** “You know me well.”  
 **Cenred:** “Extremely well. And yet, somehow, we’re still close.”  
 **Morgause:** “I’ve come to talk to you about our old friend, Uther Pendragon.”  
 **Cenred:** “Yes. I have heard the sad news. He’s finally lost his mind.”  
 **Morgause:** “Camelot is weak, weaker than it’s been for years. the kingdom is vulnerable, just as I promised.”  
 **Cenred:** “Yet it doesn’t change the fact the citadel is still impregnable.”  
 **Morgause:** “So, even without his wits, Uther is too strong for you.”  
 **Cenred:** “You’re a woman of great courage, Morgause, but I don’t think with my sword. An assault on Camelot cannot be undertaken lightly.”  
 **Morgause:** “You forget. We have an ally in the court.”  
 **Cenred:** “That is no guarantee. Traitors blow like the wind.”  
 **Morgause:** “Not this one. She can be relied upon until the end. You can be certain of that.”  
 ****

**Camelot. Night.**   
_(Morgana enters the King’s chambers to check on a comatose Uther. Waving a hand in front of his face, Morgana smiles when his expression does not change. Holding up a fresh mandrake, Morgana wraps a string around the mandrake root and strangles it several times. Uther becomes more terrified with each scream the root makes.)  
_ ****

**Corridor.**   
_(When Morgana leaves her father’s chambers and walks along the corridor, Guinevere steps out from the darkness and decides to follow.)_   
****

**Lower Town.**   
_(Guinevere ducks behind walls, carts and whatever else she can in an effort to continue following Morgana through the town and into the woods.)_   
****

**Woods.**  
 _(Sensing that she will be discovered if she moves any closer, Guinevere watches from a safe distance as Morgana meets with Morgause.)  
_ **Morgause:** “Sorry you had to wait. There was much to discuss.”  
 **Morgana:** “But your visit was successful?”  
 **Morgause:** “Cenred’s army ride for Camelot on my command.”  
 **Morgana:** “There is nothing you cannot do.”  
 **Morgause:** “It is you that gives me strength, sister. How goes the battle for Uther’s mind?”  
 **Morgana:** “When Cenred marches on Camelot, he will find a kingdom without a leader. Finally we are ready.”  
 **Morgause:** “Not quite. I have had to agree to an additional guarantee to Cenred to quell his fears. Do you trust me, Morgana?”  
 **Morgana:** “Completely.”  
 _(Although unable to hear their conversation from her position behind the trees, Guinevere does witness Morgause’s eyes glow and Morgana pass out in Morgause’s arms. Forcing herself not to move, Guinevere watches as Morgause lays Morgana on the ground and begins to draw a circle around Morgana with a stick.)_  
 **Morgause:** “Acene slæp swilce … Acene slæp swilce … Acene slæp swilce …”  
 _(Before Guinevere’s very eyes, Morgana begins to glow.)_

__

**Storybrooke. Present. The Vault.**  
 _(Guinevere relays memories of her past to Lancelot.)_  
 **Guinevere:** "This is just like before you came to Camelot. Morgause used her magic on Morgana to turn her against Uther. Now I suspect the same has happened to Lord Macintosh.”  
 **Lancelot:** “You think Morgause is back?”  
 **Guinevere:** “She has to be. She’s gathering an army to take back what she believes has been stolen from her. Morgana.”  
 **Lancelot:** “We won’t let that happen.”  
 **Xena:** “You’ve already let it happen. The time you’ve wasted trying to avoid a war may just have given Macintosh and this Morgause person the chance they need to strike first!”  
 **Lancelot:** “If Macintosh and his men attempt to attack Camelot, my soldiers will crush them.”  
 **Xena:** “If you plan on winning a war from a defensive position you’ve already lost.”  
 **Gabrielle:** “Xena’s right, we have to take the fight to them and rescue Mulan before it’s too late.”  
 **Lancelot:** “I will not lead my men into a trap against an army that for all we know is imbued with Morgause’s magic.”  
 **Xena:** “Then you’re a coward. Ruby and Mulan were right to come and find us the last time you and your army failed to arrive for battle.”  
 _(At this exchange of words, Xena and Lancelot attempt to lunge at each other. Both held back by Gabrielle and Guinevere respectively.)_  
 **Emma:** “Alright that’s enough! We don’t have time for any of this. Now here’s what’s going to happen. Zelena, you will take Merida, Ruby, Guinevere, Lancelot, Xena and Gabrielle out of here to Camelot.”  
 **Belle:** “Hey, I want to go too. _(As everyone looks to her:)_ What? I haven’t had a proper adventure in ages.”  
 **Emma:** _(Nods then continues to Zelena:)_ “You will collect the Camelot army and then you’ll transport everyone to The Southern Moor and rescue Mulan.”  
 **Merida:** _(Liking this idea:)_ “Arriving in a cloud of smoke with Camelot’s army behind me will wipe that smirk off Macintosh’s face.”  
 **Zelena:** _(Excited:)_ “And it’s about time I got to flex my magical muscles against a worthy adversary again.”  
 **Emma:** “Good, now that’s all agreed, the one thing none of you are going to do is disturb my daughter. So, Zelena, when you’re ready.”  
 _(Zelena nods and with a wave of her hand, magics everyone out of the vault. Seeing no reason to stay, Snow takes her leave as well. Finally alone, Emma walks over to Regina who is watching over Maria.)_  
 **Emma:** “Is she…?”  
 **Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “A few moments ago.”  
 **Emma:** “You know it’s pretty late, there’s no point trying to move her tonight.”  
 **Regina:** “She always wakes up even when we use magic to move her anyway.”  
 **Emma:** “Yeah. So I’ll just go get the room down the hall ready, okay?”  
 **Regina:** “Okay, thanks. _(Emma turns to leave:)_ Oh, Emma? The necklace really does suit you.”  
 _(Emma rolls her eyes and smiles, watching her wife dote on their daughter before heading down the hallway to prepare their bedroom for the night.)_

__

**Kingdom of Valencia.**  
 _(Returning home from the festival, King Richard and Queen Roberta attempt to enter the castle but are prevented by guards.)_  
 **King Richard:** _(A little tipsy:)_ “Ho there, I am King of this castle and I demand entry.”  
 **Queen Roberta:** “Shh, they know who you are, Richard.”  
 **Guard:** “Well I don’t.”  
 **Queen Roberta:** “Excuse me?”  
 **Guard:** “I don’t know who he is, never seen him before.”  
 **King Richard:** “What do you mean, you’ve never seen me before? I’m the bloody King!”  
 **Queen Roberta:** _(Eying the guard:)_ “Actually, Richard I think he’s new. _(Looking at the other guards:)_ I think they’re all new.”  
 **King Richard:** “Oh great. Well who ordered a shift change on the one night of the week when we actually leave the castle. Of course they’re not going to know who we are. _(To the guards:)_ It’s all right, lads, it’s our fault. We’ll just wait here until the guards who know our faces take over.”  
 **Neo:** _(Stepping out from behind the guards:)_ “Actually, Sire, that won’t be possible.”  
 **Queen Roberta:** “Neo, what’s going on?”  
 **Neo:** “Sir Gareth ordered all castle guards to be reassigned to the infantry and so…”  
 **Queen Roberta:** “None of the guards will know who we are.”  
 **King Richard:** “Now hang on. I may not be the sharpest pencil in the box, but even I know that’s a pretty stupid thing to do. What was Gareth thinking?”  
 **Neo:** “I’m not sure, Sire, but these men are under orders not to let anyone into the castle until further notice.”  
 **King Richard:** _(Taking a step forward:)_ “That’s absurd! _(The guards draw their swords and Richard and Roberta take two steps back:)_ There must be some mistake!”  
 **Queen Roberta:** “Neo, be a dear and fetch Sir Gareth so we can sort all this out.”  
 **Neo:** “Regretfully, Milady, I am merely the messenger. _(Backing away:)_ If you would like an appointment to see Sir Gareth, I’m sure the happy couple would be only too happy to receive your correspondence. Good night!”  
 _(Neo turns and re-enters the castle.)_  
 **King Richard:** “The happy couple?”  
 **Queen Roberta:** _(Knowingly:)_ “Catrina.”  
 ****

 **Gareth’s Chambers.**  
 _(Gareth and Catrina ready for bed.)  
_ **Catrina:** “It’s been such a beautiful day.”  
 **Gareth:** “The first of many, I hope.” _(He kisses her cheek.)_  
 **Catrina:** “Oh, Gareth, just think how fine it would be to have all of this at your command.”  
 **Gareth:** “Trust me, I tried it once. It was more of a burden than anything.”  
 **Catrina:** “Well, let me share your burden, My Lord. _(Producing Richard’s crown from behind her back and presenting it to Gareth:)_ Together we could achieve so much.” ****  
**Gareth:** _(The enchanted medallion around his neck glows:)_ “You know there’s nothing I’d love more.”  
 **Catrina:** “Oh, and My Lord…”  
 **Gareth:** “Hmm?”  
 **Catrina:** “Would it not be a good idea send a message to those who doubt us? To show all of Valencia the strength of our love, our commitment?”  
 **Gareth:** “Yes. What did you have in mind?”  
 **Catrina:** _(Moving behind Gareth to massage his shoulders as Gareth contemplates the crown:)_ “Well, I was thinking of something traditional. _(Moving around to face him, Catrina kisses a dumbstruck Gareth:)_ Something permanent.”

**Storybrooke. Regina’s Vault.**   
_(Having made sure Maria is tucked in and sleeping soundly, Regina retreats toward the rear of the vault. Pressing the secret stone in the wall, she pushes open the door and enters.)_   
****

**Antechamber Bedroom.**  
 _(Upon entering the room, Regina’s breath is stolen at the sight that greets her. Kneeling on the floor and draped over a high-backed armchair, Emma waits for her clad only in red bra and matching thong underwear.)_  
 **Emma:** _(Glancing over her shoulder, pleased by her wife’s reaction:)_ “Seeing as you were such a fan of the necklace, I wanted your opinion on this lingerie I bought recently. _(Trying do keep a straight face as Regina strides towards her:)_ What do you think, does it suit me?”  
 _(Receiving a sharp slap to her backside in answer, Emma chuckles and allows herself to be drawn upwards onto her knees to accept a spectacular kiss from Regina.)  
_ ****

**Storybrooke. Back Alleyway.**   
_(Locking up for the night, a surly looking Maleficent exits through the back door. Walking only a few paces before hearing a noise, Maleficent stops and waits. Hearing nothing out of the ordinary, she continues on. Just as she’s about to turn the corner onto Main Street however, Maleficent is grabbed from behind by a dark bearded man. Whispering something in her ear, the man catches the tall blonde as she stumbles. Putting her arm around his neck, the man turns and walks with Maleficent in another direction, leading her into the darkness and out of sight.)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Camelot. Past. Throne Room.**  
 _(Soldiers force Uther to his knees in front of Morgause.)  
_ **Morgause:** “Well, Uther, how the mighty have fallen. I don’t think you’ll be needing this anymore.” _(Morgause removes Uther’s crown.)_  
 **Uther:** “This is unlawful. You cannot do this. You have no right to the throne!”  
 **Morgana:** _(Entering from behind the throne:)_ “No, she does not. But I do. I am your daughter, after all.“  
 _(Morgana sits on the throne. Morgause nods to a soldier, and the soldier shoves Geoffrey of Monmouth forward, the queen’s crown in his hands:)  
_ **Geoffrey:** “By the power vested in me, I crown thee Morgana Pendragon, Queen of Camelot.”  
 _(Soldiers push Uther into a bow. Morgana and Morgause smirk.)  
_ ****

 **Morgana’s Chamber.  
** _(Shaken from her daydream by Guinevere’s voice, Morgana turns to face her.)  
_ **Morgana:** “I’m sorry, Guin, what was that?”  
 **Guinevere:** “I asked if I may clear away the dishes, My Lady?”  
 _(Morgana beams at her.)  
_ **Morgana:** “Of course. I’m sorry, I was thinking about what to wear. I must dress.” _(Guinevere watches Morgana suspiciously as she leaves the room.)_

**Storybrooke. Present. Mr. Gold’s Shop.**  
 _(Hook and Rumplestiltskin stand waiting in the shop when Emma arrives.)_  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** "Ah, finally the Sheriff decides to join us.”  
 **Emma:** “All right, Gold, this better be good.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Gold? Gold? You forget my dear, those days are behind me. The man you see before you has only one name _(Gives a little bow:)_ Rumplestiltskin.”  
 **Emma:** _(Sighs, turns to Hook:)_ “Do you know what I’m doing here?”  
 **Hook:** “No, he hasn’t even told me why I’m here yet.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Well, we can’t leave the Sheriff’s department short-handed now can we? Which brings me to you, Killian, my oldest friend. _(Hook and Emma exchange looks while Rumple reaches under the counter for something:)_ For far too long, you and I were enemies, and I realise what I took from you on that fateful day can never be replaced. Except, maybe, for this.”  
 _(Emma steps backwards as Rumple produces a mason jar containing a severed left hand.)_  
 **Hook:** “Is that…?”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Yours? Yes it is.”  
 **Emma:** _(Disgusted:)_ “You mean to tell me you’ve been keeping Hook’s hand in a jar for what, three hundred years?”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “As the Dark One and indeed as Mr. Gold, I enjoyed collecting things with great personal value.”  
 **Emma:** “And by that you mean things that belonged to other people and were valuable to them.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** _(Continues, tapping the jar:)_ “But this? This means a lot to both of us.”  
 **Hook:** “Aye, that it does.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Which is why, after all these years, as one of the few items remaining in my shop, I’d finally like to return it to you.”  
 **Hook:** _(Smirks:)_ “Well, that’s… I’m not sure quite what to say.”  
 **Emma:** “Sounded like a confession to me. I could arrest him if you wanted me to?”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “That won’t be necessary, Sheriff. For as I am a truly changed man, I no longer practice magic.”  
 **Emma:** “Well after three hundred years, you’d think you wouldn’t need to ‘practice’.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** _(Ignoring Emma’s riposte:)_ “Which means I could not simply return Killian’s hand myself.”  
 **Emma:** “Yeah, yeah I get it. You want me to do it. So why didn’t you just call Maleficent?” _  
_ **Rumplestiltskin:** “I did, but there was no answer.” _  
_ **Hook:** “Glad I’m not the only one’s calls she doesn’t take.”  
 **Emma:** “Let’s get on with it.” _  
(Closing her eyes, Emma concentrates and magically restores Hook’s hand. Hook wiggles his fingers and smiles.)  
_ **Hook:** “Well, how about that? _(To Rumple:)_ Drinks tonight, to celebrate?” _  
_ **Rumplestiltskin:** “I’d be delighted.” _  
_ **Hook:** “You’re on. _(Turns to leave:)_ Swan, much appreciated.” _  
_ **Emma:** “You’re welcome. _(Hook exits. To Rumple:)_ Will that be all?”

**Rumplestiltskin:** “Actually, not quite yet. If you’ll follow me to the back?”  
 **The Back Room.**  
 _(Entering the back room, Rumple holds the curtain open for Emma.)  
_ **Rumplestiltskin:** “There’s just one last item that remains in my shop, and it belongs to you.”  
 **Emma:** _(Enters, sees her unicorn mobile still hanging from the ceiling:)_ “You still have that? I thought my mom would’ve bought it from you by now?”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** _(Shakes his head:)_ “Snow said it brought back too many painful memories for her. I thought you might like it, for Maria. _(Emma smiles at the thought:)_ Perhaps it can finally fulfill it’s purpose and bring joy to your little one?” _(Emma eyes him suspiciously.)_  
 **Emma:** “You could have given that to me at any time, why now?”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** _(Pointing to the mobile:)_ "That represents all the innocence that was lost because of the Dark Curse. A curse I gave to Regina and which your wife cast after being manipulated by me. For a chance to see my son again, I tore countless families apart, including yours. In return, despite everything, it was because of you, Emma, that I got to see Baelfire again. It’s because of you that I have a grandson to remind me of Bae every day. So, I just thought that, even though we’re not technically related, if Maria ever desired to have two grandfathers in her life then…”  
 **Emma:** _(Placing her hand on his:)_ “Of course you’re her grandfather. We’re family, right? _(Rumple nods:)_ Thank you, for the mobile.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “You’re welcome.”  
 ****

 **The Dragon’s Lair.**  
 _(Henry films Drizella on his phone while she talks about her mother.)_  
 **Drizella:** “I mean I know everything my mother did was about bringing my sister back, but it just made me resent her so much. I was her daughter too. I was right there and yet… _(Sighs:)_ Of course I realise I may have overreacted with the whole dark cloud of hate thing. So sorry, again, to all those watching.”  
 **Henry:** _(Stops filming:)_ “That was great, Drizella.”  
 **Drizella:** “Really?”  
 **Henry:** “Yeah. Thank you so much for doing this interview. I mean, I know it can’t be easy to talk about what happened, but I really think this will help people to understand where you were coming from back then.”  
 **Drizella:** “It just feels so… I hated my mother for the longest time and I never got to resolve that.”  
 **Henry:** _(Nods:)_ “I know it’s tough. I still struggle with how I treated my mom after finding out about the original Dark Curse.”  
 **Drizella:** “You know, it’s weird. I just… I feel safe with you. I mean, I know I can trust you with my story.”  
 **Henry:** “Wow. Well, I’m, uh I’m flattered.”  
 **Drizella:** “It’s not just because we’re friends. You’re a fantastic writer.”  
 **Regina:** _(Entering:)_ “Yes he is. Hey, Henry, Robin needs your help in the back. The keg-room door is jammed again. Would you mind?”  
 **Henry:** “Not a problem. Has anyone heard from Maleficent yet?” _  
_ **Regina:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “Not yet. _(Henry leaves. To Drizella:)_ I don’t know what you’re up to, but you stay away from Henry.”  
 **Drizella:** “Oh, what a threat! Very Evil Queen. Before you judge me too harshly, Regina, just think where you’d be if no one ever gave you a second chance. _(Stands, picking up her bag:)_ Tell Henry I’ll call him later, so that we can, you know, finish the interview.” _(Drizella leaves.)_

**Wonderland.  
** _(Ella and Will continue their journey through Wonderland, spotting wanted posters every quarter mile or so.)  
_ **Will:** “My, that is a handsome chap.”  
 **Ella:** _(Pulling down the poster:)_ “That is a wanted chap. _(Reading:)_ ‘For theft, fraud, posturing, impostering, gambling, disturbing the peace, and… public nudity’?”  
 **Will:** “In my defense, I was tied to a tree and stripped of my clothes, so that one wasn’t really my fault.”  
 **Ella:** “These signs are everywhere. The Caterpillar must want you badly _. (Reading the last line of the poser:)_ ‘Wanted with or without head’.”  
 **Will:** “Right. We should split up. You don’t need a thief, much less a wanted thief, getting in the way of you finding your mum.”  
 **Ella:** “No.”  
 **Will:** “You don’t need me. You got this all sorted on your own.”  
 **Ella:** “You said you had a way to prove whether my mother was still out there or not. So what is it?”  
 **Will:** _(Sighs:)_ “Have you ever heard of the Forget-Me-Knot?”  
 **Ella:** “The what?”  
 **Will:** “It’s an incredibly valuable enchanted piece of rope. _(He plucks a long blade of grass and loops it into a circle:)_ That when tied together at one end like a lasso makes a sort of round picture frame.”  
 **Ella:** _(Unimpressed:)_ “Wow, that is magic.”  
 **Will:** “The magic part comes when you look through it. Because when you do, you can see the last thing that happened at any particular place.”  
 **Ella:** “So if we held it in places where we suspect my mother may have visited, we might just catch a glimpse of her. _(Will nods:)_ Well it’s a long shot. But at least it’s something. Where do we find this terribly useful item?”  
 **Will:** “Yeah. That’s gonna be the hard part.”  
 **Ella:** “I don’t care. I can handle whatever it is. I’m too close to finding her.”  
 **Will:** “I believe the Caterpillar has the Forget-Me-Knot.”  
 **Ella:** “That’s not a solution. That’s another problem.”  
 **Will:** “It will be okay. _(They approach a door which is set inside a large mushroom:)_ Wait here. I’ll pop in and get it.”  
 **Ella:** “You’ll pop in? To the creature who has all of Wonderland hunting you? You think he’ll just hand over the knot?”  
 **Will:** “He likes to make deals, and I have a deal for him.”  
 **Ella:** “You think he’ll take it and not just kill you on sight?”  
 **Will:** “There’s always an element of risk.”  
 **Ella:** “You’re willing to do this for me?”  
 **Will:** “Don’t get all mushy, Ella. I’m doing this for me. This thief’s gonna clear his name.”  
 **Ella:** “How about we go in together?”  
 **Will:** “Fine.”  
 _(They reach the door and, after a moment’s hesitation, Will turns the handle and they enter.)_  
 ****

 **Camelot. Past. Uther’s Chambers.  
** _(Morgana checks under the bed for the mandrake root.)  
_ **Guinevere:** “Have you lost something, My Lady?”  
 **Morgana:** _(Stands:)_ “My earring. I thought I might have dropped it when I was in here yesterday. How is he?”  
 **Guinevere:** “Much better. We found the source of his sickness. He was being enchanted.”  
 **Morgana:** “Enchanted?”  
 **Guinevere:** “You need not worry, My Lady. I’ve been treating the remainder of his ailments. He’ll make a full recovery.”  
 **Morgana:** “That is a relief.”  
 **Guinevere:** “Indeed, My Lady.”

**Countryside.  
** _(Morgause rides out to speak with Cenred.)  
_ **Cenred:** “My dear Morgause.”  
 **Morgause:** “Cenred.”  
 **Cenred:** “My army shall be here by nightfall. _(Morgause smiles:)_ I’m glad that pleases you.”  
 **Morgause:** “I’ll wait and see if you deliver before I say that I am pleased.”  
 **Cenred:** “And when I do?”  
 **Morgause:** “Then I will give you a feast that you will never forget.”  
 ****

 **Neverland. Present.**  
 _(Carrying Maria between them, Emma and Regina walk across an open field.)_  
 **Regina:** “Oh, I’ve heard stories of this mountaintop where you can actually stand on top of the clouds.”  
 **Emma:** “Yeah, sounds nice. Perhaps when we’re settled in we should try it.”  
 **Regina:** “Settled in where is the question. Are you sure this is where Rumple said to go?”  
 **Emma:** “Yep. Look right there, next to that big rock.”  
 **Regina:** “I don’t see anything.”  
 **Emma:** “Exactly. Come on.”  
 _(Walking together, they head towards the rock only to disappear from sight.)_  
 ****

 **Pan’s Hideout.  
** _(Reappearing inside a luxurious pavilion, Regina looks around, at a loss for words.)  
_ **Regina:** “What is this?”  
 **Emma:** “Somewhere where we can disappear. It’s invisible from the outside, but on the inside, it’s quite cozy. It was Pan’s secret hideout. Rumple and Belle learned about it while they were off on their world tour with Gideon.”  
 **Regina:** “Well what a lovely place to rest our weary feet. _(Walking deeper into the space:)_ Is that a bath tub?”  
 **Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “Now we can roam the entire island, and we’ll have this place we can return to.”  
 **Regina:** “It’s perfect.”  
 ****

 **Camelot. Past. Woods.**  
 _(Morgana and Morgause meet once again in the woods.)  
_ **Morgana:** “Where have you been?”  
 **Morgause:** “What’s wrong, sister?”  
 **Morgana:** “They have thwarted us. The mandrake root has been discovered and destroyed. Your enchantment’s been broken.”  
 **Morgause:** “Do not worry. The root has already done its work, and Cenred’s army are less than a day from the city. _(At Morgana’s uncertain look:)_ Perhaps there is one more card left to play. One that will ensure Uther’s complete and utter incapacity.”  
 **Morgana:** “Tell me, what do you have planned?”  
 **Morgause:** “Have you ever heard of a creature known as the Jabberwocky?”

**Storybrooke. Present. Sheriff’s Station.**  
 _(Lily and Hook are talking at the station while Lily inspects her father’s newly restored hand.)_  
 **Hook:** “Can you believe it? After all these years, I’m finally made whole again.”  
 **Lily:** “Hm. I thought that you became whole after finding me and marrying mom?”  
 **Hook:** “Well of course I did. You know what I meant.”  
 **Lily:** _(Smiles:)_ “I do. I’m really happy for you, Dad, but if I don’t finish this checklist for Elsa’s birthday party, Anna’s liable to do much worse to me than chop off my hand.”  
 **Hook:** “Anything I can help you with?”  
 **Lily:** “Have you heard from Mom? She was supposed to be dealing with the cake but I called her earlier and there was no response.”  
 **Hook:** “Yeah, there’s a lot of that going around. I’ll try her cell again but if not, what can I do?”  
 **Lily:** “Well, Mom was due to pick up the cake from the bakery today so if you can’t get hold of her, do you think you can do it?”  
 **Hook:** “No problem.”  
 **Lily:** “Great. I better make a move over to Arendelle to help set up for the party. Are you sure you can handle this place by yourself?”  
 **Hook:** “I guarantee it. Besides, the Crocodile’s dropping by later, he can always lend me a hand. Pun intended.”  
 **Lily:** “Hm. Well just remember, there’s no drinking on the job.”  
 **Hook:** _(Crosses his heart:)_ “I’ll do you proud, I promise.”  
 _(Lily gathers the last of her things then leaves the station. Taking a seat at a desk, Hook pulls out his phone and tries calling Maleficent again.)  
_ ****

 **The Southern Moor.  
** _(Surrounded by Macintosh’s men Mulan sits, bound in chains, while Lord Macintosh speaks to her.)  
_ **Lord Macintosh:** “You intrigue me, Mulan. Your story is legendary. You should be riding at the head of a vast, unstoppable army and yet you choose to travel the realms with your girlfriend rescuing villagers from warlords and thieves. Why don’t you join us? You could be a powerful ally.”  
 **Mulan:** “Because I believe in a fair and just land.”  
 **Lord Macintosh:** “And you think Merida represents that? She has already betrayed us by allying with our enemies.”  
 **Mulan:** “So you betrayed your Queen because she brought you peace?”  
 **Lord Macintosh:** “With Merida gone, our people can once again be proud of who we are without bowing down to our oppressors.”  
 **Merida:** _(Arriving:)_ “Not if I have any say in it.”  
 **Lord Macintosh:** “Merida?”  
 **Merida:** “Let my friend go, unless you want to end up black as well as blue.”  
 **Lord Macintosh:** “You and what army?”  
 **Merida:** “This one. _(Lancelot and his army arrive on horseback. To Macintosh’s men:)_ In a moment, you’re gonna be very, very sorry… unless you’ve decided that you’d rather keep me as your Queen?”  
 **Lord Macintosh:** “You see men? She’s brought our enemies directly into our lands. _(To Merida:)_ Relinquish your crown!” _  
_ **Merida:** “After everything my father did to create peace between the clans? Never! Clan Dun Brochis the rightful leader of the four clans, and I am the sole and rightful Queen! _(Draws her sword:)_ You’ve seen what I can do with an arrow. Do you really want to see what I can do with a sword? Now let Mulan go!  
 _(As Macintosh’s men look to him for leadership, the sight of Lancelot and his army standing behind Merida makes Lord Macintosh’s decision quite clear. Macintosh throws down his sword and his men throw down their weapons and surrender. To Lord Macintosh:)_ You’re lucky someone once taught me the value of mercy.”

_(At these words, Macintosh’s eyes widen in fear. Believing that she must make for an imposing figure, Merida allows herself a self-satisfied smile. Upon hearing a low, menacing growl from behind her however, Merida soon realises the true cause of Lord Macintosh’s terrified stare.)_  
 **Lord Macintosh:** _(With the wolf stalking towards him:)_ “Call your beast off, I’ve already surrendered to you!”  
 **Merida:** _(Shrugging:)_ “I’m afraid she doesn’t answer to me, Macintosh.”  
 _(Frozen by fear, Lord Macintosh prepares for the worst when the wolf bears its teeth.)  
_ **Mulan:** _(Freed from her chains:)_ “Ruby, no! I’m okay. They didn’t hurt me, I’m fine. _(Approaching the wolf slowly, in a soft, calming voice:)_ I’m alright, I promise.” _(Motioning to Merida, Mulan catches the red hood and drapes it over the wolf. After a few seconds, Ruby emerges from under the cloak and wraps her arms tightly around Mulan.)_  
 ****

 **Storybrooke. Swan-Mills House.**  
 _(Henry is packing a few items to join his family in Neverland when the doorbell rings.)_  
 **Henry:** _(Answering the door:)_ “Hey.”  
 **Drizella:** “Hey. I came as soon as I got your message.”  
 **Henry:** “Yeah, thanks for coming. _(Steps aside to allow Drizella entry:)_ I just thought, seeing as I’m going away on this quick trip that we’d finish the interview before I left?”  
 **Drizella:** “Sure. Although will Mama bear approve of me being here?”  
 **Henry:** _(Smiles:)_ “She’s just being protective. To her I’m still her little boy I guess.”  
 **Drizella:** “Well, from what I see… _(Taking a seat on a chair in the living room:)_ You’re all grown up.”  
 **Henry:** “Thanks. _(Taking a seat opposite:)_ So, where were we?”  
 **Drizella:** “Let’s see. My mother’s dead, my sister’s off feeling sorry for herself and I’m completely alone so, yeah I’m doing just great.”  
 **Henry:** “Still no ideas on what you want to do with your life?”  
 **Drizella:** “Revenge was the whole reason I even came to this town in the first place. I spent my whole life hating my mother and trying to prove I wasn’t worthless and now… _(Shrugs:)_ I don’t know.”  
 **Henry:** “Have you ever considered piracy?”  
 **Drizella:** “What?”  
 **Henry:** “Sorry, bad joke. Although I do know a few pirates if you decide to branch out.”  
 **Drizella:** _(Chuckles:)_ “I just feel kind of lost. I feel like you’re the only person I can talk to about this. You understand me.”  
 **Henry:** _(Nods:)_ “I’m trying to.”  
 **Drizella:** _(Putting her hand on his:)_ “We’ve both lost people that we care about. My mother, _(Placing her hand on his chest:)_ your father. We’re both wounded birds. Right? I mean, maybe… _(Sliding off her chair to kneel beside him:)_ maybe we can fix each other.” _(Suddenly, Drizella pulls Henry in for a kiss.)_  
 ****

 **Neverland. Hideout.**  
 _(After a long lazy afternoon travelling the island, Regina and Emma arrive back to the hideout and share a romantic dinner. Having washed the dishes while Regina gives Maria a bath, Emma kisses her wife and promises something special for the evening. With the baby finally asleep, Regina stands and stretches before walking back towards the large four poster bed. Noticing the curtains are drawn, Regina mentally prepares herself for what she’s about to discover. Drawing back the curtains, Regina lets out a sigh of relief. Staring down at Emma who is laying on the bed, half dressed and wholly asleep, Regina can’t help but smile. Making quick work of her own clothing, Regina gently eases Emma out of her leather jacket and bra before pulling the covers up.)_  
 **Emma:** _(Waking up briefly:)_ “Hey.”  
 **Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “Hey.”  
 **Emma:** _(Brow furrows:)_ “Did I…?”  
 **Regina:** “Shh. Go back to sleep. You’ll need the energy for tomorrow.”  
 **Emma:** _(Sleepily:)_ “Mm ‘kay. _(Kisses Regina’s nose:)_ G'night.”  
 _(Chuckling at her wife’s sleepiness, she rolls Emma onto her side, holding her close as she too falls into a deep, contented sleep.)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Storybrooke. Swan-Mills House. Continued.**  
 **Henry:** _(Pulling away from the kiss:)_ “Uh, hey. That… This is not what you need right now.”  
 **Drizella:** “Believe me, it is.” _(Leans in to kiss him again.)  
_ **Henry:** “No, wait, wait. Just stop. Stop. _(Stands:)_ Listen. Listen, I get it, okay? Back during the first curse when I was feeling really down, I tried all sorts of stupid things to make me feel better.”  
 **Drizella:** “Oh. So now I’m stupid?”  
 _(Drizella returns to her seat.)  
_ **Henry:** _(Sighs:)_ “No. No, you’re not stupid. You’re…You’re trying to grab onto something. It’s just that I’m the wrong thing.”  
 **Drizella:** “Well, then I’m screwed. Because guess what? You’re all I’ve got.”  
 **Henry:** “Oh, come on. That’s not true. You still have your sister. Look, if you’re trying to figure out who Drizella is now, make her best person she can be. You can’t change things with the family you lost, so maybe you should try it with the family you still have.”  
 **Drizella:** “And what about you?”  
 **Henry:** “What about me?”  
 **Drizella:** “Henry, you talk about stupid choices, but come on, choosing to go star-gazing with your parents instead of helping your fiancée find her family?  
Something’s not right there. Something’s broken, something’s wrong and you have to go fix it. _(Henry nods and drops his head:)_ Or, you could stay and make out with me? _(They share a good-natured laugh:)_ You’re a great guy, Henry. But Neverland can wait. Ella can’t.”  
 ****

 **Wonderland. The Underland.**  
 _(Ella and Will descend a spiral staircase.)_  
 **Ella:** "It’s a lot bigger than it looks from the outside.”  
 **Will:** “You’re used to Wonderland, Ella. Welcome to the Underland. Follow my lead. This is my world. Let me handle things.”

_(Will is then immediately tackled and pinned against a tree by a tall brute.)  
_ **Will:** “Nazim! Pleasure to see you again.”  
 **Nazim:** “Don’t ‘pleasure’ me.”  
 **Will:** “I wouldn’t dream of it.”  
 **Nazim:** “You owe me money. You owe _everyone_ money!”  
 **Ella:** _(Holding her sword to Nazim’s throat:)_ “Let’s all keep our heads now, shall we?”  
 **Will:** “I said, let me handle it. _(Several of the patrons gather around them, their own weapons drawn:)_ Okay, maybe I could use a little help.”  
 **Caterpillar:** “Stop! Let him go. _(Nazim releases Will and Ella lowers her sword:)_  
Let them through. _(Will and Ella walk through the crowd to stand before the Caterpillar:)_ The Knave of Hearts. I’ve missed you.”  
 **Will:** “The feeling is certainly not mutual.”  
 **Caterpillar:** “Or rather, I’ve missed the money you owe me. I take it you’ve brought it to me. Or is the girl your form of payment?”  
 **Ella:** “Hey!”  
 **Will:** “Careful, mate. Ella here is to be the future daughter-in-law of Regina and Emma. Now this part of Wonderland might be a bit behind the times, but I’ve bet you’ve heard of _them_ , haven’t ya? _(The Caterpillar murmurs:)_ And it just so happens that Ella’s looking for her mother. So, I came here hoping to make a deal for the Forget-Me-Knot.”  
 **Caterpillar:** _(Chuckles:)_ “So you want to go deeper into my debt?”  
 **Will:** “Not me first choice. But one day, with that knot, I’ll be able to pay everything back and then double.”  
 **Caterpillar:** “I don’t believe you. Now shall we talk about other forms of payment?”  
 **Ella:** “He doesn’t have it.”  
 **Will:** “What?”  
 **Ella:** “The knot. He’s greedy. He would have taken double. You don’t have it, do you, Caterpillar?”  
 **Caterpillar:** “Clever girl.”  
 **Ella:** “But you know where it is.”  
 **Caterpillar:** “Indeed.”  
 **Will:** “New deal. Tell us, we’ll get it for you, and my debt is erased.”  
 **Caterpillar:** “Hmm. The deal is accepted.”  
 **Will:** “Cheers, mate. Now where is it?”  
 **Caterpillar:** “With the Grendel.”  
 **Will:** “The Grendel?”  
 **Caterpillar:** “I believe he still lives and eats in the Whispering Woods. Good luck.”  
 **Will:** “You want me to fail?”  
 **Caterpillar:** “I don’t care. All outcomes favor me. Either you achieve what none before you have and get the knot from the Grendel. Or you die trying. Or you get the knot and try to keep it for yourself.”  
 **Will:** “How does the last one favor you?”  
 **Caterpillar:** “Because then I get to exact the revenge on you I’ve been waiting so long for. And when I am through, I will not only possess the knot, I will possess you.”  
 **Will:** “Possess me? I thought you wanted me dead.”  
 **Caterpillar:** “There are fates worse than death. _(He lifts a cloche beside him and a man’s screaming head is revealed:)_ I can always use another pretty face on my desk.”  
 ****

**Camelot. Past. Castle Battlements.**   
_(Morgana looks out at Cenred’s army as it approaches the city. Directly beneath her, Morgana watches the soldiers file out of the castle.)_

__

**Outer Edge of the Battlefield.  
** _(Cenred and Morgause are mounted near the forest with their guards as they watch his troops prepare the trebuchets.)  
_ **Cenred:** “Fire! _(The trebuchets launch flaming material and Cenred’s troops advance on the city:)_ The lower town is as good as ours.”  
 **Morgause:** “That will hardly fill the pages of history. What of the citadel itself?”  
 **Cenred:** “Their defenses are strong, but nothing we can’t handle. Time for you to deliver your side of the bargain.”  
 **Morgause:** “Patience, Cenred. You will not be disappointed.” _  
_ ****

 **Neverland. Present.**  
 _(Emma and Regina spar together with swords. The sounds of metal on metal echo through the forest.)_  
 **Regina:** "You know, for someone not formally trained to use a sword, you’re really quite good.”  
 **Emma:** “Well, I suppose a sword never runs out of bullets.”  
 **Regina:** “Now all we have to do is find someone to teach you how to use a gun. _(Regina twirls her sword, ready for Emma’s attack. Parrying her strikes, Regina looks pleased:)_ Well done. Now loosen your grip. You’re holding it like a street fighter. _(Emma does as instructed and advances again:)_ Better. Have you always been such a quick study?”  
 **Emma:** “When you grow up in the foster system, you learn to like whatever your foster parents are interested in. _(They clash swords again:)_ I thought if I learnt everything about whatever it was and got really good at it, then it would make them happy.”  
 **Regina:** “And that would mean they’d want to keep you. Oh, Emma.”  
 **Emma:** “Sorry. I didn’t mean to…”  
 **Regina:** “Don’t be.”  
 _(They spar again. Emma blocking every one of Regina’s strikes, which brings a smile to her face. When Emma goes back on the offensive, she overreaches, allowing Regina to move out of the way and disarm her.)_  
 **Emma:** “Hey! _(When Regina picks up Emma’s sword and points both at her:)_ What do I do now?”  
 **Regina:** “Same thing you’ve always done. Be creative.”  
 _(Emma backs up against a tree, when she attempts to move one way, Regina puts a sword in her path, when she tries the other way, the same result. Out of options, Emma ducks under Regina’s arm and rolls to the ground.)_

**Emma:** _(Laying on the ground as Regina advances:)_ “It’s hard to be creative when your opponent’s uncommonly creative, too.”  
 **Regina:** “Well, I suppose the trick is to always be smarter than your opponent.  
Which means you have to know who you’re up against.”  
 **Emma:** “I’ll remember that.”  
 **Regina:** _(Placing a sword either side of Emma’s body and leaning down:)_ “So, Emma, what now?”  
 **Emma:** “I think I know my opponent. I think I know her weakness.”  
 **Regina:** “Really?”  
 **Emma:** “I hope so. _(Emma reaches up and pulls Regina in for a kiss:)_ Looks like I was right.”  
 _(Dropping both swords, Regina returns the kiss with great passion whilst Maria dozes peacefully in the shade.)  
_ ****

 **Storybrooke. The Dragon’s Lair.**  
 _(Remy is behind the bar when Hook enters.)_  
 **Hook:** "Remy.”  
 **Remy:** “Ah, Captain. What can I get you?”  
 **Hook:** “Nothing for me, thanks. I’m on duty.”  
 **Remy:** _(Laughs:)_ “Yeah, right. _(At Hook’s expression:)_ Oh, you’re serious.”  
 **Hook:** _(Coldly:)_ “Shouldn’t you be prepping in the kitchen?”  
 **Remy:** “I should, but I’m holding fort here while Robin’s out.”  
 **Hook:** “And where’s Robin?”  
 **Remy:** “Talking with the suppliers.”  
 **Hook:** “Isn’t that usually the owner’s job?”  
 **Remy:** “Usually, yeah. Hey, where is Maleficent?”  
 **Hook:** “She’s not here?”  
 **Remy:** _(Shakes his head:)_ “We’ve not seen her all day. Is everything all right?”  
 **Hook:** _(Tapping the counter:)_ “That’s a good question.”  
 _(He leaves.)  
_ ****

 **Camelot. Past. Uther’s Chambers.**  
 _(The room is in disarray with items of furniture scattered across the floor. Although no longer under the mandrake’s enchantment, Uther sits huddled on the floor in the corner of the room, his woes about to get much worse.)_  
 **Uther:** _(Shakily:)_ “Who are you?”  
 **Jabberwocky:** _(Stalking her prey:)_ “I am known as the Jabberwocky.”  
 **Uther:** _(Mustering up some courage:)_ “I am Uther Pendragon. King of-”  
 **Jabberwocky:** _(Giggles:)_ “You dare call yourself King after all you’ve done? _(Leans down, extremely close to Uther:)_ Perhaps you prefer to forget. Block it all out of your mind. Well I am here to make sure you remember every last one of your victims.”  
 _(Uther paws desperately at the Jabberwocky while he sees a sopping wet Ygraine with five drowned children in the middle of the room.)_  
 **Ygraine:** “Please!”  
 _(Uther closes his eyes, screwing up his face in an attempt to block out the voices of his tormentors while the Jabberwocky watches on, delighted.)_

__

**Castle. Main Doors.**  
 _(Having been beaten back by the seemingly unstoppable onslaught of Cenred’s men, Arthur has had no choice but to retreat, bringing most of his forces back inside the castle.)_  
 **Arthur:** _(Pacing the halls:)_ “Everything we throw at them just bounces off. Nothing seems to penetrate their defenses. It’s as if they’re-”  
 **Guinevere:** _(Cutting in:)_ “Enchanted?”  
 **Arthur:** “Guin, what are you still doing here? I want you to take as many people as you can and run! Escape to the woods.”  
 **Guinevere:** “I’m not going anywhere without you. And I think I know why you’ve been unable to cause any damage to Cenred’s army. They’re being led by Morgause.”  
 **Arthur:** “Morgause? Why would she attack Camelot? She has no right to the throne.”  
 **Guinevere:** “No, but Morgana does. I believe Morgause seeks to see Morgana replace her father.”  
 **Arthur:** “But why?”  
 **Guinevere:** “I can’t be sure, but I think she has Morgana under her thrall. I saw them together in the forest last night when I followed Morgana.”  
 **Arthur:** “Guin, you knew of this and said nothing?”  
 **Guinevere:** “I didn’t realise what I saw, until now. I think… somehow Morgana is the key. I watched Morgause put an enchantment on Morgana while she was unconscious. I don’t believe even Morgana knows the depths of Morgause’s plans.”  
 **Arthur:** _(Scoffs:)_ “I wouldn’t be so sure of that. You give Morgana too much credit sometimes. I’ve seen how she speaks to the King. I refuse to believe Morgana is just some unwitting pawn in all this.”  
 **Guinevere:** “So what do we do now?”  
 **Arthur:** “We fortify our defenses. Until I can speak to Morgana, our army has no chance of defeating one protected by magic.”  
 **Guinevere:** “I’m coming with you.”  
 **Arthur:** “No, Guin. _(Sighs:)_ If you won’t leave for your own sake, I need you to protect the King. Make sure no further harm comes to him.”  
 **Guinevere:** _(Grabbing his arm:)_ “Arthur, please. Promise me you won’t harm Morgana.”  
 **Arthur:** _(Stroking her face:)_ “I give you my word, I will not touch a hair on her head. Now go, protect the King.”  
 _(Guinevere leaves. Watching her go, a dark look crosses Arthur’s face.)  
_ ****

 **Neverland. Present.** _ **  
**(Regina and Emma stop to have lunch beside the river. Regina watches Emma play with Maria on her lap, a pensive expression on her face.)  
_ **Emma:** “Is something wrong? You seem a little quiet.”  
 **Regina:** “Sorry. Just thinking.”  
 **Emma:** “About?”  
 **Regina:** “Us. This is the closest thing we’ve had to freedom in a long time.”  
 **Emma:** “Well back home is hardly a prison, but I know what you mean.”  
 **Regina:** “I think you’re right. About us retiring. I mean, it’s not like we’re not halfway there already. The Jones’s have practically taken over the Sheriff’s department and I’ve been sharing the Mayor’s workload with Snow for months now. We’d have the whole world, Emma. Not just the united realms. We could move on and let people deal with their own problems for a change. I think it’s time.”  
 **Emma:** _(Nods:)_ “I’ve traveled a lot. I was never in one place very long for one reason or another. I know what it’s like to be moved on from.”  
 **Regina:** “I find it hard to imagine anyone wanting to move on from you.”  
 **Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “Since this morning I keep finding myself thinking back to when I was alone. Until Henry came and found me and brought me to you, to my family, I had gotten used to being on my own. Now I have everything I could possibly wish for. You are everything I’ve ever wished for, Regina, and just the thought of being able to spend twice as much time with you makes me happier than I can put into words.”  
 **Regina:** _(Grins:)_ “How about we make a deal? I’ll never move on from you if you never move on from me.“ _(They kiss.)_  
 **Emma:** “So this is a yes on retirement then?”  
 **Regina:** “Just as long as I don’t have to learn how to play shuffleboard or play bridge with Marco and Granny every night.”  
 **Emma:** _(Laughing:)_ “Agreed.”

**Storybrooke. The Dragon’s Lair.**  
 _(Henry is talking with Robin and Rumplestiltskin at the bar.)_  
 **Henry:** "So I realise I’ve made a huge mistake by not going with Ella to Wonderland and I asked Alice if she would help me try and catch up with Will and Ella.”  
 **Robin:** “You asked Alice to take you to the dangerous parts of Wonderland?”  
 **Henry:** “Yeah, but she can’t go right now because she’s running the library while Belle’s in Dun Broch.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** _(Suddenly interested:)_ “Belle’s where?”  
 **Robin:** “Alice isn’t going anywhere near the dangerous parts of Wonderland. I can’t believe you asked her to take you.”  
 **Henry:** “Well I didn’t mean for her to join me, just point me in the right direction. Besides she said she wouldn’t go without you anyway.”  
 **Robin:** “Oh, well that’s… you still shouldn’t have asked. I definitely can’t leave as I have to keep this place open. God knows what Maleficent would do to me if I let this place close for a day.”  
 **Zelena:** _(Enters, wheeling in a keg:)_ “And there’s no way you’re leaving me here on my own!”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Excuse me, my wife is where?”  
 **Zelena:** “Dun Broch. She went to help rescue Mulan with the others.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “So where’s Gideon?”  
 **Zelena:** _(Sighs:)_ “Well he was with me until I got the call from Robin to come and help out here.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “So who has him now?”  
 **Zelena:** “Blue took him.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “I’m sorry? You left my son with-”  
 **Zelena:** “The penguins, yes. He’s better off there than being propped up on a bar stool next to you anyway.”  
 _(As they glare at each other, Henry steps between Rumplestiltskin and Zelena before an argument can erupt.)_  
 **Henry:** “Can either one of you help me navigate my way through Wonderland?”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Sorry, Henry, I never had a need to visit that pointless land.”  
 **Zelena:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “Why would I want to go somewhere stranger than Oz?”  
 **Henry:** _(Nods:)_ "Fine, I guess I’ll just have to figure it out for myself. Can you please get a message to my Moms to tell them I’m not going to make it to Neverland?”  
 **Zelena:** “Of course. You go get her, Henry.”  
 **Henry:** “Thanks.” _(He leaves.)_  
 **Zelena:** _(Watching Rumple take a drink:)_ “Aren’t you going to ‘rescue’ your son from the nuns then?”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** _(Agitated:)_ “Are you going to be here all day?”  
 **Zelena:** “Looks like it.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Then I won’t be. _(Finishes his drink and slams the glass down:)_ I think I’ll go find out what the Captain’s up to. See if we can’t track down his wayward wife.”  
 **Zelena:** _(Calling after him as he leaves, sarcastically:)_ “Send him my love!”  
 _(Zelena rolls her eyes and continues moving the keg behind the bar.)  
_ ****

 **Dun Broch. The Southern Moor.**  
 _(With his co-conspirators rounded up and guarded, a defeated Lord Macintosh sits awaiting his fate while Belle speaks to him.)_  
 **Belle:** “Listen, you know the punishment for trying to assassinate the Queen is death, right? But if you help us by telling us who you were conspiring with, you could save yourself. _(Macintosh just glares at her:)_ Look, we know the poison used on Merida was made with magic. We know you didn’t do this alone. All we’re looking for is a name.”  
 **Lord Macintosh:** “She said her name was Morgause. _(Everyone reacts to this revelation:)_ She promised that she could make me King. All I had to do then was lead our army into battle against Camelot.”

**Merida:** “You blithering idiot. Camelot are our allies now. Why would you want to shatter the peace we’ve all fought so hard for?”  
 **Lancelot:** “Morgause used the same tactic many years ago, employing Cenred’s army to attack Camelot.”  
 **Xena:** _(To Macintosh:)_ “Where’s Morgause now?”  
 **Lord Macintosh:** _(Shakes his head:)_ “I haven’t seen her since she told me to stop those two from retrieving the Mortaeus flower.”  
 _(Ruby and Mulan look to each other.)_  
 **Mulan:** “What made you bring me here? If the plan was for you to attack Camelot, we’re about as far from there as you can get.”  
 **Xena:** “Which is exactly what she wanted. _(Everyone looks to her:)_ This was her plan all along. _(To Lancelot:)_ You said she tried this once before? _(Lancelot nods:)_ Then she would have counted on you believing she would try it again.”  
 **Gabrielle:** “Classic misdirection. _(Xena nods:)_ This is just like Satrina.”  
 **Ruby:** “Satrina?”  
 **Gabrielle:** “Many years ago, Xena lead an attack on Corinth. Satrina was Xena’s nursemaid at the time and later used Xena’s own tactics against her.”  
 **Xena:** “Morgause set a trap and we walked right into it. She knew that if you brought the full might of the your army here on a rescue mission and to prevent a war, then Camelot would be left practically defenseless.”  
 **Merida:** “And she could just walk right in and take the throne.”  
 **Lancelot:** “No, Morgause has no claim to Camelot’s throne. The people wouldn’t accept her.”  
 **Merida:** “Oh come on, Lancelot, think! Morgause doesn’t want the throne for herself.”  
 **Lancelot:** _(Comprehension dawns:)_ “Morgana?”  
 **Xena:** _(Nods:)_ “They’re in this together. They set this whole thing up.”  
 **Lancelot:** _(Turns to his men:)_ “Everyone, back to the castle, now!”  
 **Merida:** _(Turns to Ruby & Mulan:) _“I need you two to stay here, make sure the clans know what happened and to tell them I’ll be back as soon as I can.”  
 **Ruby:** “Wait, you’re leaving?”  
 **Merida:** “Aye, I’ve a score to settle with Morgause.”  
 ****

**Neverland.**   
_(Playing down by the beach with Maria, Regina and Emma are as happy as can be. However, unbeknownst to them, a lone figure watches from a distance.)_


	13. Chapter 13

**Wonderland. Whispering Woods.**  
 _(Ella and Will walk through the woods.)_  
 **Ella:** “What do you know about the Grendel?”  
 **Will:** “Nothing pleasant. Only a few people have seen him and lived to tell about it, and what they tell is nasty.”  
 **Ella:** “What would a creature like that want with the Forget-Me-Knot?”  
 **Will:** “I suppose he wants it for the same reason the Caterpillar does, Ella. There’s power in knowing things other people don’t. Knowing their secrets, things they’ve tried to hide, mistakes they’ve made.”  
 **Ella:** “So we’re going to make the most cruel and powerful insect in Wonderland even more powerful and therefore even more cruel?”  
 **Will:** “That looks to be the size of it.”  
 **Ella:** “There must be a way to get what we want without just putting our troubles onto others.”  
 **Will:** “Well, what if I was to tell you you could be with your mother and be happy forever, but somebody else had to suffer because of it? Would you do it?”  
 **Ella:** _(Hesitates:)_ “Well, that’s not an option-”  
 **Will:** “Maybe it’s not an option today, but it could be tomorrow. How much is she worth to you, Ella? Don’t forget what we’re doing here. It’s thieving.”  
 **Ella:** “Yes, I’m getting that.”  
 **Will:** “Yeah. You wanted a thief well, you got one.”  
 _(Through a break in the trees, they arrive at the Grendel’s house.)  
_ **Ella:** “Do you think the Grendel’s in there?”  
 **Will:** “Doesn’t matter. We don’t have a choice. We’re going in there either way. _(Ella draws her sword and walks towards the house:)_ You gonna challenge him to a duel?”  
 **Ella:** _(Stops, turns to him:)_ “I’ve fought monsters before. Have you?”  
 **Will:** “I’ve stolen from them. And what my experience has taught me is, the only thing better than defeating a monster is never having to fight one in the first place.”  
 **Ella:** “Well, how do you propose we get the knot from him then?”  
 **Will:** “Simple. I’ll create a diversion. Once I’ve drawn the Grendel out, you go inside, grab the knot, and run. If we lose each other, meet at Greener Pastures.”  
 **Ella:** _(Impressed:)_ “That plan is actually quite sound. You really are a thief.”  
 **Will:** “Aye. Follow me. _(They continue walking to the house:)_ The trick is poise.  
Keep your cool and always stay one step ahead of your mark.”  
 _(At that very moment, Will and Ella literally fall into a trap. Landing hard at the bottom of a pit, they are both knocked unconscious. Looking down on them from above, the Grendel surveys his captives.)_

 **Outskirts of Valencia.**  
 _(Having bumped into Richard and Roberta, Henry relays his plans of joining Ella’s quest in Wonderland.)_  
 **Richard:** “Well, obviously I’m in!”  
 **Henry:** “Really? That… that would be-”  
 **Richard:** “Just like old times!”  
 _(Happily, Richard grabs Henry and pulls him in for a hug.)_  
 **Roberta:** “I’m sorry to break this up, but Richard, we already have a quest remember? We have to save our Kingdom from being stolen out from us by that odd Catrina woman.”  
 **Richard:** “Oh come now, surely we can do both! I mean how often does an opportunity like this come along?”  
 **Henry:** “Actually… I wouldn’t mind the company.”  
 **Richard:** “There now, you see? How could we leave Henry in his hour of need?”  
 **Roberta:** “Oh I don’t know, Henry didn’t seem to have a problem leaving Ella to get on with things. _(Turns to Henry, with a false smile:)_ Did you, Henry?”  
 **Henry:** “Er… Hey! There’s Jasmine arriving on a flying carpet!”  
 _(Although normally this would be seen as a pretty feeble way of avoiding Roberta’s question, Queen Jasmine does in fact arrive, floating down to them from atop her magic carpet.)_  
 **Jasmine:** “I got your message and came as soon as I could. _(Senses the tension in the air:)_ What’s going on?”  
 **Henry:** _(Innocently:)_ “Nothing.”  
 **Roberta:** “Henry was just going to explain why he abandoned Ella and now wants us to help him find her again.”  
 **Richard:** “Well that’s a bit harsh-”  
 **Roberta:** “No, no. I think we’d all like to hear his explanation.”  
 **Jasmine:** _(Her arms now folded:)_ “I’m quite curious, actually.”  
 **Henry:** _(Sighs:)_ “Look I know I messed up and I’m trying to make things right. If you don’t want to help me, I completely understand.”  
 _(Richard pouts at Roberta, who finally relents.)_  
 **Roberta:** “All right, fine. You can go with Henry.”  
 **Richard:** “Excellent!”  
 **Roberta:** “I’m flying to Agrabah with Jasmine to come up with a plan to save our Kingdom. When we’ve thought of one, I’ll come and find you.”  
 **Richard:** _(Kisses her:)_ “Thanks, baby, you’re the best.”  
 **Roberta:** “Mm alright but remember that Catrina has sent men out looking for us. Promise me you’ll stay out of trouble.”  
 **Richard:** “I promise. _(Giving Henry one last dirty look, Roberta climbs aboard the magic carpet beside Jasmine and flies away:)_ This is going to be so much fun!” _(Hoping that he doesn’t regret his decision, Henry smiles and together they set off on their journey.)_

**Camelot. Council Chamber. Night.  
** _(Guinevere shakes her head while watching from the window as a vast army gathers outside the city walls.)  
_ **Guinevere:** _(To Soldier:)_ “Those are Bayard’s colours, aren’t they?”  
 **Soldier:** “Yes, Your Majesty. They intend to attack at first light.”  
 _(The soldier leaves as Morgana enters.)  
_ **Morgana:** “Guin?”  
 **Guinevere:** “All is lost. We’ll be massacred, every last one of us.”  
 **Morgana:** “No one has to die.”  
 **Guinevere:** “What do you mean?”  
 **Morgana:** “Those that defy them, those that choose to fight, they will surely die. But those who do not resist, those that choose to welcome change, they will have a future here. Everyone has a choice, Guin.”  
 _(Realising that she’s been duped, Guinevere bows her head for a moment then gives Morgana a forced smile.)_  
 **Guinevere:** “What choice would you have me make?” **  
Morgana:** “Boyard is sympathetic to our cause. He signed a treaty with Uther and would see his rightful heir on the throne. If you were to step aside, quietly, then there needn’t be any bloodshed.”  
 **Guinevere:** _(Hesitates, then smiles:)_ “You know I have always been loyal to you, Morgana. And I always will be.”  
 **Morgana:** _(Morgana smiles and takes her hands:)_ “Then have no fear. No harm will come to you, I promise you that.” _(Guinevere smiles and nods. Morgana hugs her. Guinevere looks uneasy, Morgana smirks while looking out at the army.)  
_ ****

 **Woods. Lady Helen’s Tent.  
** _(The singer for Elsa’s party, Lady Helen, camps in the woods.)  
_ **Lady Helen:** _(Humming to herself, she hears a noise outside her tent:)_ “Hello? Gregory?”  
 **Gregory:** _(Poking his head inside the tent:)_ “Lady Helen.”  
 **Lady Helen:** “Is all well?”  
 **Gregory:** “Yes, ma’am. With luck, we should reach Arendelle late tomorrow.”  
 **Lady Helen:** “That’s good.”  
 **Gregory:** “I’ll be outside if you need me. _(He leaves the tent. Also hearing a noise, Gregory draws his sword:)_ Who’s there? Who’s there?”  
 ****

 **Lady Helen’s Tent.  
** _(An unseen figure enters the tent, holding an effigy of Lady Helen.)_ **  
Stranger:** “Akwele seo magdp. Akwele seo magdp. Akwele seo magdp. _(Standing, Lady Helen watches as the figure stabs the effigy several times, killing Lady Helen. Standing over the dead woman:)_ Ghefrolinz grimpoxin kouata.” _(The stranger transforms into Lady Helen.)_

**Neverland. Night.**  
 _(Regina and Emma sit by a warm campfire under a blanket of stars, waiting for them to fall.)_  
 **Regina:** “I believe I was promised falling stars, and yet just stars.”  
 **Emma:** _(Whispers:)_ “Be patient. It’s almost time.”  
 _(As if on cue, the star-fall begins. The stars float down like snowflakes.)  
_ **Regina:** “That’s incredible.”  
 **Emma:** “You know, they say, one kiss under the falling stars, and it brings you good fortune.”  
 **Regina:** “If you want to kiss me, you don’t have to make up a story.”  
 **Emma:** “It wasn’t a story.”  
 _(Regina gives Emma a look as if to say ‘Really?’ To which Emma replies with a shrug and a look that says ‘Alright, but can you blame me?’ Laughing, Regina leans over and kisses Emma. A kiss that Emma receives and responds to most eagerly. Eventually, after momentarily quenching their thirst for each other, they settle back down and stare up at the sky.)_  
 **Emma:** “I’ve always loved the stars.”  
 **Regina:** “Mm. Me too.”  
 **Emma:** “Back when I was living on the streets, I met this kid who couldn’t have been more than a few years older than me. He taught me about the stars, the constellations, the planets. On the last night I saw him, he gave me an old compass. _(Laughs:)_ It never really worked, you know? It would spin in all different directions, but I kept it with me for the longest time. _(Regina watches Emma lovingly, utterly engrossed in her story:)_ I used to pretend that the compass had great magic and that every time I looked at it, it was pointing me towards home, back to my family. It was the only thing that kept me going for a long time. The promise of something better, just waiting for me to find it.”  
 **Regina:** “What happened to it?”  
 **Emma:** _(Shrugs:)_ “I lost it. I must’ve dropped it somewhere along the way between foster families. It provided me a sense of comfort, believing my family was still out there.”  
 **Regina:** “I’m sorry. _(Leans up to kiss Emma’s cheek, then hears something. Whispers:)_ There’s someone in the bushes.”  
 **Emma:** _(Whisper:)_ “I know.”  
 _(In a flurry of movement, both women are on their feet, ready for action.)_  
 **Regina:** “Come out, come out wherever you are.”  
 **Emma:** “Ooh nice! Creepy and intimidating, I like it.”  
 **Tiger Lily:** _(Still cloaked in darkness:)_ “Please, I mean you no harm.”  
 **Regina:** “I’d have a better time believing you if you weren’t hiding in the shadows.”  
 **Emma:** “Show yourself!”  
 **Tiger Lily:** “I’m coming out.”  
 _(Slowly, the woman steps out of the darkness into the light. While Regina remains cautious, recognition dawns on Emma’s face.)_  
 **Emma:** “Tiger Lily?”  
 **Regina:** “You know her?”  
 **Emma:** “She’s a fairy. _(Looks her up and down:)_ Or was.”  
 **Tiger Lily:** “Please, you’re both in great danger. You must come with me.”

**Wonderland. Grendel’s House.**  
 _(Waking up on the floor of the kitchen, Will looks beside him to see Ella still unconscious. Both are bound with rope at their hands and feet.)_  
 **Will:** "Ella. _(Nudges her awake:)_ Ella.”  
 **Ella:** _(Waking with a start:)_ “Will, are you all right?”  
 **Will:** “I’ve been better. Where are we?”  
 **Ella:** _(Looking around:)_ “I think we’re in his house.”  
 **Will:** “Actually, I think we’re in his kitchen. _(The Grendel enters, carrying firewood:)_ Excuse me, sir?” _(The Grendel growls at them, picking up a large knife before walking over to the wheel to sharpen it.)_  
 **Ella:** “There has to be a way out of here.”  
 **Will:** _(Staring at a pile of human bones in front of him:)_ “The only way out seems to be through his digestive tract.”  
 **Ella:** “You said you were such a great thief. Maybe it’s time you show what you can do.”  
 ****

 **Storybrooke. Bakery.**  
 _(Hook and Rumplestiltskin enter while the woman behind the counter is putting on the finishing touches to a gingerbread house.)_  
 **Hook:** “‘Scuse me, ma'am. Are you, uh, Hilda, the proprietor of this bakery?”  
 **Hilda:** “Mm-hmm. This is delicate work. I will be right with you.”  
 **Hook:** “Actually, we’re here to pick up a cake. For Queen Elsa’s birthday?”  
 **Hilda:** “Ah yes.”  
 **Hook:** “My wife was supposed to be collecting it herself, I don’t suppose you’ve seen her today?”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Tall woman, blonde. Likes to wear black and has breath like brimstone.”  
 **Hook:** “Oi.”  
 **Hilda:** _(Chuckles:)_ “I remember. _(Turns to face them:)_ But I didn’t see her.”  
 **Hook:** _(Realises she’s blind:)_ “I… I apologize. I didn’t-”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Bit off-season for gingerbread, isn’t it?”  
 **Hilda:** “Never. It’s my number-one seller. As it was for my predecessor, before the unfortunate incident.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** _(Explains as Hook looks to him, confused:)_ “Somehow there was a mix-up and one day the baker, or Muffin Man, as he liked to be known, made a batch of gingerbread men who came to life. It was an unusual, albeit delicious couple of days spent tracking them all down.”  
 **Hilda:** “That’s not the incident I was referring to.”  
 **Hook:** “No?”  
 **Hilda:** “No, I meant the reason the Muffin Man decided to sell up in the first place. Involving the Mayor and the Sheriff?”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Ah, yes. _That_ incident.”  
 **Hilda:** “The poor man never got over those imprints he saw in the flour.”  
 **Hook:** _(Clears his throat:)_ “That must’ve been quite the sight. Now, the cake?”  
 **Hilda:** “Oh, yes. It’s back here, if one of you gentlemen would lend me a hand?” **  
Hook:** “Of course. _(Hook walks around the counter, lifting the large box and walking carefully towards the door:)_ Thanks for your help.”  
 **Hilda:** “Cookie for the road? They’re fresh out of the oven.” **  
Rumplestiltskin:** “Oh, no, thank you. Though, they look delicious. Have a good day.” _(Having retrieved the cake, Rumplestiltskin and Hook leave the bakery.)_

**Arendelle.**  
 _(Elsa smiles as she watches Lily organise the servants.)_  
 **Lily:** _(Running a hand through her hair:)_ "Everything that could go wrong is going wrong! The cake’s not here, the singer hasn’t arrived. The decorations aren’t hanging right.”  
 **Elsa:** “Lily, Lily stop. Relax, everything is going to be fine. I love what you’ve done here. It’s magical.”  
 **Lily:** “It’s a mess.”  
 **Elsa:** “I love it. Come here. _(Pulls the stressed out woman to her:)_ Nothing in this world matters to me more than being able to spend my birthday with the people I love.”  
 **Lily:** “Yeah, but-”  
 **Elsa:** _(Forcing a chocolate treat in Lily’s mouth:)_ “I already have everything I could want for my birthday, right here. Okay? _(Unable to form words due to the caramel filled candy in her mouth, Lily nods:)_ Good, now that’s settled I think it’s time we get ourselves ready. The guests will be arriving soon along with the cake and the singer and everything will be just perfect.”  
 _(Playfully patting Lily on the butt, Elsa leads them out of the room, grabbing a chocolate treat for herself on the way.)  
_ ****

 **Storybrooke. Past.**  
 _(During the honeymoon stage of their marriage, Regina and Emma walk lazily down the street together. With Henry off finding his own adventures, the pair have been getting to know each other better. Sharing hopes, fears, dreams and of course, sexual proclivities. Lately their mutual yearning for each other has resulted in some close calls in some very unusual places. After almost getting caught in the Charming’s hayloft, they’ve agreed to play things a little safer, for the time being. Arriving outside the bakery, Regina reads the sign in the window.)_  
 **Regina:** “Typical. I haven’t been able to come here since the Muffin Man took over and now he’s out to lunch.”  
 **Emma:** “They say his stuff is pretty great. I’m glad someone finally bought the place. Just seeing Ingrid’s shop all boarded up made me a little sad.”  
 **Regina:** “Mm. Well as Mayor, it’s my civic duty to make sure his goods are up to standard.”  
 **Emma:** “Still keeping your hands in everything after all this time?”  
 **Regina:** “But of course. _(Regina uses her magic to unlock the door:)_ Shall we?”  
 **Emma:** “You know that’s breaking and entering. You could get charged for that.”  
 **Regina:** “There was no breaking. Just entering.”  
 _(Regina enters the shop and Emma follows.)_  
 **Emma:** “Very clever, but you could still get caught.”  
 **Regina:** “Oh it’s fine. I’m friendly with the Sheriff.”  
 **Emma:** _(Already checking out the sticky buns behind the counter:)_ “Uh huh. So, see anything you like? _(Turns to see Regina has vanished:)_ Regina?”  
 **Regina:** _(Calling from the back room:)_ “I’m in here.”  
 _(Following the sound of her wife’s voice, Emma gasps at the sight that greets her. Clad in only her underwear, Regina stands behind the large table, kneading dough in her hands.)_  
 **Emma:** “What are you doing?”  
 **Regina:** “There’s nothing quite like a fresh loaf of bread and, seeing as no one’s here to make one for me, I thought I’d do it myself.”  
 **Emma:** “Okay, but why are you in your underwear?”  
 **Regina:** _(Calmly:)_ “Two reasons. One, I obviously don’t want go get my clothes covered in flour. And two, _(She pauses her kneading of the dough and leans over the table:)_ I thought you’d appreciate the view.”  
 **Emma:** _(Sparing a backwards glance to the shop:)_ “We don’t even know how long he’s gonna be gone for.”  
 **Regina:** “Well then I guess, _(Regina smooths her hands over her chest, leaving traces of flour over herself:)_ we’d better not waste any time.”

_(Regina picks up a dishcloth from the bench and twirls it, pulling at the ends sharply for effect.)_  
 **Emma:** _(Her eyes widening as Regina approaches:)_ “What are you going to do with that?”  
 **Regina:** “We’re going to have some fun.”  
 _(Regina raises the makeshift blindfold towards Emma who protests.)_  
 **Emma:** “What, I don’t get to see anything?”  
 **Regina:** _(Pursing her lips:)_ “Fine. _(Putting down the dishcloth, Regina reaches behind her back and unclasps her bra. Her red lace panties are removed next. Standing with her hand on her hip:)_ Better?”  
 **Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “Much.”  
 _(Picking the dishcloth back up, Regina proceeds to place it over Emma’s eyes, fastening it around her head. Leaning in, Regina tastes Emma’s lips, pulling back slowly to pepper kisses along the blonde’s jawline.)_  
 **Regina:** _(Whispering in Emma’s ear:)_ “No peeking.”  
 _(Regina begins by removing Emma’s jacket. Then, running her hands up underneath the hem of her shirt, rolls the offending garment up Emma’s body. With Emma’s helpful raise of her arms, the shirt joins the other items of clothing currently strewn across the bakery floor. Casually pushing the straps of Emma’s bra down her muscled arms, Emma trembles at the touch of Regina’s practiced hands.)_  
 **Emma:** _(Sensing Regina step backwards:)_ “What do you have in mind? _(Without replying, Regina reaches into the barrel of flour, grabbing two handfuls and tossing them on top of the wooden bench behind Emma. Feeling Regina’s silky, flour-covered hands run up her bare back to unclasp her bra, Emma moans at the soft caress, nuzzling her lips against her wife’s neck. Emma cries out at the sensation of Regina’s thumbs lightly brushing her nipples:)_ A-again.”  
 **Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Soon.”  
 _(Regina’s hands slide to Emma’s waist and unfastens her jeans. Tugging them down over her hips along with Emma’s underwear, Regina kneels before her nearly naked wife. Running her fingers up Emma’s legs and over the contours of her waist, Regina squeezes the right cheek of Emma’s ass, leaving a floury hand print on her perfect behind. Lifting her gently onto the flour covered table, Regina kneels once more to remove Emma’s boots. As Regina begins a tender massage of her feet, Emma sighs contentedly, laying back on the table. Stepping back, Regina allows Emma to take in her surroundings as she gathers a few items from around the kitchen. Curiously relaxed, given the circumstances, Emma allows her mind to wander.)_  
 **Emma:** “I wonder what would happen if someone were to walk in right now?”  
 _(Emma’s mind immediately refocuses on the here and now at the touch of soft bristles making contact with her left nipple. Enjoying Emma’s gasp of delight, Regina returns the pastry brush into the bowl of melted butter and applies another liberal coating to Emma’s other nipple.)_  
 **Regina:** _(Leaning over her:)_ “I guess they will see their beautiful Sheriff, being ravished by one very attentive Madam Mayor.”   
_(And with that, Regina descends upon Emma, determined to devour every inch of her.)  
_ ****

 **Wonderland. Present. Grendel’s House.**  
 _(Will attempts to free Ella and himself from their bondage using one of the skeleton’s fingers.)_  
 **Grendel:** _(From the other room:)_ “Fire’s ready.”  
 **Ella:** “Will, did you hear that? I think he’s talking to someone.”  
 **Will:** “Brilliant! Because one bloody monster isn’t enough.”  
 **Grendel:** “What’s for dinner?”  
 _(Will leans over to get a look at who the Grendel is talking to but sees the man sitting alone at the table.)  
_ **Will:** “He’s alone. The crazy bloke’s talking to himself.”  
 **Ella:** “Will, come on. He might see you.”  
 **Will:** “Well, hello.”  
 **Ella:** “What is it?”  
 **Will:** “The knot. It’s right there. _(Ella inches forward to see for herself when a young woman appears inside the knot:)_ Bloody hell.”  
 **Grendel:** “Mmm. You smell lovely.”  
 **Ella:** “Will, we’ve got to get out.”  
 **Young Man:** _(Appearing inside the knot beside the woman:)_ “Fresh meat, my dearest.” _(They kiss.)_  
 **Young Woman:** “Mmm. Thank you.”  
 **Young Man:** _(Holding her in his arms:)_ “Did you have a good day?”  
 **Young Woman:** “I did.”  
 **Young Man:** “Did you go for a walk?”  
 **Ella:** “Those two must have been the last ones in the room. What did he do to those poor people?”  
 **Will:** “I don’t think he did anything to them.”  
 **Ella:** “What?”  
 **Will:** “Ella, I think there may be a way for us to get everything we want today.”

**Neverland. Cave.**  
 _(Checking that Maria is settled and happy, Emma turns to face Tiger Lily.)_  
 **Emma:** "All right, enough with the secrecy. Tell us what’s going on.”  
 **Tiger Lily:** “Camelot has fallen and I fear its new Queen brings great darkness on the horizon.”  
 **Regina:** “What about Guinevere. Does she still live?”  
 **Tiger Lily:** _(Nods:)_ “Guinevere stepped aside so that Morgana could rule.”  
 **Emma:** “Listen, we’re on vacation. We’ll congratulate the new queen when we get back.”  
 **Tiger Lily:** “You don’t understand, Morgana is guided by her sister Morgause. It is their belief that unless their brother is avenged, Morgana cannot truly take the throne.”  
 **Emma:** “Their brother? You mean Arthur?”  
 **Tiger Lily:** “Yes. Within an hour of taking power, Morgana and Morgause issued a reward for your capture. The word has spread quickly throughout all the lands, including Neverland. You are not safe here.”  
 **Regina:** “The hideout. We could-”  
 **Emma:** “No, I’m not hiding in some glorified tent the rest of my life. If they have a problem with me, I’m not that hard to find.”  
 **Regina:** _(Rolls her eyes:)_ “Why is it every damn time we get involved with Camelot, you end up being persecuted?”  
 ****

 **Arendelle. The Palace. Banquet Hall.  
** _(Celebratory horns signal Queen Elsa’s entrance and everyone finds their place at the tables.)_  
 **Anna:** “We have enjoyed many years of peace and prosperity thanks to the leadership of my sister. Tonight, we honour her on her birthday. To Queen Elsa! _(She raises her glass and toasts her sister, the members of the court follow suit:)_ Now, for tonight’s entertainment, it gives me great pleasure to introduce the renowned singer, Lady Helen of Mora.”  
 _(Applause. The music begins and Anna takes her seat beside Elsa on the dais. Sitting on Elsa’s other side, Lily raises Elsa’s hand to her lips and kisses it. Lady Helen sings. While she continues her melodic tune, the court members begin nodding off to sleep. Cobwebs begin forming over the enchanted sleepers. Lady Helen is staring at Lily as she walks forward, pulling a dagger from her sleeve.)_


	14. Chapter 14

**Camelot. Courtyard.**  
 _(Finally arriving back at the castle, Lancelot leads the knights into the courtyard where Morgana has been addressing the people.)_  
 **Morgana:** _(Directly to Lancelot:)_ “As your Queen, I expect your allegiance and devotion.”  
 **Lancelot:** _(Dismounting his horse:)_ “Is that right? Well it just so happens that there is but one Queen that we recognise. Long live Queen Guinevere!”  
 **Knights:** “Long live Queen Guinevere!”  
 **Morgana:** _(Coldly:)_ “I will give you one more chance to pledge your allegiance to me.”  
 **Lancelot:** “Long live Queen Guinevere!”  
 **Knights:** “Long live Queen Guinevere!”  
 _(To Morgana’s dismay, several of the villagers and courtiers begin to chant along with the knights.)_  
 **Morgause:** _(Stepping in:)_ “Perhaps this will help you change your mind.”  
 _(Morgause raises her hand and several soldiers raise their crossbows.)_  
 **Lancelot:** _(Defiantly:)_ “Long live Queen Guinevere! _(Using her powers, Morgause forces the soldiers to turn and point their crossbows at the unarmed villagers:)_ No!”  
 _(Before the men can shoot however, a battle cry is heard as Xena and Gabrielle arrive. Hurling her chakram, Xena disables the crossbows while flipping in mid air and catching the weapon upon its return.)_  
 **Gabrielle:** _(Seeing the glint return to Xena’s eyes:)_ “I guess I don’t need to ask if you’re ready to fight.”  
 **Xena:** _(Drawing her sword and twirling it:)_ “Bring ‘em on.”

_(A battle breaks out between the soldiers loyal to Morgana and the knights. Xena and Gabrielle evening up the odds for Lancelot’s men. Somehow managing to remain unnoticed amongst the fighting, Merida raises her bow and points it towards the balcony. Knowing that she’ll only get one shot, Merida is torn and unable to decide who to shoot before reinforcements arrive in the courtyard.)_  
 **Morgana:** “Take them to the dungeons! _(To Morgause:)_ Have Lancelot brought to the throne room.”  
 **Morgause:** “Yes, Your Highness.”  
 _(Morgana leaves the balcony while Morgause watches with a satisfied smile as the rebels are rounded up below.)  
_ ****

 **Neverland.**  
 _(Armed with her own bow and arrow, Tiger Lily leads Regina and Emma through the uneven terrain as they carry Maria between them.)_  
 **Emma:** “So you mean to tell me that since Pan left, magic has pretty much disappeared from Neverland?”  
 **Tiger Lily:** “Mostly, yes. There are still pockets of magic scattered across the island, but not many.”  
 **Regina:** “Obviously Pan’s hideaway is one of those pockets and once we’re back inside it, we can poof ourselves back home.”  
 **Emma:** “Is that why you’re still here? You were stranded once the magic left?”  
 **Tiger Lily:** “No, mine is a self imposed exile. This existence, where I am far from the temptations of magic, suits me much better.”  
 **Emma:** “Is that because of what happened with Rumplestiltskin? Is that what drove you away?”  
 **Tiger Lily:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “Those events took place hundreds of years ago, Emma. I continued my duties as a fairy godmother to countless children after Rumplestiltskin.”  
 **Regina:** “So what caused you to give up that life?”  
 **Tiger Lily:** _(Stops walking and faces them:)_ “There was another child who’s fate was forever altered by my actions. A beautiful baby girl was born to the King and Queen of a powerful nation. All was well at first, until the day it was discovered that the girl held magical powers. The King had come to power at a time where the people were distrustful of magic. Indeed, it was the King who had ordered many people, including children, to be drowned if they were discovered to possess magic.”  
 **Regina:** “The Great Purge. You’re talking about Uther Pendragon?”  
 **Tiger Lily:** _(Nodding, continues:)_ “Queen Ygraine begged me to save her child from that same fate. And so, under the cover of darkness, I smuggled the infant Morgause out of Camelot and gave her to the High Priestesses of the Old Religion to raise. Uther was told that the child had died and I swore an oath never to reveal my actions to anyone. After that, I left my life as a fairy behind me, determined never again to play a part in ruining another child’s life.”  
 **Emma:** “You know, if she and Morgana hadn’t just put a bounty on my head, I might’ve felt sorry for Morgause.”  
 **Regina:** _(Looking behind them:)_ “Speaking of which, it seems we have a few bounty hunters on our tail.”  
 **Tiger Lily:** “Lost Boys. Quick, this way!”  
 _(Regina and Emma follow Tiger Lily while the hollering of the Lost Boys draws ever nearer.)_

**Arendelle.**  
 _(With everyone now awake and the party cancelled, Elsa is pacing worriedly as she learns that Lily hasn’t been seen or heard from. Anna speaks to Hook and Rumplestiltskin who were called to aid in the search. Kristoff is casually holding onto a chair, attempting to remain calm.)_  
 **Elsa:** “So, no one has heard from Lily? There’s been no sightings from anyone in the castle?”  
 **Kristoff:** “Since you asked me ten seconds ago? Nope.”  
 **Hook:** “Something is definitely going on here. First my wife goes missing, now my daughter.”  
 **Anna:** _(Suddenly grabbing him by his shirt:)_ “All right, Mr. Pirate Man, think! Who have you messed with that would want to take their revenge on you by kidnapping Lily?!”  
 **Kristoff:** _(Helpfully:)_ “And Maleficent.”  
 **Anna:** “Her too. _(Shaking Hook:)_ Well?!”  
 **Elsa:** “Anna! Release him this instant!” _(With a growl, Anna releases Hook. Kristoff takes her hand and moves her away.)  
_ **Hook:** “It’s all right, love. I’ve been asking myself the same question since I got here. The truth is, I just don’t know who would want to do this.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “There is the possibility that this has nothing to do with revenge. We don’t even know if the two disappearances are connected. Maleficent could simply be spending sometime alone. Perhaps she’s in the Forbidden Fortress as we speak?”  
 **Anna:** “Well, Lily has definitely been taken. She wouldn’t just get up and leave my sister’s birthday party. We’ve been working on it together for months!”  
 **Elsa:** “I can’t just sit here. I’m going after her.”  
 **Kristoff:** “Go where? There are no tracks to follow.”  
 **Elsa:** “That’s impossible. Lily can’t just have vanished.”  
 **Kristoff:** _(Sighs:)_ “I don’t suppose there’s any point in trying to stop you?”  
 **Elsa:** “You can’t. I’m the queen.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** _(Cutting in:)_ “Which is exactly why you need to stay in Arendelle. There has already been one Queen overthrown today. Until we know exactly what’s going on, we can’t rule out any possibility.”  
 **Elsa:** “You think someone kidnapped Lily in an attempt to get me to abdicate?”  
 _(At that moment, a guard enters without knocking, clearly with important news.)_  
 **Guard:** “Your majesty. I apologize for barging in like this, but we have news from one of our scouts.”  
 **Elsa:** _(Hopeful:)_ “Have you found Lily?”  
 **Guard:** “No. But they discovered something else in their search.”  
 _(He hands Elsa a leather wrapped piece of parchment. Elsa reads the report on the parchment.)_  
 **Anna:** “What does it say?”  
 **Elsa:** “Lady Helen, or at least the real Lady Helen, was found dead in the outskirts of the forest.”  
 **Kristoff:** “Well that’s one less person to interrogate. Look, I know every inch of those mountains out there. Let me go and start the search for Lily.”  
 **Elsa:** “No, you’re not going anywhere. It’s too dangerous. If Mr. Stiltskin’s right and Lily was taken because of me then the kidnappers would be only too happy to capture my brother in law too.”  
 **Kristoff:** “So I’ll be real careful.”  
 **Elsa:** “You’re staying right here. As you said, I am the queen of Arendelle. So let me be the queen and handle it.”

**A Cave. Location Unknown.**  
 _(Much like Elsa, Lily is seen pacing. Unlike Elsa, Lily is confined to a cage. Grabbing the bars, she shakes them violently, screaming to be let out. Crouching down in the corner of her cell, Lily attempts to metamorphose into her dragon form.)_  
 **Balinor:** _(Entering the cave carrying firewood:)_ “That won’t work. _(Lily opens her eyes and stares at the man:)_ That cage is designed to keep you contained in your current form.”  
 **Lily:** “Why am I here? What do you want with me?”  
 **Balinor:** “That can wait. I was told you didn’t get to eat anything at your fancy party. _(Indicates the firewood:)_ So I’m fixing dinner.”  
 **Lily:** “I have powerful allies. Friends and family who will come looking for me. My mother-”  
 **Balinor:** “We know about your mother.”  
 _(They stare at each other, Balinor dropping his gaze first.)_  
 **Lily:** “What have you done with her?”  
 **Balinor:** _(Walks away:)_ “Don’t worry yourself needlessly tonight, little one.”  
 **Lily:** “Where is she? Do you hear me? What have you done with her?!"   
****

**Wonderland. Grendel’s House.**  
 _(Still sitting on the kitchen floor and struggling with her bonds, Ella looks to Will who continues to stare at the images playing over and over within the knot.)_  
 **Ella:** “Will, let’s get out of here. I can’t find my mother if I’m dead. Forget the knot.”  
 **Will:** “We’ve got to have it. Let me talk to him. Don’t worry. I’m good with monsters.”  
 **Ella:** “No. This is for me, and I say we find another way.”  
 **Will:** “This is for me, too, and we’re doing it. _(Cheerily:)_ Excuse me, Mr. Grendel? That woman that you’ve been looking at, she’s quite lovely.”  
 **Grendel:** “Stop talking.”  
 **Will:** “Do you know her? Does she have a name?”  
 _(The Grendel growls and stalks over to Will, raising his hand. Then, his attention caught by the images playing in the Forget-Me-Knot, The Grendel calms, watching.)_  
 **Young Woman:** “Tell it again, dear. I love that story.”  
 **Young Man:** “I would gladly tell it to you-”  
 **Grendel:** “Forever.”  
 _(The Grendel sighs as the young couple kiss.)  
_ **Will:** “She was yours, wasn’t she? You loved her. _(Grendel growls:)_ Losing someone you truly love, it can change you.”  
 **Grendel:** “How do you know?”  
 **Will:** “Because the way you look is how I felt. Believe me, I understand what you’re going through.”  
 **Ella:** _(Whispers:)_ “Keep talking. It’s working.”  
 **Will:** “I say that the only way to move on is to leave the past behind ya. Looking through that knot, thinking about her, seeing her, remembering her. It hurts too much! You want to move on, you have to let go of the hurt. It’s the only way.”  
 **Grendel:** “I don’t want to move on.”  
 **Will:** “Sometimes you don’t have a choice. It’s for the best, mate. Trust me.”  
 **Grendel:** “Silence! _(He grabs an axe, pointing it at Will:)_ Dinner time.”  
 _(The Grendel walks over to the fireplace and adds another log to the flames.)_

**Storybrooke. Mayor’s Office.**  
 _(Snow White stands with her arms folded, clearly ready to argue.)_  
 **Snow White:** "Just admit it. You feel embarrassed about the jousting competition and you don’t want to show your face at the camp site.”  
 **David:** “I am not embarrassed. Aladdin won fair and square. He got to his feet before I did. I have nothing to be ashamed of.”  
 **Snow White:** “No, of course not. Neither did Humpty Dumpty.”  
 **David:** _(While Snow sniggers with laughter:)_ “Oh I see, you’re enjoying this. All right, laugh it up. _(Snow does, continuing to laugh:)_ I refuse to be embarrassed by something you’re partially responsible for. _(Snow continues to giggle, using her hands to mime David trying and failing to get back to his feet:)_ You know what? Fine. You want to hear an embarrassing story, how about this…”  
 ****

 **Storybrooke. Recent Past. Outside Swan-Mills House.**  
 _(Emma waits outside for David to pick her up in the police cruiser when she receives a call.)_  
 **Emma:** “Hey, 'Gina, what’s up?”  
 **Regina:** “Oh, nothing, just missing you. We both are.”  
 **Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “Yeah? You guys still in bed?”  
 **Regina:** “We sure are. Want to see?”  
 **Emma:** _(Looking around to make sure she’s alone:)_ “I’d love that.”  
 **Regina:** “Hang on a sec.”  
 _(Emma waits a moment, then receives a photo of Regina and baby Maria laying in bed together.)_  
 **Emma:** “Aw, you look so comfy, now I’m gonna miss you both even more.”  
 **Regina:** “I know, but we’ll be right here waiting for you when you get home.”  
 **Emma:** _(Smirks, looking back towards the house:)_ “You know technically I’m still at home.”  
 **Regina:** “Then come back to bed.”  
 **Emma:** _(Sighs:)_ “You know I can’t. They’re short-handed at the station. _(David pulls up alongside her:)_ David’s here, I better go.”  
 **Regina:** “Hm. Well all right, but only if you call me that name I like. _(Emma, seeing David stepping out of the car, mutters something unintelligible:)_ What was that? I couldn’t hear you.”  
 **Emma:** _(Louder:)_ “I said I love you, Smoopsie Poo.”  
 **David:** _(Standing behind Emma:)_ “Damnit!”  
 _(Emma spins around to face her father, utterly mortified.)_  
 **Regina:** _(Magically putting herself on speaker:)_ “I told you I could get her to say it.”  
 **David:** “Yeah, yeah you did.”  
 _(David passes by Emma, walking to the front door and posts twenty dollars through the letterbox.)_  
 **Emma:** “Wait, you guys set me up?”  
 _(Emma receives another photo, this time of Regina with her tongue out and the caption: ‘Sorry, Snuggle Bunny.’)_  
 **Regina:** _(Chuckling:)_ “Have a good day, Sheriff.”  
 _(Regina hangs up.)  
_ ****

 **Mayor’s Office. Present.**  
 **Snow White:** _(Having listened to David’s story:)_ “Well sure, that’s a little embarrassing, but you can bet Emma didn’t just take that lying down. And that’s all I’m saying, David. Yes, you were humiliated, but that doesn’t mean you can just hide out here all day.”  
 **David:** _(Putting his hands up:)_ “You’re right, of course you’re right. I’ll see you tonight.” _(David leaves and Snow returns to her paperwork.)_

**Mayor’s Office. Recent Past.**   
_(Stuck in a boring council meeting, Regina sits behind her desk reading through a stack of papers while Snow White makes her closing statement. Although used to tolerating her former step-daughter/current mother-in-law’s long, rambling speeches, Regina isn’t exactly thrilled to be forced to listen to one less than a week removed from the end of her maternity leave. After reading the same sentence for the third time and still not understanding it, Regina glances up to see Archie asking Snow a question that will undoubtedly prolong the meeting for at least another ten minutes. Resignedly, Regina returns her attention to her papers. After finally managing to read through the document, Regina places it face down on her desk before picking up another. The next document in question is actually a letter market 'urgent’, written in familiar handwriting. Looking up once more to check it isn’t time for her to speak, Regina slices open the letter and begins to read.)_   
  


## Dear Mayor Swan-Mills,

## Please can you help me as I have nowhere else to turn. It seems I have spent the whole day baking and yet have no one here to taste the 'forbidden fruits’ of my labour. As you can see from the enclosed photograph, the kitchen really did become quite hot, but I managed to keep my apron on regardless.

## Hoping you are well,  
Emma

## P.S. Maria is asleep and if you’re not home in five minutes, I’m starting without you. xxx

  
 **Regina:** _(Practically jumping to her feet:)_ “This meeting is adjourned.”  
 **Archie:** “But I was just-”  
 **Regina:** “I said we are done here!”  
 _(The members of the council meeting begin to file out of the office while Regina starts stuffing papers frantically into her bag.)_  
 **Snow White:** _(Concerned:)_ “Is everything all right?”  
 **Regina:** _(Distractedly:)_ “Hm? Oh, yes it’s fine. I just have to leave, immediately. _(As Snow continues to stare at her:)_ Really, it’s nothing. Your daughter’s laid out a lovely spread… _(An explicit image flashes in her minds eye:)_ Er… I mean she’s in heat. _(Gasps:)_ I mean Emma’s prepared something hot and I have to go and eat her. I mean the meal! Oh, whatever!”  
 _(As a flustered Regina disappears in a cloud of smoke, Snow shakes her head knowingly, not having been fooled for a second.)_

**Neverland. Present.**  
 _(Still too far from Pan’s Hideout, Regina, Emma and Tiger Lily decide to take a stand. Placing Maria’s carrier on the ground, they turn to face the oncoming group of Lost Boys.)_  
 **Lost Boy 1:** “Over there!”  
 **Emma:** “Listen, we don’t want any trouble and clearly we’re not going to fight you.”  
 **Lost Boy 1:** “There’s only one thing we want from you.”  
 **Regina:** _(Stepping forward:)_ “If you think I’m going to let a group of unwashed adolescents claim the bounty on my wife’s head-”  
 **Lost Boy 1:** “Bounty? What do we care about a bounty? We’re here to make you pay for what happened to Pan.”  
 ****

 **Storybrooke. Main Street.**  
 _(Presumably headed towards the mines, Happy and Grumpy walk down the street with their pickaxes over their shoulders. At the sound of horses approaching, the dwarves turn to see three knights arrive on horseback.)_  
 **Grumpy:** _(One of the knights dismounts and draws his sword:)_ “Didn’t anyone ever teach you not to mess with a dwarf and his pickaxe?”  
 _(Grumpy swings and is quickly disarmed. Happy’s axe is taken from him without a fight. Forced to their knees, the dwarves look up to see the third knight remove his helmet.)_  
 **Third Knight:** “Didn’t anyone ever teach you to kneel before your betters? Now, tell me where Emma Swan is.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Camelot. Throne Room.**  
_(Lancelot is escorted into the room by Morgana’s men. Morgana is seated on the throne with Morgause standing to her right. Lancelot is thrown to the floor.)_  
**Morgana:** “Tell me, Sir Lancelot, are you and your fellow knights ready to honour and serve me? Speak up.”  
**Lancelot:** “I would rather die.”  
**Morgause:** “That can be arranged.”  
**Lancelot:** “My loyalty is to the true Queen of Camelot, Guinevere. There is nothing you can do to change that.”  
**Morgana:** “We shall see. They tell me you were with Arthur when he recaptured the Jabberwocky. There are rumours that you were the one who swung the Vorpal Blade that left her pinned to the wall for many years. Your mother, the Lady of the Lake, she forged that blade, didn’t she? _(Lancelot merely nods:)_ It was for this heroic act that Arthur awarded you the honour of the Siege Perilous, correct? _(Lancelot says nothing. Leaning forward:)_ We both know what a snake Arthur turned out to be, but are you aware of just how he came to power?”

 **Camelot. Past. Uther’s Chambers.**  
_(Moments after leaving Arthur’s side to protect the King, Guinevere arrives outside Uther’s chambers. Hearing voices, Guinevere draws her sword and inches open the door to peer inside.)_  
**Jabberwocky:** _(Standing before an unarmed Uther:)_ “What are you afraid of, Uther?”  
**Uther:** _(Defiantly:)_ “I’m not afraid of anything.”  
**Jabberwocky:** “Not even… _(Reads his mind:)_ the feeling of smoke… filling your lungs? _(Walks behind him:)_ The fire burning all around you… out of control. _(Uther’s eyes widen and he begins gasping for breath:)_ The feeling that there’s nothing you can do to save yourself. _(Uther blinks rapidly:)_ That you… are… powerless. _(Uther gasps loudly, coughing:)_ And you don’t know what burns you more… the secret you’ve been keeping inside you all these years… _(Kneels beneath Uther as he’s bent over:)_ …that the orphan boy, Arthur, the one you tried to drown, is your son. A constant reminder of your betrayal of Ygraine… _(Whispers:)_ or is it the lack of oxygen… in your lungs?” _(Uther collapses to the floor. Standing, the Jabberwocky turns and leaves the room, her task complete. While still trying to process what she’s overheard, Guinevere rushes to Uther’s side, looking for any signs of life, but finding none.)_

**Camelot. Present. Throne Room.**  
_(Morgana continues her tale.)_  
**Morgana:** “As the battle raged on, Arthur fought his way to me. I thought to protect me, but I was gravely mistaken.”  
****

**Camelot. Past. Council Chamber.**  
_(Arthur fights two of Cenred’s men, knocking them backwards before ushering Morgana into the room. Barring the door, Arthur turns his attention to Morgana.)_  
**Arthur:** “Those soldiers, it’s like they’re protected somehow. Everything we throw at them just bounces off.”  
**Morgana:** “What can we do?”  
**Arthur:** “We have to destroy the source of the magic.”  
**Morgana:** “Which is?”  
**Arthur:** _(Hesitates:)_ “I don’t know.”  
**Morgana:** “Our only chance is to get out of Camelot.”  
**Arthur:** “No, it’s too late for that. I need to think. Here. _(Arthur hands Morgana a water skin:)_ Have some water.”  
**Morgana:** “I’m not thirsty.”  
**Arthur:** “No, I mean you have some before I finish it.”  
**Morgana:** _(Nods:)_ “Thank you.”  
_(Morgana drinks. Almost immediately she begins to have trouble breathing. Morgana looks at the skin and then at Arthur. Arthur wipes his mouth and then turns to face her.)_  
**Arthur:** “Forgive me. I had to save Camelot.“  
****

**Castle Corridor.  
** _(In the midst of the fighting, Morgause senses something is wrong.)  
_ ****

**Council Chamber.  
**_(Arthur tries to hold Morgana as she struggles to breathe.)_  
**Arthur:** “I give you my word, as King, I shall restore honour to the name Pendragon. _(Morgana’s eyes widen at this and tries to fight him off:)_ Yes, I am your brother. _(Stands:)_ I’ve known for some time.”  
****

**Castle Corridor.  
** _(Morgause begins to hold her throat like Morgana.)  
_ ****

**Council Chamber.  
**_(Blowing the council chamber door open, Morgause rushes to Morgana, taking her in her arms.)  
_**Morgause:** _(Stroking Morgana’s face:)_ “What has he done to you?”  
**Arthur:** “I had to.”  
**Morgause:** _(Morgana lays unconscious in her arms:)_ “You poisoned her!”  
**Arthur:** “You gave me no choice.”  
**Morgause:** “Tell me what you used and I can save her.”  
**Arthur:** “First, stop the attack!”  
**Morgause:** “You’re nothing but a simple soldier! You don’t tell me what to do!”  
**Arthur:** “If you want to know what poison it is, you will undo the magic that protects Cenred and his men!”  
**Morgause:** “Tell me the poison or you’ll die!”  
**Arthur:** “Then she’ll die with me. I don’t want this any more than you, but you give me no choice. Stop the attack and you can save her.”  
**Morgause:** _(With tears in her eyes, lifts the enchantment:)_ “Astýre ús þanonweard! Cnihtas Medhires, éower sáwla. Rid eft ond forsliehð eft.”  
****

**Castle Corridor.  
** _(The knights blows begin to take effect on Cenred’s soldiers. An overly confident Cenred allows a knight to take a strike at him and is slashed through the heart. With a shocked look upon his face, Cenred falls dead to the floor.)  
_ ****

**Council Chamber.  
**_(Arthur hands Morgause the hemlock bottle. Guinevere and the knights burst into the room.)  
_**Guinevere:** “Morgana!”  
**Morgause:** “Keep away from her! _(Rocking Morgana in her arms, Morgause begins to chant:)_ Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard!”  
_(Morgause and Morgana disappear in a windy cloud of smoke.)  
_****

**Camelot. Present. Throne Room.**  
_(Morgana continues.)_  
**Morgana:** "And for ten long years, that was the last time anyone heard from Morgana Pendragon, the true Queen of Camelot. Now I am back to claim my rightful place. _(Tilting her head:)_ Guin has already accepted her part in Arthur’s betrayal. It was from her store cupboard that my bastard brother stole the hemlock. She would see me take my birthright, so why not you, Lancelot?”  
**Lancelot:** _(Looks to her and smiles:)_ “Long live Queen Guinevere!”  
_(Motioning to her guards, Morgana watches with interest as Lancelot is taken back to the dungeons.)_

**Neverland. Night.**  
_(Regina, Emma and Tiger Lily are escorted to the beach while the Lost Boys dance, holler and bang drums around the fire.)_  
**Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “Why is it never past their bedtime?”  
**Lost Boy 1:** “For your crimes against Pan, the Lost Boys sentence you to death.” _(He points towards several stakes lining the beach. Before they can make good on their threat however, a bright light blinds the Lost Boys momentarily as a large door materialises on the beach.)  
_**Emma:** “Regina, it’s the door from the Sorcerer’s mansion!”  
**Regina:** “We’ve got to go!”  
_(Using the distraction to their advantage, they run towards the door, carrying Maria between them. Emma stops, turning to see Tiger Lily escape her guards.)_  
**Tiger Lily:** “Run. Now!”  
_(Amidst the confusion, they manage to run through the door, leaving the feral Lost Boys behind them.)  
_****

**Storybrooke. Sorcerer’s Mansion.**  
_(Stepping through the door, Emma is just able to see Hook, Anna, Kristoff and Rumplestiltskin standing there before she is enveloped in a hug by Elsa.)_  
**Elsa:** “Thank goodness we found you!”

_(Anxiously watching Regina’s reaction to this display, Anna steps in.)_  
**Anna:** _(Gently pulling Elsa away from Emma, smiles at Regina:)_ “It’s been an emotional day.”  
**Hook:** “Swan, Lily’s been kidnapped.”  
**Emma:** “What?”  
**Anna:** “And we think Maleficent’s missing too, although we don’t know for sure. I mean we do know she’s not been seen for awhile but-”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** _(Cutting her off:)_ “Belle and the others have been rounded up by the new regime in Camelot. If we had everyone who fought with us in the Dream World, we’d still not have enough fire power to defeat Morgana’s army.”  
**Tiger Lily:** _(Making her presence known for the first time:)_ “Even if you had, Morgause’s magic is powerful. Perhaps more so than yours at the height of your reign as the Dark One.” _(Rumplestiltskin is unnerved by the sight of his former godmother.)_  
**Elsa:** “Which is why we came to find you. I don’t know if Lily and Maleficent’s disappearances are linked to all of this, but if they are…”  
**Emma:** _(Looking to Regina:)_ “We’re the only ones capable of breaching their defenses.”

**Camelot. Dungeons.**  
_(Lancelot is being escorted to the cells by four guards.)_  
**Belle:** _(Stepping out from a side passageway:)_ “Oh, boys?”  
_(The guards and Lancelot turn to face her, Lancelot smiles.)_  
**Guard 1:** “Oi, how’d you get out?”  
_(Belle blows them a kiss and runs back down the passageway. Two guards chase after her, which allows Lancelot to make quick work of the remaining guards, collecting their swords along the way.)_  
****

**Passageway.**  
_(Belle sprints down the passage with the two guards hot on her heels. Running through one gate and then another, Belle sets the trap.)_  
**Belle:** “Now!”  
_(Before the guards can reach the second gate, Merida closes the door behind Belle, locking it. When the guards try to backtrack through the first gate, Xena and Gabrielle appear, locking that door.)_  
**Xena:** “Sorry, boys, but you don’t spend time around Autolycus, King of Thieves, without picking up a few things.”  
**Merida:** “Stay there and don’t move, eh?”  
_(Merida, Belle, Xena and Gabrielle run back to join Lancelot who is now surrounded by guards. A fight breaks out and Xena, Gabrielle and Merida each quickly disarm a guard each, taking their swords. Lancelot sees a set of keys on the table and throws them to the imprisoned knights before handing one of his swords to Belle.)_  
**Xena:** _(Twirling her sword:)_ “Now this is what I call a good time!”  
****

**Wonderland. Grendel’s House.**  
_(Ella and Will continue trying to free themselves of their bonds.)_  
**Ella:** “He’s out chopping wood. He’ll be back any second.”  
**Will:** “Don’t panic. I’ve been in worse binds than this. _(Attempts to break the ropes by brute strength, but fails:)_ Well, equivalent binds. _(Ella finally frees herself:)_ How the bloody hell did you do that?”  
**Ella:** “Patience and persistence. _(Ella unties Will’s hands and they both set to work untying their feet:)_ Hurry. _(Ella heads for the door but notices that Will hasn’t moved:)_ What are you doing?”  
**Will:** “I ain’t leaving without that knot.”  
**Ella:** “Will…”  
**Will:** “I made the deal with the Caterpillar. It’s my bloody head on the line.”  
**Ella:** “It’ll be both our heads if we don’t get out of here. Come on!”  
_(Ella tries the lock but it won’t budge. Suddenly an axe is hurled at the door by the Grendel.)  
_**Will:** _(Sarcastically:)_ “Whenever you’re ready, Ella. No hurry.”

_(With Will’s help, they finally manage to open the door to find a large beast waiting for them outside. Quickly closing the door, they back away.)_  
**Ella:** “What in the hell is that thing?”  
**Will:** “It’s a Bandersnatch.”  
**Ella:** “What’s it doing here?”  
**Will:** “It’s popped round for tea - obviously! How the bloody hell should I know?”  
**Ella:** _(Glancing over at the knot:)_ “Come on. I have a plan!”  
_(While they head towards the knot, the Grendel picks up a knife and heads for the door. The Bandersnatch breaks through the door, sending the Grendel flying into the wall, knocking him unconscious. Snorting and snarling, the Bandersnatch tears through the house, climbing onto the dining table where it sees Will and Ella through the knot, crouching on the floor.)_  
**Will:** _(Standing beside Ella by the window:)_ “He bought it. _(The beast roars and sticks its head through the knot:)_ Now! _(Ella pulls on the rope, hauling the Bandersnatch up into the air:)_ You did it!”  
**Ella:** _(Struggling:)_ “Not yet! _(The animal kicks and screams, protesting its capture, Will holding Ella around the waist to keep her feet on the ground. Suddenly Will releases her, running into the other room:)_ Where are you going?!”  
_(The Bandersnatch continues to flail around, Ella trying desperately to keep hold of the rope. Just as it turns its attention to Ella, the Grendel enters the room and charges. The Bandersnatch knocks him down again, roaring in Grendel’s face and is about to take a bite out of him when Will re-enters the room with a knife, stabbing the beast. With a final roar, the Bandersnatch disintegrates before their very eyes.)  
_**Will:** _(Helps Ella to her feet:)_ “How did you know that thing would fall for your trap?”  
**Ella:** “I didn’t.”  
**Will:** “Charming!”  
_(Behind them, the Grendel stands.)  
_**Grendel:** “You saved me. Thank you.”  
**Will:** “Yeah. Well, bygones and all that. _(The Grendel walks towards the Forget-Me-Knot:)_ So that means we’re square, right? Off the dinner menu?”  
**Grendel:** _(Holding up the knot, stares into it sadly:)_ “She’s gone.”  
**Ella:** “Who was she?”  
**Grendel:** “My wife. I lost her long ago.”  
**Ella:** “I’m sorry.”  
**Grendel:** “I thought I would die of heartbreak. But then I heard of this object and I stole it from she who owned it, and brought it here.”  
**Will:** “The Forget-Me-Knot.”  
**Grendel:** “That night, two things happened. I saw my wife alive again. But for my crime, she turned me into this.”  
**Will:** “Someone destroyed your life?”  
**Grendel:** “Yes. But I had no choice.”  
**Will:** “You did what you had to do to be with the woman you loved. There’s no crime in that. The only crime is what she did to you.”  
**Grendel:** “Take it. It holds no value for me now.”  
**Ella:** “Thank you.”  
**Grendel:** “I hope it brings you what you desire.”  
_(The Grendel walks away sadly, Ella and Will watching him go.)  
_****

**Storybrooke. Past. Regina’s Vault.**  
_(During the period of time when the town was surrounded by a large ice wall and the Snow Queen is on the loose, Regina and Emma try to discuss the real problem at hand.)_  
**Emma:** "For the last time, I don’t have feelings for Elsa!”  
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Yeah, right.”  
**Emma:** “Look, the only possible thing between me and Elsa is the connection to the Snow Queen. Ingrid seems to believe that Elsa and I are her long lost sisters or something.”  
**Regina:** “You’re spending an awful lot of time together.”

**Emma:** “Time you could be spending with me, if you weren’t so caught up trying to find this so-called Author of yours.”  
**Regina:** “You mean spend time at the station with you, the Ice Princess and the Handless Wonder?”  
**Emma:** _(Rolls her eyes:)_ “So we’re back to Hook? I’m not even going to dignify that one. Hook and I are friends, just like Elsa. Elsa is trying to find her sister, just like Hook is trying to find his child. _(Softer, walking closer to Regina:)_ There is nothing going on between me and either of them. How could there be when I am so, completely in love with you?”  
**Regina:** _(Putting her book down:)_ “And you don’t find either of them attractive?”  
**Emma:** _(Scoffs:)_ “I couldn’t possibly find Hook as attractive as Hook finds himself. And me and Elsa? Two blondes don’t make a right. Besides, Elsa is far too… happy for me. She sees the world in a completely different way than I do. Than you and I do.”  
**Regina:** “Yeah?”  
**Emma:** “Oh yeah. She’s far too innocent for me. I prefer a little darkness. _(Puts an arm around Regina’s waist:)_ And you know I love how that darkness tastes.”  
_(Emma pulls Regina for a kiss, which the brunette readily returns. Before it can turn into anything more however, Regina pulls away.)_  
**Regina:** “Mm, we can’t. _(Resting her forehead on Emma’s:)_ We both have full mornings and we have to pick up your brother from that god-awful Mommy and Me class.”  
**Emma:** _(Nods:)_ “Okay. _(With one last kiss, they part. Emma stepping aside so Regina can leave. Watching Regina run a hand through her hair as she walks:)_ Mm, girl. You know I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave.”  
**Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Idiot. Just don’t be late.”  
****

**Camelot. Present. Morgana’s Chambers.  
**_(Morgana stares out of her window with a thoughtful expression.)  
_**Morgana:** “I’m beginning to see the challenges that I face. Being queen is not so simple, Guin.”  
**Guinevere:** “You’re doing well, your Majesty.”  
**Morgana:** “You think? The knights do not share your view.”  
**Guinevere:** “They don’t know you.”  
**Morgana:** _(Turns to her:)_ “I need their allegiance. Without that, the people will not yield to me.”  
**Guinevere:** “They all look to Lancelot and he will always be loyal to me. I could talk to him, try to make him see sense?”  
**Morgana:** “You would do that for me?”  
**Guinevere:** “Uther killed my father and Arthur kept me by his side through magical enchantment for years.”  
**Morgana:** “Yes, I…forgot you too had suffered.”  
**Guinevere:** “Let me meet with Lancelot. I believe that we would all work very well together.”  
**Morgana:** “I will arrange it.”  
**Guinevere:** _(Curtseys:)_ “Thank you, your Majesty.”  
_(Morgana smiles as Guinevere leaves the room.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying the story? Let me know! I've just spent the last 300 days on this latest adventure and the only thing I ask in return is for you to comment! Tell me what you enjoyed, what your thoughts are, where the story is going. Interact with me, and I promise I won't bite... hard. :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Camelot. Dungeons.**  
 _(Lancelot, Merida, Belle, Xena and Gabrielle continue to fight Morgana’s guards alongside the now-freed knights of Camelot. While Xena kills the last guard, Guinevere arrives.)_  
 **Lancelot:** “Guinevere. What are you doing here?”  
 **Guinevere:** “Morgana sent me… to talk to you, to make you see sense.”  
 **Merida:** “They’ve bewitched her!”  
 **Guinevere:** “No, listen to me. I’m going to help you escape.”  
 **Gabrielle:** “I’d say you’re a little late for that.”  
 **Guinevere:** “You may have escaped your cells, but only I know all of Camelot’s secret passageways. Come on, it’s this way.”  
 _(Watching discreetly from the top of the winding staircase, Morgana and Morgause see and hear everything.)_  
 **Morgana:** “It is as we suspected. She’s betrayed me.”  
 **Morgause:** “I’m afraid so, my sister. But wait, this is still a good thing. Let her lead the rebels from the castle, it will give us just cause to execute them all.”

**Wonderland.  
** _(Will and Ella walk back towards the Underland, Will carrying the Forget-Me-Knot over his shoulder.)  
_ **Ella:** “The way you talked to that poor man, you were really getting through to him.”  
 **Will:** “I’m a thief. Playing parts is what I do.”  
 **Ella:** “I don’t think you were playing a part. You were identifying with him.”  
 **Will:** “Ah, bollocks.”  
 **Ella:** “Is it? He was heartbroken, and you saw that.”  
 **Will:** “Yeah, well I know what we won’t see, and that’s your mother through this thing. I’m sorry, Ella, but you’ve seen how this thing works now. We can’t just hold this thing up and walk over ever last millimeter of Wonderland in the hopes of seeing her.”  
 **Ella:** _(Nods:)_ “I know, you’re right. But what it can do is settle your debts with the Caterpillar, and that will mean that you can focus on helping me without looking over your shoulder all the time.”  
 **Will:** _(Looking at the sun setting on the horizon:)_ “Looks like we’ll just make it.”  
 **Ella:** “What are you waiting for? Time to clear your name.”  
 **Will:** “I’ve been thinking.”  
 **Ella:** “Oh, no.”  
 **Will:** “And maybe you were right. Handing this thing back to the Caterpillar might be a truly horrible idea.”  
 **Ella:** “What do you mean?”  
 **Will:** “Well, he’s not exactly Wonderland’s chief humanitarian now, is he?”  
 **Ella:** “No.”  
 **Will:** “Chances are he’ll use it for the same way he uses everything - to hurt people.”  
 **Ella:** “But if you don’t hand it over to him, you’ll spend your remaining days as a desk ornament.”  
 **Will:** _(Shrugs this off:)_ “Pah.”  
 **Ella:** “That thing is your key to freedom, for you to no longer be a hunted thief.”  
 **Will:** “Actually, being a thief ain’t up to anyone but me. If I give this to him, then I went to steal this thing for me, that makes me a thief. But if I don’t give it to him, well, then I got it for you.”  
 **Ella:** “And what does that make you then?”  
 **Will:** “Hopefully someone with a shred of humanity left.”  
 **Ella:** _(Smiles:)_ “No ‘hopefully’ about it.”  
 _(Will holds up the knot, strikes a match from his pocket and sets light to the rope. The resulting smoke rises into the air and vanishes.)  
_ ****

 **Camelot. Forest.**  
 _(Pursued by Morgause and her men, the escapees run through the forest.)_  
 **Belle:** “They’re almost upon us!”  
 **Merida:** “We need to get out of this valley!”  
 **Lancelot:** “I can buy you all some time. You need to go. Run!”  
 **Guinevere:** _(Grabbing his arm:)_ “I won’t leave you!”  
 **Lancelot:** “Camelot needs you.”  
 **Xena:** “Camelot needs both of you. Gabrielle and I have got this. Go! We’ll be right behind you.”  
 _(Gabrielle and Xena stand back to back, taking on several soldiers before Xena is able to release her chakram.)_

_(The weapon arcs upward and across the valley, dislodging some large boulders to cause a rockfall, creating an impasse for the soldiers. Before Xena can catch the chakram however, she is knocked backwards by the force of Morgause’s magic. Inches from disaster, Gabrielle jumps and flips, catching the weapon in mid-air. Snarling up at the sorceress, Xena is ready for round two when Gabrielle grabs her.)_  
 **Gabrielle:** “Not now, let’s go!”  
 _(As they retreat, Morgause chants and blasts the rocks away, clearing the path for her soldiers. Arriving at the end of the valley, the escapees find Regina, Emma, Hook and Rumplestiltskin waiting for them beside the Sorcerer’s door. One by one, the knights, Lancelot and Guinevere and Merida run through the door to safety, Belle running into her husband’s arms.)_  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Oh, Belle, I’m so glad you’re safe.”  
 **Regina:** _(Seeing the soldiers running towards them:)_ “Not yet she isn’t. Go through the door. Now!”  
 _(Standing aside to let Xena and Gabrielle run through the door, Regina steps forward, sending fireballs at the soldiers, scattering them. Before Emma is able to use her own magic, she is knocked backwards by Morgause. Conjuring a fireball in each hand, Regina shoots them at Morgause who deflects them effortlessly.)  
_ **Morgause:** “Well if it isn’t the Evil Queen. Let’s see if you can live up to your reputation.”  
 **Regina:** “Bring it, bitch.”  
 _(Both women send sparks of magic towards each other, neither managing to gain ground on the other. Finally getting to her feet, Emma joins the magical battle. The combined magic of the married couple blasts Morgause backwards. Taking their chance, Regina and Emma escape through the Sorcerer’s door. Helped to her feet by two soldiers, Morgause watches the door disappear, silently impressed by the combined force of the Savior and the Queen’s magic.)_

**Somewhere In Some Other Woods.  
** _(Walking through the forest together, Henry and Richard really are quite lost.)  
_ **Henry:** “Please stop talking.”  
 **Richard:** “Well, no need to get snippy with me, you’re the one who didn’t think to bring a map. Wonderland can’t be too far away now. Do… oh, no.”  
 **Henry:** “What ‘oh, no’?”  
 **Richard:** _(Looks around, turning in a circle:)_ “Oh…No.”  
 **Henry:** “‘Oh, no,’ what?”  
 **Richard:** “I think I may have led us into the Enchanted Forest, and that is not good. My father warned me to stay away from here at all costs. There’s a queen… An evil queen… In fact, once my father and his best friend/camping buddy, Keith, who… I called him Uncle Keith ‘cause he was always around…”  
 **Henry:** “Spit it out!”  
 **Richard:** “They wandered in here, and Uncle Keith was never heard from again.” **  
Henry:** “Oh, great. Oh, yeah. Mm-hmm, typical. God, can’t anything go right?!” **  
Richard:** “You’re just gonna keep walking?”  
 _(They walk a short distance and come to a stop outside a moss covered building.)  
_ **Henry:** “Oh. _(Reads the notice:)_ ‘Happy Hour’? _(Sees the sign:)_ The Enchanted Forest is a pub. _(Exhales sharply:)_ God, you actually had me scared for a minute there.” _(Together, they enter the establishment.)  
_ ****

 **Storybrooke. Mayor’s Office.**  
 _(Snow White, David, Grumpy and Happy stand opposite two of the knights who accosted the dwarves earlier.)_  
 **Knight 1:** “By order of her Majesty, Queen Morgana, I am here to arrest Emma Swan.”  
 **Snow White:** “Well, first of all, it’s Swan-Mills. Secondly, she’s not here, and third-”  
 **David:** _(Rolling up his sleeves:)_ “She’s our daughter and you’re going to have to go through me.”  
 **Snow White:** _(Calmly:)_ “David, please, let’s hear what they have to say. What is your name, Sir…”  
 **Knight 1:** “My name is Sir Mordred. Your daughter is charged with the murder of Camelot’s King. Be assured that even though Arthur was her brother, Morgana has insisted that there be a fair trial.”  
 **David:** “Oh yes, because Camelot has a history of fair and just rulers.”  
 **Mordred:** _(Ignoring this, to Snow:)_ “Where is your daughter now?”  
 **Snow White:** “On vacation, with her wife and daughter. We’re not exactly sure where they went. _(Looking to her husband:)_ David, did they mention where… _(David innocently shakes his head. Shrugs, to Mordred:)_ Daughters. You know how secretive they can be.”  
 **Mordred:** _(With a curt smile:)_ “Indeed.”  
 **Robin Hood:** _(Entering:)_ “I may be able to shed some light on their whereabouts. _(Nods to Snow and David. To Mordred:)_ They’re currently outside laying waste to your two colleagues. Lancelot and Guinevere are with them, so if you’re feeling lucky, you and your little friend here, _(Looks the other knight up and down:)_ could nab yourself all of Camelot’s enemies in one fell swoop.”

**Mordred:** _(With another insincere smile:)_ “Make no mistake, we shall be back with reinforcements and next time, I will have your daughter.”  
 **David:** “Over my dead body.”  
 **Snow White:** “And mine.”  
 **Regina:** _(Entering, her eyes full of rage:)_ “And mine! You tell your Queen and her lapdog that there’s no way in hell I am letting either of them anywhere near my wife!”  
 **Mordred:** _(Infuriatingly calm:)_ “We shall see.”  
 _(Conjuring a fireball into her hand, Regina is about to hurl it at Mordred when he vanishes. Realising that he is now along amongst very unfriendly faces, the remaining knight runs quickly towards the door and out of sight.)_  
 **David:** _(Grabbing his jacket:)_ “I’ll get him. Robin, let’s go.”  
 ****

 **Outside Town Hall.**  
 _(While Lancelot and his men restrain the other two knights, Emma turns at the sound of running footsteps. After almost getting knocked down by the remaining knight, Emma is spun around again, this time by her father.)_  
 **Emma:** “Dad, what the hell?”  
 **David:** “No time to talk now, _(Tossing the keys of his truck to Robin:)_ we’ve got this!” _(Before she can say anything, Emma watches as David and Robin Hood pile into David’s truck and speed away in pursuit of the last knight.)  
_ ****

 **Camelot. Chapel.** _  
(Morgause meets with Morgana to relay the news.)  
_ **Morgause:** “They were lucky to escape. I’m sorry, Sister.”  
 **Morgana:** “What can they do? Guinevere and Lancelot have but a handful of men. We have Bayard’s soldiers and Camelot’s army at our disposal.”  
 **Morgause:** “Yes, but whist Guinevere lives, the people will not yield.”  
 **Morgana:** “Then we will make them. Let it be known that Guinevere freed Camelot’s enemies and betrayed m- _(Corrects herself:)_ us all. Tonight we will have a gallows built, and tomorrow, one by one, we will put an end to the knights of Camelot.” _  
_

__

**S** **torybrooke. Mayor’s Office.**  
 _(Regina and Emma sit alone with Maria sleeping beside them.)_  
 **Emma:** “You know, they’re not wrong. I did kill Arthur.”  
 **Regina:** “You were protecting yourself from a madman who had threatened your family if you didn’t surrender to his will.”  
 **Emma:** “I still had a choice. I chose to kill him. You saw what happened when I did, I was fully embraced by the Darkness after that.”  
 **Regina:** “Which means you’ve already been punished. And redeemed for that matter. If it wasn’t for you, there would still be a Dark One. Never mind the fact that the Darkness was created in Camelot in the first place. Not that you’ll ever hear them admit that of course.”  
 **Emma:** “I don’t think it was technically created there, but you can work out the finer details and be ready to defend me by the time my trial starts.”  
 _(Realising Emma is trying to lighten the mood, Regina takes a deep, calming breath.)_  
 **Regina:** “Morgana doesn’t care about Arthur’s death. How could she when it was her brother who poisoned her all those years ago? Morgana just ousted a beloved Queen and needs to change the conversation. The people of Camelot don’t know her, so Morgana has to show that she can be a tough but fair ruler. This whole idea of a trial is nothing but political theatre.”  
 **Emma:** “Kind of like when you had Leopold killed and blamed Snow for his murder?”  
 **Regina:** “Exactly. _(Thinks a moment:)_ God knows why your mother still speaks to me after all I’ve done to her. _(Tilts her head:)_ But then again, after five minutes of talking with her, I’m not so sure the silent treatment would be such a bad thing.”  
 **Emma:** _(Smiling:)_ “Please try not to turn our daughter against her grandmother. We’re going to need as many babysitters as we can get.”  
 _(They both stop and take a moment to look at the slumbering child between them.)_  
 **Regina:** “All I’m saying, is that you can’t let this bother you. We both know how you can get when you’re feeling angry or persecuted.”  
 **Emma:** “Oh that is not fair. That hasn’t happened since… well it’s been a long time.”  
 ****

 **Storybrooke. Past. Main Street.**  
 _(Walking together after a rough magic lesson, Regina and Emma talk over Emma’s issues.)_  
 **Emma:** “It’s like I just can’t seem to control it.”  
 **Regina:** “That’s because your magic isn’t born from anger or hatred. Your magic comes from love, from the desire to protect those around you. When the Snow Queen pushed your buttons and made you angry, your powers surged out of you in a way that you’d never experienced before.”  
 **Emma:** “Gold always said magic is about emotion.”  
 **Regina:** “And he’s right. Emma, before I met you, I thought that any magic or power that I had came from darkness. You showed me that there was another way.”  
 **Emma:** _(Nods:)_ “When you defeated Zelena. Hasn’t your magic ever faltered?”  
 **Regina:** _(Shrugs:)_ “When Gold first brought it to Storybrooke, it took a little while for my magic to come back. But I have both light and dark magic, so if one fails-”  
 **Emma:** “The other takes over. So shouldn’t I try and… I don’t know, tap into my dark magic. As a backup?”  
 _(They walk in silence for a few paces as Regina considers her answer.)_  
 **Regina:** “The thing is, Emma, the strength of your Savior magic is so powerful that it dwarfs my dark magic. If we were to attempt to access your darker side, I’d be concerned about possibly diluting the purity of your light magic.”  
 **Emma:** _(Smiles at this:)_ “Oh I think we both know I’m not that pure.”  
 **Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Well, this is true. In certain instances you’ve proven to be downright devillish.”  
 **Emma:** “I’ve obviously had the perfect teacher.”  
 **Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “You’ve plenty more to learn and I’m more than eager to teach you.”  
 **Emma:** “Sounds intense.”  
 **Regina:** “It can be.”  
 **Emma:** “Promise?”  
(With a wave of Regina’s hand, both women disappear in a cloud of smoke.)

**Mayor’s Mansion.**  
 _(Re-appearing outside the front door to the mansion, Emma’s lips are upon Regina’s before the brunette can even find her keys. Noticing Regina’s struggle, Emma waves her own hand and they re-appear at the top of the stairs, each woman now pulling at the other’s clothes. As the intensity of their kissing increases, Regina finds herself being guided towards the window seat. Letting out a moan when Emma straddles her lap, Regina grips the blonde woman’s hips, grinding her down against her thigh. Letting out her own moan, Emma latches onto Regina’s neck, breathing heavily into her ear.)_  
 **Emma:** “Enough foreplay.”  
 **Regina:** “I couldn’t agree more.”  
 _(With a final wave of her hand, Regina transports them to the bedroom, her bra somehow landing on the door handle in mid-flight. As Emma shimmies out of her jeans, Regina puts a knee up on the chest at the bottom of the bed and, growling, begins to crawl on all fours before lowering herself into the arms of her favourite student.)  
_ ****

 **Storybrooke. Present.**  
 _(On the run, the remaining knight, Grif, rides off on his horse, with David driving his truck in pursuit. Robin Hood rides shotgun.)_  
 **David:** “Hold on!”  
 **Grif:** _(In the distance:)_ “Hyah! Hyah!”  
 **David:** _(To Robin:)_ “Take over! Speed is feet, direction is hand. _(David climbs into the back of the truck while Robin Hood takes the wheel. Grif pulls his horse off-road. Banging the truck’s roof:)_ Circle around!”  
 _(David picks up a wooden plank from the truck bed and uses it as a joust to knock Grif off the horse.)  
_ ****

 **Wonderland. The Underland.  
** _(The Caterpillar stares closely at the hourglass on his desk.)  
_ **Caterpillar:** “Mmm. Not much time left, Knave. _(Suddenly the music stops playing and everyone turns towards the entrance:)_ Well, speak of the devil.”  
 _(The crowds part, revealing…)  
_ **Morgause:** “Expecting someone else?”  
 **Caterpillar:** “Yes.”  
 **Morgause:** “Pity. Now, I want you to tell me everything you know about Emma and Regina. Everything.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Storybrooke. Sheriff’s Station.**  
 _(Grif sits alone inside one of the cells while Hook and David talk in the Sheriff’s office.)_  
 **David:** “I’m the one who caught him, so I should be the one who gets to talk to him first.”  
 **Hook:** “That’s all very well and good, mate, but you’re not the one who’s wife and daughter are missing. In fact, they’re both sitting outside this office. So why don’t you go and be with your family because lord knows I would if I could!”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** _(Leaning in the door way:)_ “Do you really think he’s going to tell either of you anything? Even if he did there’s no way of verifying the information.”  
 **Hook:** “Rumple’s right. Lily and Mal don’t have that kind of time.”  
 **David:** “Then what do you suggest?”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “A simple truth serum ought to do the trick. I believe I still have a vial or two knocking around in the shop.”  
 **David:** “Great, get it. Ordinarily I wouldn’t approve of such measures but Grif’s our only lead and he’s not talking. _(Rumple nods and leaves to fetch the serum. Sighs:)_ I’m sorry, Hook. Of course you should be the one to interrogate him. It’s just…”  
 **Hook:** _(Nods:)_ “I know, mate. Powerful as she might be, your daughter’s being hunted. Speaking as a man who’s face has been on his fair share of wanted posters, I know exactly how she feels.”  
 ****

 **Bullpen.**  
 _(Snow watches David and Hook shake hands from afar.)_  
 **Snow White:** “Oh, look at them, two concerned fathers.”  
 **Regina:** “Yes, they’re a credit to all men who re-enter their daughter’s lives when they’re in their late twenties. Now can we please concentrate on what our next move is? If Lily and Maleficent weren’t in the dungeons of Camelot, where could they be?”  
 **Elsa:** _(Standing by Lily’s desk:)_ “We don’t know they weren’t there. _(Turns to face them:)_ Guinevere said Morgana had separated the prisoners as much as possible. The dungeons are vast.”  
 **Emma:** “Well it’s not like I can go in there with a search warrant.”  
 **Snow White:** “You’re not going anywhere near Camelot, not with two sorceresses out for blood.”  
 **Regina:** “Hey, if it comes to a magic fight, I think we know who’d win. But yes, Snow’s right, we can’t go back to Camelot right now. If possible we need to face them on neutral territory.”  
 **Elsa:** “You may not be able to go, but I most certainly am.”  
 **Regina:** “And what are you going to do, sing them into submission?”  
 **Elsa:** _(Ignoring this:)_ “Whenever one of our allies names a new leader, it is customary to send an envoy with words of congratulations. Well, as Queen of Arendelle, I can think of no one better suited to formally welcome Morgana.”  
 **Emma:** _(Knowingly:)_ “And to snoop around her dungeons.”  
 **Elsa:** “Precisely.”

**Cave. Location Unknown.**  
 _(Lily continues to pace inside her cage, slamming her hands against the walls as Balinor, her captor, calmly watches. The sound of hoof beats is heard outside. A man, dressed all in black, drives a horse-drawn carriage with a cage in the back. Stopping at the mouth of the cave, the man jumps down and walks slowly towards them.)_  
 **Aredian:** “Did you miss me?”  
 **Balinor:** “Where have you been?”  
 **Aredian:** “Dealing with this one’s mother. She’s proving to be much more… spirited. We were right to keep them separated.”  
 **Lily:** _(Shaking the bars of the cage:)_ “If you’ve harmed her in any way I swear I’ll-”  
 **Aredian:** “How does it feel to be in a cage? It’s where you belong, you know. In a cage where civilised people can come and stare at you. Along with all the other freaks of nature.”  
 **Balinor:** “Aredian, please. I don’t like this. Why must we wait so long?”  
 **Aredian:** “I have not yet been able to procure a buyer for our latest stock. Apparently in these parts, dragons are to be feared, revered and respected. _(Scoffs:)_ Tolerance of magical creatures is almost as dangerous as the beasts themselves. Unchecked, it spreads like a disease. It seeks out the young and the old, the weak and the able, the fair and the foul of heart alike. The people of the realms have grown lazy, Balinor. They’ve grown idle. They stand on the brink of dark oblivion. _(Putting his arm around Balinor:)_ It is up to us, my friend, to remind the world that man is superior to these creatures in every way. The thought that these half-breeds can be considered our equals must be extinguished. _(Slapping him on the back:)_ Now, I’ve had a long journey, so what’s for dinner?” _(Lily watches their interaction carefully, taking note of the power dynamic between her two captors. Storing away the information to use to her advantage, Lily decides to bide her time until the chance to escape presents itself.)  
_ ****

 **Wonderland.**  
 _(Ella and Will hurry through the forest. Since the early hours of the morning, they’ve been tracked.)_  
 **Ella:** “Someone’s following us.”  
 **Will:** “By the sounds of things, I’d say several someones.”  
 _(They duck down behind some bushes.)  
_ **Ella:** “Do you recognize them?”  
 **Will:** _(Peering out:)_ “They work for the Caterpillar. They’re Collectors.”  
 **Ella:** “What are our options?”  
 **Will:** “Well, basically, we could die, or we could run.”  
 **Ella:** “I don’t particularly care for the first one.”  
 **Will:** “Me, neither. Left or right?”  
 **Ella:** “Left.”  
 **Will:** “Okay.”  
 _(They run. The Collectors right behind them.)  
_ **Collector 1:** “Where’d he go?!”  
 **Collector 2:** “After him!”  
 **Collector 3:** “He’s getting away!”  
 _(Will and Ella run, jumping over tree branches and along uneven terrain. Will tosses a knife at one of the Collectors, taking him down and causing others to trip over the fallen man.)_  
 **Collector 2:** “He’s getting away!”  
 _(Will and Ella hide inside a large tree trunk.)  
_ **Will:** “I’m the one they want. We should split up.”  
 **Ella:** “We should stay and fight.”  
 **Will:** “Or, better idea you stay, I go. _(Stands and calls out to the Collectors:)_ Oi! Over here!”  
 **Ella:** “Will, no!”  
 **Will:** “I’ll be fine. I know these woods like the back of my hand. _(He immediately turns and falls over a branch. Jumps back up:)_ I’m fine! Meet you back in Tulgey.” _(He runs off, the Collectors following hot on his heels.)_  
 **Ella:** “Will! _(Clasping her necklace:)_ It’s okay, Mother, This is just a detour. I’ll be with you soon.”

**Storybrooke. Sheriff’s Station.**  
 _(Hook stands arguing with Grif.)_  
 **Grif:** "For the last time, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
 **Hook:** “You’re a terrible liar.”  
 **Grif:** “Why would the Queen let me in on her plans? I’m just a lowly soldier.”  
 **Hook:** “You know more than you’re letting on.”  
 **Grif:** _(Smiles:)_ “Do I?”  
 **Hook:** “Where are my wife and daughter you son of a bitch?!”  
 **David:** _(Stepping in:)_ “Hey, Killian, easy. I know you’re upset but don’t let him rattle you.”  
 **Regina:** “You could let me talk to him. I can be very persuasive.”  
 **David:** “Oh, no. Using a truth serum is one thing but I won’t allow the use of torture.”  
 **Regina:** “Won’t allow? I’m sorry, I don’t remember you rejoining the sheriff’s department.”  
 **Emma:** “She’s right, Dad. You’re not a cop anymore.”  
 **David:** “Maybe not, but emotions are running high here and I’m not about to leave that man alone right now.”  
 **Regina:** “So you don’t trust me, is that it?”  
 **Emma:** “Dad!”  
 **David:** _(Defensively:)_ “That’s not what I meant. I just think someone who’s not prone to flying off the handle might be useful at this time.”  
 **Regina:** “And you chasing a man down in your pickup truck was being level-headed was it?”  
 **Emma:** _(Standing between them:)_ “All right, let’s just take it easy.”  
 **David:** “I agree. Look, Snow’s already taken Maria for the afternoon, why don’t you two go and enjoy yourselves for a few hours?”  
 **Emma:** _(Shrugs:)_ “We are still technically on vacation.”  
 **Regina:** _(Motions toward Grif:)_ “What about him?”  
 **David:** “Rumplestiltskin will be back soon with the potion and we’ll know for sure if he’s telling the truth. I’m just going to be here to make sure Hook doesn’t do anything he’ll regret.”  
 **Hook:** _(Glaring at Grif:)_ “Trust me, mate, I won’t regret it.”  
 **Emma:** _(Trying to keep the peace:)_ “See? sounds like a plan to me. Killian? I know this isn’t too much of a comfort right now, but I wouldn’t worry about Maleficent. Robin said she personally saw Mal kick three pretty powerful witches out of the bar not too long ago. I think she can handle two without too much problem. ‘Gina, shall we?”  
 **Regina:** "All right. _(Walks over to David so they are face to face:)_ But make no mistake, I’m leaving because I want to, not for any other reason.”  
 **David:** _(Knowingly:)_ “Of course.”  
 **Regina:** _(Keeps her eyes on him for a long moment before turning to leave:)_ “Come on, Emma. Let’s go home… _(She takes Emma’s hand and, pivoting on her heel, speaks into Emma’s ear while looking at David:)_ and see if I can’t make you call me ‘Daddy’.”  
 _(Turning scarlet, Emma gives one mortified glance backwards while allowing herself to be lead out of the station.)  
_ ****

**Wonderland. Grendel’s House.**   
_(Amongst the wreckage, the Grendel sits alone at the dining room table. He doesn’t even move at the sound of footsteps coming towards him.)_

__

**Morgause:** _(Now standing before him:)_ “Good evening. You’re looking well. Just like I left you. Although, _(Looks around:)_ what happened here?”  
 **Grendel:** “Bandersnatch attacked.”  
 **Morgause:** “Did you kill it?”  
 **Grendel:** “No.”  
 **Morgause:** “Who did?”  
 **Grendel:** “I had guests.”  
 **Morgause:** “Guests? More than one? Tell me who. Tell me who, and I can help you.”  
 **Grendel:** _(Slowly looks up at her:)_ “You can bring back my wife?”  
 **Morgause:** “Perhaps.”  
 **Grendel:** _(Stands:)_ “But that is impossible.”  
 **Morgause:** “There is no such thing as impossible.”  
 **Grendel:** _(Hesitates:)_ “It was a young woman. And a man.”  
 **Morgause:** “Who was this man?”  
 **Grendel:** “She called him ‘Knave.’”  
 **Morgause:** “Thank you for your honesty. You’ve been of great assistance.”  
 **Grendel:** “Now… You will reunite me with my wife?”  
 **Morgause:** “With pleasure.”  
 _(Morgause draws her sword and stabs him through the heart. The Grendel falls to the floor, dead.)  
_ ****

 **Camelot. Throne Room.**  
 _(Aredian stands before Morgana with a proposal.)_  
 **Morgana:** “Dragons?”  
 **Aredian:** “Yes, Your Highness.”  
 **Morgana:** “You wish for me to purchase dragons, from you?”  
 **Aredian:** “Why, yes. Just think of the grandeur their presence will bring to your coronation. Really start your reign off with a bang.”  
 **Morgana:** “You mean send it crashing down in flames, more like. You are aware of my father’s legacy? How he sought to rid this land of all magical creatures and those who wielded it?”  
 **Aredian:** “I am, My Lady. I’m also aware of how you seek to distance yourself from that legacy.”  
 **Morgana:** “And you believe the best way to do that is to have fire-breathing dragons under my command?”  
 **Aredian:** “What better way, Your Majesty? Let the people marvel at their new leader’s supremacy. Queen Morgana: She who walks with dragons.”  
 **Morgana:** “You would have me show dominance over these creatures? To have them be seen as nothing more than pets for my amusement?”  
 **Aredian:** “Well, I-”  
 **Morgana:** “You disgust me. _(Stands:)_ As Queen I seek to heal the wounds inflicted upon the people of Camelot by my father and his heartless nature. I shall welcome all those who practice magic, everyone who has ever been ostracized and belittled by those too blinded by fear and hatred. Camelot shall be a haven to every man, woman, child or beast.”  
 **Aredian:** “My Lady, if I have upset you then please forgive me. I merely-”  
 **Morgana:** “Guards! _(Two guards close ranks on Aredian:)_ These men will accompany you to wherever it is you are holding the dragons and you will release them immediately. _(Aredian begins to protest:)_ If you do not, mark my words, you shall have me to answer to. Now go!”  
 _(Aredian glares at Morgana while he is escorted from the room.)  
_ ****

 **The Enchanted Forest…Pub.**  
 _(Henry and Richard enter.)_  
 **Richard:** “Oh, this place is fabulous! It’s all men. A real gentleman’s club. _(Waving:)_ Hello. _(To Henry:)_ Get used to the attention, son. This is what happens when you hit the mainland with King Rich.”

**Patron:** _(To Henry:)_ “Haven’t seen you around here before. Trust me… I’d remember. The Queen’s gonna want to get a look at this one.”  
 **Queen:** _(From the staircase:)_ “I do!”  
 **Richard:** “Oh, no.”  
 _(Dance music plays as the Queen emerges from behind several men.)  
_ **Queen:** ♪ You trespassed upon my kingdom ♪  
♪ And now you are in my sway ♪ _(Descends the stairs assisted by two men:)_  
♪ Which basic'ly means, as the queen of all queens ♪  
♪ I’m going to make you pay ♪  
 **Patron:** ♪ Will we be throwing him in the dungeon? ♪  
 _(Two men, dressed in leather, dance inside a very small cage.)  
_ **Patron 2:** ♪ Or tossing him to the bear? ♪  
 _(A stout, hairy man lifts his tankard and winks.)  
_ **Queen:** ♪ Well, one thing for sure ♪  
♪ We’ll settle the score ♪  
♪ And trust me, it’s more than fair ♪ _(Runs to stand directly before Henry:)_  
♪ Off with his shirt ♪  
 **Men:** ♪ Yeah! ♪ _(Two men remove Henry’s doublet:)_  
♪ Strip him down ♪  
♪ Don’t be shy, boys, go to town ♪  
♪ I’ll bet that chest is heaven-blessed ♪  
♪ So firm and pert ♪ _(The Queen is lifted back towards the stairs:)_  
♪ Off with his top ♪  
 **Men:** ♪ Yeah! ♪ _(Henry’s shirt is stripped away from his body:)_  
♪ Let it fly ♪  
♪ Check that six-pack, it’s to die ♪  
♪ Tell ev'ry Lance and Bruce and curt ♪  
♪ Off with his shirt ♪  
 **Richard:** “Oh, this is so fun! I want to fly like her, too. _(Spreading his arms:)_ Someone pick me up.” _(Instead, the men pick up Henry, carrying him to the bar, which they deposit him behind.)_   
**Queen:** ♪ Ooh, so now that you’re in my power ♪  
 _(The men flood the bar asking for drinks and Henry serves them:)  
_ ♪ We’ll put you behind these bars ♪  
♪ And there you will stay, taking orders all day ♪  
♪ Till Mars is aligned with Mars ♪  
♪ And for our pleasure, we’ll keep you waiting ♪  
♪ Who knows just how long you’ll serve ♪  
♪ But, baby, you bet ♪  
♪ You’re gonna get ♪  
♪ The punishment we deserve ♪  
♪ Off with his shirt ♪  
 **Men:** ♪ Yeah! ♪  
 **Queen:** ♪ That’s the deal ♪  
♪ You’re our beefcake happy meal ♪  
♪ Go on, you guys ♪  
♪ Just feast your eyes ♪  
♪ Until they hurt ♪  
♪ Off with his shirt ♪  
 **Men:** ♪ Yeah! ♪  
 **Queen:** ♪ Till the dawn ♪  
♪ Dig that lush pectoral lawn ♪  
♪ Drink in those lats and traps and delts ♪  
And after that, who knows what else? ♪  
♪ So save some room, boys, for dessert ♪  
♪ Oh, off with his shirt ♪  
 **Men:** ♪ Yeah! ♪  
 **Richard:** _(Tosses Henry his shirt:)_ “Put this back on. You’ll catch your death.”  
 **Henry:** “Well, I have had a blast. You know, I’ve never been to one of these places before.”  
 **Richard:** “What, a pub? Oh, don’t be stupid. You’ve been to a pub before.”  
 **Henry:** _(To Patrons:)_ “Anyway, uh, I’m gonna head out. Got to get him back to his kingdom. I’ve got to return to finding my one true love. She’s, uh…”  
 **Men:** “Awwww!”  
 **Henry:** “Yeah, _she’s_ waiting for me, but thank you for everything. And thank you for not feeding us to the bear. Goodbye, Bear.”  
 **Bear:** _(Waves:)_ “Laters.”  
 **Henry:** “Richard, vamos.”  
 **Richard:** “Sí.”  
 **Queen:** “Where do you think you’re going?”  
 **Henry:** “Uh…”  
 **Queen:** “We just had our best night in years. You’ll be staying here forever. Or at least until those abs go soft.”  
 **Henry:** _(Chuckles:)_ “But…”  
 **Queen:** “Guards!”  
 _(Henry and Richard are surrounded by guards.)  
_ **Richard:** _(Chuckles:)_ “At least Bear seems happy.”  
 ****

 **Storybrooke. Recent Past. The Dragon’s Lair.**  
 _(On a rowdy night at the bar, Emma, Regina, Lily and Zelena are having a girls night out.)_  
 **Emma:** _(Downing a shot:)_ “Woo! Another round!”  
 **Barman:** “Are you sure?”  
 **Lily:** “Hey! You heard the Sheriff, another round!”  
 **Emma:** “We are armed and dangerous!”  
 _(Emma and Lily break down into a fit of giggles.)_  
 ****

 **A Short Time Later…**  
 _(As their drunken state worsens, all four women find themselves laying on their backs on top of the bar, allowing the barman to pour shots directly into their mouths. To the delight of all the male patrons watching, the women begin dancing with each other on top of the bar.)_  
 **Happy:** “Yeah! Ladies, take it off!”  
 _(Putting their arms around each other, the four women stand in a line on the bar and proceed to can-can. The resulting kicks hitting Happy square in the face as he’s knocked back and forth.)_  
 ****

**Much, Much Later.**   
_(With the bar mostly cleared out, Regina bursts through the doors, riding a motorbike with Emma on her back. Lily, waving her top in front of them like a red rag to a bull, sidesteps them at the last moment as Regina revs the engine and drives by. Zelena, for her part, has taken to sliding across the floor on her back under tables, with her bra on her head.)_

**The Final Straw.**  
 _(With Lily looking on, though barely conscious, Emma pours a bottle of tequila over Regina’s chest and is about to start licking it off, when she is grabbed by her hair and pulled upright.)_  
 **Maleficent:** “That’s enough!”  
 **Emma:** _(On wobbly legs:)_ “Whassa matter? _(hic)_ Jealous?”  
 **Regina:** “Yeah, Mal… Jealous? _(Chuckles, before falling off her bar stool. From the floor:)_ Whoopsie. Ow!”  
 _(Regina rubs her head, having collided with Zelena on her 10th sweep of the bar floor. Mustering all the patience she has, Maleficent picks up Lily’s shirt from the bar and throws it to her daughter.)_  
 **Maleficent:** “Cover yourself up. And as for the rest of you, since I very much doubt you’re going to remember this night anyway… _(Suddenly, Maleficent grabs Emma and pulls her into a deep, steamy kiss. Releasing her after a long moment, Maleficent watches Emma stumble, a dazed expression on her face. Shrugging:)_ I’m sorry, honey. I just don’t see what all the fuss is about.”  
 _(With that, Maleficent walks away. Blinking rapidly, Emma stands confused and looks down at Regina who’s also in shock. Before either of them can process what just happened however, Emma’s feet are taken out from her by Zelena and she falls, landing in a Mills sister heap on the floor. Unable to get up, the three women soon find themselves drifting off to sleep. Halfway through pulling her top back on, Lily stumbles backwards, crashing upside down in one of the comfortable leather chairs by the fireplace before she too dozes off.)  
_ ****

 **Wonderland. Present. Forest.**  
 _(Will ducks down behind another tree trunk, in an attempt to evade capture.)_  
 **Collector 1:** “We must have missed him! You go this way! I’ll go the back! Look along the bank!”  
 _(Will smiles at this, then hears sounds of men being beaten. Peering through the trunk, Will sees the Collectors all lying on the ground unconscious. Stepping out from behind the tree, he stares at the carnage.)_  
 **Will:** “Ella?”  
 **Anastasia:** _(Standing behind him:)_ “Did you really think that she could do this all by herself?”  
 **Will:** “Bloody hell.”  
 **Anastasia:** “Hello, Will.”  
 ****

 **Elsewhere.**  
 _(Morgause stands talking to an unseen person.)_  
 **Morgause:** “I hear from the Caterpillar that you’re one of his finest Collectors. Well I happen to have a very special job in mind for you.”  
 _(Morgause’s eyes glow as she casts a spell over the person in front of her.)_

**Storybrooke. Swan-Mills House.**  
 _(Regina and Emma arrive home.)_  
 **Emma:** “I wish you wouldn’t give people the wrong impression about our sex life. Especially my father.”  
 **Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “He was asking for it, shooing us out of the station so the men could handle things. _(Tossing her keys into the bowl beside the door:)_ I mean since when have they managed to solve anything by themselves?”  
 **Emma:** “Well, that may be true, but I was referring to who calls whom, Daddy.”  
 **Regina:** _(Scoffs, removing her coat:)_ “I was trying to make a point.”  
 _(Suddenly, Regina feels a harsh slap to her backside.)_  
 **Emma:** _(Whispering in Regina’s ear:)_ “So am I. _(Proceeding to nibble on the brunette’s ear, begins unbuttoning her blouse:)_ I want you to walk to the living room while removing all your clothes. _(Moving to Regina’s other side to nibble her other earlobe:)_ If you don’t do it in such a way that pleases me. _(Another slap to Regina’s behind:)_ There will be consequences. Do you understand? _(Silently, Regina nods:)_ Now go.”  
 _(On shaky legs, Regina begins to walk across the hall, removing items of clothing along the way. After a few paces, Emma begins to follow her, removing her own clothes as well. Peppering the relatively short walk with words of approval, Emma enjoys the sway of her wife’s hips as she makes it to the couch. Standing in her underwear, leaning against the door frame, Emma watches as Regina turns to her for instruction.)_  
 **Emma:** “Sit. _(Regina obeys. With a slight lift of her chin:)_ Show me. _(When Regina reaches behind to unclasp her bra:)_ No. Not yet.”  
 _(Regina nods and moves her hands down to her waist, lifting her hips to slowly ease her panties down her legs. Leaning back against the couch, Regina allows her underwear to slip down over her ankles and onto the floor. Smiling to herself when she hears Emma’s footsteps coming towards her, Regina closes her eyes and waits patiently for Emma’s next command.)  
_ ****

 **Sheriff’s Station.**  
 _(Rumplestiltskin returns to the station holding a bottle.)_  
 **David:** “Is that it?”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “The strongest truth serum there is.”  
 **Grif:** _(Now worried:)_ “Drug me with whatever you wish, I still don’t know anything, I swear!”  
 **Hook:** “Well we’ll soon find out.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** _(Approaching the bars:)_ “I need you to drink this.”  
 _(Rumplestiltskin opens his hand a little, revealing the luminous green substance contained in the bottle. Recognition dawns on Grif’s face.)_  
 **Grif:** “There must be some other way.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “I wish there was. Truly, I do. You told me you always dreamed of sitting at the round table one day. Well, now I’m offering you something greater. Your death will be the cornerstone of a great new kingdom. If you take this.”  
 **David:** “His death? What are you-”  
 **Grif:** _(Snatching the bottle:)_ “For Camelot.”  
 _(Grif takes the potion. Gagging, he falls to the floor and disappears in a cloud of green smoke.)_  
 **Hook:** “What the hell was that?!”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Poison from the Agrabah vipers.”  
 _(Before their eyes, Rumplestiltskin transforms into Sir Mordred.)_  
 **Mordred:** “Something your Mayor is very familiar with and would have prevented me from using, if you hadn’t sent her away.”  
 _(With one last satisfied grin, Mordred disappears.)_


	18. Chapter 18

**Storybrooke. Mr. Gold’s Shop.**  
 _(At the same time as Mordred was impersonating him, the real Rumplestiltskin returns from the back room, bottle in hand.)_  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “This is the last locator potion I have, use it well.”  
 **Elsa:** _(Taking the bottle:)_ “Thank you.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Do you have something of Lily’s to use?”  
 _(Elsa nods and is about to leave when Belle asks her a question.)_  
 **Belle:** “I thought your plan was to go to Camelot under the guise of an official Royal visit?”  
 **Elsa:** “It is, but the priority is finding Lily. Until I am one hundred percent certain of her location, I can’t allow my heart to overrule my head.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Does your army have the numbers to combat Camelot?”  
 **Elsa:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “No, but even if we did, I don’t think declaring war on Camelot would be in anyone’s best interest. If the locator spell leads me to Camelot then the Royal visit goes ahead. At which point it will be down to Anna, Kristoff and I to come up with plan for Lily’s rescue mission.”

 **Balinor’s Cave.**  
 _(Still caged, Lily sits eating a meal prepared for her by Balinor.)_  
 **Lily:** “This isn’t just any cave we’re in, is it? _(Balinor looks at her:)_ The way you move around this place, it’s well practiced. How long have you lived here?”  
 **Balinor:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Very good. A few winters.”  
 **Lily:** “Must be hard. Why are you here?”  
 **Balinor:** “This cave suits me.”  
 **Lily:** “And your partner, does it suit him, too?”  
 **Balinor:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Aredian does not live here. He prefers to spend his money and time pursuing the finer things in life.”  
 **Lily:** “It doesn’t seem to be an equal partnership, all things considered.” **  
Balinor:** “Perhaps not, but we work well together.” **  
Lily:** “He takes advantage of your unwillingness to leave this place.”  
 **Balinor:** “Careful, you’re asking for trouble.”  
 **Lily:** “You don’t need him.”  
 **Balinor:** “What do you want from me? You want to know why I dwell in this cave? Uther pursued me! He hunted me like an animal! The King asked me to use my power to bring the Great Dragon to Camelot. He said he wanted to make peace with it, but he did not! He lied to me! He betrayed me and then killed every one of my kind! I alone escaped!”  
 **Lily:** “And you’ve been here ever since?”  
 **Balinor:** “No. There’s a place called Ealdor. I had a life there. A woman. A good woman. Ealdor is beyond Uther’s realm, but still he pursued me. Why would he not let me be? What was it that I had done that he wanted to destroy the life I built, abandon the woman I loved? He sent knights to kill me. I was forced to come here, to this!”  
 **Lily:** “Uther’s been gone for well over a decade.”  
 **Balinor:** _(Scoffs:)_ “I’m aware of that, child. After Uther it was his bastard son who took the throne. I curse the very name of Pendragon.”  
 _(Balinor spits on the floor in disgust.)_  
 **Lily:** “Does Aredian know your thoughts on this?”  
 **Balinor:** “Oh, he knows all right.”  
 **Lily:** “And what if there was no other choice? As far as I know, my mother and I are two of the last remaining dragons in all the realms. If your plan is to sell us to the highest bidder, your options are scarce. My best friend is the sheriff of Storybrooke, her wife, the Mayor, is close friends with my mother. The Kingdom of Valencia already has a dragon of its own, and the Queen of Arendelle just so happens to be my girlfriend. So the way I see it, that leaves only one viable option left for your partner to try and sell us to.”  
 **Balinor:** “No. _(Shakes his head:)_ No he knows where I stand. He would not attempt to strike a deal with Camelot.”  
 **Lily:** “Are you sure about that? You’ve already run out of full dragons to capture. Perhaps your partner sees the writing on the wall himself. Maybe he realises he can score one last big pay day before he cuts you loose.”  
 **Balinor:** “Aredian would not betray me!”  
 **Lily:** “Yeah, because of course, all low-life dragon traffickers are honourable men at heart.” **  
Balinor:** “What do you know about anybody’s life, girl?!” **  
** _(Balinor storms away. Suspecting that her words have had the desired effect, all Lily can do now is wait and hope the seed of doubt she planted within Balinor’s head will help improve her chances of escape.)_ **  
**

 **Wonderland. Red Queen’s Dungeon.**  
 _(The door to Will’s cell slams shut and Anastasia waits for the guard to leave before speaking.)_  
 **Anastasia:** “You should never have come back to this part of Wonderland, Will.”  
 **Will:** “Anastasia, what the bloody hell is going on?”  
 **Anastasia:** “Shh. Keep your voice down.”  
 **Will:** “Why does everyone here think you’re still the Queen?”  
 **Anastasia:** “Well if your girlfriend ever deigned to step foot outside of her comfy estate, she’d see that not all is well amongst her people.”  
 **Will:** “She’s not my girlfriend, Tiana’s the rightful Queen of all Wonderland.”  
 **Anastasia:** _(Nods:)_ “Yes. When she can find the time between selling her little pastries out of her truck.”  
 **Will:** “I see, so you took it upon yourself to pick up the slack? I could have you arrested for impersonation.”  
 **Anastasia:** “I just saved your life. I am making a difference here, Will. Ever since my resurrection, I’ve been trying to find a way to make up for my past deeds as the Red Queen.”

**Will:** “And you thought the best way to do that was to pretend you’re still the Queen?”  
 **Anastasia:** “There are bad people in Wonderland, Will. People who can only be controlled through fear. If I have to become the Red Queen again to protect the good and the innocent, then so be it.”  
 **Will:** “Maybe you’ve fooled all these so-called bad people into believing you’re still some kind of queen, but eventually you will be found out. The people you’re messing with aren’t the types who’ll lock you up, they’ll chop you up.”  
 **Anastasia:** “I know what I’m doing. Now sit tight.”  
 **Will:** _(Anastasia walks away:)_ “How long are you gonna keep me in here?”  
 **Anastasia:** “How about we start with forever and work our way back from there?” **  
** ****

 **Storybrooke. Swan-Mills House.**  
 _(Relaxing on the bed together, Emma and Regina continue their lazy afternoon.)_  
 **Emma:** “You know I’ve been thinking, about our retirement.”  
 **Regina:** “Hm?”  
 **Emma:** “Well, during the first curse, with the days repeating themselves… it must’ve been a lot like the movie Groundhog Day.”  
 **Regina:** _(Groans:)_ “Emma, I know I said I’d watch it with you some day but-”  
 **Emma:** “Relax, that’s not where I’m going. It’s just, in the movie, the guy is stuck reliving the same day over and over so often that he eventually finds ways to keep himself busy. So I wondered, are there any hidden talents you may have picked up that you’d like to share with me?”  
 **Regina:** _(Eying her suspiciously:)_ “Where is this coming from all of a sudden?”  
 **Emma:** _(Innocently:)_ “Oh, nowhere.”  
 **Regina:** “Emma…”  
 **Emma:** “All right, fine. Remember that day when we were putting our winter clothes in the attic?”  
 **Regina:** “Yes…”  
 **Emma:** _(Excitedly:)_ “Well, while I was up there, I found this! _(Emma waves her hand and what seems to be a stripper pole appears in the middle of the room. Grinning:)_ Care to explain?”  
 **Regina:** _(Unashamedly:)_ “It was for exercise.”  
 **Emma:** “Uh huh.”  
 **Regina:** “It was. _(Emma giggles:)_ I’ll have you know, at an advanced level, pole dancing is both a cardio and strength workout.”  
 **Emma:** “Oh yeah?”  
 **Regina:** “Yes.”  
 **Emma:** “Care to demonstrate?”  
 **Regina:** _(Hesitates:)_ “Oh, well, it’s been awhile.”  
 **Emma:** “‘Gina, I’m not going to be scoring you, just… show me what you can do. Please?”  
 **Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “Very well. _(Walking from the bed to the pole, Regina stands with her hands on her hips:)_ Now this won’t do.”  
 **Emma:** “Well I’m no expert, but I’m pretty sure you’re gonna have to lose some clothes first.”  
 **Regina:** _(Flips her hair over her shoulder and looks back at Emma:)_ “My thoughts exactly.” _(With a loud bang, Regina disappears behind a cloud of smoke. Re-emerging wearing only a bikini and with music now playing, Regina gives her wife one last saucy glance before taking hold of the pole with both hands and begins her routine. Within seconds, Emma is bouncing on the bed with excitement cheering her wife on while she witnesses the sexiest performance Emma has ever seen in her life.)_

**Camelot. Hallway.**  
 _(While being escorted from the castle by two guards, Aredian passes Morgause in the corridor.)_  
 **Aredian:** “My Lady.”  
 _(Morgause steps aside to let them pass, then calls out.)_  
 **Morgause:** “Halt! _(Walks towards the darkly dressed man. To the guards:)_ Leave us. _(The guards do as ordered and continue down the corridor:)_ What are you doing here?”  
 **Aredian:** “I’ve just had an audience with Camelot’s new queen. She was less than receptive to my offer.”  
 **Morgause:** “You fool! I told you we would see my sister together.”  
 **Aredian:** “What difference does it make? She made her thoughts quite clear.”  
 **Morgause:** “The difference, you imbecile, is that the two women I hired you to capture are close friends and allies with the murderer of Camelot’s former king. I would’ve convinced Morgana into holding them here in return for said murderer’s surrender.”  
 **Aredian:** “I do not worry myself with such matters. I care only for the price those two freaks will fetch me. If your sister is uninterested, I shall take my goods elsewhere.”  
 **Morgause:** “May I remind you that it was I who aided in the capture of the girl? Posing as Lady Helen and putting the guests to sleep all so you and your bumbling companion could cage her?”  
 **Aredian:** “It matters not _how_ they were captured, only that I possess. If you want these women under your control, you will pay me what I ask.”  
 **Morgause:** _(Grabs him by the lapels:)_ “You shall watch your tone, Sir, or lose your tongue. _(Releases him:)_ You will receive payment upon delivery, not a moment sooner.” _(Morgause begins to walk away.)_  
 **Aredian:** “I have one of them with me. _(Morgause stops:)_ I brought her along under the assumption that our transaction would have been much smoother.”  
 **Morgause:** “Where is she?”  
 **Aredian:** “Caged, sleeping in the back of my wagon. To which I must now return. Good day to you.”  
 **Morgause:** “Wait.”  
 **Aredian:** “Yes?”  
 **Morgause:** “Bring your wagon to the north east gate. Do it discreetly and you shall have your payment.”  
 **Aredian:** _(Gives a facetious little bow:)_ “Your wish is my command, My Lady.”  
 ****

 **Enchanted Forest.**  
 _(Richard winds his way through the night club holding an empty tray. Reaching the bar he recites the latest orders.)_  
 **Richard:** “Need another round of mead lights for Philip and Sebastian, please. Hello? Henry! Henry?”  
 _(Henry is brought roughly back downstairs and thrown back behind the bar.)  
_ **Henry:** _(Exhales heavily:)_ “Tried to escape. Made it all the way to the door, but my hands were too cold from mixing slushy drinks. We are wasting time.”  
 **Richard:** “Relax, my brother from another. Have a drink. Feel the beat. _(Chuckling:)_ Oh, that reminds me. Bear told me a ripper. A bear walks into a bar…”  
 **Henry:** “Oh, you’re having fun. I’m so glad because the people I care about are in real trouble.”  
 **Richard:** “Well, I’m sorry. I’m just trying to lighten the mood.”  
 **Henry:** “Well, stop trying. The more you try, the worse it gets. Just stay out of my way.”  
 **Richard:** “Fine, but from now on, we’re pooling our tips!”

_(Richard walks to the back room, muttering to himself.)  
_ **Richard:** “Who doesn’t like to hear a good bear joke? Bears are funny. I’m so… _(Suddenly Richard is grabbed and pulls into an alcove:)_ Uncle Keith!”  
 **Uncle Keith:** “Shh! Shh! Shh!”  
 **Richard:** “Dad said you entered the Enchanted Forest and never came out.”  
 **Uncle Keith:** “The other way 'round, kid.”  
 **Richard:** “Huh?”  
 **Uncle Keith:** “I belong here. Your father… God rest his soul… He belonged here.”  
 **Richard** _(Gasps:)_ “Was he an alcoholic, too?”  
 **Uncle Keith:** “But you don’t belong here. I’m going to help you escape.”  
 **Richard:** _(Claps giddily:)_ “Marvelous!”  
 **Uncle Keith:** “Okay. Maybe you _do_ belong here.”  
 **Richard:** _(Continues clapping:)_ “Oh, this is gonna be fun!”  
 ****

 **Wonderland.**  
 _(Ella watches a drunken man step out from the entrance to Underland and stagger away. Once he passes, Ella draws her sword, intent on rescuing Will from the Caterpillar’s clutches.)_  
 **Collector:** “He’s not in there.”  
 **Ella:** _(Spins around pointing her sword:)_ “Who’s not in there?”  
 **Collector:** “You’re looking for the Knave, right? He ain’t in there.”  
 **Ella:** “How do you know?”  
 **Collector:** _(Pulls down her mask:)_ “'Cause if he was, I’d be inside collecting a reward.”  
 **Ella:** _(Walking back towards her:)_ “You’re one of those Collectors that was chasing him.” _(Ella raises her sword.)  
_ **Collector:** “And, unfortunately, not the one catching him.”  
 **Ella:** “Wait. Did someone catch him?”  
 **Collector:** “I could tell ya. But, you see, I got this thing where it’s hard for me to be straight with people pointing swords at me. _(Ella lowers her sword:)_ The Red Queen got him.”  
 **Ella:** “Are you quite sure?”  
 **Collector:** “Oh, yeah. I got the bruises to prove it.”  
 **Ella:** “Well, I know what I have to do. Thank you, Miss…”  
 **Collector:** “Elizabeth. But most people call me Lizard.”  
 **Ella:** “Ella. Wish me luck.”  
 **Lizard:** _(Ella walks past her:)_ “Whoa, whoa, wait, wait. You going after him?”  
 **Ella:** “Yes.”  
 **Lizard:** “Fine. To hell with it. I’m coming with you.”  
 **Ella:** “I’m quite certain I didn’t ask you to.”  
 **Lizard:** “Whatever. The Knave owes me, and, uh, dead men can’t pay debts.”

**Storybrooke. Campsite.**  
 _(With the people of Dun Broch having now departed, the knights and several refugees from Camelot have taken up residence at the campsite. As Maria sleeps beside them, Snow White and Guinevere talk, whilst ladling food out to those in need.)_  
 **Guinevere:** "These are good people, really. They’re just on edge with all the changes.”  
 **Snow White:** “But of course they are. _(Sighs:)_ I so hope you all aren’t going to have to be away from home for much longer.”  
 **Guinevere:** “I just wish I could speak with Morgana alone, away from the influence of her sister.”  
 **Snow White:** “You believe Morgause is the problem?”  
 **Guinevere:** “I do. _(Shakes her head:)_ The Morgana I knew, is sweet, kind and generous. She was not hungry for power at all.”  
 **Snow White:** “You two were close?”  
 **Guinevere:** “Closer than any handmaiden and her mistress have any right to be. To be by her side for so long, to share experiences and then suddenly she was just… gone. It was the cruelest theft I can think of.”  
 **Snow White:** “I’m sorry about that. If it means anything, I know how you feel, to see someone you love do something… you never thought they would.”  
 **Guinevere:** _(Nods:)_ “It just… never seems to get any easier.”  
 **Snow White:** “No, no it doesn’t but the one thing I’ve learned from all the bad times I’ve been through, is that the important things remain. They stay with you, through everything.”  
 **Guinevere:** “Perhaps. But I’m more concerned about why this is happening now. If you’re right and the Morgana I knew is still in there, I worry that my experiences in the time we’ve spent apart won’t allow me to help pull her away from the darkness she’s found herself wrapped up in.”  
 **Snow White:** “It’s our experiences, good or bad, that make us who we are. I believe the pain you’ve had to endure might just be what’s needed to reach Morgana, before it’s too late.”  
 ****

 **Balinor’s Cave. Exterior.**  
 _(Having used his powers on Lily to ensure she doesn’t try to escape, Balinor collects firewood while she watches, sitting beneath a tree.)_  
 **Lily:** “That wood’s too wet.”  
 **Balinor:** “Don’t worry. I’m sure we’ll find a way to make it light.”  
 **Lily:** _(Curiously:)_ "When youmumbled those words to me just now…”  
 **Balinor:** “An ancient language, long forgotten.”  
 **Lily:** “Except by you. _(Balinor nods:)_ Is that what makes you a Dragonlord?”  
 **Balinor:** “The Old Religion can teach us many things.”  
 **Lily:** “The Old Religion. So it’s something you were taught?”  
 **Balinor:** _(Shakes his head:)_ “It’s not something you can learn. Either it’s a part of you, or it isn’t. My father knew that, and his father before him.”  
 **Lily:** “Were they also Dragonlords?”  
 **Balinor:** _(Avoiding the question:)_ “You were right. I’ll need some kindling.”  
 **Lily:** “You mentioned…You spoke of Ealdor. You took refuge with a woman.”  
 **Balinor:** “That was a long time ago.”  
 **Lily:** “Why did you never return?”  
 _(Balinor stops gathering firewood and stands before her.)  
_ **Balinor:** “I thought her life would be better without me.”  
 **Lily:** “Why?”  
 **Balinor:** “Uther wanted me dead. If he’d found me, he’d have killed me, and Hunith. I wanted her to be safe.”  
 **Lily:** “She could’ve come with you.”  
 **Balinor:** _(Scoffs:)_ “What kind of life would she have had here?”  
 **Lily:** “You’d have been…happy. My mother, when we were separated for the first time, spent thirty years locked away underground, trapped in her dragon state. Do you know what her first thought as a free woman was? Finding me. She didn’t dwell on the past or wish harm on those who had separated us to begin with. Her first and only thought was of her love for me.”  
 **Balinor:** _(Crouching down:)_ "I… don’t know what it is to have a child.”  
 **Lily:** “No, but you do know what it is like to have someone you love and who loves you. If you release me, I will take you to Ealdor.”  
 **Balinor:** _(Smiles:)_ “She won’t recognise me. Nice try though.”  
 **Lily:** _(Growling in frustration:)_ “Why did you become a Dragonlord anyway?”  
 **Balinor:** “You don’t choose to become a Dragonlord. It’s not something you’re taught. It’s a sacred gift. For thousands of years it’s been handed down from father to son. And now, I am the last of my kind.”  
 **Lily:** “So, Aredian…?”  
 **Balinor:** “Is not a Dragonlord, no.”  
 **Lily:** “Then why do you put up with him?”  
 **Aredian:** _(Walking towards them:)_ “Because he knows that although he might be the one with the skill, I am the one with the charm. _(Lily scowls with derision. To Balinor:)_ You’ve let her out of her cage, I see.” _  
_ **Balinor:** _(Confidently:)_ “She will not run.”  
 **Aredian:** “My dear man. _(Putting his arm around Balinor:)_ While I have no doubt in your abilities to tame these beasts, you are forgetting that they are part human and therefore much more capable of manipulating you in turn. _(Slapping him on the back:)_ Not to worry though, for I have found a buyer.”  
 **Balinor:** “You have?”  
 **Aredian:** “Was it ever in doubt? In fact I have already delivered half of our stock. All that’s left is to re-cage this one and we’ll be off to Camelot.”  
 **Balinor:** _(Stiffens:)_ “Camelot?”  
 **Aredian:** “Now I know what you’re thinking-”  
 **Balinor:** “You promised me that we would never deal with the Pendragons!”  
 **Aredian:** “Calm yourself, Balinor, calm yourself. I know what we agreed, but I’m afraid beggars cannot be choosers in this case.”  
 **Balinor:** “I will not do it. I would sooner die than deal with the likes of them.”  
 **Aredian:** “You won’t have to deal with them at all, I promise you. That is what I’m here for.”  
 **Balinor:** “No! I lost everything because of what Uther Pendragon did to me. I will not be a part of this.” _(Balinor walks over to Lily.)  
_ **Aredian:** “What are you doing?”  
 **Balinor:** “Releasing her from my control.”  
 **Aredian:** “I can’t allow you to do that.”  
 **Balinor:** “You cannot stop me.”  
 **Aredian:** _(Sighs:)_ “Please reconsider. It would be much more work for me if I had to do this alone.”  
 **Balinor:** _(Turning back and stalking towards him:)_ “Pah! You can’t do anything alone. The girl was right, you need me far more than I need you.”  
 **Aredian:** _(Nonplussed:)_ “So you _have_ been manipulated by her. _(Sighs:)_ Very well, have it your way. This is your final say on the matter?”  
 **Balinor:** “You’re damn right it is! Ahh!”  
 _(Balinor gasps as the length of Aredian’s dagger buries itself into his abdomen.)_  
 **Aredian:** _(Holding the dying man tightly against him:)_ “That was a rhetorical question, Balinor. It is I who no longer need you. _(Aredian releases him and Balinor crumples to the ground. With Balinor’s final breath, his control over Lily lifts. Her eyes blazing, Lily stands ready to attack Aredian:)_ Ahlúttre þá séocnes. Þurh- hæle bræd. _(Lily’s eyes return to their normal colour and she walks back towards the cave, as docile as can be. Staring down at his vanquished former partner:)_ Did you really think I learned nothing from our time together?” _(Straightening his hat, Aredian steps over Balinor’s body and follows Lily into the cave.)_

**Enchanted Forest.  
** _(Henry is working behind the bar when Richard approaches.)  
_ **Richard:** “Psst! Hey! I got us a way out of here, but you got to follow me right now. We don’t have much time before the music starts.”  
 **Henry:** “All right, sure. I’ll listen to you… Like when I listened to you about when we were gonna come to the Enchanted Forest or maybe when I listened to you about…” _(Richard knocks him out with a bottle.)_  
 **Richard:** “I want you to know that hurt me a lot more than it hurt you. Come on. _(Richard picks Henry up over his shoulder and carries him to the back:)_ Use your core, Richard. Use your core. Where is my core? _(Henry groans:)_ Oh, there it is. Ah, you’re waking up. Excellent. _(Puts Henry down:)_ Good morning, sunshine.” _(Richard slaps him across the face.)_  
 **Henry:** “Aah! Ow! What are you doing?”  
 **Richard:** “I’m rescuing us.”  
 **Henry:** _(Looks around:)_ “What, through the ladies room? This is your dumb plan?” _(Richard pushes open the door to reveal the forest outside.)_  
 **Richard:** _(They walk out into the open air:)_ “The bar needed a ladies room built to be up to code, but no one was ever going to use it, so they didn’t bother to finish it.”  
 **Henry:** _(Chuckles:)_ “You know you just…”  
 **Richard:** “Saved the day?”  
 **Henry:** “Yeah.”  
 **Richard:** “I know. I can’t take all the credit. Henry, I want you to meet my Uncle Keith.” _(They walk over to the man.)_  
 **Uncle Keith:** “Henry.”  
 **Henry:** “Thank you, sir.”  
 **Richard:** “We are indebted to you, Uncle, forever and always.”  
 **Uncle Keith:** “It’s nothing.”  
 **Richard:** “Are you certain we can’t convince you to come with us?”  
 **Uncle Keith:** “No, son. My Destiny is here. _(A young boy appears, putting his arm around Keith:)_ Destiny, this is Richard. Richard, Destiny.”  
 **Destiny:** “Hello.”  
 **Richard:** “Hi.”  
 **Man:** _(Calling from inside the bar:)_ “Henry!”  
 **Man #2:** _(As the music starts:)_ “Henry!”  
 **Uncle Keith:** “You must go now!”  
 **Richard:** “I’ll miss you.”  
 **Uncle Keith:** “Godspeed. _(To Destiny:)_ Let’s boogie!”  
 **Destiny:** “Hello.”  
 **Uncle Keith:** “Yeah.” _(They re-enter the bar.)  
(Running through the forest, Richard and Henry aim to put a good distance between them and the bar.)_  
 **Richard:** _(Breathing heavily:)_ “Hey! This is a silly question. Do you think my Uncle Keith might be…”  
 **Henry:** “Yes, Richard.”  
 **Richard:** “Wow. You think Destiny knows?”  
 **Henry:** _(Holds back his reply:)_ “You know what? I owe you an apology 'cause you really came through for us today.”  
 **Richard:** “Thank you. I know you don’t think much of me, and I know I screw everything up all the time, but you have to understand, I was coddled my entire life.”  
 **Henry:** “I know.”  
 **Richard:** “I was breastfed until I was 9.”  
 **Henry:** “I kno… wait. What?”  
 **Richard:** “I had a nanny named Pearl…”  
 **Henry:** “No, I don’t want to know. The point is, today’s a new day.”  
 **Richard:** _(Smiles:)_ “Yes it is, old friend.”  
 ****

 **Storybrooke. Swan-Mills House. Night.**  
 _(Regina sits in the living room beside a roaring fireplace when she hears a knock on the door. Glancing at her watch, Regina panics, having completely lost track of time.)_  
 **Regina:** _(Calling out:)_ "Just- just a minute!”  
 _(Unfortunately, Regina’s request is not granted and, a moment later, the front door opens and Snow White enters, pushing Maria’s stroller.)_  
 **Snow White:** “Did you forget I was a bandit?”  
 **Regina:** _(Distractedly:)_ “The stroller threw me off. If you’re going to start breaking into houses, do we need to hire a nanny?”  
 **Snow White:** “Sorry, long day. _(Maria begins to cry:)_ Oh, let me. _(Snow picks up Maria and rocks her in her arms:)_ I suppose you heard about what happened at the station?”  
 **Regina:** “Uh no, we… we’ve been kinda busy.”  
 **Snow White:** “Mordred managed to sneak poison to the knight David had in custody and then vanished. He’s really upset about it.”  
 **Regina:** “Hm? That sounds great.”  
 **Snow White:** “Regina, are you listening to me?”  
 **Emma:** _(Descending the stairs:)_ “Okay, this has got to be the kinkiest thing we’ve ever done. ( _Emma reaches the foot of the stairs and enters the living room:)_ Oh. Hi, Mom.” _(Gaping at the sight of her daughter, Snow stares at her ensemble. Wearing red high heels, a sheer yellow skirt that barely reaches her upper thigh and a blue and red halter top, Emma appears to be wearing what can only be described as…)_

__

**Snow White:** “Is that… Are you supposed to be-”  
 **Emma:** _(Awkwardly running her hands through her hair:)_ “Um… no comment?”  
 _(Rushing forward to catch Snow as she stumbles, Regina takes Maria from her. Waving her hand over Maria’s face, Regina sends the child into a restful slumber, before magically transporting her into her bed upstairs.)_  
 **Snow White:** _(Her eyes closed:)_ “Could somebody please guide me towards the door. I need to leave, right now. _(Taking pity on her, Emma and Regina each grab one of Snow’s hands and guide her to the front door:)_ Let’s never speak of this again.”  
 **Regina/Emma:** “Agreed.”  
 _(Closing the door, Regina magically adds several more locks before turning to face her wife.)_  
 **Emma:** _(Smirks:)_ “Well, I think I look cute.”  
 **Regina:** _(Looking her up and down:)_ “Cute is an understatement.”  
 **Emma:** _(Smiling:)_ “So, _(Leaning over the table beside the door:)_ I believe I’m ready for my spanking, my queen.”  
 _(With a thrill of excitement running through her body, Regina pauses to add two more locks to the door before she walks over to Emma. Standing beside her, Regina lifts up the back of the yellow skirt, revealing her wife’s bare behind.)_  
 **Regina:** “My my. _(Rolling up her sleeves:)_ Do you remember your safe word for tonight?”  
 **Emma:** _(Looking coyly over her shoulder:)_ “Apples.”  
 ****

 **A Forest Path. Night.**  
 _(Having followed Lily’s sweater as it floats through the air for most of the night, Anna and Elsa emerge through the trees to overlook Camelot castle.)_  
 **Anna:** “So I guess there’s no doubt?”  
 **Elsa:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “Doesn’t look like it.”  
 **Anna:** “I’ll have an envoy send notice of your arrival.”  
 **Elsa:** _(Staring anxiously at the castle:)_ “Hold on, Lily. I’m coming for you.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Somewhere In The Forest.  
** _(After travelling through the night and getting completely lost, Richard decides to lighten Henry’s mood.)_  
 **Richard:** “Psst! Psst! Psst! Henry. Henry! Henry, wake up. _(Tapping his chest while leaning over him:)_ H-Henry! Wake up! I have incredible news!”  
 **Henry:** “Ugh! Is that news that you’ve misplaced your toothbrush?”  
 **Richard:** _(Laughs:)_ “Zinger! No. No, you know how we’re lost and if we keep heading into the land of the Giants we’re liable to be trampled to death?”  
 **Henry:** _(Sighs:)_ “Yes, we discussed it last night in great detail.”  
 **Richard:** “Well, I have someone here who wants to lay all your fears to rest.”  
 **Henry:** _(Yawns:)_ “All right, but it better not be that pathetic excuse for a dragon.”  
 **Richard:** _(Turns holding said dragon in his hands:)_ “Can you believe it? Imagine how our foes will run in terror! What do you think?”  
 **Henry:** “I think you’re a complete idiot. _(Throws off his blanket, stands and begins to walk away:)_ You do realize that I’m further away from joining up with Ella than I was when I started?”  
 **Richard:** “Well… Hey, where you going?”  
 **Henry:** “To find Ella… Without you.”  
 **Richard:** “What? Why?”  
 **Henry:** “Because I am done. I am done cleaning up your mess. I am done telling you that it’s not your fault, because… news flash, Richard… it is your fault. I’m done with your weakness, with your whining, but most of all, I am done with you!”  
 **Richard:** “Okay. I admit, I’m on a bit of an unlucky streak, but I am destined for great things. You’ll see.”  
 **Henry:** “You have about as much chance of great things as that lizard does of breathing fire.”  
 **Richard:** “It’s a dragon, and it can breathe fire. Show him, Tad Cooper! _(Lifts him up:)_ Show him. Come on. Well clearly you make him nervous.”  
 **Henry:** “The perfect pair… A dragon that isn’t a dragon… And a king that isn’t a king.” _(Henry walks away.)_  
 **Richard:** “Well, I am done with you, too!”

 **Storybrooke. Town Line.**  
 _(While Emma and Regina put up a protection spell at the town line, David concludes his phone call.)_  
 **David:** “That was Kristoff. He, Anna and Elsa are just leaving with a small delegation for Camelot.”  
 **Mulan:** “I understand how Elsa is feeling, but walking into Camelot without a plan is madness.”

**Ruby:** “Elsa has a lot of experience with not showing her feelings. Her plan is to enter Camelot gracefully in order to get Lily and Maleficent out, gracefully.”  
 **Regina:** “That will never work. Are we forgetting about when Elsa first came to Storybrooke? She ended up freezing half the town because she couldn’t keep her emotions in check. The sight of Lily being held behind bars is likely to cause Elsa to spiral out of control and send Camelot into a new ice age.”  
 **Emma:** _(Considers:)_ “That might help Morgana and Morgause cool off for awhile.”  
 **Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “That was terrible.”  
 **Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “I know.”  
 **David:** _(Agitated:)_ “You know what, I don’t think you realise the gravity of the situation here.”  
 **Snow White:** “David…”  
 **David:** “The Queen of Camelot has put a bounty on my daughter’s head. Not only that, but it appears that she’s kidnapped Maleficent and Lily in an attempt to persuade Emma to turn herself in. So you’ll excuse me if I don’t happen to think that this is a laughing matter.”  
 **Regina:** “And you think I do? You think I enjoy the fact my wife is being hunted? Or that there’s some rogue knight with magical powers out there waiting to strike and I have no way of finding him? It’s been tearing me up since I first heard about the bounty in Neverland. So don’t you dare lecture me on how I should feel when you’re the one who let Mordred go on two separate occasions!”  
 **Emma:** “All right, look, the protection spell is up so that means no one is coming in or out of Storybrooke. If we want to catch this Mordred guy, we’re going to have to work together. Now I know Hook and Rumple are out looking east and Ruby and Mulan have volunteered to start searching west, which leaves the town and suburban areas. So I say we all head back to town and try to live our lives as best we can for now.”  
 **Regina:** “Agreed.”  
 _(They break up. Mulan and Ruby heading to the woods while Emma and Regina walk back to Emma’s bug. Now alone, Snow pulls David aside to talk.)_  
 **Snow White:** “David, you have got to calm down. You can’t go having shouting matches with Regina every five minutes.”  
 **David:** _(Sighs:)_ “I know, but I just feel like this time things might not turn out the way we hope. No matter what she says, Morgana is out for blood. If she has any chance of winning over her people, she has to look strong. And I’m terrified of what that’ll mean for Emma.”  
 **Snow White:** “We won’t let that happen.”  
 **David:** _(Nods:)_ “I know we’ll try, and I will fight with my very last breath to prevent anything from happening to my daughter. But I gotta wonder how many more chances we have left until our luck runs out.“

**Wonderland.**  
 _(Ella and Lizard walk together down the winding road.)_  
 **Ella:** "You’re not helping me find Will for repayment of a financial debt, are you?”  
 **Lizard:** _(Stops walking and removes her hat. Shrugging:)_ “I was on the streets. He took me in, gave me a place to sleep. Taught me everything I know.”  
 **Ella:** “Well, sorry to hear that.”  
 **Lizard:** _(Laughs:)_ “Come on, I know he can be difficult, but his heart’s in the right place.”  
 **Ella:** “Sounds like you two were close friends. Unless wait, were you two…”  
 **Lizard:** “No. Uh, no. I mean… that would never… Will and I we just ran together. You know, stealing. Sometimes for the Caterpillar, and sometimes just for fun.”  
 **Ella:** “You’d rob people for fun?”  
 **Lizard:** “Will kind of went through a dark period after the whole Alice in the tower thing. So how do you know Will?”  
 **Ella:** “Oh, he’s helping me find my mother.”  
 **Lizard:** “Your mother?”  
 **Ella:** “Yes, she fled to Wonderland a long time ago. Given his experiences here I thought Will would be the perfect guide but, well, we’ve had some interesting diversions along the way.”  
 **Lizard:** “Speaking of diversions, we might not know where Will is right now, but if you’re interested, I might know someone who could help you find your mom?”  
 **Ella:** “Who?”  
 **Lizard:** “Well, she’s sort of an Oracle. She uses these crystals and… _(At Ella’s sceptical look:)_ yeah I know, but it could be worth a shot?”  
 **Ella:** _(Considers:)_ “How far from here is this Oracle, because Will did say we’d meet back up at Tulgey Woods?”  
 **Lizard:** “Oh, well that’s perfect, it’s right on the way. So, what do you say?”  
 **Ella:** “All right, you’re on.”  
 ****

 **Storybrooke. Zelena’s Farmhouse.**  
 _(While Zelena dotes on Maria, Regina and Emma smile at each other.)_  
 **Emma:** "Thanks for looking after her, Zelena. We kinda needed our hands free while putting the protection spell around the entire town.”  
 **Zelena:** _(Replying to Emma, but speaking to Maria:)_ “Oh we didn’t mind at all now, did we? No, we didn’t.”  
 _(Emma and Regina exchange looks, Emma motions towards the baby and Regina shakes her head.)_  
 **Emma:** _(Sighs, awkwardly:)_ “So, um, thanks again and we’ll just take her and be out of your hair.”  
 **Zelena:** _(Finally looking up:)_ “Oh, so soon? It seems I hardly get to see my niece much anymore.”  
 **Regina:** “Well we just figured with you helping Robin out at the bar and any alone time you wish to spend with Robin Hood…”  
 **Emma:** “We didn’t want to impose.”  
 **Zelena:** “It’s no trouble at all. I can take her all day if you’d like?”  
 **Emma:** “Well…”  
 **Zelena:** “It’s just so hard sometimes, thinking about all those years I missed out on with Robin. Between Gothel’s aging spell and… that unfortunate incident with some enchanted onion rings… I feel as though my time spent with Maria gives me at least a glimpse at what those precious years of motherhood could have been like.”  
 _(Running her tongue across her lips to stifle a smile, Regina looks up at Emma, who realises she’s being played.)_  
 **Emma:** “I… if you think it wouldn’t be too much trouble…”  
 **Zelena:** _(Her attention already focused on Maria:)_ “I’ll have her back before dark.” _(Under the distinct impression that they’ve just been dismissed, Emma and Regina make their farewells and leave the farmhouse.)  
_ ****

 **Sheriff’s Station.**  
 _(Sitting with his feet up on one of the desks, Rumplestiltskin watches as Hook paces angrily up and down.)_  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “You’ll wear a hole in the floor, you know.”  
 **Hook:** “That’s the problem! I don’t _know_ anything. I don’t know if my wife and daughter are alive or dead!”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “I understand how you’re feeling. When the Jabberwocky took Belle and Gideon from me, it was all I could do not to lose my mind. But we must be patient.”  
 **Hook:** “Patience is not something I’m used to. Action has always been my answer.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Well it can’t be now. At least not yet. Despite the fact that we would be crushed if we attempted to go up against Camelot’s army, we don’t know what capabilities Morgana and Morgause have.”

**Hook:** “Emma and Regina can tackle any magical force that comes their way.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Not necessarily. Don’t get me wrong, their combined magic is stronger than any I’ve encountered. It is far more powerful than even the Darkness could’ve hoped to be. But these two women, they have honed their magical craft under the Old Religion.”  
 **Hook:** “So?”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “There is a reason I stayed away from Camelot all those years. The Old Religion encapsulates the entire history of magic, light and dark. It goes back even further than Merlin’s time. Without truly knowing what we’d be up against, I’m afraid caution is the only correct course of action we have available to us right now.”  
 ****

 **Walking Through The Forest.**  
 _(Still angry about his fight with Henry, Richard trudges through the forest talking to his pet dragon.)  
_ **Richard:** “You can’t do anything right, Richard. Everything’s a disaster, Richard. You’ve ruined my life, Richard. That’s not a real dragon, Richard. Well, you know what? Henry may not believe in you, but I do. I super believe in you, Tad Cooper.  
♪ Hey, little fella, I know just what you’re thinkin’ ♪  
♪ Nobody gets you or sees what you could be ♪  
 _(He walks through a field to the bewilderment of several sheep:)_  
♪ But pluck up your courage and turn that frown up ♪  
♪ Soon we will eat this entire town up ♪  
♪ Then they’ll believe in my dragon pal and me ♪  
 _(Richard and Tad Cooper now sitting upon a tree swing:)  
_ ♪ That’s right, little fella ♪  
♪ We’ll leave those doubters blinkin’ ♪  
♪ We’re gonna show ‘em a thing or two or three ♪  
 _(Richard now spinning in circles as he sings:)  
_ ♪ Imagine the wonder that we’ll inspire ♪  
♪ When we are setting their heads on fire ♪  
♪ Then we’ll be even, my dragon pal and me ♪  
 _(Crossing a bridge, letting the dragon feel the wind blow through its… scales:)_  
♪ We’ll rise up ♪  
♪ And open their eyes up ♪  
♪ We’ll light the skies up ♪  
 _(Back on the tree swing:)  
_ ♪ And rain destruction and death on their wives and kids ♪  
 _(Mimicking an attack on a village:)_ Raar! Raar! Aah!  
♪ So, when, little fella, you feel your heart is sinkin’ ♪  
♪ Just you remember, one day, we’ll make them see ♪  
♪ And when they are watching, completely flipped out ♪  
♪ As their intestines are being ripped out ♪  
♪ They’ll all look up to us, then I guarantee ♪  
 _(More spinning in a field:)  
_ ♪ Then they’ll believe in my dragon pal and me ♪  
♪ Doo-doo, doo-doo, doo doo doo doo ♪  
♪ Then they’ll believe in me ♪  
♪ They’ll believe in…Me ♪  
 _(Richard collapses contentedly onto the ground, Tad Cooper clutched against his chest, when a group of men surround him with clubs:)_ I must warn you… I have a dragon.”

**Storybrooke. Goldilocks’ Gym.**  
 _(Rather than sit and do nothing, Regina and Emma decide to work up a sweat at the local gymnasium. Having sparred with Gabrielle and outrun Tinker Bell on the treadmill, Emma searches for her wife. Wandering to the back of the gym where the private rooms are located, Emma glances through each window before finally finding Regina. Entering the room, she finds the brunette doing stretches while wearing a blue leotard.)_  
 **Regina:** _(Smiling over her shoulder:)_ "Good workout, dear?”  
 **Emma:** _(Taking a seat on the floor, wincing:)_ “I’m definitely gonna feel it tomorrow. _(Watches as Regina continues stretching:)_ So this is what you’ve been doing, warming up?”  
 **Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “There’s slightly more to it than that. I haven’t done these kind of stretches in years.”  
 **Emma:** _(Leaning back on her hands:)_ “Well don’t let me stop you, I’m loving the view.” _(Wordlessly, Regina turns to her and, placing her hands beneath her chin in an innocent pose, begins to sink to the floor. When her elbows finally touch the ground, Regina enjoys the expression on Emma’s face.)_  
 **Regina:** “I can’t tell what’s wider, your eyes or my legs.”  
 **Xena:** _(Standing in the doorway:)_ “That’s not so hard.”  
 **Regina:** _(Lifting her eyebrow:)_ “Oh really? _(Swings her leg beneath her and somehow manages to spin around into a standing position:)_ Care to try it?”  
 **Gabrielle:** _(Arriving, towel in hand:)_ “Xena, don’t you dare.”  
 **Xena:** _(Confidently:)_ “I’ve got this, Gabrielle.”  
 **Gabrielle:** “No, Xena. Don’t-”  
 _(But before anyone can stop her, Xena lets out a yell, flips in midair into a somersault and lands, split legged on the floor. Emma places her hands over her ears at the thudding sound, Gabrielle covers her eyes, unable to watch and Regina covers her mouth, to stifle her snigger of laughter. With her eyes now wider than Emma’s were a moment ago, Xena remains in her prone position, incapable of movement, mouth agape. After a brief moment of uncertainty, the three spectators converge upon Xena, each helping the famed warrior princess up from the floor.)  
_ ****

 **Forest.  
** _(While looking at a map, Henry walks through the forest and trips over something, landing in the dirt.)_ **  
Andre:** _(His voice echoing through the woods:)_ “Who goes there?”  
 **Henry:** _(Staring up at the men stood at the top of a steep hill:)_ “Oh, goodness. Giants.”  
 **Andre:** “State your business, wee man.”  
 **Henry:** “I’m Henry. I’m completely lost and need to find my fiancee. _(They stare down at him, unmoved by his plight:)_ You know, I’m told your people are among the fiercest warriors in the land.”  
 **Andre:** “Among? We are Giants, with fists the size of pumpkins.”  
 **Henry:** “Pumpkins, good.”  
 **Andre:** “And heads so big, they blot out the sun.”  
 **Henry:** “Perfect.”  
 **Andre:** “We love a good war. Don’t we, fellas?”  
 **Other Giants:** “Yeah!”  
 **Andre:** “Hush! Titan, Colossus, pull him out of there!” _  
(A giant reaches down and offers his hand, pulling Henry out of the mud.)_

**Henry:** “This is great. Thank you so much. Hi. Henry. I’m… Hello. _(He looks around, now towering over the giants:)_ I’m so sorry. Aren’t you supposed to be…Taller? I mean, not to be rude, but you did say that your heads blocked out the sun.”  
 **Andre:** “Yes, they do block out the sun. You’ve got to catch it at the right angle. Sorry. Can I, uh, just… Here? Uh…There. Complete darkness.”  
 **Henry:** “Mm. Are you sure that you’re giants?”  
 **Andre:** “Of course we are giants. Just very short giants is all.”  
 **Titan:** “Fee fie fo fum.”  
 **Andre:** “Yeah. Well said, Titan. We will join you on your quest… On one condition.”  
 **Henry:** “I’m quite certain I didn’t ask, but yeah. Go on.”  
 **Andre:** “You must prove your loyalty by helping us fight our most hated enemy… The Dwarves!”  
 **Giants:** “Yeah!”  
 **Titan:** “Stinkin’, tiny, awful, high-pitched-voiced Dwarves.”  
 **Andre:** “Right again, Titan. Tonight, we meet to set the rules of battle, and tomorrow, we fight. So, what do you say? It shouldn’t take long. They’re only very small. _(The giants laugh:)_ Stop laughing!”  
 **Henry:** _(Takes a breath:)_ “Yeah. Why not? I’m desperate. Let’s do this.”  
 _(The giants all cheer.)  
_ ****

 **Camelot. Dining Room.**  
 _(After a formal greeting between the two Queens, witnessed by courtiers and common people alike, Morgana and Elsa share dinner together alone.)_  
 **Morgana:** “I can’t tell you how much it means to me to have Arendelle’s support in this troublesome time.”  
 **Elsa:** “Of course. Camelot is a treasured ally.”  
 **Morgana:** “Even so, I realise Guinevere’s abdication must have come as a shock?”  
 **Elsa:** “From my conversations with her, I never had the impression that Guinevere truly embraced her position as queen. She, much like myself, was thrust into the role after the tragic death of a loved one. For me, my parents, for Guinevere, her husband. Your brother.”  
 **Morgana:** “Indeed, but you seem well suited to the role now.”  
 **Elsa:** _(Smiles:)_ “I have my moments.”  
 **Morgana:** “Don’t we all. Thank you, by the way. For referring to my brother’s death as tragic. Others I’ve spoken to remember him as a cold and callous ruler.”  
 **Elsa:** “I couldn’t comment, we never met.”  
 **Morgana:** “Others say his death was justified, and that Emma Swan was acting in self defense.”  
 **Elsa:** “Again, I couldn’t possibly-”  
 **Morgana:** “You are friends with Emma, are you not?”  
 **Elsa:** “Yes, I-”  
 **Morgana:** “Close friends, would you say?”  
 **Elsa:** “For a time, we were very close, yes.”  
 **Morgana:** “Was that before or after she became the Dark One and killed my brother?”  
 **Elsa:** “I don’t know what you’re trying to imply but-”  
 **Morgana:** “I’m merely asking if you are still friends with the woman who killed this nation’s King and refuses to stand trial for that crime under Camelot law.”  
 **Elsa:** “From what I understand, your majesty, Arthur not only threatened Emma directly, but also her family. _(Sitting a little higher in her seat:)_ And frankly, if you want my honest opinion, yes, your brother did deserve exactly what he got. If it had been me, I might’ve done the exact same thing.”  
 **Morgana:** _(Smiles:)_ “There now. That wasn’t so hard, was it?”  
 **Elsa:** “Excuse me?”  
 **Morgana:** _(Chuckles:)_ “The one thing I remember vividly from my time in Uther’s court is having keep up the pretense of propriety. It was always exhausting and I hated it. We are alone, Elsa. You don’t have to worry about airs and graces with me. I’ve hated my so-called brother for years for what he did to me. Of course I do not mourn his loss, but you must understand, for me to be truly cemented as Queen in the eyes of the people, his death must be avenged. Now, please tell me why you are really here?”  
 **Elsa:** _(Taken aback by Morgana’s mercurial nature:)_ “I…”  
 **Morgana:** “Oh come now, I know you didn’t just come here to welcome Camelot’s queen.”  
 **Elsa:** _(Conjures Lily’s sweater into her hand:)_ “My lover is missing. I used a locator spell to find her and the trail brought me to Camelot.”  
 **Morgana:** _(Sitting back in her chair, fingers pressed together:)_ “I see.”  
 **Elsa:** “I have reason to believe that Lily and her mother Maleficent may be imprisoned here in the castle.”  
 **Morgana:** “Maleficent? Her powers are legendary. And you believe me capable of capturing both her and her daughter and locking them away in my dungeons?”  
 **Elsa:** “Well…I…”  
 **Morgana:** _(Leaning forward:)_ “I’m not sure if you’re aware, but we’ve had a mass breakout from our dungeons just very recently. Of those who escaped, none of them possessed any trace of magical ability. _(Chuckles:)_ I’m sorry, but to think that I would be brazen enough to house you, your sister and brother-in-law whilst keeping your lover and the mighty Maleficent locked away in my dungeons is ludicrous.”  
 **Elsa:** “So you deny it?”  
 **Morgana:** _(Still smiling:)_ “Wholeheartedly. In fact, why don’t I accompany you to the dungeons so you may see for yourself? _(She stands, tossing down her napkin:)_ Come, I could do with a walk before tackling dessert.”

**Storybrooke. Swan-Mills House. Night.**  
 _(With Maria tucked up in bed, Regina sits at the piano. Practicing a few chords, Regina doesn’t see Emma as she enters the room. Smiling when Emma rubs her shoulders, Regina leans back against her.)_  
 **Regina:** “Ready to play?”  
 **Emma:** “You have no idea.”  
 _(Walking to stand beside the piano, Emma’s nakedness is revealed for the first time. The moonlight pouring in through the windows highlighting every breathtaking curve of her body.)_  
 **Regina:** “So you weren’t serious about letting me teach you then?”  
 **Emma:** _(Smiles, perching herself against the piano:)_ “Oh, I thought we might teach each other. You know it’s always more fun when we both learn a thing or two.” _(Slowly rising from her seat, Regina seizes Emma’s lips with her own. The keys of the piano playing a cacophony of notes as Emma’s body is pressed up against them.)_  
 **Regina:** _(Smiling against Emma’s lips:)_ “I think you’ll be glad to know, I’ve already warmed up my fingers.”  
 ****

 **Wonderland.**  
 _(Lizard and Ella stand at the entrance to the Oracle’s garden. The Oracle herself can be seen a short distance away, her back to them.)_  
 **Lizard:** “Are you sure you want to do this?”  
 **Ella:** “If you were granted the same opportunity, would you not want to meet your mother again?”  
 _(Walking further into the garden, Ella nervously approaches the Oracle while Lizard stays behind, watching.)_  
 **Oracle:** “Welcome, Ella.”  
 **Ella:** “That’s… _(Glances back at Lizard then stares at the Oracle:)_ How did you know my name?” _(The Oracle turns to face her, revealing herself to be…)_  
 **Morgause:** “I’ve been waiting for you. I hold the answer to the question that burns inside you. I know what happened to your mother, Ella.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Wonderland.**  
_(Lighting candles on an altar, Morgause looks up to see Ella standing nervously beside her.)_  
**Ella:** “You said you had answers about my mother. Please, tell me all that you know about her.”  
**Morgause:** “I’m sorry, Ella, but your mother is dead. She’s been gone a long time now. _(Ella drops her head, her worst fears confirmed:)_ Perhaps you would like to see her?”  
**Ella:** _(Raising her head quickly:)_ “What? Oh I… I want that more than anything.”  
**Morgause:** “As you wish. _(Morgause holds out her hand, which Ella takes. Turning her so that Ella’s back is to the altar:)_ Close your eyes. _(As Morgause begins to chant, a breeze blows through the garden:)_ Arásae mid min miclan mihte þín suna to helpe. Hider eft funde on þisse ne middangeard þín suna w’æs.”  
**Cecelia:** “Ella. _(Ella opens her eyes:)_ Ella.”  
**Ella:** “Mother.”

**Wonderland. Red Queen’s Dungeons.**  
_(Returning to check on her prisoner, Anastasia stands outside Will’s cell.)  
_**Will:** “You’re a funnywonder you are. I thought the whole point of becoming Queen was that so you never had to get your hands dirty again.”  
**Anastasia:** “Will, I still get my hands dirty.”  
**Will:** “That’ll be because you’re not actually queen of anything! So what, you’ve just come to gloat? Laugh about how you’ve got half of Wonderland thinking you’re still queen?”  
**Anastasia:** “That’s not why I’m here.”  
**Will:** “Then what is it?”  
**Anastasia:** “I came to tell you that while you might be feeling cavalier about your life, there are those of us who think you’re one of the finest men they’ve ever met. I’ve locked you in here to get it into your head that there are people out there who want you dead!”  
**Will:** “I’m well aware of that, thank you!”  
**Anastasia:** “Oh I know you are, but what about the people you care about? Do they know what kind of danger you’re putting yourself in just by being here?”  
**Will:** “They don’t need to know all of my sins.”  
**Anastasia:** “That’s where you’re wrong, Will. Back when I was being hunted by Cora’s men, you were there to make sure I survived. I became the Red Queen to save myself and you became a thief for the same reason. A long time ago you reminded me that no matter how bad things may seem, the one thing that will always be there for you is family. Well today I’m the one standing outside these bars and I’ve brought your family to you.” _(Will watches as Tiana climbs the steps towards his cell, followed by his sister, Alice.)_  
**Tiana:** “We’re not going to let anyone hurt you, Will, but I’m gonna need a real good reason to not kill you myself. _(Will drops his head:)_ How could you not tell us about all this?”  
**Will:** “I didn’t want you to know. Either of you. _(To Alice:)_ The things I did while you were locked in your tower, I couldn’t have you worrying about your big brother. _(To Tiana:)_ I never wanted you to find out what kind of man I was back then.”  
**Alice:** “So you’d rather risk your own life than let us down? Don’t you know how stupid that sounds?”  
**Will:** “It wasn’t stupid to me. I thought I was protecting you from the truth.”  
**Alice:** “What truth? That you were so desperate to survive that you stole a few things? Are you forgetting that we used to pinch stuff together? Back when it was just the two of us, right after Mum and Dad died. We were a regular Fagin and Artful Dodger, you and me.”  
**Will:** “That doesn’t make it right, Alice.”  
**Alice:** “No, but I also remember who we used to steal from. Only those who could afford to lose a little here and there. _(To Tiana:)_ I bet you that’s who he stole from for the Caterpillar. _(To Will:)_ I’m right, aren’t I?”  
**Will:** “It’s not that simple-”  
**Alice:** “See? I told ya.”  
**Tiana:** _(Moving closer to the bars:)_ “I never would’ve asked you to come on this journey with Ella if I had known just how dangerous it was going to be for you.”  
**Will:** “It’s me own fault. I should’ve told you.”  
**Tiana:** “You’re damn right you should. Because of you, we’ve got blondie over there thinking she’s still queen.”  
**Anastasia:** “Excuse me?”  
**Tiana:** “Oh I’ll get to you in a minute. For now let me just say this, if you ever even think about keeping secrets from me again, the Caterpillar will be nothing compared to what I’ll have in store for you. Are we clear?”  
**Will:** “Yes, love.”  
**Tiana:** “Pardon?”  
**Will:** “Yes, Your Majesty.”  
**Tiana:** “Mm hmm. Now, speaking of Ella, where is she anyway?”

**Wonderland. Oracle’s Garden. Continued.  
Cecelia: **“My daughter. _(Cecelia goes to Ella and embraces her:)_ When I last held you, you were just a child. You were the most precious thing in my life. I’m so sorry.”  
**Ella:** “You have nothing to be sorry for. Alice and Will told me what happened, that you were cursed.”  
**Cecelia:** “I should have told you. The pain I’ve put you though-”  
**Ella:** “No, you are not to blame.”  
_(Cecelia releases her, holding Ella’s hands in her own.)  
_**Cecelia:** “I cannot bear the thought that you believed I didn’t love you, that I wouldn’t have done everything I could to find my way back to you and your father.”  
**Ella:** “It’s me who should be sorry, for doubting your love for us.”  
**Cecelia:** “Do not think that. It is the Evil Queen who should carry the guilt for what happened.”  
**Ella:** “What do you mean?”  
**Cecelia:** _(Hesitates:)_ “It is not important. What matters is that you are happy.”  
**Ella:** “Why should the Evil Queen feel guilty?”  
**Cecelia:** “It’s better left in the past.”  
**Ella:** “You cannot leave me with more questions. Please.”  
**Cecelia:** “Shortly after I left you, the Hatter’s travels to the Dream Realm came to an end. With the loss of his wife, Sarah, Jefferson had to do whatever he could to keep his daughter safe. He decided they would leave Wonderland and start afresh in the Enchanted Forest. The Hatter offered to take me with them, but I refused, believing the answer to my curse lay in Wonderland. So I remained behind, living in Jefferson’s old house in Tulgey Woods.”  
**Ella:** “So you _were_ there?”  
**Cecelia:** “Yes, for a short time. By night I would read books about Wonderland’s many different poisons and by day I would search the forest looking for them. Until the day she came looking for Jefferson.”  
**Ella:** “Regina?”  
**Cecelia:** “After my dealings with the witch who cursed my heart, I knew evil when I saw it. Jefferson was trying to begin a new life away from the kind of wickedness the queen courted. I couldn’t let her jeopardise that for him, so I told her he wasn’t interested. The queen attacked me, insisting that I tell her where the Hatter had gone, but I couldn’t betray him.”  
**Ella:** “So she killed you?”  
**Cecelia:** “I sacrificed my life so that Jefferson could live his in peace, together with his daughter. _(Ella closes her eyes, shaking her head:)_ Please, do not let this knowledge change you.” _(The wind blows once more. Ella looks back up and sees that Cecelia is gone.)_  
**Ella:** “No! Bring her back!”  
**Morgause:** “I cannot. Once the doorway is closed, it is closed forever. I am truly sorry that you learnt of your mother’s fate in this way. I can only imagine how it must feel to discover Regina is responsible for her death. It is an unforgivable betrayal.” _(Morgause walks away, leaving Ella standing alone, a fire burning behind her eyes.)  
_****

**Storybrooke. Swan-Mills House.**  
**Regina:** “What the hell are you talking about?”  
_(Standing outside on the porch, Emma and Regina have been visited by Mulan and Ruby.)_  
**Ruby:** “A friendly contest between two of the hottest couples the world has ever seen.”  
**Regina:** “And what makes you think we’d be interested in something like that?”

**Ruby:** “Hey, I’m just the messenger, it was Xena who laid down the challenge.”  
**Emma:** “Xena did?”  
**Mulan:** “She told us to tell you when she and Gabrielle took over our watch in the forest.”  
**Ruby:** “Apparently her ego was bruised after what happened at the gym.”  
**Regina:** “Xena has nothing to worry about, loss of flexibility is perfectly natural, for a woman of her advanced age.”  
**Emma:** _(Scoffs:)_ “That’s cold.”  
**Mulan:** “Wait, aren’t you both the same age?”  
**Ruby:** “Well let’s work it out. _(Regina rolls her eyes:)_ Let’s say Xena left home at sixteen, had ten years of dark deeds.”  
**Mulan:** “The Evil Xena phase.”  
**Ruby:** “Right. Then she spent five years or so travelling with Gabrielle before they were frozen in ice for twenty-five years.”  
**Emma:** “Don’t forget the year she spent without her memory. _(At Regina’s look:)_ What? It’s a great show.”  
**Ruby:** “I think Regina was around the same age when she cast the curse so… they’re pretty much the same age, yeah.”  
**Regina:** _(Flatly:)_ “Well that’s two minutes of my life I’m never getting back. _(To Mulan:)_ Shouldn’t Xena be spending her time coming up with a battle strategy should we need to lay siege on Camelot?”  
**Mulan:** “We have discussed it. As things stand right now, if Morgana’s army is truly behind her, there’s no one who can match it.”  
**Ruby:** “And that’s if it remained a non-magical battle.”  
**Mulan:** _(Nods:)_ “Because if Lily and Maleficent _are_ being held in the castle, we can’t go in blasting through Camelot’s defenses without the risk of retaliatory action being taken against them.”  
**Ruby:** “It’s your classic impasse.”  
**Emma:** _(Sighs:)_ “Any sign of Mordred?”  
**Mulan:** “No, but we’re covering a lot bigger area now that there are more volunteers.”  
**Regina:** “We can’t just sit on our hands and continue to do nothing.”  
**Ruby:** _(Mischievously:)_ “So, does that mean you’re accepting Xena’s challenge?”  
****

**Camelot. Dungeons.**  
_(Morgana accompanies Elsa to the dungeons for a second time. Having previously inspected each cell the night before, Elsa curses under her breath after finding no trace of either Lily or Maleficent.)_  
**Morgana:** “I understand your frustration, Elsa, but they are simply not here.”  
**Elsa:** “It doesn’t make any sense. The potion lead me to Camelot.”  
**Morgana:** “You are free to search wherever you like. _(Taking Elsa’s hand:)_ Please, if there is anything I can do for you, all you need do is ask.”  
****

**Stables.**  
_(Anna and Kristoff speak in hushed voices.)_  
**Anna:** “Of course they’re here, they’re just very well hidden, that’s all!”  
**Kristoff:** “How can you be so sure?”  
**Anna:** “Because Elsa used the same locator spell when she found us washed up on the beach in that old trunk.”  
**Kristoff:** “Yeah, but I think Morgana’s sense of hospitality might waver if Elsa were to start blasting through walls!”  
**Anna:** “Well we have to do something!”

**Kristoff:** “We’ve searched every inch of the castle including Merlin’s tower. Where else is there to look?”  
**Anna:** “I don’t know! If you like questions so much, why haven’t we seen Morgana’s sister since we’ve been here? Huh? Answer me that.”  
**Kristoff:** _(Shrugs:)_ “Maybe Morgause has her own life to lead? Not all sisters are joined at the hip all the time you know.”  
**Anna:** _(Ignoring this:)_ “Or maybe she’s where Lily and Maleficent are being held. Guinevere said Morgause is untrustworthy and has dark tendencies. It doesn’t get much darker than kidnapping.”  
**Kristoff:** “Well, there’s murder. That’s definitely darker than kidnapping, but there’s been no proof of that either. And don’t most kidnappers leave a note or a list of demands?”  
**Anna:** “Don’t try and sway me with your cool-headed logic, Mr. Questions, this isn’t the time.”  
**Kristoff:** _(Dryly:)_ “Of course not.”  
**Anna:** “Camelot’s a big place so we have to check anywhere and everywhere. Lily and Maleficent are family and we are not leaving without them.”  
**Kristoff:** _(Putting his hands up:)_ “Agreed. So where do you wanna look next?”  
****

**Storybrooke. Sheriff’s Station.**  
_(Emma and Regina meet up with the Charmings.)_  
**Snow White:** “I think it sounds like a great idea. It could be just what everyone needs.”  
**Emma:** “What, a chance to see me get my ass handed to me by Gabrielle in a staff fighting contest?”  
**Snow White:** “No, an excuse for another festival. _(Emma and Regina groan:)_ Last time it was to raise the spirits of the people of Dun Broch. This time we can invite everyone from all the realms.”  
**Regina:** “Oh great. Your mother’s going to sell tickets.”  
**Snow White:** “I just think that given the current situation, Storybrooke needs as many allies as possible if we’re on the verge of going to war with Camelot. David thinks it’s a good idea, don’t you?”  
**David:** _(Smiling:)_ “Absolutely.”  
**Regina:** “Well of course he does. After knocking that knight over with his truck, he’s got his swagger back. You’ll probably challenge everyone you can to a joust.”  
**David:** “Actually, no, not this time. I’ll be helping Snow with organising everything. Guinevere’s already got her hands full so I thought I’d offer my services.”  
**Snow White:** “Plus Jasmine’s offered to help Queen Roberta, so David won’t have a chance to ask Aladdin for a rematch.”  
**Regina:** “Mmhmm.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, well that’s great and all, but we haven’t actually accepted the challenge yet. We don’t even know if it’s something we want to do.”  
**Zelena:** _(Entering:)_ “Oh you’re doing it all right. I’ve got a lot of money riding on you two to win.”  
**Regina:** “You only want us to do it so you can spend more time with Maria.”  
**Zelena:** “And what’s wrong with that? Someone’s got to look after the poor girl, while you’re off gallivanting. Tell you what, _(Her hand already on Maria’s baby carrier:)_ why don’t you two go discuss it over coffee at Granny’s ( _Picks up the basket and places five dollars in it’s place:)_ My treat.” _(Before either of them can say anything, Zelena turns and leaves the station with Maria.)_

**Forest.**  
_(As the search for Mordred continues, Hook and Robin walk together along the forest path. Hook stopping occasionally to look through his spy glass.)_  
**Robin:** “So, how are you holding up?”  
**Hook:** “Not great if I’m honest with you. It would be one thing if we knew for sure where Lily and Mal are so I could then go and rescue them.”  
**Robin:** “Yeah, it’s the not knowing that’s the worst. Have you heard anything from Elsa and the others?”  
**Hook:** “No. I should be there with them in Camelot. _(Sighs:)_ But it was agreed, what with my temper, that my staying here was best for everyone. _(Notices Robin glancing at her watch:)_ Am I keeping you from something?”  
**Robin:** “What? Oh, no, it’s just that Robin Hood was supposed to come take over for me. With Maleficent gone, it’s been down to me to run the bar and-”  
**Hook:** “You’ve done a grand job with that place, Robin. Mal knows it too, though she’d never say it to your face.”  
**Robin:** “Tell me about it.”  
**Hook:** “That’s just her way. She shows her appreciation differently to other people. You’ll get to know her quirks the longer you work together.”  
**Robin:** “I hope so. Did she really say she likes the changes I’ve made?”  
**Robin Hood:** _(Arriving:)_ “Sorry I’m late. I was just rounding up the Merry Men. Your brother’s back there with Little John.”  
**Robin:** “Great, I’ll say hi to him on my way back. Thanks for covering me.”  
**Robin Hood:** “Not at all.”  
**Robin:** _(To Hook:)_ “Well, I guess I’ll see you.”  
**Hook:** “Aye, it’s the best thing anyone can do for now. Keep doing what you have been and make Mal proud. _(Robin smiles and turns to leave, almost bumping into Robin Hood. They share an uncomfortable nod and Robin Hood steps aside to let her pass:)_ Well that was awkward.”  
**Robin Hood:** “Shut up and give me that. _(Hook allows himself a smile as he hands over the spy glass:)_ I know this might not be the best time but, do you have any advice… on how to be a good father?”  
**Hook:** “Robin giving you the cold shoulder is she?”  
**Robin Hood:** “Oh we’re perfectly civil to each other, it’s just… me being with her mother and-”  
**Hook:** “And the fact that you’re not actually her father but look exactly like him? Yeah, that’s a tricky one. My advice would be not to force these things. Robin knows you’re not her dad and at this stage she’d probably resent you for trying to be. The one you have to worry about is Zelena.”  
**Robin Hood:** “Zelena? Why’s that?”  
**Hook:** “That woman’s got baby fever in the worst way. _(Holds out his hand for the spy glass:)_ So good luck with that, mate.”  
****

**Wonderland.**  
_(Striding along the forest path with a new sense of purpose, Ella is stopped by two men who are cooking their dinner beside the road.)_  
**Man 1:** “Hold on there. Where do you think you’re headed?”  
**Ella:** “I’m heading west. I need to find someone, and you’re blocking my way.”  
**Man 1:** “If you keep heading west, you’ll end up in the Black Forest, luv. You won’t find anyone there.”  
**Man 2:** “They say it’s so dark, you can’t even find your own nose.”  
**Ella:** “I’ll take my chances. Thank you.” _(Man 1 blocks her path.)  
_**Man 2:** “That seems awful dangerous, don’t it? A little girl traveling alone. She might not know the rules.”  
**Man 1:** “See, this here’s a toll road. You needs to pay the toll.”  
**Man 2:** “Now be a good girl and give us that necklace.”  
**Ella:** _(Draws her sword:)_ “You even touch this necklace, and you’ll lose your hand.” _(Man 2 laughs.)  
_**Man 1:** “Careful who you threaten, luv. No bauble’s worth losing your life.”  
**Ella:** “This one is. _(Ella knocks Man 2′s mace out of his hand and hits him with a spinning back elbow. Blocking Man 1′s overhead strike with her sword, she kicks him in the gut and he falls hard to the ground. Side stepping another attack from Man 2, Ella knees him in the gut and pushes him face first into a tree. Ducking Man 1′s wild swing, she punches and elbows him several times before hurling him to the ground. Standing over him with her sword in his face:)_ Be careful who you threaten, luv. _(Picking up a flaming log from the fire:)_ Thanks for the light.”  
_(Ella sheathes her sword, using the log as a torch, and continues on her way.)  
_****

**S** **torybrooke. Granny’s Diner.**  
_(Taking Zelena’s advice, Regina and Emma discuss Xena & Gabrielle’s challenge.)_  
**Regina:** "I mean just the fact they even challenged us shows that they’re the ones who have something to prove.”  
**Emma:** “Well, it sure as hell beats sitting around waiting. Besides, Mom was right when she said we need allies.”  
**Regina:** “The other realms wouldn’t possibly choose Morgana and Morgause over us. They love us. We’re still wading through all the baby gifts the people have given us.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, but that was before Morgana reminded everyone that I killed Arthur.”  
**Regina:** “Oh, no one cared about that bearded buffoon when he was alive, why should they care about who killed him?”

**Emma:** “Hm. You know, it might not be so bad. Do you remember the first time we had a friendly wager between us?” _  
(Emma conjures a piece of paper into her hand and gives it to Regina. Looking at it, Regina sees that it is an old poster depicting Emma as a firefighter with the words ‘Vote Swan For Sheriff’ written on it.)_  
**Regina:** _(Smiling:)_ “I remember very well.”  
****

**Storybrooke. Past. Mayor’s Mansion. Night.**  
_(Answering the door, Mayor Mills opens it to find Sheriff Swan standing on her porch.)_  
**Regina:** “Miss Swan, it’s late.”  
**Emma:** “Is Henry asleep?”  
**Regina:** “Yes, why?”  
**Emma:** “We had a bet, winner take all. _(Puts on a large fireman’s helmet:)_ I’ve come to collect.”  
**Regina:** “What the- Ahh! _(The mayor gives out a yell as she is lifted over Emma’s shoulder into a fireman’s lift. Struggling momentarily with the door, Emma closes it and heads towards the staircase. In a hushed voice:)_ Emma put me down, this is ridiculous!”  
**Emma:** “Sorry, can’t do that.”  
_(Emma readjusts her grip, so that one hand is now firmly squeezing Regina’s ass. Resigning herself to this indignity, Regina ceases any pretense of a struggle. As they travel across the hall however, one of Regina’s shoes falls noisily to the floor just outside Henry’s bedroom door.)_  
**Regina:** _(Her voice serious:)_ “Put me down, I mean it.”  
_(Emma lets her down. Straightening her dress, Regina takes a deep breath before slowly turning the handle and gingerly enters her son’s room. Seeing that Henry is still fast asleep, she backs out of the room and closes the door.)_  
**Emma:** “Well?”  
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “He’s still asleep.”  
**Emma:** “Good.”  
_(Immediately, Emma scoops Regina into her arms and resumes carrying her across the hall.)_  
**Regina:** “Well this is much better.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, but you’re so fun to mess with.”  
**Regina:** _(Reaching her bedroom:)_ “I’m even more fun to fu-”  
_(The door closes sharply behind them.)  
_****

**Wonderland.** **Present.  
**_(Walking past a sign that reads ‘Dead End of the Queen’s Road’, Ella continues undeterred.)_ **  
**Ella: _(Reading more signs:)_ “‘Abandon all hope ye who enter.’ I’d have to have hope in order to abandon it. _(Seeing yet more signs:)_ Seems like an awful waste of wood, when one sign would do. I mean, is it really that bad? Worse than finding out your mother-in-law killed your mother? _(Reaching the end of the path, Ella sticks out her hand into the darkness which ripples like a wave, enveloping her fingers. Gasping, she removes her arm:)_ Okay, Ella, a little bit of darkness might be just what you need.”  
_(Taking a deep breath, she steps inside the darkness and disappears.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying the story? Let me know! I've just spent the last 300 days on this latest adventure and the only thing I ask in return is for you to comment! Tell me what you enjoyed, what your thoughts are, where the story is going. Interact with me, and I promise I won't bite... hard. :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Wonderland.**  
 _(Released from the dungeons, Will trudges through the forest.)_  
 **Will:** “Bloody hell, my head. _(A Peddler passes by:)_ Please, mate, can I get a sip of that water?”  
 **Peddler:** “Are you okay? You don’t look too good.”  
 **Will:** “I just got a bollocking from two Queens and my sister.”  
 **Peddler:** “Ah, women trouble, my sympathies.”  
 **Will:** “Where are you headed?”  
 **Peddler:** “To Storybrooke. There’s another festival and I believe it could be a nice little earner. _(Reaches back for the water skin:)_ Here. Take the whole thing.”  
 _(The Peddler picks up his cart and continues on his way. Taking a large drink of water, Will doesn’t see the two men approach him.)_  
 **Man 1:** “Hey. Knave of Hearts. We’ve got a message for that she-devil you’ve been traveling with.”  
 **Will:** “Ella? You’ve seen her?”  
 **Man 2:** “She’s mad, that one. Attacked us for no reason while we were sleeping.”  
 **Will:** “Ah.”  
 **Man 1:** “You tell her if we meet again, we won’t go easy.”  
 **Will:** “Of course. If you lads could point me in the right direction? Look, I have to find her.”  
 **Man 2:** “Well, good luck with that. She’s headed to the Black Forest.”  
 **Will:** “The Black Forest?”  
 **Man 2:** “Mm-hmm.”  
 **Will:** “Bloody hell.”  
 **Man 1:** “Yeah. Like we said, good luck.”  
 ****

 **The Black Forest.  
** _(In total darkness, Ella travels on.)  
_ **Ella:** _(To Herself:)_ “Keep walking in a straight line. Keep walking west. _(Many ominous noises accompany her on her journey and as the light from the torch flickers, she realises it’s beginning to go out:)_ Oh, no. _(Reaching around on the ground she finds another branch and attempts to keep the flame alive:)_ Please stay alight. Please. No, no, no. No! _(The torch goes out, leaving Ella in the dark. Suddenly a bright, white light illuminates the forest:)_ I made it through. I knew I was close.” _(Picking up her pace, Ella runs towards the light.)_

**Storybrooke. Town Line.**  
 _(Standing at the edge of town, Grumpy and his brothers have gathered Emma, Regina and the Charmings to explain what’s going on.)_  
 **Grumpy:** “Let me get this straight, one of those knights who attacked Happy and me is on the loose, looking for Emma and has already killed one of his own men to protect his Queen’s plans?”  
 **Regina:** “If you’ve brought us here just to go over what we already know, I swear I’ll-”  
 **Grumpy:** “I wanna know why we’re letting more people from the other realms in here when we know it’s only gonna cause more headaches.”  
 **Regina:** “The only one causing headaches around here is you. Yes, Mordred is still out there but we will find him. As for why we’re inviting more people here, ask your former roommate.”  
 **Snow White:** “We need people from the other realms on our side, Leroy. Camelot has a bounty on Emma’s head and is running a smear campaign against her.”  
 **Emma:** “Well, it’s not really a smear. I mean, I did kill the guy.”  
 **Grumpy:** “I can understand all that. What I don’t get is if we’re letting people in, then surely a certain someone can get out.”  
 **Regina:** “That’s where you’re wrong. At every entrance point into Storybrooke, people will have to get their hands stamped.”  
 **Grumpy:** _(Regina holds up the stamp:)_ “That’s it? That’s your great plan, a stamp?”  
 **Emma:** “Not just any stamp. _(Approaches with a stamp of her own:)_ May I? _(Grumpy extends his arm:)_ Only those with this mark on their hand will be able to enter and exit Storybrooke while the protection spell is in place.”  
 **Grumpy:** _(Emma stamps his hand:)_ “So what happens if you cross the line without it?”  
 **Regina:** “For that, Leroy, we’ll need a volunteer.”  
 **Grumpy:** _(Turning to his brothers:)_ “Come on. Someone’s got to see what this spell does. Any volunteers?”  
 **Happy:** “I don’t want to turn into a monkey.”  
 **Sleepy:** “I like remembering who I am.”  
 **Grumpy:** “I’m afraid one of us is gonna have to dig down deep and find the courage to see what happens when we step over that line.”  
 **All:** “Not it.”  
 **Grumpy:** “Dopey. _(Dopey holds up a note saying ‘Not It!’:)_ I’ll take your silence as bravery. Good for you. Come on. Go on. Do it.”  
 _(Dopey steps over the town line, and turns around to give two thumbs up. Then, a rumbling begins and Dopey turns into a tree.)  
_ **Snow White:** “Oh, no.”  
 **David:** “Oh. Well, that’s new.”  
 **Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “Gives it a personal touch don’t you think?”  
 **Emma:** “Just like Merlin’s tree in Camelot.”  
 **Regina:** “And if Mordred tries to leave, that’s exactly what’ll happen to him.”

**Camelot. Marketplace.**  
 _(In an attempt to counter Storybrooke’s festival, Camelot has opened its doors for a market day. Morgana seems pleased with the turn out while Anna and Kristoff take the opportunity to ask every vendor whether they have seen Lily or Maleficent. Picking up a piece of material, Morgana playfully drapes it over Elsa’s head and shoulders.)_  
 **Morgana:** “There now, what do you think?”  
 **Elsa:** _(Smiling pleasantly:)_ “I think purple is more your colour.”  
 **Morgana:** “Then we shall have to find something blue for me to match yours. As a small sign of unity between Camelot and Arendelle.”  
 _(Morgana turns to look through the pile of different materials when an old woman grabs her arm.)  
_ **Morgause:** “Please, please, just spare me a few minutes of your time, Sister.”  
 _(Morgana realises it’s Morgause, then nods and goes with her.)  
_ **Elsa:** _(Removing the purple garment:)_ “Your Majesty?!”  
 **Morgana:** _(Over her shoulder:)_ “It’s alright, Elsa, one of my people needs me. I won’t be a moment.” _(Walking together, they round a quiet corner.)_  
 **Morgause:** “We must be quick, Sister. This enchantment will not hold for long.”  
 **Morgana:** “Have you done it, does the girl believe?”  
 **Morgause:** “Yes. At this very moment she is on her way to confront her mother’s killer.”  
 **Morgana:** _(Smiles:)_ “Excellent.With Regina busy trying to clear her name, Emma will be that much easier to capture.” _  
_ **Morgause:** _(Gazing around the corner:)_ “Is that Elsa, Queen of Arendelle?”  
 **Morgana:** “Yes, she came to welcome me to the throne.” _  
_ **Morgause:** “And her true reason for being here?” _  
_ **Morgana:** “They are searching for their family members who have been kidnapped.”  
 **Morgause:** “How tragic.”  
 **Morgana:** “Apparently their trail led them here. They are staying at the castle until their search is complete.”  
 **Morgause:** “Mm.”  
 **Morgana:** _(Suspiciously:)_ “It’s not possible that they are being held within Camelot’s borders without my knowledge now, is it?”  
 **Morgause:** “Of course not, My Queen. I would not keep such things from you.”

_(Watching Morgause walk away, Morgana has an uncertain look upon her face. Walking back past the market stalls, Morgause glances up at the group from Arendelle. Catching sight of Morgause’s true face in a mirror, Anna gasps. Turning, Anna sees only an old woman, staring back at her as she passes.)_  
 **Elsa:** “Anna, what is it?”  
 **Anna:** “That old woman… I thought.”  
 **Morgana:** _(Rejoining them:)_ “That poor woman didn’t have a penny to feed her family. I felt duty bound to help her.”  
 **Elsa:** _(Smiles:)_ “Of course.”  
 _(When Morgana walks away to another stall, Anna and Elsa exchange looks, an unspoken promise to speak together privately as soon as the opportunity arises.)  
_ ****

 **An Open Field.**  
 _(A group of men walk together in formation.)_  
 **Titan:** "The Dwarves approach!”  
 **Andre:** “Oy, all right, lads. Remember, keep your cool. This is just a pre-fight meeting. We save the killing for tomorrow.”  
 **Giants:** _(Growling:)_ “Yeah.”  
 **Henry:** “Do you mind if I just ask what started the feud with the Dwarves? _(Giants grumble:)_ Must you grumble every time I say ‘Dwarves’?”  
 _(Giants grumble louder.)  
_ **Andre:** “Give it a rest! It started generations ago. We were building a bridge to unite our two peoples… Half by us and half by them. When the day came to unveil the bridge, they had built their side too low. And those whiny little bitches blamed us for building our side too high. We have been at war ever since.”  
 _(The Dwarves arrive, grumbling.)  
_ **Henry:** “Oh, come on. _(Stands side by side with the new arrivals:)_ These aren’t dwarves.”  
 **Dwarf 1:** “We are, too. We’re very tall dwarves.”  
 **Henry:** “Oh, you’ve got to be kidding.”  
 **Andre:** “Yeah, look at their hideous little bodies.” _(Giants chortle.)_  
 **Henry:** “Hideous? _(Standing between the Giants and Dwarves:)_ You are the same height! You could literally be brothers.”

**Richard:** _(Stepping out from the group of Dwarves:)_ “Spoken like a true giant. A giant jerkface, that is. Hello, Henry. You’re looking well.”  
 **Henry:** “I saw you this morning, you idiot. I thought I got rid of you.”  
 **Richard:** “You thought wrong, then, didn’t you? It’s fitting to see you take up with the Giants, considering you’re a humongous blowhard.”  
 _(The Dwarves laugh and cheer.)  
_ **Henry:** “Well, then, I think it’s rather fitting that you’ve fallen in with the Dwarves, considering you’ve been of little use to me.” _(Giants cheering.)_  
 **Titan:** “Oh, no, he didn’t!”  
 **Dwarf 2:** “Forget the meeting! Let’s go now!”  
 _(All shout and converge upon each other.)_  
 **Roberta:** _(Arriving on horseback:)_ “Stop! Guys, a word? _(Dismounts, walks over to Henry and Richard:)_ What the hell is going on? I spend the whole day tracking you, only to find you’re about to join a battle between two groups of very similar 5'10” men.”  
 **Henry:** “He got us lost, repeatedly!”  
 **Richard:** “He doesn’t believe in our dragon!”  
 **Roberta:** “Wait. Wh… Tad Cooper?”  
 **Henry:** “It’s a lizard.”  
 **Richard:** “You make him nervous!”  
 **Roberta:** “Look, my point is, these guys seem really serious about killing each other. Don’t you see how ridiculous this is? Do you really want to die… In a battle this ludicrous?”  
 **Henry:** “If it gives me a shot at Richard, yes.”  
 **Richard:** “Ditto, big boy! Let’s go to war!”  
 **Andre:** “Tomorrow, we fight… Giants versus Dwarves. _(All shouting. Calling back one of his men:)_ Billy, Billy. Billy, you’re a giant. Come on.”  
 ****

 **Storybrooke. Granny’s Diner.**  
 _(With the eatery filled to capacity and a crowd gathered outside, Emma and Regina and Xena and Gabrielle await the announcement of their first event.)_  
 **Regina:** “As mayor, I would like to take this opportunity to welcome you all to Storybrooke. _(A polite round of applause breaks out, while Granny does a quick head count of all the hungry mouths to feed:)_ I would also like to thank Snow and David for organising this festival and indeed this competition we are about to take part in. _(Another round of applause as David and Snow smile knowingly at each other:)_ So, I guess all that remains is for us to find out what the first contest will be.”  
 **Snow White:** _(While Regina rejoins Emma:)_ “Thank you, Regina. Well, as this festival is meant to bring the Realms of Story together in the name of love, friendship and co-operation, we couldn’t very well have our contestants fight it out tooth and nail.”  
 **David:** “But, since fighting is actually something both teams do very well, we thought of a compromise. Zelena?”

_(With a wave of her hand, Zelena conjures two tables on either end of the diner, each laden with pies.)_  
 **Zelena:** “Taking into account each team’s preferences, Emma and Regina’s pies are filled with apple. _(Applause:)_ While Xena & Gabrielle’s pies have a cherry filling. That’s right ladies and gentlemen, our first contest is a good old fashioned pie fight!” _(The crowd erupts into more applause, while each team have very different responses. Xena for her part looks ready to thrown down, while Gabrielle merely shrugs, finishing her drink. Emma and Regina however, are mortified.)_  
 **Emma:** _(To Granny:)_ “And you agreed to this? I saw you throw someone out of here just for spilling their coffee last week.”  
 **Zelena:** “Actually, I took the liberty of enchanting the diner with a protection spell of my own. Meaning that the only thing these pies will stick to, is you four ladies. Leaving the rest of us free to enjoy the competition without fear of getting splattered.”  
 **David:** _(Enjoying himself far too much:)_ “Are you ready ladies? Then on the count of three, you may begin throwing.”  
 **Snow White:** “One.”  
 **Crowd:** “Two…”  
 **Regina:** “I’m going to get them back for this.”  
 **Crowd:** “Three!”  
 ****

 **Wonderland. The Boro Grove.**  
 _(Ella enters a brightly lit, tranquil wooded area. The trees beside her spraying a purple mist into the air. Turning in a circle, Ella takes a look around before she herself is sprayed with the purple mist.)_  
 **Ella:** _(Breathing deeply:)_ “That feels so wonderful.”  
 **Carpenter:** “Beautiful, isn’t it? _(Ella quickly draws her sword and points it at the man standing next to her:)_ Makes you feel quite mimsy.”  
 **Ella:** “Who are you?”  
 **Carpenter:** “I’m the Carpenter. Who are you?”  
 **Ella:** “I’m not sure I want to give you my name. Do you know where we are? I’ve been trying to find my bearings.”  
 **Carpenter:** “We are in the Boro Grove, the most beautiful place in the world.  
Why don’t you put down your sword and stay a while?”  
 **Ella:** “I couldn’t possibly. I’ve got quite important things to do.”  
 **Carpenter:** “What could be more important than basking in the sun?”  
 **Ella:** “G… g… getting home. I… I’ve been, uh, following the sun, and, uh, I mean I’m trying to find, uh… There’s uh, there’s this woman, and she’s, uh she must pay, and, uh Uh, uh at least I thought she did. Uh, s… suddenly I can’t quite remember.”  
 **Carpenter:** “Then you must stay.”  
 _(Ella is sprayed again with the purple mist.)  
_ **Ella:** “It is quite beautiful here. _(She is sprayed a third time:)_ Maybe I will stay a while.” _(A peaceful smile appears on Ella’s face.)_

**Storybrooke. Swan-Mills House. Shower.**  
 _(After rinsing the worst off separately, Emma and Regina stand together beneath the hot, steamy water. Taking care to wash the other’s hair free of any residual pie filling, their attentiveness soon turns from essential to sensual. Pressed against the cool glass with her leg wrapped around Emma’s waist, Regina’s tongue demands entry into her wife’s mouth. Although victorious as a team in the first round, each woman seeks to assert their will over the other.)_  
 **Regina:** _(At the touch of Emma’s fingertips between her legs:)_ “I doubt you’ll find any cherries there.”  
 **Emma:** _(Enjoying the look on Regina’s face as her fingers slide into silky wetness:)_ “There’s no harm in being thorough.”  
 ****

 **Granny’s B &B. Xena & Gabrielle’s Room.**  
 _(Scrubbing Gabrielle’s ear unnecessarily hard, Xena vents her frustrations.)_  
 **Xena:** “Favouritism, that’s what it came down to. We’re the outsiders and Regina and Emma are the chosen ones. They’re related to half the town for Zeus’s sake.”  
 **Gabrielle:** _(Placing her hand on Xena’s and gently moving it away from her reddening ear:)_ “It’s just one event. We’ll get the best of them in the next round.”  
 **Xena:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Sure, in the magical skills round you mean.”  
 **Gabrielle:** “Will you stop it? That’s not going to be part of the competition. By the gods, you just can’t stand losing anything can you?”  
 **Xena:** “Oh, like you can?”  
 **Gabrielle:** “I handle it better than you do.”  
 **Xena:** “Do not.”  
 **Gabrielle:** “Do too.”  
 **Xena:** “Do not.”  
 **Gabrielle:** “I do… You know what? Have it your way. C'mere, I’ll do your back now.” _(They switch places in the tub.)_  
 **Xena:** “It’s not like I can’t handle defeat. I’m just not used to it, I guess.”  
 **Gabrielle:** “Xena, this competition is supposed to be fun. It’s to take our minds off what’s about to happen.”  
 **Xena:** _(Sighs while Gabrielle begins massaging her shoulders:)_ “You’re right, I know. I’ll tell you one thing, Regina and Emma’s magic will have to be pretty strong to take on Morgause. I’ve been hit by Gods with less force than what she’s packing.”  
 **Gabrielle:** _(Tilts her head to one side:)_ “Doesn’t she remind you of Callisto?”  
 **Xena:** “Yes, only worse. With Callisto you could count on her being somewhat unpredictable. Morgause is a schemer, she plans several moves ahead.”  
 **Gabrielle:** “Like Athena?”  
 **Xena:** “Perhaps.”  
 **Gabrielle:** _(Smiles:)_ “Well then, what are we worrying about? We’ve seen and defeated Morgause’s type before.”  
 **Xena:** “Yeah, although I can’t help feeling this time might be different.”  
 **Gabrielle:** _(Leans down, seductively whispering in Xena’s ear:)_ “You’re right. Something is different this time. _(Sliding her hands through Xena’s arms to caress her breasts:)_ Here we have as much food, wine and hot water as we could possibly desire and a warm bed with clean sheets just calling our names.”  
 **Xena:** _(Placing her hands over Gabrielle’s:)_ “Well if that’s not a recipe for success, I don’t know what is.” _(Turning in Gabrielle’s arms, Xena captures her lips in a deep, fervent kiss.)  
_ ****

**Camelot. Castle Dungeons.**   
_(Torch in hand, Morgause walks past the empty cells to the end of the hallway. Checking that no one else is around, she uses her magic to move a stone wall aside. Headed down the many steps, Morgause walks down a long forgotten passageway which sinks ever deeper beneath the castle’s foundations. Finally reaching her destination, Morgause stops outside a large iron door. Opening the viewing hatch, she peers inside to see a bound and gagged Lily sitting in a chair. Enjoying the girl’s struggles, Morgause smiles before closing the hatch once more.)_


	22. Chapter 22

**Camelot.**  
 _(Elsa, Kristoff and Anna make their latest sweep of the castle while Anna explains what she saw at the marketplace.)_  
 **Anna:** “Why would she be cloaking her appearance from us if she didn’t feel guilty about something?”  
 **Elsa:** “I agree it’s more than a little suspect.”  
 **Anna:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Suspect? I’ll bet you anything that Morgause was the one who killed Lady Helen and pretended to be her at your birthday party.”  
 **Kristoff:** “Woah, that’s a pretty huge accusation. Do you have any proof of that?”  
 **Anna:** “I don’t need proof, it’s a gut feeling.”  
 **Kristoff:** “Okay, but Morgana would still have to have known about it if that’s true and Elsa thinks she’s innocent.”  
 **Elsa:** “I did not use the word ‘innocent’. She’s definitely up to something, but I don’t believe Morgana is fully aware of all Morgause’s movements.”  
 **Anna:** “You think Morgause did this by herself without Morgana’s knowledge?”  
 **Elsa:** “I don’t know, but one thing is for sure, Morgause is not acting alone.”

 **Maleficent’s Holding Cell.**  
 _(Deep beneath the castle, Maleficent is suspended by her wrists and feet against the wall. Opening the cell door, Aredian enters, a smug grin upon his face.)_  
 **Aredian:** “Ah, Maleficent. Well, I hope you’ve found some relief now that your ordeal is almost at an end.”  
 **Maleficent:** “Your concern is touching, Aredian. _(She spits at him:)_ Get out of my sight!”  
 **Aredian:** “Ha! Of course, I just thought you’d want to hear the news, that’s all.”  
 **Maleficent:** “What news?”  
 **Aredian:** “Your daughter is almost certain to be purchased by the end of the day. It seems Morgause has taken a liking to her.”  
 **Maleficent:** “Goad me all you want, old man. You are not a Dragonlord and therefore cannot hope to control my daughter. She will never answer to you.”  
 **Aredian:** “Perhaps not. Then again, I’ve always found that people will do pretty much anything, if given the proper motivation. Say for instance, watching her mother being slowly tortured to death?”  
 **Maleficent:** “And what would that prove?”  
 **Aredian:** “That she loves you? That the familial bond is strong even between half-breed atrocities? It does not matter. Once I convince your daughter to change willingly into her dragon form, Morgause has a spell that will keep her trapped that way indefinitely.” _(He turns to leave.)_  
 **Maleficent:** “Wait! _(Aredian stops:)_ I won’t fight you any longer, I give you my word. Have them take me instead, please. Just let my daughter go.”  
 **Aredian:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Oh, I don’t bargain with monsters.”  
 _(He walks out of the cell and locks the door, chuckling darkly as he leaves.)_  
 ****

 **Council Chamber.**  
 _(Morgana and Morgause discuss strategy.)_  
 **Morgana:** “So is it still your belief that Ella, will seek her vengeance upon Regina?”  
 **Morgause:** “Undoubtedly. However, there are always contingencies if she does not.”  
 **Morgana:** “You speak of Mordred, I take it?”  
 **Morgause:** _(Hesitates:)_ “Naturally. If all else fails, he is in position to implement our last resort.”  
 **Morgana:** “So, our last resort, according to you, would also be our only contingency. You’re certain there are no other plans I need to know about?”  
 **Morgause:** _(Considers her sister for a long moment:)_ “No, Sister.”  
 **Morgana:** "Excellent. Then I see no reason as to why we cannot begin preparations for Emma Swan’s trial.”  
 **Morgause:** _(Nods:)_ “It shall be done, my Queen.”

**Storybrooke. Granny’s Diner.**  
 _(Emma and Regina return to the diner to hear the next challenge in the couples competition.)_  
 **Emma:** “You’ve got to be kidding.”  
 **Snow White:** “Well, we just thought that the first task showed how well you worked as a team, so this one should test how well you know your partner.”  
 **Regina:** “And you thought the best way to do that is if we swap jobs for a day?”  
 **Zelena:** “Not just jobs, clothes too. _(Considers:)_ We may let you keep your own hairstyles.”  
 **Snow White:** “Although bonus points would be awarded if you did decide to go the extra step.”  
 **Regina:** _(Folding her arms:)_ “I see, so you two are enjoying yourselves at our expense?”  
 **Snow White:** “Actually, it wasn’t our idea. Mulan and Ruby came up with this task.”  
 **Emma:** _(Flatly:)_ “Great.”  
 **Zelena:** “Oh what’s the big deal? You two are always trying to get into each other’s pants anyway, at least this time you’ll finally get to do it in front of that audience you’ve secretly wanted all these years.”  
 **Emma & Regina: **“What?”  
 **Zelena:** _(Laughs:)_ “Don’t try and deny it. You two are always doing it somewhere out in the open. _(To Snow:)_ You just know they want to get caught. _(Thinks:)_ Although probably not by you.”  
 **Snow White:** _(A little flustered:)_ “A-anyway we’re getting a little off track here. The winner of the next round will be the pair who most accurately plays the role of their partner.”  
 **Zelena:** “There you go, some role play thrown in too. Everyone’s happy.”  
 _(Zelena is all smiles while Emma and Regina glare at her and, groaning, Snow lowers her head onto the table.)  
_ ****

 **Wonderland. The Boro Grove.**  
 _(Will arrives, dropping his torch and calling out for Ella.)  
_ **Will:** “Ella! Ella! Ella, are you ohh, _(Dodges a purple spray:)_ not today!”  
 **Ella:** _(Gasps and runs towards him:)_ “You’re here!” _(They hug.)_  
 **Will:** “Found ya. And you’re in one piece. I guess we’re both okay. You had me worried for a bit.”  
 **Ella:** “Don’t worry about anything. Everything is wonderful here. _(Excitedly:)_ You’ve got to see this!” _(Ella grabs Will’s hand and pulls him along the grove.)_  
 **Will:** “Slow down.”  
 **Ella:** “Come on!”  
 _(They come to a circle of flowers on the ground. In the middle of which is Ella’s sword with the necklace wrapped around it.)  
_ **Will:** “What the hell is that?”  
 **Ella:** _(Giddily:)_ “I made it. Isn’t it pretty?”  
 **Will:** _(Looking around, mutters under his breath:)_ “What the bloody hell is going on here? _(Sees the Carpenter smiling at him:)_ Who’s that?”  
 **Ella:** “Oh. That’s just the Carpenter. Don’t worry about him.”  
 **Will:** “Right. Don’t worry about the man with the saw and the scary grin.”  
 **Ella:** _(Picking a flower:)_ “Exactly.”  
 **Will:** “Um how long have you been here, Ella?”  
 **Ella:** “I don’t remember. A while.”  
 **Will:** “And you took the necklace off and just stopped everything to pick flowers? With your mother still out there?”  
 **Ella:** _(Thinks, scrunching up her nose:)_ “Yes?”  
 **Will:** “Why would you do that?”  
 **Ella:** “Because it makes me happy.” _(Ella blithely stoops down to pick more flowers while Will stares at her with concern.)_

**Storybrooke. Forest.**  
 _(A large crowd has gathered in an open field, just outside the mouth of the woods.)_  
 **Gabrielle:** _(Readjusting Xena’s armour:)_ “I remember this being a lot baggier last time I wore it.” _(Ruby and Mulan, who are watching this with great interest, can’t help but comment.)_  
 **Ruby:** “That’s probably because you weren’t as buff back then.”  
 **Mulan:** “I’ll say.”  
 **Gabrielle:** _(Pursing her lips:)_ “You know I’m used to being ogled by sleazy guys in taverns, but you two are something else.”  
 **Ruby:** “Hey, we’re not ‘ogling’, we’re 'fangirling’.”  
 **Mulan:** “There’s a difference.”  
 **Gabrielle:** “The producers of that show really took liberties with my scrolls. Half the things on there Xena and I never actually did.”  
 **Mulan:** “Well, we know about Hades. Zelena killed him.”  
 **Ruby:** “And Poseidon’s still ruling the oceans with Ursula, but are you trying to tell us you never met Caesar or Cecrops or Joxer?”  
 **Xena:** _(Stepping out from behind a tree:)_ “Oh, Joxer was very real.”  
 _(Mulan and Ruby’s mouths drop. Smirking at their reactions, Gabrielle turns and gazes longingly at Xena herself.)_  
 **Gabrielle:** “Wow. Xena, you look amazing.”  
 **Xena:** “Oh give me a break, Gabrielle. You’ve seen me with a lot less clothes than this.”  
 **Mulan:** _(Raising a hand:)_ “Not that I’m complaining…”  
 **Ruby:** “No, we’re definitely not complaining.”  
 **Mulan:** “But aren’t you supposed to be wearing Gabrielle’s clothes?”  
 **Xena:** “Tried. _(Shakes her head:)_ Velvet just isn’t me, so I’ve compromised. Gabrielle is an Amazon Queen, so, seeing as Regina is also known as the Evil Queen, I thought I’d even the odds.”  
 **Gabrielle:** “Oh there’s nothing evil about that outfit.”  
 _(Xena winks and gives her a very Miss Amphipolis-esque spin.)_  
 **Ruby:** _(Clearing her throat:)_ “So ladies, shall we see what the crowd thinks?”  
 **Xena:** _(Looks to Gabrielle, who nods:)_ “Lead on, you two.”  
 _(Walking ahead of them, Mulan and Ruby step aside to reveal Xena and Gabrielle to the gathered masses. While the crowd cheers their approval, we see David standing at the back watching on. Just as Xena and Gabrielle begin to demonstrate their fighting skills by sparring with Mulan and Ruby, a car horn sounds behind him. Turning, he sees Snow waving from the passenger seat while Regina pulls up beside him, driving Emma’s yellow bug.)_  
 **Regina:** “Get in loser, we’re going to the Mayor’s office.”  
 ****

 **Outside Town Hall.**  
 _(Parking up, Regina steps out of the car, stamp in hand.)_  
 **Regina:** “Before we go in, you two need your hands stamped. I’ve put the same protection spell around town hall and my office.”  
 **Snow White:** _(Smiling, extends her hand:)_ "You look so adorable, just like Emma.”  
 **Regina:** “Oh, please. The only thing I’m wearing of Emma’s you can see is her jacket. The rest are Roni’s clothes. Turns out Roni and Emma have the same taste.”  
 **David:** “What do you mean ‘the only thing we can see’?”  
 **Regina:** _(Unashamedly:)_ “What do you think I mean? _(Enjoying both Snow and David’s wince when they both realise just what other item of clothing of Emma’s Regina could be wearing:)_ Come on, they’re waiting inside.”

**Mayor’s Office.**  
 _(Beaming at the sight of her wife and daughter behind the desk, Regina walks over to them. Kissing Emma before lifting Maria out of the carrier and into her arms, Regina turns to the Charmings.)_  
 **Regina:** “So, what do you think?”  
 **Snow White:** _(Smiles:)_ “I think she looks at home behind the Mayor’s desk.”  
 **Emma:** “Well I’ve been over, on top of and under it, so why not, right? _(At David’s grimace:)_ Sorry. Were you guys followed?”  
 **Regina:** “I don’t think so, but we’ll soon find out if anyone’s listening in should a large tree appear in the corner of the office.”  
 **Emma:** “Good, so where are we?”  
 **David:** “Merida’s positioned her people at the border while Robin and his men are working out their game plan in the forest.”  
 **Snow White:** “I’ve spoken with Tiana and Jasmine and they’ve both briefed their soldiers.”  
 **Emma:** “Great, and the Fairies?”  
 **Snow White:** _(Nods:)_ “Blue and Tinker Bell each have teams ready to go at a moment’s notice.”  
 **David:** “Grumpy and the remaining Dwarves have been speaking with the Munchkins and with Zelena’s help they’re ready to attack via the tunnel systems.”  
 **Regina:** “Excellent. With Xena, Gabrielle, Mulan, Emma and I leading the charge with Lancelot and his knights, I can’t see how Camelot has a chance.”  
 **David:** “Be that as it may, you know my thoughts on all this. I still don’t think attacking Morgana and Morgause is the right play. Not when we have no idea how powerful their magic is.”  
 **Emma:** “Dad, we’ve done things your way long enough. We’ve played the waiting game, now it’s time to act. One way or the other we need to find Lily and Maleficent. If it turns out they are being held in Camelot and we do nothing, can you really live with that decision?”  
 **Snow White:** “I can if it means keeping you safe.”  
 _(Regina and Emma exchange surprised looks.)_  
 **Emma:** “I appreciate that, Mom, but as you guys have told me, helping people no matter the cost, should always be the first and only choice.”  
 ****

 **Camelot. Underground Holding Cell.**  
 _(Still tied to her chair, Lily is rudely awakened by Aredian, who throws a bucket of water over her.)_  
 **Aredian:** “Oh, I’m sorry, I heard you’d been asking for water earlier? _(Chuckles, to Guards:)_ Watch her, I’ll be back with my instruments shortly.”

_(Aredian leaves while the two guards stand outside her cell. Unbeknownst to any of them, Lily has managed to fray the rope binding her hands behind her back.)_   
****

**Wonderland. The Boro Grove.  
** _(Will is anxious to leave.)  
_ **Will:** “Come on, Ella. We’ve got to find your mum, remember?”  
 **Ella:** “Maybe in a little while. Have you felt the bark on this tree? It’s lovely.”  
 **Will:** _(Ella skips away:)_ “I don’t want to feel the bloody bark. I want you to snap out of it.”  
 **Ella:** “Snap out of what?”  
 **Will:** “Ella, what’s wrong with you?”  
 **Ella:** “Nothing! For the first time in my life, nothing’s wrong. I’m happy. He’s happy. Why aren’t you?”  
 _(While Ella skips away, Will turns his attention to the Carpenter.)  
_ **Will:** _(Standing directly in front of him:)_ “What have you done to Ella? _(No response:)_ I said, what did you do to her? _(Again, no reply:)_ Listen, I’m more of a lover, generally. But if you don’t talk, I will knock an answer out of you. _(Grabbing the man by the shirt, Will is about to hit him when a leaf sprouts out of the Carpenter’s neck:)_ Mate, you got something. _(Walking around the man to look closer, Will finally notices that the Carpenter’s lower body has turned into a tree. Backing away:)_ Bloody hell! _(Bumping into a tree, Will turns and sees a face carved into the wood:)_ Oh, God. _(Looking at the other trees, he sees yet more faces:)_ This is not good.”  
 **Carpenter:** _(Serenely:)_ “It makes you want to stay.”  
 **Will:** _(Takes off running:)_ “Ella! Ella! Ella! _(Catching up with her:)_ Ella, we have to get out of here right bloody now. Ella.”  
 **Ella:** _(Blankly:)_ “Who’s Ella?”

**Storybrooke. Swan-Mills House. Maria’s Nursery.**  
 _(Emma stands over Maria’s crib watching her sleep. Glancing at Regina, she notices the huge smile on her face.)_  
 **Emma:** _(Returning the smile:)_ “What is it?”  
 **Regina:** _(Shrugs:)_ “This. Us. You. Everything. I just… I’ve never been so happy in all my life. I almost feel like a child again.”  
 **Emma:** “Well, we are standing in a nursery.”  
 **Regina:** “No, it’s not just that. Even when I was a little girl, I never had as much fun as we do now.”  
 **Emma:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Hopefully you didn’t have _any_ fun like we do, back then.”  
 **Regina:** _(Rolling her eyes:)_ “I mean the silliness, the adventures, the people in our lives. Our family. It makes me feel as though we’ve really made it, you know? That we’ve really beaten the odds.”  
 **Emma:** _(Placing her hand on Regina’s:)_ “Me too. I couldn’t be happier. Although, _(Begins stroking the back of Regina’s hand in a playful manner:)_ as much as I enjoy the giddy, child-like Regina, I had hoped that the Sheriff Swan-Mills version might like to come out and play?”  
 **Regina:** “Oh really?”  
 **Emma:** “Mmhmm.”  
 **Regina:** “Well that can be arranged, but I thought that could wait for another evening.”  
 **Emma:** “Oh. _(Slightly disappointed:)_ I guess you’re right, we probably should get an early night before tomorrow.”  
 **Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “No, silly. I just meant that I had something else in mind for tonight.”  
 **Emma:** “Ooh. Do tell.”  
 **Regina:** “Oh no, this one will be much more fun if I just show you. But it will take a little while to get ready. So, why don’t you give me five minutes, and then come find me.”  
 **Emma:** _(Reluctantly releases Regina’s fingers as she backs out of the room:)_ “Five minutes?”  
 **Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “A quick five, I promise. Oh, and Emma?”  
 **Emma:** “Hm?”  
 **Regina:** _(Covers her eyes with her hands:)_ “No peeking.”  
 _(Upon seeing the pure joy and excitement on her wife’s face, Emma concludes that there is nothing she would not do to make Regina happy.)  
_ ****

 **Wonderland. The Boro Grove.** _  
(While Ella begins making herself a daisy-chain tiara, Will has other ideas.)_ **  
Will:** “All right, that’s enough. You don’t remember the search for your mother. You don’t remember yourself. Well, no more arguments. _(Grabs Ella’s hand and pulls her to her feet:)_ We’re going.”  
 **Ella:** “Go where?”  
 **Will:** “The hell out of here. Look, Ella! You see all these trees? They all used to be people. That’s what’s gonna happen to you if you stay. So I’m getting you out.” _(Ella wrenches her arm out of Will’s grip.)  
_ **Ella:** “No! _(Runs back and picks up her sword:)_ I don’t want to go! I’m not leaving! _(Slashes the air:)_ Stay away from me!”  
 **Will:** “Easy. _(Ella slashes again:)_ Easy!”  
 **Ella:** “I won’t go! You can’t make me go! Just leave me alone! Let me stay!”  
 **Will:** “I don’t wanna hurt you, Ella, but you’re not yourself.”  
 **Ella:** “I’m better! I’m the person I’ve always wanted to be! I’m happy!”  
 **Will:** “This place isn’t making you happy! It’s not real happiness! Believe me. I know the difference when I see it.”  
 **Ella:** “And why is that?!”  
 **Will:** “Listen. There’s something I never told you before. When my heart was ripped from me, I mean, literally taken from my chest, I thought that hole could never be filled. And then I got it back and since then, I’ve tried everything I can to always do the right thing. Maybe that’s why I can’t let this happen.”  
 _(Will tries to pull Ella’s sword away from her.)  
_ **Ella:** “Stop!”  
 **Will:** “Give me the sword, Ella! _(Ella throws him to the ground. Landing hard, Will sits up and notices that Ella’s lower half is also turning into a tree. Stands:)_ Ella, I can’t make you go.”  
 **Ella:** “Exactly.”  
 **Will:** “No, I mean it. I can’t make you. I can’t take you. I can’t force you. Because in this place the only way out is wanting to go. So please, Ella, just come with me. Oh, bloody hell, Ella. Look at ya! _(Ella looks down at herself:)_ Please just come with me.”  
 **Ella:** “No. I’m not going anywhere. I finally found a home.”

**Camelot. Dungeons.**  
 _(Kristoff wearily follows Anna and Elsa through the dungeons yet again.)_  
 **Kristoff:** “Guys, how many more times are we going to come down here? It’s not like we’re suddenly going to find-”  
 **Anna & Elsa: **“Shh!”  
 _(Moving quickly into an unoccupied cell, the trio hide in the darkness as Aredian emerges from behind the false stone wall, whistling merrily to himself. Once he passes, Elsa and Anna rush to the wall before it seals itself.)_  
 **Elsa:** “Wait. Anna, please, it could be dangerous. Why don’t you and Kristoff go for help and I’ll-”  
 **Anna:** “What are you crazy? You’re not going down there by yourself. Tell her, Kristoff.”  
 **Kristoff:** “Absolutely, we go together or not at all.”  
 _(Elsa smiles at this, still worried for their safety, but pleased not to be facing whatever lies at the end of the steep tunnel alone.)  
_ ****

 **Storybrooke. Swan-Mills House.**  
 _(Tiptoeing down the hall after three minutes and two seconds, Emma hopes to catch a glimpse of Regina’s planned surprise. Before she can push open the door however, Emma hears Regina speak.)_  
 **Regina:** “Come in, Madam Mayor. _(Smiling when Emma enters sheepishly:)_ I knew you couldn’t wait the full five minutes.”  
 **Emma:** _(Stepping into the room and closing the door:)_ “You’d be supremely disappointed if I did.”  
 _(Turning towards the sound of her wife’s voice, Emma gasps when she sees Regina sitting on the edge of the table in front of the vanity mirror clad in a leather halter top, and not much else.)_  
 **Regina:** “Good evening, Madam Mayor.”  
 **Emma:** _(Approaching:)_ “Good evening… Mistress?”  
 **Regina:** “Really?”  
 **Emma:** _(Stops walking, whispers:)_ “Well, what are you supposed to be?”  
 **Regina:** “This is my version of what an Amazon Queen would wear.”  
 **Emma:** “So now you’re an Amazon? _(Notices the stockings and heels:)_ Do Amazon’s wear heels?”  
 **Regina:** “This one does.”  
 **Emma:** “Mm, how silly of me.”  
 **Regina:** “Don’t you like it?”  
 **Emma:** _(Scoffs:)_ “You know I do. It’s just… it looks more like S&M gear than battle armour.”  
 **Regina:** “Well, it did come with a pair of these.”  
 _(Regina holds up a pair of handcuffs.)_  
 **Emma:** “Ah, so this _is_ an undercover operation. Very tricky Sheriff Swan-Mills. So I assume you know your Miranda rights?”  
 **Regina:** _(Lifting an eyebrow:)_ “Of course I do. I have the right to be picked up by a woman in uniform.”  
 **Emma:** _(Resumes her approach:)_ “Uh huh.”  
 **Regina:** “I have the right to be handcuffed and stripped-searched.”  
 **Emma:** _(Chuckles and lifts Regina into her arms:)_ “You most certainly do.”  
 **Regina:** “Anything I see or touch must be held against me.”  
 **Emma:** _(Depositing Regina gently on the bed:)_ “Yes, Ma'am.”  
 **Regina:** “I have the right to bare arms, chest and legs.”  
 **Emma:** “Just give me a minute to work out how to take this thing off you and I’ll be right on that.”  
 **Regina:** “Wait, who’s arresting who here?”  
 **Emma:** _(Leaning down for a kiss:)_ “Oh, you captured my heart years ago, officer.”  
 ****

 **Camelot. Underground Cell.**  
 _(One of the guards enters Lily’s cell, placing his sword against the wall.)_  
 **Guard 2:** “What are you doing? He said watch her.”  
 **Guard 1:** “What do you think I’m doing? I’m just getting a better look, is all. _(Creepily, the guard approaches the bound woman. Placing his hands on his knees, he bends down to stare at her:)_ So you’re some kind of fire breathing dragon, huh? You don’t look too scary to me.”  
 **Guard 2:** “Come on, get out of there.”  
 **Guard 1:** _(Ignoring him:)_ “Don’t mind him. _(Stroking her face with the back of his hand:)_ You know what? If you promise to play nice, I’ll remove that gag and give you something more fun to do with that pretty mouth.”  
 _(Shakily, Lily nods her head. Emboldened by this, the guard reaches up and removes the gag.)_  
 **Lily:** “Thank you.”  
 _(Swinging her arm around from behind her back, Lily embeds a broken piece of wood from her chair into the guard’s temple, killing him instantly. Reaching the guard’s weapon first, Lily uses it against the second guard, slashing him twice across the chest. Catching the man’s body and easing him silently to the ground, Lily relieves the dead man of his sword before running for the door and heading down the long, dark passageway.)_


	23. Chapter 23

**Giant Campsite.**   
_(Andre begins whistling a tune.)_   
****

**Dwarf Campsite.**  
 _(Richard continues the tune and adds a few finger snaps.)_  
 **Richard:** ♪ Let’s go and pop a few Giants ♪  
 **Dwarf 1:** ♪ Kick some Gargantuan butt ♪  
 **Dwarf 2:** ♪ Hack out those huge knobby kneecaps ♪  
 **All Dwarfs:** ♪ And make them keep their big mouths shut ♪  
♪ Someone ♪  
♪ Has got to cut them down to size ♪  
♪ Someone ♪  
 **Richard:** ♪ And we’re the ones who will climb them ♪  
♪ And slap their fat faces ♪

**Storybrooke. Main Street.**   
_(Now back in their own clothing, Xena, Gabrielle, Regina and Emma speak with Tiana covertly at her food truck. Alice cheerily offers Xena a beignet, which after some hesitation, the warrior princess tries and devours quickly.)_

**Regina:** “Is everything in place?”  
 **Tiana:** _(Nods:)_ “I’ve spoken with Jasmine and Merida, we’re as ready as we can be.”  
 **Emma:** “You just got back from Wonderland, right? Did you happen to see Will and Ella?”  
 **Tiana:** “I saw Will and we worked out a few things. He was going to find Ella when I left him.”  
 **Regina:** “Find her?”  
 **Tiana:** “Yeah, there was a whole thing with the Caterpillar that I don’t want to get into, but they got separated.”  
 **Emma:** “And what about Henry?”  
 **Tiana:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “Didn’t see him.”  
 **Regina:** “Well what about Will, did he mention seeing him?”  
 **Tiana:** “Will just said he was going to find Ella, I assume if Henry were with them it would’ve come up. I’m not sure what Henry’s up to lately.”  
 ****

 **Giant Campsite.  
Henry: **♪ Let’s mess a whole bunch of Dwarves up ♪  
 **Giant 1:** ♪ Stomp on those wee little tots ♪  
 **Giant 2:** ♪ Laugh at their wee little biceps ♪  
 **All Giants:** ♪ And itsy-bitsy you-know-whats ♪  
♪ Someone ♪  
♪ Should punch their beady little eyes ♪  
♪ Someone ♪  
 **Henry:** ♪ When we’re done squishing the runts ♪  
♪ There won’t be any traces ♪  
 ****

 **Neutral Territory.  
** _(Roberta tries to sing some sense into them.)  
_ **Roberta:** ♪ Listen, people ♪  
♪ There’s no need to fight ♪  
♪ Holy freakin’ cow ♪  
♪ You’re the same damn height ♪  
♪ Dwarf or Giant ♪  
♪ Both will die tonight ♪  
♪ There must be a way I can make things right ♪

**Wonderland. The Boro Grove.  
** _(Will continues to reason with Ella.)  
_ **Will:** “We’re running out of time, Ella. _(Slowly moving towards her:)_ You have to make a choice.”  
 **Ella:** “Don’t come any closer.”  
 **Will:** _(Stops:)_ “This place can only make you stay if you want to. _(Bends down and picks up the necklace:)_ So I’m gonna help you remember, even if it kills me. _(Walks over to her, holding up the necklace:)_ You know who this belongs to? It was your mother’s. And you’ve been fighting like hell to get to her.”  
 _(Suddenly, Will’s hands are trapped by large vines coming from the forest floor.)_  
 **Ella:** “Stop it. I’m happy here.”  
 **Will:** “You can kill me. Become a bloody tree. Stay here forever. But you’ll never be truly happy until you find what you’re looking for. _(Struggling with the vines which have his arms pulled out to his sides and pulling him to his knees:)_ The Ella I know would never give up on that.”  
 **Ella:** “Please stop it.”  
 **Will:** _(Shakes his head:)_ “No.”  
 _(Will tosses the necklace and Ella catches it. Seeming to remember, Ella stares at the necklace then up at Will, who is slowly being squeezed to death. Staring at the necklace again, she sees images of Cecelia flash in her mind’s eye.)_  
 **Ella:** “Mother. _(The vines release Will, dropping him to the ground. Looking around:)_ What are these? _(Using her sword she cuts herself free:)_ Get off me! Let me go!”  
 **Will:** _(Getting to his feet:)_ “Yes, that’s it. Bloody brilliant, Ella!”  
 **Ella:** “I… remember… I know what I have to do.”  
 ****

 **Open Field.  
** _(The Giants and Dwarves head towards each other from either side of the valley.)_  
 **Giants:** ♪ It’s time to finish the Dwarves off ♪  
 **Dwarves:** ♪ It’s time to take down the Giants ♪  
 **Roberta:** ♪ There’s no need to fight ♪  
 **Giants:** ♪ Rip out their teeth and their eardrums ♪  
 **Dwarves:** ♪ Kidneys and tonsils and livers ♪  
 **Roberta:** ♪ You’re the same damn height ♪  
 **Dwarves:** ♪ Gonna cream those Giants ♪  
 **Giants:** ♪ Dwarves ♪  
♪ We really, really hate those guys ♪  
 **Roberta:** ♪ You’re just the same ♪  
 **Dwarves:** ♪ Really hate those Giants ♪  
 **Giants:** ♪ Dwarves ♪  
 **All:** ♪ Let’s put ‘em in their places ♪

_(Richard and Henry step forward, circling each other, snapping fingers.)  
_ **Richard:** ♪ I’m gonna kill me a Giant ♪  
 **Henry:** ♪ Bring it ♪ _(Whistles:)_  
♪ You dwarf! ♪  
 _(The singing ends and the fighting begins.)  
_ ****

 **Camelot. Underground Tunnel.**  
 _(Running along the darkened passageway, Lily heads towards the only other cell. Smashing the lock with the hilt of her sword, Lily pulls open the door and hurries inside.)_  
 **Lily:** "Mom!”  
 **Maleficent:** “Lily! Are you all right?”  
 **Lily:** “Nothing a little payback wouldn’t cure.”  
 **Maleficent:** _(While Lily starts cutting her restraints:)_ “Remember when we first met, I told you I didn’t want revenge anymore?”  
 **Lily:** _(Cutting the last rope free:)_ “Yeah?”  
 **Maleficent:** “Well screw that. _(Rubbing her wrist:)_ Let’s roast these bastards.”  
 **Lily:** “Now you’re talking.”  
 _(Both mother and daughter’s eyes flash with a fiery intensity.)  
_ ****

 **Council Chamber.**  
 _(Standing with his arms folded, Aredian watches the sisters argue with much interest.)_  
 **Morgana:** “I knew you were up to something! This is too much.”  
 **Aredian:** _(Sighs:)_ “It appears Camelot has chosen the wrong sister for its Queen.”  
 **Morgana:** “I should have had you executed when I had the chance!”  
 **Morgause:** “Do not fret, sister. As hostages, those women would be of great value to us, but as Dragons? We would be unstoppable.”  
 **Morgana:** “No. It’s barbaric. How can I possibly go along with such a thing when it was this sort of persecution we despised our father for? Morgause, if you were to do this, it would make us no better than Uther.” _  
_

**Maleficent:** _(Now standing in the doorway:)_ “Oh, if ifs and buts were candy and nuts, we’d all have a merry Christmas. _(Sauntering into the room, an eerie calmness to her demeanour:)_ I’m afraid your sister already stepped over the line when she helped kidnap my daughter. _(Lily follows Maleficent into the room, allowing her mother to have her moment. To Morgause:)_ You seem surprised.”  
 **Morgause:** “Hardly. I know what you’re capable of.”  
 **Maleficent:** “Oh, Sweetie. You have no idea.” _(Not waiting for Maleficent’s wrath, Morgause summons a pillar of fire and pushes it towards mother and daughter. Before Maleficent can send a counter spell however, Elsa enters the room and blasts Morgause with a flurry of snow. The blizzard is so powerful it throws the woman in red backwards, knocking her unconscious. When all eyes fall upon him, Aredian does the only thing he can think of and grabs Morgana. Pulling a dagger from his boot, he holds it against her neck.)_

**Kristoff:** “He can’t be serious, right?”  
 **Morgana:** “Aredian, think carefully about what you’re doing. You will never escape from Camelot alive.”  
 **Aredian:** “I will if you value your own life. Hmm?”  
 _(Her eyes glowing, Lily uses her powers to heat up the blade in Aredian’s hand, causing him to drop it. Morgana elbows him in the gut and frees herself from his grasp. Staggering over to the window, Aredian’s eyes widen as he witnesses Maleficent’s transformation up close. Snarling, Maleficent roars with fury and flame, sending a torrent of fire towards the man. Scorched by the heat of the fire, Aredian falls backwards through the window and plummets, screaming, to his death, landing with a sickening thud on the ground below.)_  
 ****

 **Giants Vs. Dwarves Battlefield.  
Henry: **“Take that, you dwarf!”  
 **Titan:** “I’m a Giant!”  
 **Henry:** “Oh, sorry, sorry.”  
 **Richard:** _(Hits a man with his club:)_ “Yaah!”  
 **Dwarf:** “Ohh! What the… I’m a Dwarf!”  
 **Richard:** “Oh. My bad. _(The shouting and fighting continues. Richard hesitates, not knowing who to fight:)_ Everyone… time-out! _(The fighting stops:)_ Show of hands… Who here’s a Dwarf? _(Half the men raise their hands:)_ Right. And who’s a Giant? _(The other half of the indistinguishable men raise their hands:)_ Well, this isn’t going to work.”  
 **Henry:** “Okay, okay. Let’s go shirts and skins. _(A horse whinnies in the distance. Everyone turns to see Roberta using the horse to pull the taller part of the bridge down, merging it with the lower half:)_ Roberta, what are you doing?”

**Roberta:** “Fixing the bridge. You’re fighting over nothing. _(Dismounts:)_ You’ve been so busy arguing this whole journey that you can’t see that you actually need each other.”  
 **Henry:** “Ha! Please. I do not need him.”  
 **Roberta:** “What’s been your sole purpose this entire time, huh?”  
 **Henry:** “I’ve been trying to find Ella.”  
 **Roberta:** “Mm. And how many men have you got to join your quest?”  
 **Henry:** “Well, I-”  
 **Roberta:** “One.”  
 **Richard:** “You got someone to join you? Who is it? Do I know him?”  
 **Henry:** “You, Richard. She’s talking about you.”  
 **Richard:** “Oh.”  
 **Henry:** _(Sighs:)_ “Roberta’s right. I’m sorry. I’ve been using so many horrible words to describe you that… I’ve forgotten the one that describes you best.”  
 **Richard:** “Musky?”  
 **Henry:** “Loyal. _(Throws down his club and offers his hand:)_ Forgive me. Rejoin my quest.”  
 **Richard:** _(Shaking his hand:)_ “It would be my honor.”  
 **Roberta:** “Actually, no, not so much. Richard and I have a Kingdom to reclaim, remember?”  
 **Richard:** “Ah yes, that. Sorry old chap. Wait a minute, I’ve got the perfect solution. _(Richard turns away while Roberta and Henry exchange curious looks:)_ But first, I must ask… _(Turning back to face them, dragon in hand:)_ Do you believe that Tad Cooper is actually a dragon?”  
 **Henry:** _(Sighs:)_ “I believe… You believe he is.”  
 **Richard:** _(Smiles:)_ “I knew it. _(To the dragon:)_ Do you hear that? He believes in us, Tad Cooper.”  
 _(Richard and Roberta discuss something while Henry addresses the Giants and Dwarves.)  
_ **Henry:** “Right, well, now all the fighting’s over, off to find my fiancee.”  
 **Dwarf Leader:** “Actually, I think we need to bow out. Before we do any more fighting, I think there’s a certain bridge that needs our attention. What say you, Giant?”  
 **Andre:** “Right you are, Dwarf. Right you are. Now, give me that little hand of yours.” _(All the men cheer as the two leaders shake hands. Pleased by this, Henry turns to see Richard and Roberta stood beside an enormous, red-eyed dragon.)  
_ **Richard:** _(Beaming:)_ “Isn’t he wonderful?”  
 **Henry:** “He’s… magnificent.”  
 **Roberta:** “He’s very intelligent, too. Just tell him where you want to go and he’ll take you.”  
 **Henry:** “You’re… giving me your dragon?”  
 **Richard:** “We’re loaning him to you. Just until you find your girl and then you can bring him back to us on your way home.”  
 **Henry:** “Guys, I don’t know what to say.”  
 **Richard:** “Well just don’t say anything mean or you’ll knock his confidence again.”  
 **Henry:** “I wouldn’t dream of it.”  
 ****

 **Storybrooke. Main Street.**  
 _(Emma and Regina leave Granny’s Diner just in time to see the tallest turret of Camelot’s castle explode and two dragons soaring into the sky.)_  
 **Regina:** _(Smirking:)_ "I never get tired of seeing her fly.”  
 **Emma:** _(Squinting:)_ “Is that… Kristoff on her back?”  
 **Regina:** “I think so… _(Pointing:)_ and that’s Anna and Elsa riding on Lily’s.”  
 **Emma:** “I guess we better call off the attack.”  
 **Regina:** _(Nods, then notices something:)_ “If that’s Mal and Lily, then who’s that?”  
 _(Regina and Emma watch as a third dragon flies through the air heading in the opposite direction. The whooping and yelling coming from the man riding the beast lets them know exactly who it is.)_  
 **Regina and Emma:** “Henry!”


	24. Chapter 24

**Wonderland.**  
 _(Ella and Will walk by a quiet stream, Ella grimacing and holding her stomach.)_  
 **Ella:** “Ohh. Thank you.”  
 **Will:** “Just trying to get square for once. That’s one less I owe ya.”  
 **Ella:** “I’ve never felt anything like that. All my troubles just lifted away. Now it’s all just coming back all at once. There’s this pain in my heart.”  
 **Will:** _(Putting his arm around her:)_ “But you’re gonna be fine. Good as new. Now we can get back to finding your mum.”  
 **Ella:** _(Stops walking:)_ “My mother is dead.”  
 **Will:** “Don’t say that, we’ll find her.”  
 **Ella:** “No, Will. I know she’s dead.”  
 **Will:** “Oh yeah? How do you know?”  
 **Ella:** “A friend of yours, Elizabeth? She took me to an Oracle and she allowed me to speak with my mother from the other side.”  
 **Will:** “Bloody hell. What did she say?”  
 **Ella:** “She told me who killed her.”  
 **Will:** “Who was it?”  
 **Ella:** _(Shaking her head, continues walking:)_ “I have to get home.”  
 **Will:** “Hang on, we come all this way, you find out what happened to your mother and now you want to go home?”  
 **Ella:** “Please, Will.”  
 **Will:** _(Looks at her closely:)_ “You know who it is, dontcha? You know who killed her and they’re in Storybrooke. I’m right, aren’t I?”  
 **Ella:** “This has nothing to do with you.”  
 **Will:** “It has everything to do with me! I’m the one who showed you round this bloody place. I’m the one Emma and Regina will blame when you end up taking your revenge on your mother’s killer.”  
 **Ella:** _(Tenses slightly at the sound of Regina’s name:)_ “Trust me, that won’t be an issue.”  
 **Will:** _(Blocking her path:)_ “Listen, _(Ella tries to pass him:)_ just listen will ya! You can’t go around murdering people, that ain’t the answer. Didn’t you learn that from what happened with Madelena?”  
 **Ella:** “The only reason I didn’t kill Madelena is because someone got in my way. That won’t happen again.”  
 **Will:** “Look, I know you’re angry and you’ve had a long journey, but you need to take a minute to think about this. We just passed a stream back there, why don’t you stay here and I’ll fetch us some water. It’ll help you think straight.”  
 _(Ella says nothing, but nods. Will leaves to fetch the water. As soon as he’s out of sight, Ella runs in the opposite direction. Coming to a clearing, Ella stops and clutches her stomach once again. Then, upon hearing her name being called, she looks up into the sky. Waving down at her, riding on the back of a dragon, is Henry. Swooping down to land several feet away, Henry dismounts the beast and runs to Ella. They embrace.)_  
 **Henry:** “I’m so glad I found you. I don’t know what I would’ve done if-”  
 **Ella:** “I’m fine. Wonderful in fact.”  
 **Henry:** _(Notices her holding her stomach:)_ “Are you sure? Oh god, you’re not hurt are you?”  
 **Ella:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “It’s just a cramp, I’ve been running pretty hard lately.”  
 **Henry:** _(Nods, relieved:)_ “Where’s Will?”  
 **Ella:** “Oh, he’s… on another adventure somewhere. We already said our goodbyes, so I’m ready to leave.”  
 **Henry:** “Really? That’s great… so you found something out about your mother?”

**Ella:** _(Hesitates:)_ “I have some leads I need to follow up on, but I just can’t wait to get home. I’ve missed you so much. _(She hugs him again, unable to hide the pain on her face for much longer:)_ Let’s go home, Henry.”  
 **Henry:** _(Holds her, smiling:)_ “You got it. Hey, have you ever ridden a dragon before?”  
 **Ella:** _(Wipes her eyes, then releases him, smiling:)_ “Nope, I sure haven’t.”  
 **Henry:** “Well at least I get to be here for your first time.”  
 **Ella:** _(Motioning for him to lead:)_ “Let’s do this.”  
 _(Henry takes her hand and leads them back to Tad Cooper. Casting an anxious glance back towards the trees, Ella has a look of quiet determination on her face.)  
_ ****

 **Kingdom of Valencia.**  
 _(After flying across several realms, Henry and Ella land in an open field just outside Valencia.)_  
 **Richard:** “Aw did you see that? What a smooth landing! _(When Ella and Henry dismount, Richard hurries over to the dragon and pats its neck:)_ You are such a good boy, Tad Cooper, yes you are!”  
 **Roberta:** “I didn’t think we’d be seeing each other so soon?”  
 **Henry:** “Neither did I, but Ella insisted we fly home straight away.”  
 **Roberta:** _(To Ella:)_ “Did you find what you were looking for?”  
 _(Ella merely nods but says nothing.)_  
 **Richard:** “Home? But you can’t go home yet, you have to help us storm the castle.”  
 **Roberta:** “Actually, there’s no need for any storming. ( _Pulls something from her bag:)_ All we have to do is swap this tiara Jasmine gave me with the one meant for Catrina’s coronation, and watch the sparks fly.”  
 **Henry:** “What does it do?”  
 **Roberta:** “It’s the Tiara of Truth. Anyone who wears it will be forced to show their true nature.”  
 **Richard:** “That’s brilliant! Henry. Ella. Surely you can join us for a quick adventure?”  
 **Henry:** “Well, what do you think?”  
 **Ella:** “I can’t. _(To Richard and Roberta:)_ I’m really sorry but I’ve already been away from home for so long, I really should go back and help Regina and Emma with the Thanksgiving preparations.”  
 **Richard:** “Thanksgiving! Oh how I miss Chef Vincenzo’s cooking. We simply must be restored to the throne before then.”  
 **Henry:** “Come on, Ella. Surely that can wait?”  
 **Ella:** _(Suddenly realising she can use this to her advantage:)_ “Tell you what, why don’t we fly back to Storybrooke, you drop me off and then come back and help Richard and Roberta?”  
 **Henry:** “Really?”  
 **Ella:** “Sure! You three don’t need my help. Besides I’m tired and in desperate need of a bath.”  
 **Richard:** “Well, I didn’t want to say anything-”  
 **Roberta:** _(Elbows him in the ribs:)_ “It’s settled then!”  
 **Henry:** “Great… but only if you’re sure?”  
 **Ella:** _(Smiles:)_ “I’m positive.”  
 ****

 **Storybrooke. Granny’s Diner.**  
 _(Having arrived battered, bruised but generally unscathed, Maleficent and Lily sit amongst the town leaders as they listen to Anna describe what happened. At the end of Anna’s tale, all eyes are upon Maleficent.)_  
 **Maleficent:** “Well, touched as I am by your concern, Lily and I aren’t the types who wait around to be rescued. That sounds more like your wife, David. Or indeed yourself, come to think of it.”  
 **David:** _(His arms folded, smiles:)_ “We’re just glad to have you home.”  
 **Regina:** “So, Morgana was in on it?”  
 **Maleficent:** _(Sighs:)_ “Is that the blonde or the brunette? You’ll forgive me if I forget the names of those I don’t care about.”  
 **Lily:** “Morgause was the one who kidnapped me. Whether Morgana knew or not, I couldn’t say.”  
 **Maleficent:** “Oh she’ll profess her innocence, the guilty always do.”  
 **Hook:** “I say we lay siege to Camelot immediately.”  
 **Maleficent:** “No. Lily and I are fine. A little shaken perhaps but we’ll survive.”  
 **Hook:** “This can’t go unanswered!”  
 **Maleficent:** “We already gave them what they deserved. The old bastard who held us captive is dead and our dear sweet Elsa over there gave blondie something to think about.”  
 **Regina:** “There’s no way Morgana can remain on the throne whether she was involved with the kidnappings or not. The leaders of the realms won’t allow it.”  
 **Maleficent:** _(To Hook:)_ “They’ll get what’s coming to them, but it won’t be coming from me, Lily or you. It’s over. The rest is just politics.”  
 **Hook:** “But-”  
 **Maleficent:** “I’m tired, Killian. I was tired before this and I’m even more so now. I want a vacation. You owe me a vacation after agreeing to marry you.”  
 **Hook:** “You mean our honeymoon?”  
 **Maleficent:** _(Smiles:)_ “Whatever you want to call it, you sap.”

_(Lily, who has been sitting between Emma and Elsa, flinches suddenly.)_  
 **Emma:** “Lily, are you okay?”  
 **Lily:** “Yeah, just… flashbacks. I think I may need to call in sick tomorrow, boss.”  
 **Emma:** _(Smirks:)_ “Not a problem.”  
 **Elsa:** “Lily isn’t going anywhere until she’s recovered. Apart from Arendelle, with me, right now.”  
 **Lily:** “Elsa, I’m fine.”  
 **Elsa:** “You are not fine. After what you’ve just gone through, ‘fine’ is the last thing you are.”  
 **Lily:** “Maybe, _(Putting a hand on Elsa’s hip:)_ but you are looking _very_ fine.”  
 **Elsa:** “Stop it, I know you’re hurting. _(Placing a tender hand on Lily’s cheek:)_ You forget, I know how you think. You’re not alone anymore, Lily, you don’t have to go through this by yourself.”  
 **Lily:** _(Softly:)_ “I know.”  
 **Elsa:** _(Raising her other hand to cup Lily’s face, Elsa leans in and gives her a tender kiss:)_ “Let me take you home and look after you.”  
 _(Lily nods, reaching up to take one of Elsa’s hands in her own and squeezing it.)  
_ ****

 **Camelot. Castle Chapel. Balcony.**  
 _(Morgana stands alone pondering her next move when Morgause enters.)_  
 **Morgana:** _(Noticing her travelling cloak:)_ “Morgause?”  
 **Morgause:** “I must leave, sister. I’ve come to say farewell.”  
 **Morgana:** “Farewell? You would leave me to deal with this mess alone?”  
 **Morgause:** “It is imperative that you distance yourself from me, place all of the blame onto my shoulders.”  
 **Morgana:** “You can’t believe I wish to stay here? The people did not love me before, once this plot is discovered I will be lucky to leave with my life.”  
 **Morgause:** “The throne of Camelot is your birthright, sister. I will not have it taken from you because of my actions.” _  
_

**Morgana:** _(Scoffs:)_ “I am no longer Queen, how could I be?”  
 **Morgause:** _(Holding Morgana by the arms:)_ “Hear me. I leave here tonight with a plan to restore your name and if need be, your title. In the meantime you must  
disavow any allegiance you have to me. _(Morgana begins to object:)_ Tell them whatever you need to, but you must remain within the castle walls. Our plan will not work if you are not positioned in Camelot.”  
 **Morgana:** “It is hopeless, Morgause. Guinevere will never believe I had no knowledge of your actions.”  
 **Morgause:** “Then make her believe. You share a bond that is undeniable. Use it. Return Guinevere to the throne if absolutely necessary but do not leave this castle. _(Hearing footsteps:)_ I must go.”  
 **Morgana:** “No, you cannot leave me like this.”  
 **Morgause:** “I don’t want to, but we have no choice. They cannot find me still here. Do not do anything rash, Morgana. Promise me! _(Morgause kisses her on the cheek, but Morgana pulls away from it:)_ We must bide our time.”  
 _(Morgause leaves.)  
_ ****

 **Storybrooke.**  
 _(Having landed near the refugee camp, Henry embraces his moms while Ella stands anxiously off to the side.)_  
 **Emma:** “So that’s Richard’s dragon huh? I’m impressed.”  
 **Henry:** “Yeah, me too. _(His voice lowered:)_ Apparently he has some confidence issues so we have to be careful what we say around him.”  
 **Emma:** _(Confused:)_ “Okay. So any luck with finding Ella’s mom?”  
 **Henry:** “Well, we haven’t really discussed it much. Ella was pretty keen to get home as soon as possible. She says she missed you guys a lot.”  
 **Regina:** “Really? That’s very sweet of her. _(Calling out to Ella:)_ We missed you too, Ella. We’re glad you’re back. _(Ella gives a small smile and nods:)_ Did you find the answers you were searching for?”  
 **Ella:** _(Through a forced smile:)_ “Yeah and I can’t wait to follow up on what I’ve discovered.”  
 **Regina:** _(Her smile genuine:)_ “I’m so happy to hear that.”  
 **Henry:** “Actually, Ella’s pretty excited about helping you guys with the Thanksgiving preparations.”  
 **Emma:** “Thanksgiving? Wow, with everything that’s been going on, we haven’t even thought-”  
 **Regina:** _(Cutting in:)_ “Luckily for all of us, I’ve been working on some of the preparations in my down time.”  
 **Emma:** _(Confusedly:)_ “Down time? When do you ever have any down time?”  
 **Regina:** “You forget, I have many strings to my bow and time management is high on the list.”  
 **Henry:** _(Smiles:)_ “Well just go easy on her, she’s been through a lot lately.”  
 **Regina:** “I’ll ease her in gently, don’t worry. I know this is Ella’s first Thanksgiving with us and I realise my methods can seem a little daunting.”  
 **Emma:** “Daunting? That’s an understatement. I had to hide in the pantry three times one morning just to stop myself from stress crying.”  
 **Regina:** “Oh, stop exaggerating.”

_(While Emma and Regina continue to playfully squabble, Henry walks over to check on Ella.)_  
 **Henry:** “Hey, you all right?”  
 **Ella:** _(Nods:)_ “I’m great. You should go though, Richard and Roberta will be waiting for you.”  
 **Henry:** “I can stay if you’d prefer?”  
 **Ella:** “No, you have to return Tad Cooper for one thing and you can’t let Richard down.”  
 **Henry:** “Well, if you’re sure… I’ll try to be back as soon as I can.”  
 **Ella:** _(Smiles:)_ “Don’t worry, I’ll have plenty of things to keep me occupied while you’re gone.”  
 **Henry:** “Yeah, mom can still have a little Evil Queen in her when it comes to family holidays.”  
 **Ella:** “I’m sure she does. But I know just how to handle her. _(Frowning at this odd choice of words, Henry is about to say something when Ella pulls him in for a hug:)_ Good luck, Henry. I promise, by the time you get back, everything will be resolved. One way or the other.”  
 ****

 **The Dragon’s Lair.**  
 _(Maleficent sits listening to Robin as she informs her about all the business the bar took in during her absence.)_  
 **Robin:** “…And obviously, if I had known what had happened to you, I would’ve closed the place and-”  
 **Hook:** _(Coming to her rescue:)_ “I told Robin to keep the bar open. I thought there was little point closing the one place in town that always lifted everyone’s spirits.”  
 **Robin:** “Right. So… what do you think?”  
 **Maleficent:** “I’m impressed. But then I have been every day since you came to work here. You made the right decision keeping the place open, just like you made the right decision hiring Remy and altering the decor. Don’t think I haven’t noticed even the little changes you’ve made to make this place better. I’m very proud and I’ll know you’ll make me even prouder as a full partner.”  
 **Robin:** _(Maleficent offers her hand:)_ “R-really?”  
 **Maleficent:** “You are the heartbeat of this place, Robin. I’d be crazy to let you leave.”  
 **Robin:** _(Shaking her hand:)_ “T-thank you. I won’t let you down.”  
 **Maleficent:** “You haven’t yet.”  
 **Zelena:** “Aw, see? And you were worried she’d be mad.”  
 **Maleficent:** “I am mad. I’m furious that someone who still technically shouldn’t be out of diapers yet, knows more about running a successful business than I do.”  
 **Zelena:** “Well, to be fair, I do sometimes miss hearing the occasional blood-curdling scream coming from the basement when this place used to be a sex club.”  
 **Robin:** “Mom!”  
 **Maleficent:** “Miss them? You know, for a small fee, I can offer my expertise in such matters. Maybe add a few more quivers to Robin Hood’s bow.”  
 **Zelena:** “Oh really?”  
 **Robin:** _(Throws up her hands:)_ “All right, you’re both sick.”  
 _(Chuckling, Maleficent rises from her seat and walks over to the other side of the bar while Zelena and Robin talk excitedly about all the other changes they can make to the place.)_  
 **Hook:** _(As Maleficent approaches:)_ “That was a really nice thing you did.”  
 **Maleficent:** “She’s more than earned it. Besides, now that I know the bar will be left in good hands, how about you take me home and we try out yours?”  
 **Hook:** _(Smiles as Maleficent takes his newly-restored hand:)_ “Sounds like a great idea. _(Grabbing his coat:)_ And we can talk about where to take our honeymoon.”  
 **Maleficent:** _(Winces:)_ “Must we call it that?”  
 **Hook:** “Sorry love, how about a well earned vacation?”  
 **Maleficent:** “Much better.”  
 **Hook:** “Yeah, I think so. I hear honeymoons tend to require some well-laid plans anyway.”  
 **Maleficent:** “Oh, I plan to get ‘well-laid’, _(Squeezes his ass on their way out:)_ all night long.”

**Wonderland. Stream. Recent Past.**  
 _(Doubling back to the stream to fetch some water, Will stumbles across a young woman bathing.)_  
 **Will:** “Ooh, sorry love.”  
 **Lizard:** _(Turning around:)_ “Huh?”  
 **Will:** “Lizard? _(Realising she’s naked:)_ Whoa!”  
 **Lizard:** “Will?!” _(She grabs a towel.)_  
 **Will:** _(His gaze averted:)_ “I thought you were dead!”  
 **Lizard:** _(Covering herself:)_ “I thought you were captured.” _(Gives him a big hug.)_  
 **Will:** “Long story, involves magic. Even if I understood it, which I don’t, _(Gently pulls her arms away:)_ I definitely don’t have time to explain it.”  
 **Lizard:** “You’re leaving? But you just got here.”  
 **Will:** “I know, we’ll catch up later, when you’re less nude. _(Turning to go, Will hears a roar and a flapping of wings overhead. Looking up he catches sight of Ella flying away on the back of a dragon with Henry:)_ Bollocks!”  
 ****

 **Underland.**  
 _(Several masked men and women drink, play music and dance while Anastasia descends the staircase.)  
_ **Caterpillar:** _(Catching sight of her:)_ “Ah. Long time no see, Your Highness.”  
 **Anastasia:** “Actually, I’m not Queen anymore.”  
 **Caterpillar:** “Should I offer congratulations or condolences?”  
 **Anastasia:** “I seek neither. I’m here to ask you to cease your hunt for Will Scarlett.”  
 **Caterpillar:** “I’m afraid I don’t understand, with what authority do you make such a demand?”  
 **Anastasia:** “No demand, no authority. Just a kind request, from me to you.”  
 **Caterpillar:** “Ah, I see. Well that depends.”  
 **Anastasia:** “On what?”  
 **Caterpillar:** “On how much he’s worth to you.”  
 **Anastasia:** “He’s worth a great deal. I, however, am worth very little. _(Moves closer:)_ I was hoping we could come to an alternative arrangement.”  
 **Caterpillar:** “Ah, and what did you have in mind, exactly?”  
 **Anastasia:** “How about you do as I ask and I won’t have the new Queen of Wonderland send her men down here to arrest you all?”  
 **Caterpillar:** _(Chuckles:)_ “The Knave of Hearts has an unpaid debt.”  
 **Anastasia:** “Forgive it.”  
 **Caterpillar:** “Charity is not really my thing.”  
 **Anastasia:** “And patience isn’t mine.”  
 **Caterpillar:** “Nevertheless, I guess you’ll be leaving empty-handed.”  
 **Anastasia:** “Not entirely.”  
 **Caterpillar:** “And how’s that?”  
 **Anastasia:** “I wasn’t lying when I told you about the Queen’s men. They’re waiting outside now for my signal.”  
 **Caterpillar:** “We’re not doing anything wrong. My business is despicable yes, but legal. Laws you enacted saw to that.”  
 **Anastasia:** “Yes, you are one of the many things I regret about my reign. So it’s high time I did something about it. _(Taking a drink from a passing waitress:)_ Thanks for the drink.” _(Taking a sip, Anastasia turns away from the Caterpillar, bumping into an angry patron.)_  
 **Angry Man:** “Hey! That’s my drink. You’d better pay for it.”  
 **Anastasia:** _(Smiling sweetly at him:)_ “Put it on my tab, darling.”  
 **Angry Man:** “How about I put my hand on your arse, huh?”  
 **Anastasia:** “Tempting, but… no. _(Kneeing the man in the gut, Anastasia pushes him backwards. When he charges again, she sends him crashing through a table. Apparently serving as an adequate signal, Tiana’s guards rush down the steps fully armed. Taking another sip of her drink, Anastasia raises the tankard:)_ Arrest those men! _(Winking at the Caterpillar:)_ Every last one of them.”

**Camelot. Guinevere’s Coronation.  
** _(The Throne Room is packed with courtiers who bow as Guinevere walks toward the throne. An air of excitement and anticipation fills the room as Guinevere kneels. Geoffrey of Monmouth stands next to her with the crown in his hands.)_  
 **Geoffrey Of Monmouth:** “Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of Camelot according to their respective laws and customs?”  
 **Guinevere:** “I solemnly swear to do so.”  
 **Geoffrey Of Monmouth:** “Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?”  
 **Guinevere:** “I will.”  
 **Geoffrey Of Monmouth:** “Then by the sacred laws vested in me, I pronounce you Guinevere, Queen of Camelot!”  
 _(Geoffrey of Monmouth places the crown upon Guinevere’s head. Guinevere stands and looks out over the courtiers.)  
_ **Lancelot:** “Long live the Queen!” _(Everyone joins in the chant…)_  
 **All:** “Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen!”  
 _(Guinevere motions for quiet as she prepares to make a speech.)_  
 **Guinevere:** “It has been a trying time for Camelot. Dark forces sought to divide our loyalties and weaken our standing within the United Realms. To every man, every woman and child, I thank you, and I salute you all. _(The crowd cheers:)_ Today, we celebrate the reconciliation of a divided nation and move forward together towards peace and harmony. Therefore, in the name of unity and forgiveness, I ask all of you now to please look inside your hearts and welcome the Lady Morgana. _(There is much murmuring through the crowd as Guinevere extends her hand to Morgana, who takes it and joins her on the dais:)_ For it was she who bravely banished her traitorous sister and graciously stepped aside for the good of our nation. We must be vigilant! We must stand firm against the dark forces of magic, and ensure that they never penetrate our walls again.”  
 _(The crowd cheers. Morgana, looking out at the crowd, sees Xena staring a hole through her. Clearly not believing Morgana’s penitent behaviour, the warrior princess watches her very closely. Lifting her chin defiantly, Morgana glares back at Xena, a silent challenge burning behind her eyes.)  
_ ****

 **Storybrooke. Swan-Mills House.**  
 _(Sitting alone in the living room, Ella stares down at her hand, willing it to stop shaking.)_  
 **Regina:** _(Entering with some tea:)_ “Here, this will help ease your anxiety.”  
 **Ella:** “I’m not anxious.”  
 **Regina:** _(Smiles warmly:)_ “Ella, you’re as jittery as a june bug.”  
 **Ella:** _(Gives her first genuine smile:)_ “Tiana’s always saying that.”  
 **Regina:** “I know, she’s missed you too. You should give her a call when you feel up to it.”  
 **Ella:** _(Nods:)_ “I will. So, Thanksgiving… what would you like me to do?”  
 **Regina:** “Well, this year as you know we’re going to be having all the extended family round for dinner. That means the five of us, Zelena, Robin Hood, Robin and Alice, The Charmings with Neal and Will and Tiana. Oh and Belle and Rumple of course.”  
 **Ella:** “And Gideon.”  
 **Regina:** “Right.”  
 **Ella:** “Sounds like a lot of food.”  
 **Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Tell me about it. Fortunately I’ve managed to delegate some of the courses to others. Zelena, Emma and myself will be working on the main course while everyone else will be bringing something home-made.”  
 **Ella:** “Sounds amazing… and filling.”  
 **Regina:** “Mm, the key is to pace yourself.”  
 **Ella:** “I’ll bet. Actually, _(Putting her cup down:)_ there was something I wanted to ask you.”  
 **Regina:** “If it’s about food allergies then you’ll have to speak with Tiana. She’s bringing dessert.”  
 **Ella:** “No, but thank you. No, I wanted to talk to you about possibly coming to your office with you. The trail in Wonderland lead me back to Storybrooke.”  
 **Regina:** “Really? How odd.”  
 **Ella:** “Yeah, so I thought maybe I could see some of the town records?”  
 **Regina:** “Absolutely. We’ll go first thing Monday.”  
 **Ella:** “Monday? I was kind of hoping to get a jump on things, before Thanksgiving, you know.”  
 **Regina:** “Oh, of course. I’m sorry, naturally you’d want to see the records as soon as possible. Tell you what, I’m going to be cooking all afternoon with Emma and Zelena and then I’m performing tonight at the Dragon’s Lair to welcome Lily and Maleficent back.”  
 **Ella:** “Performing?”  
 **Regina:** _(Winks:)_ “Just a little song and dance number.”  
 **Ella:** “Wow. What else have you been hiding from us, I wonder?”  
 **Regina:** “Well anyway, first thing tomorrow, how about you and I check out those records? Do you have a name or anything specific you want to look at?”  
 **Ella:** “I have my eye on someone, yes.”  
 **Regina:** _(Not catching the coldness in Ella’s tone:)_ “Great, then it’s settled.”  
 ****

 **Cave of the Druids.**  
 _(Striding through the cave, Morgause is soon surrounded by Druids.)_  
 **Iseldir:** “You seek the Cup of Life, do you not?”  
 **Morgause:** “I do.”  
 **Iseldir:** _(Pulls out the Cup:)_ “It is yours. _(Cautiously, Morgause steps forward and places her hand on the Cup, but Iseldir doesn’t let go:)_ You meddle with a power you do not understand, Morgause. By taking the Cup of Life you risk more than you know.”  
 **Morgause:** _(Grabbing the Cup:)_ “I’ll take my chances.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Wonderland. Town Square.**  
_(Lizard and Will walk together down the busy streets.)_  
**Lizard:** “Why risk your life going back for Ella? I mean, you promised you’d help her find answers and now she has them. And how does she thank you? She jumped on a dragon and hightailed it out of Wonderland.”  
**Will:** “You’ve got a point there.”  
**Lizard:** “I’m just saying you’ve been through a lot, fulfilled all your obligations. Don’t you think you deserve a little ‘Knave time’?”  
**Will:** “Well I could use a chance to catch me breath.”  
**Lizard:** “Exactly.”  
**Will:** “If it weren’t for the fact that Ella’s probably on her way back to kill whomever it was that killed her mother! So why don’t you tell me where you found this Oracle and what she looks like?”  
**Lizard:** “Okay, calm down. The Oracle found me.”  
**Will:** “What, she came to your house?”  
**Lizard:** “Yeah, I had just come home to grab a quick shower when there was a knock at my door.”  
**Will:** “And she told you she had the answer to Ella’s quest?”  
**Lizard:** “No… I’m not exactly certain how it happened come to think of it, but I took Ella to see the Oracle, sure.”  
**Will:** “All right, so what did she look like, this Oracle?”  
**Lizard:** “Tall, blonde - your basic nightmare. She wore this red dress with silver trim and her eyes glowed like nothing I’d ever seen before.”  
****

**Idirsholas.  
**_(Morgause walks behind tall cobwebbed figures in the chamber of an empty old castle and lights a fire in the middle of the circle of figures. Positioning herself above the Cup of Life, Morgause slices her arm, allowing the blood to trickle down into the Cup. Raising it high with both hands, she begins to chant.)  
_**Morgause:** “Cnihtas Medhires, éower sáwla sind min sáwla. Onwác and cóm hér eft. Rid eft ond forsliehð eft!”  
_(The stone figures begin to move.)_

**Storybrooke. Will & Tiana’s Apartment.**  
_(Ella stands whisking eggs absentmindedly, staring off into space.)_  
**Tiana:** “Okay, I don’t mean to micromanage you, but…”  
**Ella:** “What? _(Sees Tiana take the pot next to Ella off the boil:)_ Ooh. Thanks.”  
**Tiana:** “Mm-hmm. Let me guess. Writer boy’s on your mind, not baking.”  
**Ella:** “I’m sorry, I’ve got a lot going on.”  
**Tiana:** “I know you do, which is why I was surprised when you turned up here offering to help with dessert.”  
**Ella:** “I just needed to get out of the house, you know?”  
**Tiana:** “Sure. Any word from Henry?”  
**Ella:** “No, nothing yet, but the plan was simple enough. Switch the tiara’s and let the truth come out.”  
**Tiana:** “So I guess that’s not what’s bothering you?”  
**Ella:** _(Sighs:)_ “I found out something back in Wonderland, something bad.”  
**Tiana:** “Ruh roh.”  
**Ella:** “And I keep going back and forth on whether to believe it’s true or not. What would you do if someone you thought you knew did something unforgivable?”  
**Tiana:** “Okay, Miss non-specific, how bad of a thing are we talking?”  
**Ella:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “I can’t say, at least not yet.”  
**Tiana:** “Hm. Well, if it were me, I’d confront this person. I’d hear their side of things and if I didn’t like what they had to say, I’d chop off one of their favourite body parts, _(Puts her arm around Ella, making her smile:)_ deep fry it and serve it to them. But you know, that’s just me.”  
**Ella:** “Yeah.”  
**Tiana:** “Hey, whatever it is, you’ve got to face it head on. You know, like an adult. No more games. Life’s too damn short for games.” _(Ella nods, watching Tiana retrieve more eggs from the fridge, still unsure what she intends to do.)  
_****

**Swan-Mills House. Kitchen.**  
_(A montage of cooking scenes. Emma chopping and slicing, Zelena stirring and tasting, Regina stuffing and cooking. The counters are covered with flour, cooking utensils and baking trays. When Emma tosses an egg to Regina, she effortlessly catches it and cracks it into a bowl. Everyone works in harmony with each other, until Emma’s phone rings.)_  
**Emma:** "Hello? Yeah, I’ll be right there. That was David, he’s over at the campsite, there are a few drunken stragglers giving him some trouble, I better go help him out.” _(After leaning over the counter to kiss Regina on the cheek, Emma leaves the kitchen.)_

**Hallway.**  
_(Brushing flour off her jeans, Emma heads towards the front door when Regina calls out to her.)_  
**Regina:** “Hey.”  
**Emma:** _(Turns:)_ “Hey.”  
**Regina:** “Seems our plans for retirement are going to have to be put off for a little while, huh?”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, I guess. But Lily’s tough, she’ll bounce back quickly.”  
**Regina:** “Hm. Speaking of bouncing back, you just make sure you’re back by curtain time, all right?”  
**Emma:** “Are you kidding? ‘Gina, I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “Well you better not. I don’t care how many people are there tonight when I’m performing, as far as I’m concerned I’m dancing for an audience of one.”  
**Emma:** “I will be there, front row center. I promise.”  
_(They kiss.)_  
**Regina:** “Good. Now go round up those drunks.”  
**Emma:** “Will do, Superstar.”  
****

**Arendelle.**  
_(Lily is laying on her side on the bed when Elsa enters. Standing over her, Elsa tenderly strokes Lily’s hair which brings her out of her reverie.)_  
**Elsa:** “Are you okay?”  
**Lily:** “I’ll live. _(Pats the bed beside her:)_ Come lay with me awhile.”  
_(Elsa nods and crawls up the bed towards her. Nestling in behind Lily, Elsa places a protective arm around her waist and Lily takes Elsa’s hand, lacing their fingers together.)  
_****

**Camelot. Morgana’s Chambers.**  
_(Morgana enters her room and finds her window open and a little box on her window ledge. She opens it and reads the note placed inside, her hands obscuring pieces of the message.)  
_

##  _“My dearest Morgana, Meet me tonight after sundown in …outside the castle gates. I will…the marked and distinctive… Until then, keep…”_

**Guinevere:** _(Standing behind her:)_ “Are you all right?”  
_(Morgana crumples the note and turns to face Guinevere.)  
_**Morgana:** “Yes, just a little cold.”  
**Guinevere:** “Do you need something warmer?”  
**Morgana:** _(Smiles:)_ “No, thank you.”  
**Guinevere:** _(Watches Morgana close the window:)_ “I’d like you to join me in the council chamber, if you’re feeling up to it?”  
**Morgana:** “Of course.”  
****

**Council Chamber.  
**_(With several courtiers, knights and Xena and Gabrielle gathered, a man with a heavy bag over his shoulder stands before the Queen.)_  
**Joseph:** “I’m a herder from the northern plains, Your Majesty. We were camped beneath the walls of Idirsholas.”  
**Guinevere:** “I’m not sure I would’ve chosen such a place.”  
**Joseph:** “Good pasture is scarce at this time of year, Your Majesty.”  
**Guinevere:** “And what is it you have to tell me?”  
**Joseph:** “While we were there we, we saw smoke rising from the citadel.”  
_(Guinevere glances at Lancelot who looks unnerved by this.)  
_**Lancelot:** “And did you see anything else?”  
**Joseph:** “No.”  
**Guinevere:** “Did you go inside?”  
**Joseph:** “No. Nobody has stepped over that threshold for three hundred years! You must know the legend, Your Majesty.”  
**Morgana:** “When the fires of Idirsholas burn, the knights of Medhir will ride again.” _(Guinevere stares at Morgana for a moment then addresses one of the knights.)_  
**Guinevere:** “See to it this man is fed and has a bed for the night. Take a ride out there.”  
**Morgana:** “No. _(Corrects herself:)_ I mean, why do such a thing?”  
**Guinevere:** “So we can put people’s minds at rest.”  
**Morgana:** “Surely this is superstitious nonsense?”  
**Guinevere:** “If our experiences with dark magic has taught us anything, it’s that anything is possible. _(To Lancelot:)_ Gather the guard.”  
_(Lancelot nods and leaves. Guinevere stands and the courtiers begin to disperse leaving only Xena, Gabrielle and Morgana that remain.)_  
**Gabrielle:** “Why is Lancelot so worried?”  
**Guinevere:** “Because the Knights of Medhir are a force to be reckoned with.”  
**Morgana:** _(Cutting in:)_ “Don’t tell me you believe the story as well?”  
**Guinevere:** “It’s more than a story, Morgana. Some three hundred years ago, seven of Camelot’s knights were seduced by a sorceress’s call. One by one, they succumbed to her power. At her command, they became a terrifying and brutal force that rode through the lands leaving death and destruction in their wake.”  
**Xena:** “What happened?”  
**Guinevere:** “It was only after the sorceress herself was killed that the Knights of Medhir finally grew still. Xena, if what Joseph says is true, then something has awoken them, and I fear for each and every one of us.”  
**Gabrielle:** “Don’t worry, your highness, Xena and I will ride out with Lancelot and the others.”  
**Guinevere:** “Thank you.”  
_(Guinevere leaves the room. Before Morgana can follow her, Xena draws her sword and blocks Morgana’s path.)_  
**Xena:** “A sorceress huh? Now who do we know that fits that description?”  
**Morgana:** “You cannot detain me like this! Move out of my way.”  
**Xena:** “You may have Guinevere fooled, but not me. If I find out you or any member of your family is behind this, I won’t hesitate.”  
**Morgana:** “My sister’s actions are her own. They’re nothing to do with me.”  
**Xena:** “Right.” _(Xena re-sheathes her sword, allowing Morgana to pass and leave the room. Sharing a knowing look, Xena and Gabrielle hurry from the chamber to catch up with Lancelot.)_

**Storybrooke. Woods.**  
_(Walking through the woods together, Emma and David search for any troublemakers still making camp in the forest.)_  
**Emma:** “You’d have thought with Guinevere back on the throne the people of Camelot would want to be there for her coronation. Or re-coronation, if that’s a thing.”  
**David:** “Once is usually enough for a coronation, but Camelot always has done things differently. As far as Guinevere’s concerned, no ruler is universally liked, maybe people were looking for an excuse to leave and the recent upheaval was their chance?”  
**Emma:** “Maybe, but I doubt camping in the forest is a much better alternative.”  
**David:** “Well, we’ve combed every part of this area. Want to meet up with Robin Hood and his men, see if they’ve noticed anyone?”  
**Emma:** “Sure, why not. Just as long as we’re back before dark.”  
**David:** “Oh that’s right, Regina’s performing tonight. That reminds me, Snow asked if it would be appropriate for us to bring Neal to the show?”  
**Emma:** “Is it ever okay to bring a minor into a bar?”  
**David:** _(Chuckles:)_ “I think you can trust us not to give him any alcoholic beverages. He’s bad enough with sugar.”  
**Emma:** “I mean, I don’t have a problem with it. I just don’t think my brother needs to be there to see me throw my panties onstage during Regina’s performance. But it’s your call.”  
_(Emma keeps walking while David stands stock still, trying to shake that mental image out of his head.)  
_****

**Kingdom of Valencia. Hall of Ceremonies.**  
_(In what has turned out to be a busy day for Geoffrey of Monmouth, the hall is filled with onlookers as Catrina’s coronation is about to take place.)_  
**Geoffrey:** “We are gathered here to bear witness to the naming of Queen Catrina as the rightful heir to Valencia. _(Turns to her:)_ Are you willing to take the oath?”  
**Catrina:** _(While Gareth looks on smitten, still wearing the amulet, Catrina picks up the tiara from the ceremonial cushion and places it on her head:)_ “I am.”  
**Geoffrey:** “Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of Valencia, to uphold the laws and customs of the land?”  
**Catrina:** “I…do.” _(Scratches her arm.)_  
**Geoffrey:** “Will you, to your power cause law and justice in mercy to be executed in all your judgments?”  
**Catrina:** _(Continues scratching:)_ “I will.”  
**Geoffrey:** “Will you, to the utmost of your powers… _(Catrina checks her arm and sees troll skin:)_ …maintain the laws…”  
**Catrina:** “Yes, yes.” _  
_

**Geoffrey:** “I’m sorry, you-you must let me finish. The wording must be exactly right to be binding.”  
**Catrina:** “Well, get on with it then. I mean, really, where did you dig up this old crone from?”  
**Gareth:** “She’s right. Get on with it.”  
**Geoffrey:** “Will you, to the utmost of your powers…”  
**Catrina:** _(Scratching even more:)_ “Yes, yes.”  
**Geoffrey:** “…maintain the laws and customs…”  
**Catrina:** “I will, I will.”  
**Geoffrey:** “…of the land, and serve the people of Valencia?”  
**Catrina:** “Yes! Just shut up and get out of my way!”  
_(The court gasps while Catrina runs out of the Hall of Ceremonies.)_  
**Gareth:** “Catrina!”  
****

**Corridor.  
**_(Gareth follows her into the corridor followed shortly by Roberta, Richard and Henry. Catrina tries to find a way to escape.)_  
**Gareth:** “Catrina!”  
_(Guards point him toward the throne room.)  
_****

**Camelot. Upper Corridor.**  
_(Morgana sneaks through the castle and peeks around the corner at some guards. She descends to the burial vaults, sets fire to some brush and places it in a notch in the wall to create smoke in the corridor above. The guards investigate, leaving the corridor empty. Pleased that her plan worked, Morgana continues along the corridor undetected.)_

**Kingdom of Valencia. Throne Room.** **  
Gareth:** “Catrina!”  
_(Richard and Henry close the doors so Catrina can’t escape.)_  
**Gareth:** “Whatever’s the matter?”  
**Catrina:** “I’m sorry… _(Hides troll arm:)_ I don’t know what came over me. I, I just suddenly felt so hot. I, do you know, I think I need to be on my own, alright?”  
**Roberta:** _(Innocently:)_ “Are you alright?”  
**Catrina:** “Yes, yes, I’m, I’m fine. Really, thank you. I just… _(Richard locks the door:)_ Oh come on. Come on. _(Her voice rough and raspy:)_ Open!”  
**Gareth:** “Let me. _(Gareth sees Catrina’s troll arm and backs away:)_ What’s that?” _(Catrina begins to transform.)_  
**Roberta:** _(Dryly:)_ “Oh my, what’s happening?“  
_(Catrina completely transforms into a hideous creature.)  
_**Richard:** _(Pointing:)_ “You’re a troll!”  
_(The Troll gasps and Gareth’s reverie is broken.)_  
**Gareth:** “How dare you speak about her like that!”  
**Richard:** “What is wrong with you? Look at the state of her!”  
**Henry:** “I don’t believe it.”  
_(The troll rips open the door and exits with a snarl.)_  
**Richard:** “She just ripped a door off its hinges. Doesn’t that tell you something?”  
**Gareth:** “Enough!”  
**Richard:** “She’s a troll! A giant…grey…”  
**Henry:** “Stinking.”  
**Richard:** “Stinking troll!”  
**Gareth:** “Stop it! Haven’t you hurt her feelings enough? Insult Catrina again, it’ll be the last thing you ever do.”  
_(Richard, Roberta and Henry stare slack-jawed at Gareth as he picks up Catrina’s shoes and exits.)  
_****

**Gareth’s Chambers.  
**_(Gareth follows Catrina to his chambers, before he can enter however, Roberta catches up with him and snatches the amulet from around his neck.)  
_**Roberta:** “I’ll take that, thank you.”  
_(Roberta shoves Gareth through the door. No longer under the amulet’s control, Gareth stares at the Troll for the first time.)_  
**Gareth:** “Catrina? What kind of trickery is this?”  
**Troll:** “How I’ve suffered these last few days. Allowing you to touch me! Having to share a bed with you!”  
**Gareth:** “Ugh.”  
**Troll:** “It’s repulsive.”  
**Gareth:** “I know the feeling.”  
**Troll:** “Ooh, I’ve been looking forward to this.”  
**Gareth:** _(Feeling nauseous:)_ “Guards! Seize…it!”  
_(The Troll throws Gareth aside then fights off Richard and the guards. Jonas arrives and goes for Henry, but Henry runs him through. The Troll attacks Roberta but Richard literally pulls the rug out from under the Troll; she lands on her back and, recovering, Gareth takes his sword and finally runs her through.)  
_****

**Storybrooke. Forest.**  
_(Still searching in the woods, Emma stops for a moment to answer her phone.)_  
**Emma:** _(To David:)_ "It’s Regina. _(Answers:)_ Hey, babe. _(Looks at her phone:)_ Huh, that’s odd. _(Phone beeps:)_ She left me a video message.”  
**Regina:** _(Via message:)_ “Hi, sweetie. I hope you’ve had a wonderful day tracking down troublemakers, but as you can see by the view behind me, the sun is setting. Which means it will soon be dark and time for my performance. Now while you did promise me you’d be there and I trust you with all of my heart, just in case you’re stuck at the station I wanted to give you a little preview in the hopes it might… focus your mind on what’s important.”  
_(David watches Emma while she watches Regina’s message. Noticing her cheeks get redder and her jaw drop, he takes pity on his daughter.)_  
**David:** “All right, no need to say anything, just go and I’ll finish up here.”  
**Emma:** _(Tearing herself away from her phone screen, smiles at him:)_ “Thanks, Dad.” _(Without another word, Emma waves her hand and vanishes in a cloud of smoke.)  
_****

**Camelot. Woods. Sundown.  
**_(Morgana rushes toward Morgause who waits for her in the forest.)  
_**Morgause:** “Where have you been?”  
**Morgana:** “I am watched closer than ever in the castle. The Warrior Princess does not trust me.”  
**Morgause:** “Do not worry. The Knights of Medhir have been awakened and are under my command.”  
**Morgana:** “Then it is time?”  
**Morgause:** “The knights are mighty, but they cannot bring down the city on their own. You, too, must play your part.”  
**Morgana:** “Tell me what I must do.”  
_(Morgause holds out a staff.)  
_**Morgause:** “It’s carved from the Rowan tree that grows at the very heart of the Isle of the Blessed. Only the High Priestesses and their Bloodguard have ever set eyes on it.”  
**Morgana:** “My magic is… do you believe I have the strength to wield such an instrument?”  
**Morgause:** “Do not worry. The staff will guide you. It carries its own power.”  
**Morgana:** _(Takes the staff:)_ “I will not fail you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying the story? Let me know! I've just spent the last 300 days on this latest adventure and the only thing I ask in return is for you to comment! Tell me what you enjoyed, what your thoughts are, where the story is going. Interact with me, and I promise I won't bite... hard. :)


	26. Chapter 26

**Wonderland. Lizard’s Home.**  
 _(While the streets are filled with people celebrating the Caterpillar’s arrest, Lizard stands staring out of her window wistfully as Will enters.)  
_ **Lizard:** “Are you enjoying yourself?”  
 **Will:** _(Staggers:)_ “It might be the best night of my life. They’ve arrested the Caterpillar and his goons. I’m a free man.”  
 **Lizard:** _(Smiles:)_ “I heard.”  
 **Will:** _(Closing the door:)_ “Which begs the question what are you doing in here all by yourself? _(Lizard says nothing:)_ Oh, I get it. I think I understand what’s going on here. _(Walks over to her and speaks in her ear:)_ You fancy someone. I knew it! All right. Out with it. Name the lucky bloke out there who caught your eye.”  
 **Lizard:** “I’ll never tell.”  
 _(Lizard gets up and walks to the other side of the room.)  
_ **Will:** “Hang on, I’m Mr. Fix It. I know a thing or two about helping women in love get what they want.”  
 **Lizard:** _(Scoffs:)_ “You can’t make anyone fall in love with me.”  
 **Will:** “Well no, but I can help in other ways, make him notice you. I mean really notice you.”  
 **Lizard:** “Well, you tell me, then. _(Pokes him in the chest playfully:)_ What makes you notice a girl?”  
 **Will:** “Me? Let me think…confidence. Confidence is a terribly sexy quality in a woman.”  
 **Lizard:** “All right. What else?” _(She circles him.)_  
 **Will:** “Passion. Spontaneity. Willing to take chances, explore new places, and style. She should really know how to wear a dress. And a naughty streak doesn’t hurt. But it all comes down to this; when I see her, it feels like fireworks are going off.”  
 **Lizard:** “Fireworks?”  
 **Will:** “Fireworks. Because without that, there’s nothing.”  
 **Lizard:** “All right, then. I want that. I want all of that.”  
 _(Lizard reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small red diamond.)  
_ **Will:** “What’s that?”  
 **Lizard:** _(Holding up the diamond:)_ “This is my wish. The Oracle gave this to me as payment for bringing Ella to her.”  
 **Will:** “She what?”  
 **Lizard:** “And now I’m going to use it to make my dreams come true.”  
 **Will:** “Lizard, wait! _(Lizard closes her eyes and squeezes her hand tightly around the wish. Disappearing and then reappearing in a cloud of smoke, Lizard stands before Will wearing a beautiful white dress. Impressed:)_ All right, then. Let’s go out there and show these lads the girl they’ve been missing.”  
 **Lizard:** “I’d rather stay in here.”  
 **Will:** “Oh, come on! What are you so afraid of?”  
 **Lizard:** _(Walks closer to him:)_ “I’m afraid that the man I like doesn’t feel about me the way I feel about him.”  
 **Will:** “Have you seen yourself? He’d be a complete and utter idiot, and blind to boot. If you don’t want to go out there, I’ll bring him back here for you.”  
 **Lizard:** _(Will moves to the door:)_ “No. Wait.”  
 **Will:** “Tell me who he is, then.”  
 **Lizard:** “It’s you, Will. It’s always been you.” 

_(Will stares at her then drops his head. Lizard walks over to her bed and takes a seat.)  
_ **Will:** “I guess I was right. The bloke you fancy is a complete and utter idiot. Lizard, I’m sorry.”  
 **Lizard:** “No. It’s all right. I’m fine, really.”  
 **Will:** “Look, you know I like you. I always have. You’re a terrific mate, and we’ve always had the best times together. It’s just -”  
 **Lizard:** “You don’t love me.”  
 **Will:** “It’s not just that- _(Will stares at Lizard as she suddenly struggles to breathe:)_ What’s happening?”  
 **Lizard:** _(Gasping for air:)_ “It’s…it’s the wish!”  
 **Will:** _(Catching her as she falls:)_ “Take it back!”  
 **Lizard:** “Will!”  
 **Will:** “No! No! No! No! No! No! Please, no! Liz! Liz! No!”  
 **Lizard:** _(Lying in his arms:)_ “I just wanted you to feel something for me.”  
 **Will:** “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. _(Lizard dies:)_ Liz! No! I’m sorry.”  
 _(Will rocks her in his arms while fireworks illuminate the sky outside the window.)_

**Storybrooke. Rollin’ Bayou. Opposite The Dragon’s Lair.**  
 _(A montage of Tiana cooking inside the food truck. Cracking eggs into a bowl then whisking, adding flour and then kneading the dough. Using a pastry wheel to cut the shapes and then deep frying. Topping with sugar and then placing in paper bags to order, Tiana smiles and wipes her brow.)  
_ **Ella:** “Where is everyone coming from?”  
 **Tiana:** “Location, Location, Location. Mom always said nothin’ attracts a crowd like a crowd.”  
 **Ella:** “Amazing! You’re really doing it.”  
 **Tiana:** “Mm-hmm.”  
 **Ella:** “You know we could set up a stand at the Sunday farmers’ market.”  
 **Tiana:** “Oh, meh. Farmers’ markets are for Old MacDonald. No. I’m thinking jazz, luring people in to a popcorn-light-lit food truck. We park it at festivals and movie nights.”  
 **Ella:** “Okay.”  
 **Tiana:** “And then serve étouffée and boudin.”  
 **Ella:** _(Holds up a bag of beignets:)_ “Buckets of these guys.”  
 **Tiana:** “Yes. _(Both laugh:)_ Oh, it finally feels like we are headed in the right direction.”  
 **Ella:** “You’re a dreamer, and I love you for it, and god knows I need a job.”  
 **Tiana:** “Uh huh and that is exactly the reason why you need to take this risk. We’ll get you a truck of your own that’ll be your responsibility. It’s time to change the game and take a big swing for once. You owe it to yourself. You owe it to your Mama, wherever she may be. Come on. Let’s make her proud.”  
 **Ella:** _(Falters then after a moment, smiles:)_ “Okay. I’m with you.”  
 **Tiana:** “Yeah? All right. _(Laughs:)_ Great. And with a little bit of sugar and spice and everything nice, we are going to show everyone who is boss.”  
 _(While Tiana deals with the customers, Ella takes a step back, the words ‘make her proud’ echoing in her ears. With her career path seemingly laid out in front of her, Ella is more determined than ever to confront Regina once and for all.)  
_ ****

 **The Dragon’s Lair.**  
 _(Lily enters the bar. Noting that the tables and chairs have been rearranged and a stage has been erected, Lily makes her way over to the bar and takes a seat.)_  
 **Zelena:** “Lily, we didn’t expect to see you tonight.”  
 **Lily:** “And miss Regina on stage? Not likely.”  
 **Zelena:** “I’m surprised Elsa let you out.”  
 **Lily:** _(Smiles:)_ “I’m surprised my Mom agreed to you adding a stage to the bar in addition to the restaurant.” _  
_ **Zelena:** _(Zelena winks:)_ “Bet you’re not surprised Regina agreed to be the very first act on the new stage though.” _  
_ **Lily:** “Well, as far as Elsa goes, she’s not a big drinker and she figured with Emma and Regina around, this is the safest place I could be.”  
 **Zelena:** “She has a point. Although you can obviously take care of yourself.”  
 **Lily:** “That’s what I told her. Anyway, I think those two are only gonna have eyes for each other tonight.” _(Maleficent stands on stage and manages to quieten the rowdy crowd with a glare.)_  
 **Maleficent:** “Ladies and Gentlemen, and I use that term loosely, the Dragon’s Lair is proud to present Storybrooke’s hottest Mayor, Regina Swan-Mills!”  
 _(Maleficent leaves the stage as Regina rises from beneath and the lights dim. With the spotlight shining upon her, Regina begins.)_  
 **Regina:** ♪ Come on, babe, why don’t we paint the town. ♪  
♪ And all that jazz?♪  
♪ I’m gonna rouge my knees and roll my stockings down ♪  
♪ And all that jazz ♪  
♪ Start the car, I know a whoopee spot ♪  
♪ Where the gin is cold, but the piano’s hot ♪  
♪ It’s just a noisy hall where there’s a nightly brawl ♪  
♪ And all ♪  
♪ That ♪  
♪ Jazz ♪  
 _(As promised, Emma watches from the crowd front row, center. The Sheriff is unable to take her eyes away from her wife while she sings and gyrates on stage. With a huge smile, Emma makes eye contact with Regina as she continues her song.)_  
♪ Slick your hair and wear your buckle shoes ♪  
♪ And all that jazz ♪  
♪ I hear that Father Dipis gonna blow the blues ♪  
♪ And all that jazz ♪  
♪ Hold on, hon, we’re gonna bunny hug ♪  
♪ I bought some aspirin down at United Drug ♪  
♪ In case you shake apart and want a brand-new start ♪  
♪ To do ♪  
♪ That ♪  
♪ Jazz! ♪

**Idirsholas.**  
 _(Lancelot’s party rides for the fortress and enters the ruins. The knights spread out, their weapons drawn.)  
_ **Lancelot:** “What’s that noise?”  
 **Xena:** “What noise?”  
 **Lancelot:** “A sort of trembling sound.”  
 **Xena:** “That’s your knees knocking together.”  
 _(Xena and Gabrielle move ahead while Lancelot rolls his eyes. They enter the chamber in the fortress where the knights were awoken. Lancelot checks the ashes of the fire.)  
_ **Lancelot:** “It seems part of Joseph’s story was true. Probably just travellers passing through.”  
 _(Gabrielle turns her head back toward the entrance.)_  
 **Gabrielle:** “Or maybe not.”  
 _(Everyone turns as the Knights of Idirsholas draw their swords. Xena, Gabrielle, Lancelot and the others fight the knights. Xena runs one through, but it doesn’t fall. Fight, stab, repeat. Lancelot loses his sword in an undead knight’s gut.)_  
 **Sir Leon:** “Lancelot!” _(Leon throws Lancelot a sword.)_  
 **Xena:** _(Slashes at two knights with little effect:)_ “This isn’t working!”  
 **Gabrielle:** “We need to go! _(Lancelot and his men retreat. Gabrielle follows but stops when she sees Xena standing there:)_ What are you…?!”  
 _(Xena throws her chakram, causing the roof to cave in as it bounces off the walls. Catching the chakram, Gabrielle pulls Xena backwards out of the room while the entrance way crumbles.)_

**Kingdom of Valencia. Dining Room.  
** _(Richard, Roberta, Henry and a very embarrassed Gareth have dinner together.)  
_ **Gareth:** _(Clears his throat:)_ “I’d like to thank you for exposing this attack on our state. Once again, magic was used to strike at the heart of Valencia.”  
 **Roberta:** _(Tad Cooper resting on her arm:)_ “You mean, your heart.”  
 **Richard:** “How many nights did you share a bed with a troll?”  
 **Gareth:** “Obviously I was under its spell. _(Richard sniggers:)_ I did many things that I…regret.”  
 **Henry:** “Gareth, that’s okay, I’m sure we really don’t want to know the details.” _(There is quiet for a moment before everyone laughs, Richard pulling faces to mimic Gareth’s moment of clarity. Eventually, despite himself, Gareth finds the funny side of things and joins in with the laughter.)  
_ ****

 **Wonderland. Town.**  
 _(Walking through the now deserted streets, Anastasia arrives at Lizard’s home and enters through the open door. Seeing the girl’s body on the floor, Anastasia rushes over to check her pulse. Feeling nothing, she closes Lizard’s eyes and leans back on her haunches.)_  
 **Will:** “It’s my fault. _(Startled, Anastasia turns to look at Will who sits in the shadows:)_ She wished that I could love her and when I couldn’t, she…”  
 **Anastasia:** “Will, what are you talking about? People don’t just keel over and die from rejection.”  
 **Will:** “It was her dying wish.”  
 **Anastasia:** _(Moving over to him:)_ “Will, snap out of it. You’re not making any sense.”

**Will:** _(Sighs:)_ “Lizard used a wish she got from an Oracle.”  
 _(Will holds up the small diamond between his thumb and forefinger. Taking it, Anastasia inspects it closely.)_  
 **Anastasia:** “Before Lizard used this, did it glow red?”  
 **Will:** “Yeah.”  
 **Anastasia:** _(Nods:)_ “It was cursed. It didn’t matter what wish Lizard made, as soon as she used the diamond, she was done for.”  
 **Will:** “Why would the Oracle do that to her?”  
 **Anastasia:** “My guess? To cover their tracks. The Oracle must not have wanted Lizard to identify them for some reason.”  
 **Will:** “Aye, and I think I know why. Ella went to see this Oracle and they told her that someone killed her mother.”  
 **Anastasia:** “Who?”  
 **Will:** _(Shakes his head:)_ “She wouldn’t say. We got separated soon afterwards. I think Ella’s going to do something stupid and there’s no way I can stop her.”  
 **Anastasia:** “All right, well first thing’s first. We need to see what Ella saw. _(Anastasia walks over to Lizard’s body and kneels beside it:)_ There’s a spell I can use that can show us everything Lizard saw during her last few hours. If we get lucky, maybe we can see who this supposed Oracle was.”  
 ****

 **Storybrooke. Forest.**  
 _(With Mordred still believed to be hiding within Storybrooke’s borders, Ruby and Mulan prepare for a long night’s shift sitting by their campfire.)_  
 **Mulan:** “Do you ever wonder what your life would’ve been like if you had a normal childhood?”  
 **Ruby:** _(Considers:)_ “There probably would’ve been a lot less running involved. _(At Mulan’s look:)_ My entire village ran me out of town.”  
 **Mulan:** “Really?”  
 **Ruby:** “With torches and pitchforks.”  
 **Mulan:** “Because you’re a wolf?”  
 **Ruby:** “I didn’t always know I was, and I certainly didn’t back then. I wasn’t in control. And one night, I accidentally…”  
 **Mulan:** “Killed your boyfriend, I know.”  
 **Ruby:** “Yeah. I lived on the run after that, and… I eventually learned to control my power, made some friends along the way. I ended up in Storybrooke, but I still felt like there was something missing.”  
 **Mulan:** _(Smiles:)_ “You’re such a Gabrielle.”  
 **Ruby:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Well not everyone gets to take our father’s place and fight in the Chinese army as a teenager. _(Laughs but notices Mulan doesn’t join in:)_ Mulan, what’s wrong?”  
 **Mulan:** “I didn’t replace my father. My father left us when I was still a young girl.”  
 **Ruby:** “I’m sorry, I just assumed from the movie… Why haven’t you told me this before?”  
 **Mulan:** “It’s ancient history. Everything else from the movie is true though. Except for Mushu, I’m not sure what that was about.”  
 **Ruby:** “Oh you know how they are, every movie has to have a plucky comedic sidekick.”  
 **Mulan:** “Perhaps they’ll remake it one day. Replace the dragon with a smart, sexy wolf.”  
 **Ruby:** _(Laughs:)_ “Can wolves be sexy?”  
 **Mulan:** “Oh please, like you don’t know.”  
 **Ruby:** “You’re weird.”  
 **Mulan:** “Maybe, or just hopelessly in love.”  
 **Ruby:** “Hm, could be.”  
 **Mulan:** “Definitely. _(They kiss:)_ I’m so glad we found each other.”  
 **Ruby:** _(Kisses her again:)_ “Me too.”  
 **Mulan:** “And I’m so happy you didn’t make the same mistake I did and told me how you felt before it was too late.”  
 **Ruby:** _(Smiles:)_ “Well thanks to a certain TV show, I know how tortured some warriors can be about their past and how it can stand in the way of their happiness.”  
 **Mulan:** “Thank god for those plucky sidekicks huh?”  
 **Ruby:** “We have our moments.”  
 **Mulan:** “Yes, you certainly do.”  
 **Ruby:** “Feel like having one of those moments right now?”  
 **Mulan:** _(Chuckles:)_ “We’re on duty.”  
 **Ruby:** “Yeah, and we’re going to be all night long. I don’t think that campfire’s going to be able to keep us warm throughout, do you?”  
 **Mulan:** “So you’re saying we might need to generate some extra heat ourselves huh?”  
 **Ruby:** “Couldn’t hurt.” _(Leans over and kisses Mulan’s neck.)  
_ **Mulan:** “You know you’re a terrible influence.”  
 **Ruby:** _(Removing her cloak:)_ “Uh huh. Do you need help with your armour?”  
 **Mulan:** _(Already pulling off her boots:)_ “No, I’ve got it.”

**The Dragon’s Lair.**  
 _(David finally enters and makes his way over to the bar while Regina is reaching the crescendo of her performance.)_  
 **Regina:** ♪ Big wheel keep on turning ♪  
♪ Proud Mary keep on burning ♪  
♪ And we’re rolling, rolling ♪  
♪ Rolling on the river ♪  
♪ And we’re rolling, rolling ♪  
♪ Rolling on the river ♪  
 _(Picking up his drink from the bar, David turns and sees his wife making a fool of herself, arguing drunkenly with three men.)_  
 **Snow White:** "I’ll have you know that is my daughter-in-law up there, buddy! _(Staggers:)_ You see she used to be my step-mother and then there was this curse and-”  
 **David:** _(Stepping in:)_ “All right, Snow, I think everyone knows about your history with Regina. I’m sure these gentlemen don’t need to-”  
 **Maleficent:** “Will you idiots shut the hell up? Regina’s just about to go into her big finish!”  
 **Snow White:** “Don’t you tell me to shut up, blondie!”  
 **Maleficent:** “Excuse me?”  
 **Snow White:** “That’s right, I’m talking to you, _(Makes horns with her fingers:)_ Dragon lady.”  
 **David:** “Oh boy…”  
 **Snow White:** “Don’t think I don’t know that you’ve still got feelings for Regina. _(Hiccups:)_ We all see it.”  
 **David:** “I am so sorry.”  
 **Snow White:** “No! I knew we made the right decision telling Emma and Regina to hold off rescuing you. They’re married! Married! You get that? You missed your chance.”  
 **Maleficent:** _(To David:)_ “You told them not to come for us?”  
 **David:** “That’s not exactly-”  
 _(At that moment, one of the drunken men Snow was arguing with bumps David’s arm, causing him to spill his drink over Maleficent.)_  
 **Drunk Man:** “Hey, cat fight!”  
 _(Disgusted, Maleficent pushes David backwards into the man which causes a fight to break out. While just about still able to stand, Snow lunges at Maleficent. Watching this all transpire from her bar stool, Lily turns to Zelena.)_  
 **Lily:** “And this is why we can’t have nice things.”  
 _(Downing her shot, Lily rushes over to break up the melee while Regina reaches the climax of her performance.)_  
 **Regina:** ****♪ Big wheel keep on turning ****♪  
 ****♪ Proud Mary keep on burning ****♪  
 ****♪ And we’re rolling and we’re rolling ****♪  
 ****♪ And we’re rolling on the river ****♪  
♪ Yeah ♪  
 ****♪ All right, now ****♪  
 ****♪ Yeah, rolling, rolling on the river ****♪  
 ****♪ Said they’re rolling, oh, rolling, yeah, rolling on the river ****♪  
 ****♪ I tell you they’re rolling, a-rolling, a-rolling on the river ****♪  
♪ Yeah! ♪  
 _(The crowd explodes in cheers and applause, Emma standing on her chair, arms raised high in the air, as proud as can be.)_

**Wonderland. Lizard’s Home.**  
 _(Will watches on with revulsion as Anastasia holds Lizard’s severed eyes in her hand.)_  
 **Will:** “Eugh, if I knew you were going to do that, I would have said forget it.”  
 **Anastasia:** “It’s the only way to capture Lizard’s parting glances, Will. Do you think I enjoy cutting people’s eyes out of their sockets?”  
 **Will:** “All right, all right. But we’re giving her a proper burial after this.”  
 **Anastasia:** “Agreed.”  
 **Will:** “So how does this work?”  
 _(Anastasia walks over to the kitchen and retrieves a bowl from the shelf. Placing the eyes inside, she walks back and puts the bowl on the table.)_  
 **Anastasia:** _(Waving her hand over the bowl:)_ “De visu intueri. Visione revelare.”  
 _(A blue cloud of images forms above the bowl. Quickly scanning them, Anastasia stops at a familiar face within the visions.)_  
 **Will:** “There! That’s Ella. But who’s she talking with?”  
 **Anastasia:** “That’s… That’s my step-mother, Cecelia.”  
 **Will:** “What?”  
 **Anastasia:** “Will, whatever that vision of Cecelia said to Ella is a lie. There’s only one person responsible for Cecelia’s death and she’s long dead.”  
 **Will:** “What are you talking about?”  
 **Anastasia:** “Come on, I’ll explain on the way. We’ve got to stop Ella from doing something she’ll regret.”  
 **Will:** “Wait, what about Lizard?”  
 _(Anastasia grabs him by the arm and pulls Will out of the house. Closing the door, she performs a sealing charm.)_  
 **Anastasia:** “There, she’ll be perfectly preserved in there until we have time to come back and give her a proper burial. Now come on!”  
 _(Anastasia grabs Will’s hand and pulls him along the deserted streets.)  
_ ****

**Storybrooke. Forest.**   
_(Bathed in moonlight, Mulan and Ruby explore each other’s bodies while the campfire crackles beside them. Unnoticed by the lovers, a lone figure passes by their campsite through the shadows. Stepping momentarily into view, we see that Mordred has finally re-emerged from hiding.)  
_ ****

**The Dragon’s Lair. Hallway.**  
 _(Knocking on Regina’s dressing room door, Emma waits for an answer.)_  
 **Regina:** _(From inside:)_ “Who is it?”  
 **Emma:** _(Smiling:)_ “Your number one fan.”  
 **Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Come in.”  
 ****

 **Dressing Room.**  
 _(Opening the door, Emma is about to shower Regina with praise when she takes in the sight before her. Clad in only her underwear and with her bra undone, resting beneath her exposed breasts, Regina lays posed waiting for Emma’s arrival.)_  
 **Regina:** _(Reclined on the couch:)_ “Would you mind closing that? _(Dumbly, Emma closes the door:)_ What took you so long?”  
 **Emma:** “Apparently a fight broke out. Lily and Hook are dealing with it though. _(Staring at her wife:)_ What would you have done if it was someone else at the door?”  
 **Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Emma, I saw how you were watching me. I think if anyone else had tried to knock on my door, you would have shot them.”  
 **Emma:** “Fair point. _(Walking further into the room:)_ You… you were… unbelievable.”  
 **Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “You enjoyed it then?”  
 **Emma:** _(Removing her jacket:)_ “Do you really want me to give you a full review right now while you’re laying there naked or would you like me to catch up?”  
 **Regina:** _(Considers:)_ “How about both?”  
 **Emma:** _(Chuckles, unbuttoning her jeans:)_ “There are so many words to describe what I just witnessed, but I’ll do us both a favour and start at the middle and work my way down.”  
 **Regina:** “Hm, so words starting with ‘M’ then?”  
 **Emma:** “You were marvellous, mesmerising and magnificent. _(Pulling her top over her head and throwing it aside:)_ But best of all… _(Leans over Regina and kisses her deeply, taking the reclined woman’s breath away:)_ You are undeniably, _(Moves lower to place a kiss on Regina’s right breast:)_ one hundred percent… _(Kisses the other breast, gently removing the bra and tossing it aside:)_ without a shadow of a doubt… _(Lays a trail of kisses over Regina’s stomach, dipping her tongue into her belly button. Reaching Regina’s underwear, she takes hold of them:)_ Mine.”  
 _(Lifting her hips in anticipation, Regina yelps with delight as Emma removes her underwear in one smooth, powerful motion.)_  
 **Regina:** “Now and forever, my love.”  
 **Emma:** _(Sinking to her knees, places each of Regina’s legs over her shoulders:)_ “Shh, rest your voice. Because after what you did out there, and what I’m about to do in here, you might not be able to speak for a very long time.”  
 _(Emma lowers her mouth to Regina’s center. With the first touch of Emma’s lips to her folds, Regina throws back her head ready to sing once more, although this time the sounds coming from her lips are cries of ecstasy, reserved only for her preferred audience of one.)_


	27. Chapter 27

**Storybrooke. The Dragon’s Lair.**  
 _(After finally managing to get everyone out of the bar, Zelena stays late to clean up.)_  
 **Zelena:** _(Hearing a noise outside, calls out:)_ “We’re closed!”  
 _(Walking to the door she peers through the blinds but sees no one. Checking the door is locked, Zelena walks back to the bar when she hears a door close down the hallway. Reaching behind the bar she retrieves a baseball bat and goes to investigate. Heading down the steps that lead to the stock room, Zelena sees that the door is ajar. Pushing it open, she grips the bat with both hands and enters the room.)_  
 **Robin Hood:** “Zelena!”  
 _(Dropping the bat, Zelena rushes over to Robin, who is tied to a chair.)_  
 **Zelena:** “Robin. Oh, my God. What happened?”  
 _(The door slams shut and Mordred appears behind them.)  
_ **Mordred:** “I happened.”

**Zelena:** “Ah, so you’re the one everyone’s been searching for. What a disappointment. _(Mordred draws a knife:)_ Stop. _(Puts her hands up:)_ Robin’s got nothing to do with this, okay? You’ve got me now. Okay? Just let him go.”  
 **Mordred:** “You know, I think people like you give magic a bad name. People like you are the reason Uther banished magic from Camelot, why my father was killed and my people forced to live in caves.”  
 **Zelena:** “I never even crossed paths with Uther. I didn’t force him to make those choices. And neither did my sister or Emma or anyone else you want to blame for your pitiful existence. You can’t go around killing people because of my bad mistakes.”  
 **Mordred:** “Yeah, you’re right. It’s time for me to just kill you.”  
 _(Mordred lunges at Zelena with the knife, slicing her palm. Trying to put distance between them, Zelena topples over some barrels, causing Mordred to drop the knife. Punching and kicking the man, Zelena gains the upper hand until Mordred sweeps her legs. In an effort to free himself, Robin tips over his chair. Momentarily distracted by this, Mordred allows Zelena to gain possession of the knife and she charges him.)_  
 **Zelena:** _(Pinning him against the wall, knife at his throat:)_ “I don’t want to hurt you.”  
 **Mordred:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Yes, you do. Do it. What’s one more kill to the Wicked Witch?”  
 **Zelena:** “No. I’m not that person anymore. I’ve changed. _(Knocks him out with the hilt of the knife:)_ More or less. _(Returns to Robin’s side:)_ Are you hurt?”  
 **Robin:** “I’m fine, just a little embarrassed, I’ll admit.”  
 **Zelena:** _(Smiles:)_ “Let me untie you, and I’ll allow you to prove your manliness to me, all right?”  
 **Robin:** “Agreed.”  
 _(While Zelena leans over to untie him, Robin glances over to see that Mordred has now vanished and taken the bloody knife with him.)_  
 ****

 **Sheriff’s Station.**  
 _(David and Snow White are shoved into two holding cells. Snow collapses onto the bed, barely able to remain upright while David pleads his case to Hook.)_  
 **David:** “This is just one big misunderstanding.”  
 **Hook:** “No I understand perfectly, mate. Your wife gets drunk, causes an uproar and attacks my wife. My daughter then has to step in, while still recovering from her ordeal I might add, and calls me to help clean up the mess. Is there anything else you’d like to add?”  
 **David:** “I suppose another apology won’t make a difference?”  
 **Hook:** “Oh it’ll make all the difference in the world. But not from you. _(Points:)_ She has to apologise to Mal and Lily here tomorrow morning when she’ll actually have to mean what she says. Until then you can both sleep it off and sober up. Have a good evening.”  
 **David:** _(Hook turns off the lights and leaves:)_ “Hook! Hook! _(Turning at the sound of loud snoring, David sees that his wife has already fallen asleep:)_ Great.”

**Storybrooke. Swan-Mills House. The Next Morning.**  
 _(With the sunlight pouring through the curtains, Emma rolls over and purrs in Regina’s ear.)_ **  
Emma:** “Morning sunshine.”  
 **Regina:** _(Her voice slightly hoarse:)_ “Is it morning already?”  
 **Emma:** _(Kisses her shoulder and then her neck:)_ “Mmhmm.”  
 **Regina:** _(Opens her eyes and squints at the sun:)_ “Ugh. Anything you can do about that?”  
 **Emma:** _(Chuckles:)_ “One too many last night?”  
 **Regina:** “I guess so. Though not as many as your mother, I’ll wager.”  
 **Emma:** “Hm. Speaking of, I just got a text from Lily, I’d better go in and bail my parents out of jail.”  
 **Regina:** “Put on some coffee before you go? I promised I’d take Ella to my office to check some records.”  
 **Emma:** _(Kisses her cheek:)_ “You got it.”  
 _(Emma gets out of bed while Regina plants her face in the pillow, trying to avoid the sunlight.)  
_ ****

**Camelot. Forest.  
** _(Morgause meets her undead knights in the woods. They dismount their horses and bow before her.)  
_ ****

**Camelot Castle. Council Chamber.**  
 _(Guinevere and Morgana listen to Lancelot while he recounts what happened at Idirsholas.)_  
 **Guinevere:** “So it’s true, the Knights of Medhir have risen?”  
 **Xena:** _(Cutting in:)_ “Yes and there’s only one person foolish or desperate enough to raise such an army.”  
 **Gabrielle:** “Morgause.”  
 **Morgana:** _(Panicked, to Guinevere:)_ “Guin, I had no knowledge of this, I swear.”  
 **Guinevere:** “Are you certain that Morgause is behind this?”  
 **Xena:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Now is not the time to wait for proof.”  
 **Gabrielle:** “Your Majesty, need we remind you the last time we waited for evidence of Morgause’s guilt?”  
 **Xena:** _(Draws her sword and points it at Morgana:)_ “Or hers for that matter.”  
 **Guinevere:** _(Stepping between Xena and Morgana:)_ “Enough! I trust Morgana and I will not have her threatened like this.”  
 **Xena:** _(Lowers her sword:)_ “She may have you fooled but right now there’s an army of the undead riding towards Camelot and we have no way of stopping them.”  
 **Guinevere:** _(Nods. To Lancelot:)_ “Gather reinforcements, position every available man we have at the gates. If we can’t stop them we can at least slow them down.”  
 **Lancelot:** “It will be done, my Queen.”  
 _(Lancelot leaves with his knights while Xena continues to glare at Morgana.)_

**Wonderland.**  
 _(Will and Anastasia walk through the woods.)_  
 **Will:** “Remind me again why you can’t just poof us to Storybrooke?”  
 **Anastasia:** “A lot’s happened since you’ve been away. There was a coup in Camelot, refugees, captured dragons, it’s been a whole drama. Long story short, Storybrooke’s borders are magically protected, so I can’t get us there using my magic.”  
 ****

 **The White Rabbit’s House.**  
 _(Will knocks firmly on the door.)  
_ **White Rabbit:** _(Calling out from inside:)_ “Nobody’s home!”  
 **Will:** “Now, Rabbit, don’t be that way.”  
 **White Rabbit:** “No rabbit here! Just a happy family enjoying some quality time together. Alone!”  
 **Will:** “This won’t take more than a minute.”  
 **White Rabbit:** “Time is a precious commodity, Knave. One minute is sixty seconds which is sixty thousand milliseconds. Do you know how much I can accomplish in sixty thousand milliseconds?”  
 **Will:** “You wouldn’t be enjoying any milliseconds if I hadn’t found your bloody family. Now, open the door.”  
 **White Rabbit:** _(Reluctantly opens the door:)_ “What is it you want?”  
 **Will:** “It’s not about what I want. _(Steps aside, revealing Anastasia:)_ It’s about what she wants.”  
 **White Rabbit:** _(Shocked:)_ “Wha-” _(The White Rabbit runs away from the door, taking refuge behind the kitchen stove. Will and Anastasia enter the house.)_  
 **Anastasia:** “Please, Rabbit, don’t be afraid. I’m not gonna hurt you.”  
 **White Rabbit:** “You’ve already taken my wife, my children, my honor. What more could you possibly want from me?”  
 **Anastasia:** “Your forgiveness.”  
 **Will:** “It’s true, Rabbit, it’s been kind of her thing lately.”  
 **Anastasia:** _(Continues:)_ “What I took from you when I was the Red Queen, I can never give back, and there’s nothing that I can offer you to make up for what you’ve already lost, but what I can say is, I’m sorry, Rabbit. Terribly sorry.”  
 **White Rabbit:** _(Shakes his head, steps out from behind the stove:)_ “What’s done is done. Why do you care if I forgive you?”  
 **Anastasia:** “Because we need your help.”  
 **White Rabbit:** “With what?”  
 **Anastasia:** “I need you to take us to Storybrooke, we don’t have much time but we need to make a stop on the way.”  
 ****

 **Storybrooke. Sheriff’s Department.**  
 _(Snow White stands holding the bars to her cell while apologising to Lily, who seems uninterested.)_  
 **Snow White:** “I’m truly sorry, Lily. I don’t know what came over me.”  
 **Lily:** “About six shots and a bacardi chaser, according to Zelena.”  
 **Snow White:** “I never would have said any of those things if-”  
 **Lily:** “If you weren’t drunk? Well that’s honest at least.”  
 **Snow White:** “Please, Lily. We’ve been in here all night, we told Neal we’d only be a couple of hours.”  
 **Lily:** _(Holds up her coffee cup:)_ “I just saw Neal. He’s having a great time serving people napkins at Granny’s.”

**Elsa:** _(Sitting perched on one of the desks:)_ “Oh yes he was so sweet, Snow. You should’ve seen him running around the diner laughing and talking to everyone. It was so-”  
 **Emma:** _(Enters:)_ “Charming?”  
 **David:** “Emma, thank God. Please can you get us out of here?”  
 **Emma:** “No can do, Dad. _(Holds up a note:)_ It says here your release is dependent on you apologising to Maleficent.”  
 **David:** “But it’s Thanksgiving!”  
 **Emma:** “Right, which is why you should be _thankful_ she’s not pressing charges against you two. Now I don’t want to be here any more than you do, I’m just here to keep the peace.”  
 **Snow White:** “But eventually Neal’s going to worry where we are.”  
 **Emma:** “Hey, you’re not the only one unable to pick up their kid. Since you’re both in here and because Regina’s helping Ella with something at her office, I had to ask Belle to pick up Maria from the convent for us.”  
 ****

 **Convent of the Sisters of Saint Meissa.**  
 _(Arriving at the convent, Belle enters the babies’ nursery room, carrying a formula bottle for Maria.)_  
 **Belle:** “Why, hello, little one. Hey. Did you sleep well? Yeah?”  
 **Mother Superior:** _(Enters:)_ “Belle. What are you doing here?”  
 **Belle:** _(Holds up the bottle:)_ “Uh, formula for the baby?”  
 **Mother Superior:** _(Laughs:)_ “Of course. Here. I’ll help.”  
 _(She goes to pick up Maria but sensing something’s not quite right, Belle stops her.)_  
 **Belle:** “Uh, no it’s all right, I’ve got her.”  
 **Mother Superior:** “Oh.”  
 **Belle:** _(Suspicious:)_ “Uh, Mother Superior, what… what’s going on?”  
 **Mother Superior:** “Nothing. Everything’s fine.”  
 **Belle:** “Mm…”

**Mother Superior:** _(Enters, holding her wand:)_ “No, it’s not.”  
 **Belle:** “What…”  
 **Mother Superior:** _(Stands in front of the imposter:)_ “Who are you?”  
 **Imposter:** _(Chuckles:)_ “You really are a clever fairy.”  
 _(Mordred morphs back into his normal appearance.)  
_ **Belle:** _(Gasps:)_ “No, no, no. People are searching for you. Ho-How did you…”  
 **Mordred:** “All you need to know is that I’ve come for the baby. So, if you wish to remain alive, step aside.”  
 _(Mordred picks up Maria who is now crying.)  
_ **Belle:** “Put her… put her down.”  
 **Mordred:** “Or what? Hmm? You’ll smite me with your book learnin’?”  
 **Mother Superior:** _(Pointing her wand at Mordred:)_ “Oh, I have something more than that.”  
 **Mordred:** “Please. Neither of you would dare risk hurting this child.”  
 **Belle:** _(Breathing heavily:)_ “No, you… you don’t want to take that baby.”  
 **Mordred:** “Oh yes I do, and I don’t mind hurting you to get what I want.”  
 **Belle:** “Okay. We’ll see.”  
 _(Belle reaches to try and grab Maria back, but Mordred’s eyes glow golden and he blasts Belle and Mother Superior backwards.)  
_ ****

 **Mayor’s Office.**  
 _(Regina enters her office and finds Ella looking through some of the files she requested.)_  
 **Regina:** “Well, Mr. K says that’s all the records he has available. Have you found what you needed yet?”  
 **Ella:** “Almost.”  
 **Regina:** _(Glancing at her watch, anxious to get the turkey in the oven:)_ “Perhaps if you told me what you were looking for?”  
 **Ella:** “I’m trying to reconcile in my head how someone so sweet and loving could do such terrible things to so many people.”  
 **Regina:** “What?”  
 **Ella:** “I could even forgive all of that and put it all down to you being in a dark place. But to stand there and lie to me, to send me on some wild goose chase when you’ve known the truth the whole time.”  
 **Regina:** “Ella, I’m sorry but I don’t-”  
 **Ella:** “Or maybe because you’ve killed so many, you just don’t remember her?”  
 **Regina:** “Ella, what is this?”  
 **Ella:** “I know it was you who killed my mother, Regina. _(Pulling a carving knife from her back pocket, she slams it down on the desk in front of her:)_ And now I want to know why.”

**Sheriff’s Department.**  
 _(Now joined by Hook, Emma and Lily continue preparations to close down the office for the long holiday weekend.)_  
 **David:** “How much longer are you going to keep us here for? We have to go home, shower and change before coming to your place for dinner.”  
 **Hook:** _(Cutting in:)_ “Maleficent is a night person, mate. Always has been. She’ll make an appearance shortly, don’t worry.”  
 **Snow White:** “Oh I’m not worried, I’m furious.”  
 **Hook:** “Temper, temper. Perhaps it’s in the public’s interest to keep you behind bars after all.”  
 **Emma:** _(Rolling her eyes:)_ “Keep it together, Mom. I’m giving Maleficent another twenty minutes and then we’re all getting out of here.”  
 _(Zelena enters, accompanied by Robin.)_  
 **Lily:** “Zelena, Robin, what’s the matter?”  
 **Robin:** “My Mom was attacked by that knight you’re all looking for.”  
 **Emma:** “Mordred? When did this happen?”  
 **Zelena:** “Last night after Regina’s show. I was closing up and-”  
 **Robin:** “Mordred tied up Robin Hood in the basement and slashed my Mom’s hand with a knife. Show them.” _(Robin grabs Zelena’s hands raises it.)_  
 **Hook:** “Why haven’t you used your magic to heal it?”  
 **Zelena:** “I’ve tried that, genius. There must’ve been a magical substance on the blade or something to stop the wound from closing.”  
 **Emma:** “Why would Mordred come after you?”  
 **Zelena:** _(Shrugs:)_ “Family is always an easy target. _(Inclines her head towards the cells:)_ And I see those two idiots are already locked up. Maybe he figured by going after me he could get to you?”  
 **Emma:** “If it’s me he wants, why not come directly at me?”  
 **Lily:** “What took you so long to report this?”  
 **Zelena:** “Oh I had to spend the night soothing Robin Hood’s ego. Besides, I walloped Mordred pretty thoroughly, I doubt he’ll be coming after me again.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** _(Enters:)_ “No, he found an easier target.”  
 **Emma:** _(Sees him enter with Belle, carrying baby Gideon:)_ “Rumple, Belle, what- _(Stops short:)_ That’s not Maria.” _  
_ **Belle:** _(Shakes her head, clutching Gideon tightly:)_ “No, I’m so sorry, Emma.”  
 **Emma:** _(Looking back and forth between Rumplestiltskin and Belle:)_ “Where’s Maria?!” _  
_ **Rumplestiltskin:** “There’s no easy way to say this, but Mordred has your daughter, Emma. We believe he’s taken Maria to Camelot.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Camelot Castle.**   
_(Morgause leads the Knights of Medhir down the corridor. Springing out from around the corner, Xena and Gabrielle lead the charge against them, Lancelot and his knights following closely behind.)_   
****

**Upper Corridor.**  
 _(An undead knight pursues Morgana and Guinevere. Morgana trips and falls.)_  
 **Guinevere:** “Morgana!”  
 _(The knight goes to strike and Morgana screams and cowers on the floor. The undead knight stops and looks at her, then goes after Guinevere. The knight is about to strike, but Xena jumps in to fight it and kicks it down a spiral set of stairs. Looking back down the corridor, Gabrielle sees that it’s empty.)_  
 **Gabrielle:** “Morgana. She’s gone!”  
 **Xena:** _(Crouching beside Guinevere:)_ “Did you see where she went?”  
 **Guinevere:** _(Breathing heavy:)_ “The knight, it wouldn’t attack her.”  
 **Xena:** “Now do you believe what I’ve been saying? We have to find her.”

**Morgana’s Chambers.**  
 _(Morgana fetches the Rowan staff from under her bed and hides behind a column when hearing the door to her room opening. Guinevere enters and looks around for a moment.)_  
 **Guinevere:** “Morgana?”  
 _(Sensing that Morgana is not there, Guinevere heads for the door. Upon pulling the door closed, it is revealed that Morgana was hiding behind it.)  
_ ****

 **Storybrooke. Mayor’s Office. Continued.**  
 _(Regina stands trying to defend herself while Ella continues to throw accusations and filed documents towards her.)_  
 **Regina:** “Ella, I swear to you I-”  
 **Ella:** “So now you’re calling my mother a liar?”  
 **Regina:** “Of course not, it’s just-”  
 **Ella:** _(Splaying her hands wide over Regina’s desk:)_ “I have all this evidence laid out in front of me. _(Picks up a file:)_ Every rotten… _(Tosses the file at Regina:)_ no good… _(Another file:)_ heinous… _(Another:)_ act you have ever committed. _(Throws three more files at Regina who ducks and dodges each one until the last, which comes perilously close to hitting her in the face. Picking up the knife:)_ How can I ever possibly believe a word you say?”  
 **Henry:** “Ella, stop!”  
 _(Previously unnoticed by either Ella or Regina, Henry climbs out of the portal created by the White Rabbit, along with Drizella, Anastasia and Will Scarlett.)_  
 **Ella:** “Henry…”  
 **Henry:** “Whatever that vision of your mother said to you, was a lie.”  
 **Ella:** “How could you possibly know that?”  
 **Drizella:** “Because the woman in the vision, Cecelia? She was our mother too.”  
 **Ella:** _(Incredulous:)_ “What?”  
 **Henry:** _(Softly, approaching:)_ “It’s true, Ella. _(Gently taking the knife from her:)_ Please listen to them.”  
 **Ella:** “All right, whoever you are. Start talking.”  
 **Drizella:** “My name is Drizella and this is my sister, Anastasia. For a few short years, Cecelia was our stepmother.”

**Ella:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “No, that’s not right. My mother would never-”  
 **Anastasia:** “She married our father, Marcus, a few years after our own mother disappeared. They were happy together. We all were, for a time.”  
 _(Meanwhile, Will takes a seat on the couch, putting his feet up on the coffee table.)_  
 **Will:** _(To Regina:)_ “Don’t blame me for all this drama by the way. You’re the one who wanted me to take Ella to Wonderland in the first place. I told you there would be trouble.”  
 **Ella:** “So…if what you’re saying is true… my mother’s quest to find her way back to her family, led her to being a part of yours?”  
 **Drizella:** “We loved Cecelia, very much. What happened to her was…”  
 **Ella:** “What _did_ happen to her?”  
 **Anastasia:** _(Sighs:)_ “Our mother, Rapunzel. After a few years she returned to us and things were awkward, but mostly fine for awhile.”  
 **Drizella:** “Until they weren’t.”  
 **Anastasia:** “She never explicitly told us as much, but we both knew in our hearts that Rapunzel was responsible for their deaths.”  
 **Drizella:** “It was years later that I learned the truth. She had meant to scare Cecelia away, to try and reclaim her family. But Rapunzel accidentally poisoned them both.”  
 **Anastasia:** “We had no idea Cecelia had another daughter out there somewhere.”  
 **Ella:** _(Sighs, slumping into Regina’s chair:)_ “I had no idea my mother found it so easy to replace me.”  
 **Regina:** _(Moving towards her instinctively:)_ “I’m sure that’s not what happened, Ella. Speaking from experience, I know there is nothing that would stand in my way of fighting for my child.”  
 **Emma:** _(Running into the now crowded office:)_ “Regina!”  
 **Regina:** “Emma, what is it?”  
 **Emma:** _(Trying to catch her breath:)_ “Maria… Mordred’s got her.”

**Camelot.**   
_(While Morgause and the Knights of Medhir continue terrorising the castle, Morgana makes her way down to the burial vaults.)  
_ ****

**Burial Vaults.  
** _(Morgana enters and smiles. Xena meanwhile is tracking her movements, keeping a safe distance away. Morgana drives the staff into the stone floor causing Morgause to feel the jolt of magic. Morgana breathes in the power of the Rowan staff.)  
_ ****

**Storybrooke. Mayor’s Office.**  
 _(Emma watches silently as her wife’s demeanour transforms into that of the Evil Queen.)_  
 **Regina:** “Enough with diplomacy and politics. It’s time we take the fight to Camelot and get our daughter back!”

**Camelot. Burial Vaults.**  
 _(Xena arrives outside the vaults while Morgana watches the Rowan staff shoot energy beams at the tombs around her. Elsewhere in the castle, Morgause revels in the power she feels.)_  
 **Morgause:** _(To herself:)_ “No army can fight on two fronts. Not even the knights of Camelot.”  
 _(Xena enters the vaults just as skeletons burst through their tombs around her. Standing in the middle of it all and smiling, Morgana realises victory is now close at hand.)_

**Storybrooke.**  
 _(News of Maria’s abduction has travelled fast and a group has gathered at the town line.)_  
 **Regina:** _(Pacing angrily:)_ “The protection spell is still in place, how could Mordred take Maria over the town line?”  
 **Mulan:** “We think he may have used one of the White Rabbit’s portals.”  
 **Regina:** “Which leaves the question of how he got by our sentries in the first place. You two were on duty last night weren’t you?”  
 **Ruby:** “Regina, we’re sorry. We don’t know how-”  
 **Regina:** “Oh, I know how. You two couldn’t keep your hands off each other long enough to do your job!”  
 **Mulan:** “If he managed to get into town because of us then I take full responsibility. I will fight with everything I have to rescue your daughter.”  
 _(Regina merely nods at this, grateful to have Mulan’s skills on their side.)_  
 **David:** “They have to know we’ll be coming for them so we have to be prepared for anything.”  
 **Snow White:** “Merida’s been itching for an excuse to attack Camelot for days now, so she’ll be ready at our signal. We waited too long before, we won’t make the same mistake again.”  
 _(Emma says nothing, her hands shaking for a myriad of reasons.)_  
 **Tiger Lily:** _(Arriving:)_ “Emma, Regina, you must take me with you. You have to give me a chance to speak with Morgause.”  
 **Emma:** “We’re way past talking now. If she harms a hair on Maria’s head-”  
 **Tiger Lily:** “I understand. All I’m asking for is the chance to help.”

**Henry:** _(Jogging to meet them:)_ “Us too. They took my sister and there’s no way I’m letting them get away with it.”  
 _(Regina looks beyond Henry to Ella who has changed into her fighting attire once more.)_  
 **Ella:** “She’s family.”  
 _(Regina and Ella exchange a meaningful look before Regina turns to the others.)_  
 **Regina:** “That’s right and in this family we fight for each other, side by side.”  
 **Maleficent:** _(Appearing in a cloud of smoke alongside Hook:)_ “Please tell me your next words aren’t going to be ‘one for all and all for one’. _(Smiles:)_ Sorry I’m late. _(To David and Snow:)_ I’m not a morning person.” _(Winks.)_  
 **Regina:** “Mal. Thanks for coming.”  
 **Maleficent:** “Of course. Kidnapping defenseless babies is so derivative. Let’s show these amateurs what real bad girls can do.”  
 **Hook:** _(To Emma:)_ “As you can imagine, Mal’s anxious for a little more payback.”  
 **Maleficent:** “Well, what are we all standing around for? Let’s roast these witches.”  
 _(Looking to each other, Regina and Emma raise their hands and start removing the town’s protection spell. Throwing her hands out to her sides with a flourish, Maleficent begins to transform into her dragon state. Everyone looks on in amazement as the dragon towers over them flapping her wings, her green eyes aglow.)_


	29. Chapter 29

**Storybrooke. Swan-Mills House. Recent Past.**  
 _(It’s family game night with Emma and Regina vs Henry and Ella playing scrabble.)_  
 **Emma:** “Let’s see that’s one, two, three… six.”  
 **Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “Six.”  
 _(While Emma and Regina continue the game, Henry turns to Ella.)_  
 **Henry:** “So, how are you doing? I mean, if you want we could make our excuses and-”  
 **Ella:** “What? No, it’s 6:30, and we just got started. We haven’t even played Clue yet.”  
 **Henry:** _(Chuckles:)_ “All right, it was just a thought. I know this situation is not how we thought our story would end, but I guess you don’t always get the ending you want, right?”  
 **Ella:** “Are you kidding? I love Game Night. _(Henry chuckles again:)_ Seriously. I love being a part of your family, doing what families do. I love being in a home filled with memories. I haven’t had that in a long time.”  
 **Henry:** _(Smiles:)_ “I’m glad.”  
 **Emma:** “Marrifriends? _(Scoffs:)_ I don’t think so.”  
 **Regina:** “What? It’s a word.”  
 **Emma:** “No it is not.”  
 **Regina:** “Yes it is!”  
 **Emma:** “Then use it in a sentence.”  
 **Regina:** “Well I don’t know exactly… You told me the word anyway.”  
 **Emma:** _(Laughs:)_ “When?“  
 **Regina:** "I don’t know, back when you first came to town, maybe.”  
 _(While Emma and Regina bicker, Henry and Ella have continued talking.)_  
 **Ella:** “Don’t act so surprised. You’re not the only one with taste, Henry Swan-Mills.”  
 **Henry:** _(Laughs:)_ “Why do you do that. Call me Henry Swan-Mills?”  
 **Ella:** “Oh, you don’t like it?”  
 **Henry:** “No, no. I do. It’s so, uh…”  
 **Ella:** “What?”  
 **Henry:** “It’s so you.”  
 **Ella:** “Yeah?”  
 **Henry:** “Mmhmm.”  
 _(Slowly, they lean in to kiss each other when…)_  
 **Emma:** “Challenge! Henry, as our resident Author, I need you to judge. Is Marrifriends a word?”  
 **Henry:** “Uh… not that I’m aware of, no.”  
 **Emma:** “See? Overruled.”  
 **Regina:** “Well I dispute that.”  
 **Emma:** “Of course you do.”  
 _(Henry and Ella smile at each other then resolve to refocus on the game.)_  
 **Ella:** “So, what does it mean?”  
 **Regina:** “It’s… _(To Emma:)_ I can’t believe you don’t remember telling me.”  
 **Emma:** “Because I didn’t.”  
 **Regina:** “Hm.”  
 **Henry:** “C'mon Mom, what do you think it means?”  
 **Regina:** “Well…”  
 _(Regina’s words are unheard as we fade out of the scene and return to the present.)_

**Camelot. Present. Night.**  
 _(The fighting continues, Gabrielle and the knights of Camelot defending the castle against the undead Knights of Medhir.)_  
 **Gabrielle:** “Hold the line!”  
 _(Sir Leon moves back from the front line and turns to see an army of skeletons crossing the drawbridge towards him.)_  
 **Sir Leon:** “What in God’s name…”  
 _(Gabrielle turns to see an army of skeletons behind her. Gabrielle fights one, deflecting its sword and stabs it. The skeleton shrugs and keeps fighting. Yelling her battle cry, Xena runs into the square with her sword drawn and fights another skeleton, slicing its arm off. A knight takes on the skeleton while the arm crawls along the ground.)_

_(Battling against seemingly insurmountable odds, the knights of Camelot retreat further into the castle. The skeletons and Knights of Medhir advance slowly towards them, when a roar from above alerts Xena and Gabrielle that reinforcements have arrived. Swooping down, Maleficent breathes fire towards the undead, causing them to burst into flames. While the mighty dragon circles the castle to make another attack, Mulan charges in, carrying two swords and ready to take on everyone. Away from the fighting, Emma, Regina and the Charmings weigh their options.)_  
 **Emma:** “We can’t focus on the fighting right now. We have to get to Maria.”  
 **Snow White:** “Any ideas on where to start?”  
 **Emma:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “Last time I was here I was more concerned with getting rid of the Darkness than memorising the layout of this place. You two have more experience with castles, where would you look?”  
 **David:** “Well we certainly spent more time around Arthur and Guinevere to know where their quarters were.”  
 **Snow White:** “It’s a start.”  
 **Emma:** “Great, check wherever you can think of, but stay safe.”  
 **David:** “Don’t worry, we’re on it.”  
 _(The Charmings leave and Emma turns to see Regina staring at the crypts.)_  
 **Regina:** “A magical skeleton army is attacking the castle. _(Points:)_ I’d say there’s a good chance we find at least one of those witches in there.”  
 **Emma:** “Let’s go.”

**Burial Vaults.  
** _(Emma and Regina enter and Morgana turns to look at them.)  
_ **Morgana:** _(Confidently:)_ “You should leave now while you still can.”  
 **Regina:** “Morgana, please, I beg you. Where is our daughter?”  
 **Morgana:** _(Ignoring this:)_ “Women and children are dying. The city will fall. Isn’t it wonderful?”  
 **Emma:** “You can’t mean that.”  
 **Morgana:** “You should be rejoicing with me. We have magic. The people of Camelot hate me and everyone like me. Why should I feel any differently about them?”  
 **Emma:** “I don’t understand, you kidnapped our daughter to bring me here and you don’t care what happens to the people of Camelot?”  
 **Morgana:** “I don’t care about you anymore, Emma. We needed a child for the ritual. You see, Morgause and I intend to go back in time and reclaim what is rightfully ours. Not by lowering ourselves trying to pander to the peasants, but because we are the rightful heirs of Camelot.” **  
Emma:** “So that’s it? That’s your big plan, a time travel spell? _(Scoffs:)_ Been there, done that, sister.” **  
Morgana:** “Oh I’m well aware of your exploits. Only this time will be different. This time there will be no Savior to ruin things.” **  
Regina:** “Morgana, I of all people know what it’s like to want to win. To do whatever it takes to get what I desire most. You’ve yet to do anything that will truly blacken your heart, but this? Using magic like this will only lead you to disaster.”  
 **Morgana:** “It seems your life has worked out pretty well, and you cast the Dark Curse. I only intend to change the past for the better.”  
 **Regina:** “I understand, believe me. Right now it seems like you have no other choice, but you do. You can choose to harness your gifts for good. That’s what magic should be for. That’s why you were born with these powers.”  
 **Morgana:** “You don’t know what it’s like to be an outsider. To be ashamed of how you were born, to have to hide who you are. Do you think I deserve to be executed because of who I am?”  
 **Regina:** “No. It doesn’t have to be like this. We can find another way.”  
 **Morgana:** “There is no other way.”

_(Emma walks behind a pillar as they talk and tries to dash around the other side to reach the Rowan staff. Morgana knocks the sword out of her hand and draws her own. Morgana advances on her and Emma backs up.)_  
 **Emma:** “What are you going to do? Kill me?”  
 **Morgana:** “You don’t think I can?”  
 **Emma:** “No, I just think you have Morgause do all your wet work for you.”  
 _(Morgana slashes at Emma but Regina intercepts it. Emma ducks and picks her sword up from the floor.)  
_ **Regina:** “Leave this one to me, Emma. Go and find Maria.”  
 **Emma:** “Are you sure?”  
 **Regina:** “Of course I am. I’m a better sword fighter than you anyway, remember? _(Smirks:)_ Now go!”  
 _(Emma turns and runs from the crypt as Regina and Morgana circle each other. Morgana attacks first with an overhead strike which Regina blocks, a predatory smile on her lips.)  
_ ****

**Council Chamber.**   
_(Wrapped in blankets, Maria cries on the floor. Closing the doors behind her, Morgause strides into the chamber alone and spares the child a fleeting smile before turning her attention to the spell books on the table. Taking in the floor of the chamber, we see that Maria is placed within a familiar looking circle, occupying one corner of the inner square while three other spaces are as yet unoccupied.)_


	30. Chapter 30

**Camelot. Council Chamber.  
**_(Standing beside the Cup of Life, Morgause reads through her spell books when Tiger Lily appears behind her.)  
_**Tiger Lily:** “I can’t let you do this, Morgause.”  
**Morgause:** “Ah. _(Turns to face her:)_ If it isn’t my dear, sweet, Fairy Godmother. You look surprised. Did you think I did not know who was responsible for taking me away from Camelot? The High Priestesses kept nothing from me. They cared for me in ways that my father and indeed my godmother were supposed to.”  
**Tiger Lily:** “Please, Morgause. Do not punish this child for my actions.”  
**Morgause:** _(Chuckles:)_ “You plead for her life as if your own has not also been chosen, ironically for your wisdom.” _(Suddenly, Morgause raises her arm and blasts Tiger Lily’s wand out of her hand. Her eyes glowing, Morgause uses her magic to lift Tiger Lily off the ground and throw her violently against the wall, knocking the fairy unconscious.)_

**Burial Vaults. Continued.**  
_(Regina and Morgana are still fighting. Her attention on the Rowan staff, Regina attempts to pass Morgana but is blocked at every turn. Having apparently met her match, Regina is able only to register defensive strikes before she is disarmed by Morgana. Avoiding Morgana’s attacks, Regina manages to knock Morgana off balance before ducking behind a tomb. Using her magic Regina collapses part of the vault roof on top of Morgana, knocking her down. Picking up her sword and running to the Rowan staff, Regina slices it in two. Turning back towards her foe, Regina sees that Morgana has vanished.)_  
****

**Castle Corridor.**  
_(The skeleton that Henry is fighting crumbles. The skeleton that Ella is fighting also collapses into dust.)_  
****

**Drawbridge Gate.**  
_(The skeleton Xena is fighting crumbles. Xena, Gabrielle and Sir Leon rejoin the fight against the Knights of Medhir. The knights of Camelot push the fight past the training grounds gate.)_

**Council Chamber.**  
_(Morgause stands over a terrified Maria.)_  
**Morgause:** “Worry not, child. You won’t feel a thing.”  
**Emma:** _(Enters:)_ “No, but you will.”  
_(Emma blasts Morgause backwards with her magic. Scrambling to her feet, Morgause sends her own torrent of magic towards Emma which is blocked. Throwing their powers at each other simultaneously, Emma and Morgause are locked in a magical duel. Arriving through the same passageway as Emma, David and Snow notice the Cup of Life on the plinth behind Morgause. Bursting through the doors at the other end of the chamber, Mulan watches the magical battle between Emma and Morgause with interest.)_  
**David:** “Mulan! The Cup!”  
_(Twirling her sword, Mulan runs towards the Cup of Life and knocks it off the pedestal, spilling blood everywhere.)_  
****

**Battlements.**  
_(The Knights of Medhir explode into pieces. The knights of Camelot rejoice while Xena runs toward the Council Chamber.)_  
****

**Council Chamber.**  
_(Gaining the upper hand, Morgause sends Emma flying to the floor.)_

**Morgause:** _(Turning her attention to Mulan:)_ “You, I choose for your courage.”  
_(Morgause sends a pulse of energy towards Mulan, hitting her square in the chest and knocking her down, causing Mulan to land within the now dimly glowing circle. Returning her attention to Emma, Morgause hits her with a freezing spell.)_  
**Morgause:** “I have a feeling I won’t be seeing you again.”  
_(Morgause pummels Emma with a powerful barrage of magic, incapacitating her. Supremely confident, Morgause approaches Maria. Upon bending down to pick her up however, Morgause is thrown backwards by an explosion of magic coming from Maria.)_

_(Seizing his chance, David runs over to his granddaughter and scoops her up in his arms. Unnerved by the power she has just experienced, Morgause struggles to her feet. Wildly, she charges towards them, only to be intercepted by Xena, carrying a torch.)_  
**Xena:** “Stay away from that baby!”  
_(Xena breathes fire at Morgause, blowing the sorceress backwards into a pillar and knocking her unconscious. At this moment, Morgana enters council room.)  
_**Morgana:** “No! No! _(Runs over and embraces Morgause:)_ Sister.”  
**Xena:** “It’s over, Morgana.”  
**Morgana:** “No, you’re wrong. This has just begun! _(Cries over Morgause’s lifeless body:)_ No.”

_(Morgana’s screams cause windows to shatter, the roof to collapse and the circle on the floor to glow ever stronger. Clinging to each other, Xena and Gabrielle witness not only Morgana and Morgause’s disappearance, but also the moment where Mulan and Tiger Lily are pulled inescapably through the portal in the floor. Blowing through the doors, Regina arrives mere seconds before Emma too is pulled through the portal. Their shared look of horror being the last either see of each other before the portal closes.)_  
  


##  _To be continued…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I imagine some of you would like to leave a comment or two now, huh? :)


End file.
